The Devil as a Father
by mackiechandler
Summary: Inspired by Brilliant Lady's Story. What would happen if Lucifer Morningstar found an abandoned Harry Potter in L.A. and adopted him?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Brilliant Lady's story, "Harry Potter in the City of Angels" Contains mention of child rape.

s/13359087/1/Harry-Potter-in-the-City-of-Angels

Chloe Decker dealt with homicides and did her best to give every victim justice. If anything it was her religion, and one she devoted herself to with all the gifts at her disposal.

Today was going to be a bad one. The Narco Unit had busted a drug ring and found much, much more. Dead children. The bust had been successful, but the Drugs unit needed help immediately. Children, 2 little bodies that had obviously been sexually used were found on site.

She rushed there with Lucifer her partner, her friend, her something else. This was the first time he'd have to see babies, and she steeled herself for his reaction. Because while a lot of people thought Lucifer was vapid and spoiled, she knew he was more, much more. She had failed him and misjudged him in the past and had sworn never to do it again. And this would be hard for him because she knew he had been an abused child.

Realizing that she hadn't briefed him, she pulled off the freeway and parked. Turning to her handsome partner, she put a hand on his hand, a signal to listen.

"Have I done something naughty, Detective?" he asked with his usual smirk.

She rolled her eyes, her usual reaction, and then looked into his beautiful face, "Lucifer, this one is going to be hard. It will be hard for me because I'm a Mom and it will be hard for you because of your childhood. The bodies are of children. They show signs of sexual trauma. I'm telling you now to prepare you and also to give you an out. This is one of the hardest things we have to do in homicide and I want you to know that you don't have to come with me. I can drop you off or take you back if you don't want to deal with this particular crime scene."

His expression changed slowly from one of mischief to a stern expression. "Thank you for your warning, Detective," he said grimly. "We shall provide punishment for those who harm the innocent."

"I want to warn you that while I'll probably be over-professional at the scene," Chloe said slowly, "I will probably be upset personally, so please don't think I am mad at you. I just hate crimes against children."

He squeezed her hand, and she felt the warmth of his friendship. "I too am already angry, but I shall endeavor to be strictly on my best behavior" he promised.

They arrived and were quickly taken to where Ella was angrily doing her job.

Two little bodies were laying there, one was a boy with broken glasses held together with tape, the other a smaller boy who had curly brown hair. They had been tossed in a dumpster and the criminals in custody were claiming they knew nothing about the bodies.

Ella looked up at them, and Chloe saw rage in their usually chipper Forensic Technician's face.

"They have drug residue on their skin, and the dumpster is clean, so someone is lying." She announced, "I'm done with my preliminary samples, so we can take them out of this stupid hunk of metal".

Lucifer, who usually complained about ruining his suits, held out his arms and took the larger child, the one with the broken glasses and tousled black hair.

He looked down at the child's still face and froze.

"This child is not dead," he said with authority. "He's in a coma of some sort, perhaps from the drugs."

Ella's eyes widened and she yelled for a medic. Lucifer ran to the ambulance with the child in his arms, while doing the breathing part of children's CPR at the same time. Chloe raced after him, marveling at the strength in his arms and his discipline doing so many things at the same time..

Soon the child was under oxygen. The EMT was listening for a heartbeat and began to shake her head but then stopped. "Very slow heart beat, very faint," she said, "but alive. Good call."

The other child was also checked, and found responsive. The solemn scene suddenly had an air of hope as the EMT's worked desperately on both children.

"Curare," said Lucifer, from where he stood watching, "The drug used in the eastern islands to make zombies. People were often buried alive, and then dug up and forced to be slaves."

Instead of gushing over new information, Ella swore rapidly in Spanish while Chloe wondered if the ME would have sliced the child open before finding the horror of a slowly beating heart.

Lucifer looked like he was made of stone. "They will not recover for a few days. It appears they may have been violated by a necrophiliac. Which means they were aware of their torture but unable to even move or cry out."

He looked at Chloe with rage-filled eyes. "I want to be present to interview all suspects".

There had been some nasty feedback about a few of the confessions Lucifer had gotten, but since he really didn't use physical violence, and their solve rate was through the roof, they'd been given a slap on the wrist.

Chloe smiled at him tightly, "Go for it," she said, "the entire department will cheer you on. GIVE THEM HELL."

The nod he gave her had none of his usual joy of life, but she didn't waste a second of time feeling pity for their suspects.

Chloe sat with him during the interrogation. Lucifer did his usual mojo. The children had been found on the street, although why children of that age were on the streets was unusual. They had been "used" by the boss, who the suspects gave up everything on because of Lucifer. No one even screamed, they just spilled everything, desperate to get away from Lucifer's angry red eyes.

Lucifer

Two days later the children started to come around. One child was identified, the littlest one with curly hair had disappeared on a shopping trip with his grandmother two weeks ago. The child didn't remember anything, a blessing that Doctor Linda Martin told them was a survival instinct – the child just wasn't able to handle the memory, but might act out later.

The older boy was examined and found to be a long-term abuse victim. He had old bone breaks that hadn't been set properly. He had damaged organs and massive malnutrition. They found no information on the child, but he did open his eyes and look around once.

Chloe received a call.

"Lucifer, come with me; something weird is going on at the hospital," she said and he raced with her to her car.

Once they were on the road, siren going, he said softly, "Define weird."

"The older boy – he appears to be keeping the door locked. They even tried using a fire department door breaker and they can't get in."

"Hm," said Lucifer, "that is weird".

LUCIFER

Lucifer never told Chloe how he had actually gotten drunk that night after finding the children. When he had his great fall, the demons in hell had raped and abused his helpless burned body for what seemed like eons until he got the strength to fight back. He never told anyone. The remaining demons of hell just understood that anyone who laid hands on their king was burned alive from the inside out.

The thought of a child going through the same thing sickened him and brought up nightmares. Alcohol was a good friend, even though it took quite a lot of it to make him drunk."

When they arrived, he noted that even the door hinges had been removed. He pressed against the door and even the strength of a hand that twisted gun muzzles couldn't break. "Fascinating," he muttered.

"Okay, Mr. Spock," said Chloe, "Got an idea on how to get in?"

But his detective never got an answer because he flash flew out of the building and through the boy's window. He stood there, his wings still visible and had a stare-down with a small much abused child who was sitting on his bed with a fierce and determined expression.

"You're magical, aren't you?" he said, finally realizing what was going on.

The boy gulped and nodded, "I'm a freak," he said flatly.

Lucifer gestured to his wings. "So am I then," he responded gently, fearing for this special child. He had incredibly strong magic. The urchin could bring down the hospital if he so desired.

"Are you an angel?" asked the child tentatively, still keeping the door locked and bolstered against entry.

"I'm a fallen angel," he said, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to frighten the child.

The boy's eyes widened, "The devil!" he exclaimed. Then his face fell, "Are you going to take me to hell?" he asked plaintively, "Uncle says I'm bad and worthless."

As Lucifer tried to think of how to explain that he didn't want to hurt the little boy, in desperation, he knelt on the floor, his wings still gleaming majestically and held out his arms hopefully. Something in his expression must have given the child reassurance, because the boy ran to him, and Lucifer held him close, gently and kissed the messy hair. "You are an innocent child and you don't deserve hell. You are also magical, which is not evil. Now why aren't you letting anyone in?"

"I'm scared," said the boy honestly. "Taddy is gone and they'll come for me next."

"Taddy is now safe with his family," said Lucifer in calming tones.

"That's good." the boy nodded, but then fiercely, "I don't want to go to my family. They dumped me in an alley here and then those men chased me and bad things happened." The boy began to cry, broken sobs and Lucifer rocked him in his arms.

"Then stay with me," he whispered, "I don't take people to hell, and I live here on earth right now. Stay with me, child, and I promise to take good care of you. The bad men are already under arrest and going to jail."

The door unlocked and Lucifer's wings shot into place. Chloe and the hospital maintenance crew peaked in tentatively and then all smiled at the sight of the dapper playboy cuddling the little boy on the floor.

They were so relieved, they didn't ask questions, even his ever-curious detective.

She would later, though, and he had to be prepared because this time he was going to tell her all the truth

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

The man was an angel, an angry, beautiful, kind angel who loved him. It was the first time anyone cared about Harry and he barely knew what to do except trust him, his first time believing in a grownup. He told Harry that he really was the devil and Harry believed him but didn't care. At last someone was gentle and would protect him. The devil put the bad men in jail to protect him and all the other kids out there.

Harry told only him his true name, Harry Potter, and begged him not to share that with anyone; even the beautiful lady with the kind eyes. She was a policewoman and Harry knew that even though she was kind, grownups inevitably did things in such a way that he ended up at the Dursley's house in a small cupboard. He would rather stay on the streets, if he could only control the magic to protect himself from other bad people.

But Lucifer understood and took care of him. He got numerous shots, new wonderful clothing, food, glorious clean food that he picked out. He could even say no to food, imagine that. He spent time in the hospital having surgery on his bones and eating a lot of supplements and food. Lucifer would sneak in cheeseburgers that Harry just adored.

And Lucifer would hold him, gently, and tell him what a good brave boy he was. Harry wasn't sure he believed it except that well, Lucifer didn't really lie. He would leave things out and let people assume things, but that was it. He told the truth. So Harry sat in the hospital surrounded by books and toys and crayons and knew love for the first time in his life.

After the last surgery, Lucifer sat by his bed. When Harry woke up he had feathers on him legs, and arms, and tummy and chest and they were glowing. Harry felt way better and fell asleep watching Lucifer smile at him with love.

Lucifer

Chloe wondered a lot about the little miracle boys. If Lucifer hadn't noticed signs of life in them, it was very possible, they would have died on an autopsy table. Even now, it made her nauseous to think of. But what was really wonderful was the way Lucifer bonded with the older boy, Harry.

He had invited her to meet him for dinner at a tiny Italian restaurant they both loved, and wanted to talk. She wondered if Lucifer was going to adopt the boy. While many people would laugh at the very idea, Chloe knew he'd be a wonderful dad.

She walked into the diner and Lucifer rose and took her to their booth way in the back. He had ordered their favorite and had nice glasses of wine waiting with the appetizers. She smiled at him and dug in, letting the stress of the day dissolve in the wonder that is hot Italian cooking.

He ate too and watched her, smiling.

"I need to talk to you," he said gently, when she finally paused.

She smiled. "What's up, Lucifer?"

"You are my best friend," he said solemnly and she sat up, her heart pounding. "Really?" she asked breathless. She had considered herself a diversion, a new interest that would wane when he got bored with the police scene. She was glad for their relationship though and had felt a true sorrow at the thought he would leave eventually. And Chloe really cared about him.

"Yes, Detective, and because of that I need to tell you something, well rather unbelievable."

She calmed down. One of his great eccentricities was his constant claim to be the devil. Was he going to talk about that again? It didn't matter, she cared about him anyway.

He popped an oddly scary looking coin out of his pocket and it began to float and spin over his hand. "This is not a trick" he said softly.

Lucifer never lied, she knew that. For a man who slept with half of Los Angeles, he had a strict moral code, and part of that included not really lying. He'd let you assume, but he never told untruths.

She stared at the coin, took it gently from his hand and looked at it carefully, then held it in her own hand quietly. It lay there. Then she gave it back to him and watched it dance.

"Oh Lucifer, this is hard."

"Promise me you'll give me a chance," he said, and there was pain, real pain in his voice. She nodded, intent.

"No matter what, you are my best friend, and I would never hurt you or allow you to be hurt. Do you believe me?" he asked as though the world hung on her answer.

That was easy peasy – She smiled at him serene in her belief in him and nodded.

He closed his eyes for just a moment as though steeling himself against something painful and then, the booth was suddenly full of feathers, feather that were a part of wings coming out of his back, glorious white feathers like an angel's.

Chloe Decker didn't faint. She didn't scream or leave. She looked at Lucifer's stricken face and realized he had been telling more truth than she gave him credit for, and he was terrified at losing her.

She took a breath and reached out and touched his hand. "Fallen angel, right?" she asked shakily.

He nodded, obviously too terrified to talk for the moment.

She squeezed his hand, "Still my friend, my very best friend?" she asked and found herself crying.

He gave her a smile, "Oh yes, my dear Detective, yes."

They both heard the double doors to the kitchen flap and the wings disappeared behind his back.

"Nice trick," she whispered.

"I have another face, but I don't want to show you. It's bad and makes people go insane. I'm scared to hurt you," he whispered.

"That's fine," she said. "This is about Harry, isn't it?"

Lucifer grinned. "You are the smartest detective in the world," he said admiringly. "I want to adopt Harry. Can you help me?"

Chloe grinned. "You bet." she said.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

When Lucifer finally took Harry home from the hospital (where his team of doctors were still trying to finger out how the child suddenly healed so fast), he took him to the Lux. Harry looked around and wondered how much he would be expected to clean, because this place was big. But he knew Lucifer wouldn't beat him so that was okay. He knew he only had to do his best, not work to death.

The nice police lady was there with a little girl who smiled at him. She was nice, like the police lady and he figured she was her daughter. He wondered if he would be cleaning for them too. Lucifer introduced her as Trixie Decker and found out that the Detective lady was named Chloe.

But they were nice and didn't have that mean look Dudley would get.

Lucifer took him to a room and he gasped. It was a boy's room. It was filled with posters and toy and books. Lucifer looked down at him. "This is your room. I made it so you can lock it from the inside if you want, but no one can lock you in. You'll notice that there are no other lockable doors in my penthouse except we can lock down the elevator. I'll give you the key code for that.

He took Harry in and showed him the closet full of nice new spiffy clothing and the chest of drawers had new socks with no holes in them, real pajamas that were his size, nice underwear.

Harry smiled up at Lucifer and said, "All of this for me?"

Lucifer picked him up and gave him one of those hugs that made Harry feel loved. "It is all for you."

Trixie and Chloe were there looking at them from the door. "I helped pick out some of the colors. I hope you like the greens, they go with your eyes."

Harry blinked. "That was really nice of you, Miss Trixie. Thank you."

Trixie smiled but then says, with a little frown of concern, "You don't have to call me Miss, I'm just Trixie. I want to be friends, if that's ok?"

Harry is delighted. No one ever wanted to be friends, especially with all the rumors and Dudley beating people up for being nice. "I've never had a friend before. I would really like that."

Chloe looked worried, a mom type of worried face, "Why couldn't you have friends?" she asks. Harry knows the face because it usually means someone is going to be forbidden to talk to him.

But Harry is stronger now with Lucifer and he can tell the truth because they don't know where he is from.

"My family didn't like it. My cousin would beat up people who were nice to me, so they all stopped. And my aunt told the neighbors I was a criminal and they believed her." Harry hung his head as the usual sense of shame swept over him. "It's okay if you don't want me to be friends with Trixie. She should have nice friends."

"Harry," Chloe's voice is filled with love and her eyes swim with tears, "You are a nice friend. I want to be your friend. I am your friend right now and so is Trixie. We like you. We want you to be happy."

Harry hugged Chloe, and cried.

He looked up. Trixie was standing next to Lucifer and they both were smiling at him. This was going to be a home, a real home.

Life with Lucifer wasn't anything like life at the Dursleys. The next morning he got up to make breakfast and was surprised to see Lucifer there making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

Lucifer looked surprised to see him, but smiled. "You have time to take a shower if you feel strong enough."

Strong enough to get clean after of a life of using a sink or the garden hose? Harry raced to the bathroom and figured out the interesting shower components after some quick experimentation.

He came in to the kitchen area, clean and shiny, and Lucifer had given him a heap of pancakes and bacon, with milk and juice. It was amazing. After stuffing himself on wonderful food, he tried to do the dishes, and Lucifer stopped him.

"Harry," he said seriously, and for a moment Harry was afraid he had lost interest in him, "You are not here to be a servant. I want you to be able to play and learn and grow up strong and happy and loved. You can keep your room clean, and I will allow you to share some chores with me, but I have wonderful people who I pay to clean who need their jobs. I can do the dishes this morning and you can see where I put them away and maybe later I'll let you cook with me."

Harry grinned. Lucifer was so nice.

That day he went to a dentist and then to an eye doctor to get his eyes checked. The Ophthalmologist angrily and suspiciously told Lucifer that he should have been in years before and that he showed signs of cranial injuries.

Lucifer looked angry too and then gave him the name of the doctor who he had hired specifically to take care of Harry's abused body and explained that Harry had been abandoned but that Lucifer was going to be his DAD. Harry felt like he could fly. Lucifer loved him for real.

The next week he went to school with Trixie. The first day Trixie beat up a much bigger boy for punching Harry. Watching Lucifer and Det. Chloe meet with the vice-principal and the bully's parents was the funniest thing Harry had ever seen. He thought he was going to be kicked out of school or that Trixie would be kicked out of school or that the grownups would think he was too much trouble.

He sat morosely in his new clothes and whispered to Trixie, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, Harry. Fred is the one who is going to be sorry."

Then Lucifer and the Detective walked into the outer office, followed by a very smarmy man and his wife and Fred. They sniffed at Harry and Lucifer and walked into the Vice-Principal's office first, like they were in charge.

Lucifer ushered Harry and Trixie before him along with the Detective. She whispered fiercely, "Don't worry Harry, I'm not mad at you or Trixie."

Fred's dad was a bully too. He started out saying that his family was a nice family and that Trixie was a product of a broken home and that her mom should stay home with her daughter.

Harry had never seen anyone's eyes spark like the Detective's did at that moment.

Then Fred's Dad said that he understood that Harry was an orphan and lived with Lucifer who was a bad person and probably teaching Harry bad things.

The vice principal tried to speak but Lucifer smiled at him pleasantly and then turned to Fred's Dad.

"I understand now why Fred is such a brat. His father is a bully so young Fred is taking after dear old dad. Detective Chloe is my partner and friend and an excellent mother. If you say anything else derogatory about her life style or mothering, I will show you just how evil I am in a court of law. As for Harry, being an orphan doesn't mean that he is somehow evil, but it does mean that I can sue you for obviously encouraging your child to hit him. If he comes near Harry again, I will sue you and have the IRS audit your business."

The man's face grew red just like Uncle Vernon's would before he hit someone, usually Harry.

"Now see here," he started.

"No," said Lucifer, "You see here. Just because I own a club doesn't give you the right to look down on my business or life style. And because I love Harry and wanted him as my son is none of your business, Mr. Bully. So let's talk about improving your child's behavior instead of trying to make my family or Trixie's family look bad compared to yours."

And then his eyes glowed red for just a bit, but Harry saw it, and so did Fred's father.

It was absolutely wonderful. For years he had listened to Mr. Dursley defend Dudley, but now someone was defending him, Harry, and was way scarier than Vernon.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

Trixie and Harry made a pillow fort on the balcony one night and slept under the stars.

They gazed up at the twinkling lights and Trixie sighed. "Would you mind if my mom married your dad?" she said.

"That would be nice." Harry was thoughtful. "They love each other already. Why do you think they don't get married? She knows he's the devil and that I'm magic."

Trixie whispered, "I think he thinks he's not good enough because he's the Devil. Grownups can be stupid."

"But he's wonderful," said Harry, "He's the bestest dad in the whole universe, and he loves you and her so much. How can he think he's evil? He's not."

"I think it's because of his devil face," said Trixie with a disappointed sigh. "He thinks if she sees it, she'll be scared of him for like forever and run away."

"I've seen it and it made me cry, not afraid," said Harry. "He's burned all over because they threw him away out of heaven like the Dursley's dumped me on the street on vacation because they hated me. It not evil, it's really awful burns that show he was in a lot of pain. They scare bad people, but they don't realize it's not because he's a monster, it's because they hurt him so bad."

Trixie snuggled next to him, "I've never seen his devil face, only the red eyes a few times.

They're really cool. I wish you were my brother, Harry. Maybe we can adopt each other and give the grownup the right idea."

"I'd like that," Harry said sleepily "to be your brother. You're the best sister in the world already."

They fell asleep and never noticed Lucifer and Chloe just outside the balcony listening. Chloe grabbed Lucifer's arm and dragged him into his bedroom. Before he could say anything, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

They came up for air, and Lucifer tried to talk, but she put a finger on his lips and said, "You can show me your devil face every day, but I'm still going to love you, you dork." she admonished.

"No one could replace you in my life. If you want a single mom cop who buys underwear at Walmart that is madly in love with you, then I'm all yours."

Lucifer appeared to be speechless. Chloe looked worried and then said hesitatingly, "If I'm wrong, please forgive me. I don't want to lose…mrflg"

Lucifer kissed her like he had no tomorrows nor any yesterdays, just an eternity of delicious now.

"I love you, Detective. I know I am not a human man, I'm just the Devil, but I love you with all of my being. If you desire me, I'm yours for as long as we are given."

Lucifer

The wedding was a quiet one with just the police department and Lux employees, even though it could have been an epic event. After all, LA's most eligible bachelor was getting married.

Harry was the ring bearer and Trixie was the flower girl. Ella and Dr. Linda were the maids of honor. Maze was part of Lucifer's party because she was his right hand. Chloe's ex-husband was also there and he grinned at Harry.

Lucifer

Harry got a mysterious letter on parchment which Maze wouldn't let him read until she and Lucifer examined it. Maze could smell the magic and Lucifer could see it.

"Apparently there is a magic school looking to take you in as a student," said Lucifer.

They found an owl sitting on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse waiting for the answer.

Lucifer instead of Harry wrote back and asked to interview someone from the school. He signed his letter Lucifer Morningstar, Fallen Archangel.

The man who came to the appointment was very interested in all of them. Lucifer greeted him in his office area, where he sometimes granted favors.

The man was older, but in good shape and had piercing eyes. Harry thought he looked like a good teacher, the type who was interested in things and made you interested in them as well.

He sat down before Lucifer, who had Maze on his left and Harry at his right.

"I am honored to meet you, Lord Lucifer," said the man.

"You believe me?" asked Lucifer with interest. Most people didn't and magicals tended to keep away from the Lux and Lucifer for some reason.

"You are known to have your own very power magic, my lord, and are also according to legend, the creator of all magic. Therefore our people do not fear you as the no-mags do, but revere you for giving us the gift of magic as fear you in hopes we never end in your domain, our magic stripped from us."

Lucifer frowned. Harry looked up at him, "Father, is something wrong?"

"I have no memory of creating magic, but I don't remember anyone else, including my father creating it. I wonder if the information was taken from me as part of the fall."

Harry didn't think much of the things done to Lucifer. He hugged him gently, and said, "I can feel magic from you, Father. It's much stronger that our guest's magic."

He looked at the visitor. "I'm sorry, Sir. We don't know your name."

"Cletus Stormwhistle," said the man, nodding his head pleasantly. "I feel his power as well. It is leashed and tremendously powerful."

Cletus leaned forward. "Sir, we were unaware of your gift being taken from you. With your kind permission and my oath to never raise a hand or any negative magic against you and yours, will you allow me to try a few simple spells to see if this condition can be reversed?"

Lucifer looked down at his son, and then smiled, "I would love to share all of my son's life. I will take your oath, since you seem to understand the ramifications of trying to hurt me or any of my extended family."

Cletus Stormwhistle looked amazed instead of surprised, "I do not give any oath lightly sir, and I swear to you now upon my magic that I mean no harm to Lord Lucifer Morningstar, his son Harry Morningstar, or any of his friends, family, and retainers and that I will never harm you, do harmful magic or even try to trick you. I reserve the right to protect myself if attacked by a demon unaware of this agreement. I also swear friendship to the house and domains of Lucifer and promise to lend him aid in the event he calls upon me. This I so swear by all my magic and with good intent."

A light shone in the room and then the man gently lit his wand. "As you can see, my magic remains with me. Magic itself would have taken her gift from me if I lied."

Lucifer smiled at the man. "I can tell you are a truthful man, a rare occurrence. You did me a favor without asking one in return, therefore, I declare you a friend and ally of my house, and you can come to me for aid if needed."

Cletus bowed, "I am greatly honored."

"Now", said Lucifer, "Tell us about educating my beloved Harry in magic."

Stormwhistle looked very thoughtful, "I was not sure whom you were when you contacted me. I think sending your child away for a separate education may expose him to danger once everyone learns the truth. While I will not reveal your true identity, it will eventually come to light and I do not want Harry harmed or manipulated by those who desire deals and favors. Therefore I am going to suggest having him tutored. This will allow him to continue attending the no-mag school but also give him power over his magic. He can be independently tested to see how well it works for him and can go at his own pace. Also, tutors will swear a fealty oath as a matter of course."

Harry grinned. He would be able to stay with his family and still learn.

Cletus took out his wand, and put it in Maze's hands. "With your permission, I would like to see if I can remove this binding," he said, his eyes ablaze with interest.

Maze looked at the wand, and let Harry and Lucifer check it too. They both nodded to the older man who grinned.

He made a motion with the wand, and carefully intoned, "Finiti"

Lucifer began to glow with power. He held out a hand and it lit on fire, a blue beautiful flame glowing, "I guess I can get rid of my lighter," he muttered.

Then he stood and held both hands out like a conductor commanding an orchestra. Flames rose from both out-held hands and shot up to the ceiling. Beautiful music played out of thin air that instantly reminded Harry of how much his Father loved him and his family. It made him want to dance and frolic and made him solemn as well.

"What is he doing?" asked Harry calmly. Nothing his Father did was ever frightening to the boy.

"Wards," said Maze. "I feel them, protective wards all over the Lux, all over all Lucifer's properties, protecting them. Hellfire level protection; very cool."

The lights suddenly seem to expand and fill all space but didn't burn anyone. Harry's skin tingled and then the lights were gone and the air felt clear and clean.

Lucifer Lucifer Harry Harry

Harry was tutored 3 evenings a week and kept up with his homework as well. Trixie was impressed and requested advanced classes and had fun challenging Harry to Grade Duels. The winner got ice cream and picked the flavors.

They were both very proud of their good grades without being stuck up about it, and still had tons of fun together and with their family. Maze taught them to fight dirty every Saturday morning if she wasn't bounty hunting. Harry learned to speak in several demon tongues and they found out he could speak to snakes. Trixie tried to learn to and could successfully repeat several set phrases, but Harry really shone at this. It was amazing how many snakes who were not lawyers lived in Los Angeles and visited Harry.

Lucifer Lucifer

The whole school got to go on an exciting trip to see a Shakespeare festival up in the San Bernardino Recreation area. It was outside, it had people in cool clothing, there was fake sword fighting, and Harry and Trixie were having a great time even though they had to sit with their classes. Harry used magic to send her notes in her pockets and no one could see them. She would write an answer and put it in her other pocket and Harry would wandlessly magic into his other pocket.

Trixie loved her brother to pieces and enjoyed his sense of humor and ideas. No one tried to bully them these days. Harry was popular with kids at the school because he was kind and because he had saved a little girl from being dragged away by a stranger during recess. Harry had kicked him in a very sensitive area, then pulled a fire alarm, and somehow managed to tie the man to a tree with a fire hose. The police and firemen decided Harry took after Lucifer for dealing with dangerous situations and the man had been arrested.

Trixie was waiting for their row to be dismissed for lunch, when she saw an old man that reminded her Gandalf in the movies. She wasn't magic, but she was sensitive and had her mother's instincts. She frowned. This man was dressed funny and had a long white beard, but it was the way he looked at Harry that raised the hair on the back of Trixie's neck. She stood up. She grabbed her teacher's arm and yanked hard. Miss Couffman looked down at her, startled, and Trixie pointed to the strange man. "That man is staring funny at my brother."

Unfortunately, it was just in time to see the man grab Harry and then disappear. Miss Couffman screamed and so did Trixie.

Trixie started to cry and then remembered what her Dad had told her, "Trixie, if you are in danger, you don't need a phone to call me. Just call me mentally and I'll come get you."

So she began to call her Father, tears blinding her, as her rattled teacher yelled at the Security guards and other teachers called the police and counted all the students.

And then she saw him, her tall handsome daddy walking into the chaos as cool as James Bond.

She ran into his arms and explained, thinking the picture of the mean Gandalf and explaining silently that he'd used magic to steal her brother.

He patted the now weeping Miss Couffman on the back and told the security people that he was leaving with his daughter and would look for his son. They tried to get them to stop, but Lucifer was firm and commanding. "Miss Couffman is capable of giving her eye-witness account. My daughter needs me."

They couldn't really argue with her Daddy when he acted so much like a grownup.

When they walked to the parking area, her still held in his strong arms, he whispered, "First I am taking you home. You are to call Maze and your Mother. I am going after Harry."

And for the first time, he flew in front of her with real wings and everything, beautiful white shining wings that made her feel safe and comforted as they sped away.

Then they were in the penthouse, and he sat her down with her phone. "Call Maze and then Mom," he said, "Tell her I am coming to get her to take with me. Magical people stole Harry and they must be punished.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer Harry Harry Harry

Harry tried very hard to get away from the old man, who kept trying to do spells on him. Harry could feel him like an itch trying to get into his head and blocked him easily. He tried to get the invisible bonds keeping him tied in place to disappear and the old man noticed and his wand spat fairly painful stings on him, until Harry fainted.

He woke up in a castle with a kindly woman looking over him. "Who punished this child?" she asked. The Gandalf guy said, "His parents. I have rescued him."

Harry opened his mouth to correct this blatant lie and found himself bound again.

"He has been turned against magic," said the old man sadly and kindly woman looked shocked.

"But soon he will be free of their influence and take his rightful place as part of our society."

Harry didn't think much of that but he couldn't say a thing. His mouth was stuck closed.

Later he was taken through the castle to a great hall that had long tables filled with children. Everyone was dressed funny and he wanted to scream, he was so angry.

Harry was forced to sit with first year children, although he was older, and zapped several times painfully for not complying.

Evil Gandalf smiled beatifically at the assembled children, "Today I have happy news. We have finally found Harry Potter and today he will be sorted."

The children erupted with applause, and Harry, who was glued in the chair, struggled. "I don't want to be sorted," he yelled only to have his mouth slam shut. He struggled and then concentrated on contacting his Father, "Dad they are going to sort me, whatever that means. I'm scared."

And joy of joys, his Father's voice whispered to him, "I'm coming, my son."

So he stopped struggling and listened to all the stupid things evil Gandalf said about how Harry was a hero responsible for keeping them all safe from some guy whose name meant, "Fly from death". Go figure.

Two of the teachers, the older woman and the vampire guy came and held his shoulders as the glue spell disappeared and kept their hands in place. The vampire guy whispered, in a voice that made goosebumps run up and down Harry's back, "Just try to escape and I'll see you scrubbing pots for the rest of your natural existence."

Harry had scrubbed pots for the beginning of his natural existence, and he immediately dumped these wizards and witches in the Dursley category of people, people who liked power and liked hurting the weak.

He was lead to a stool with an old wrinkled hat and the hat was plopped on his head, "Well said a new voice, you appear to already be enrolled in another education institution and you are unwilling to be here. Why is that?"

Harry realized it was the hat, "The old man kidnapped me from my home."

Then both he and the hat heard his Father's voice, commanding and kind of scary, "Don't sort my child. You do not have my permission."

The hat responded, "Sir, I see that the old fool is up to his usual tricks. I shall not sort the boy."

Harry turned and smiled at Gandalf, not saying anything, but letting him know he was in trouble. That funny pinching in his head started and he knew the man was reading his thoughts. "My father is coming for me and he's going to kick your ass," he said.

Gandalf looked very disappointed in him, and Harry wanted to sneer at him, but remembered the pain of the last zap he'd been given.

"Hat, do your duty and sort this child," he commanded the hat.

"No," said the hat, "The child belongs to another school."

The old man looked so angry then, all his pretenses at being an amiable, kind fellow left as rage sparked in his eyes. He drew his wand and stood up, and everyone in the hall fell silent. The hat trembled.

Then the main doors, large enough to let in a dragon, flew open with a boom that made most of the children shrieked. Lucifer Morningstar walked in wearing an Armani suit with a Prada shirt, looking like a model for a fancy magazine. Harry's heart was filled with pride and relief. His dad had come. Besides him was Mazikeen, dressed in leather with hell-fired steel knives in her hands.

Lucifer looked at those assembled with scorn, and his angry eyes turned red when he saw his son being held in place by the two teachers before the hat.

"Let him go."

The old woman and the vampire dropped him and Harry ran into his Father's arms. Lucifer looked them all over.

The old man whipped his wand through the air and a whirl of black threatening smoke came near. Lucifer snapped his fingers and it disappeared like a soap bubble.

Now all the teachers seem to decide that Harry's father was a danger and all pulled their stupid wands. Harry tried to stand in front of his Father, but Lucifer held out one hand, which Harry's magic could feel forming a shield around them and his other hand tucked Harry next to him.

"Child stealers," he said flatly, "You stole my son."

"Liar," said the vampire man, "His parents are dead and you stole him from his caretakers years ago."

"Yes," said the old man, "You stole this child from his loving family, and poisoned him again us. We are his people and he belongs with us."

Lucifer smiled at them. He clapped his hands once and all the wands in the room flew to him and then formed a pentagram on the floor that glowed.

"Liar, am I?" he asked, "I found this boy dumped in the trash on the streets of Los Angeles, where his so-called loving family had abandoned him to be stolen by filthy pedophiles who used him and threw him away, left for dead. He was abused, sickly, starved, and had many, many broken bones. If this is your peoples' standard of child care, I may take all these children from your gentle school because no child should be treated this way."

"What are you?" asked the old man, his rage changing his face into something frightening.

Harry grinned up at his Dad proudly, waiting for it.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell, Creator of Light, Magic and all Magical Creatures, and you have stolen my adopted son from me. You have tormented him and harmed him and for that there will be no forgiveness."

The response was instant. The teachers all froze and turned pale. The muggle born students screamed. The purebloods and those raised in the wizarding world regardless of whether their magic was light or dark, fell to their knees. A short teacher that Harry hadn't met yet who seemed to be only part human knelt the way one did before a king with his head bowed respectfully.

One teacher wearing a turban appeared to go into some kind of fit and Lucifer snapped his fingers at him, freezing him instantly.

Those still looking could plainly see Lucifer's red eyes glaring at the old man, who finally had the sense to look frightened.

His voice shook, but he hadn't given up whatever his plans were, "Can you prove this?" he asked. "Anyone can cast an illusion to make their eyes grow red."

Lucifer smiled at him. Harry recognized it as his Dad's "you are going to be so sorry you asked that" smile.

"Of course. I judge you have misused your magic to abuse a child and use him and all these children as pawns in your fight to rule the magical world. Therefore your gift is gone."

And Angry Gandalf fell to his knees with a horrible cry. He seemed to age before their eyes.

"No," he cried, "it was all for the greater good."

Lucifer looked at him with scorn, "The greater good?" he asked, "You mean your greater good. You stole money from this child, you paid those no-mag pieces of filth with his inheritance funding to abuse the boy so he would look up to you as a hero. And I see you have done this with other children as well.

The turbaned man screamed and a dark smoke seemed to boil from the back of his head. Now a man ghostly wraith of a man stood before them, "This one came to you as an innocent child and you decided he was evil and you decided to punish him, you refused to protect him and your persecution surely made him into an evil man who hated everyone."

The wraith smiled.

"You have imposed your judgments on an entire society and nearly destroyed it." The old man wept.

Lucifer looked at the wraith. "And you tried to flee from death, you a mortal man. And you already plan to kill my son and wonder if you can make me part of your death eaters. Well, your magic is found wanting as well." He snapped his fingers and the wraith wailed and slowly disappeared from sight.

Now Lucifer stared at the two teachers who had forced Harry before the Sorting Hat.

"You hate my son, an innocent child," he said to the vampire look-alike, "Therefore I give you the gift of innocence to teach you better," and the vampire shrunk and his skin cleared and he became a 3-year toddler, who started to wail.

The old woman teacher looked frightened but stood proudly before Lucifer, "And you believed that old manipulator and followed him, even though you knew he was wrong. You did better as a cat."

And she turned into a cat in a puff of smoke.

Lucifer turned to the small man who still knelt. "I see you have great honor and that you love truth," he said, "You are now the headmaster. I will leave the punishment of these two teachers and its release in your hands. Heal this school as best you can and call upon me if you need help.

Find out what children have been abused emotionally or physically, and teach them both dark and light magic since they both were created to be used in balance."

The little man looked astonished, but he smiled at Lucifer, "As my Lord commands," he said.

Then everyone gasped as Lucifer's beautiful white wings unfurled, glowing in the candle light.

"Come, Son, we're going home. Your Mother will be worried." Lucifer picked up Harry and

Harry wrapped his arms around his father with joy. "I love you, Dad." he whispered, "You're the best."

Maze came and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's waist and grinned at Harry

The great wings flapped and Lucifer Morningstar took his son home.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil as a Father – chapter 2

Harry Morningstar was probably the happiest boy in the world His adoptive father was ultra cool and the Devil to boot and loved him. His adoptive Mom and Sister were awesome and they loved him. He had magic and could do all sorts of neat things, and his Dad had immense magic and set wards on their home, the police station and their school. Which meant that he got kidnapped when he went to a Shakespeare festival for school that was held in San Bernadino's recreation area. It had been so much fun at first, and then Evil Gandalf, aka Albus Dumbledore, had kidnapped him and took him into the magical world in England.

And there everyone was mean to him and Albus tortured him with nasty magical stings, and then Dad came and rescued him and actually flew both him and Maze home. It had been awesome, and his Mom had kissed him and hugged him like he was Trixie, and cried real tears knowing he was safe. Then she wanted Dad to fly her to England so she could kick the old man where it counts. Mom was really mad at the kidnapper. Dad explained that he had given the headmaster a very special punishment.  
"What kind of punishment?" asked Trixie who seemed to also wanted to kick the old man.

"He took away all his magic He'll never be able to threaten us again and he'll be kicked out of the wizarding world because his magic is gone. He'll probably die soon too, because magical people live longer and he's over 150 years old," announced Maze all in one triumphant breathe.

"Wow," said Trixie, "Dad you are so awesome," she whispered and kissed her Dad and then hugged Harry again. Then even Maze who hated mushiness hugged Harry, and Mom hugged him and Dad hugged him again.

He had the best family in the world. So he didn't understand why he woke everyone up screaming in the middle of the night. He dreamed the old man was going to cut Harry's magic out and use it to be magical again and he was going to use a magic knife to do it. He stabbed Harry in the chest, and then Harry was sitting up in bed screaming.

Next thing he knew, Dad and Mom were holding him and Trixie was holding his feet through the covers and crying in sympathy. Dad who had scared all those magical people so profoundly was gently kissing his head.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Harry, wiping his eyes, "I dreamed he had me again and was going to cut my heart out." He pressed his hands over his heart, which was pounding, just to make sure.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, Dad," he said, "I know you saved me."

His Dad frowned, "You have every right to have nightmares, my son. You experienced something horrible and we're not mad at you for having bad dreams.

His Mom also looked concerned, "You are not a bother, she said, "We love you and we want to take care of you, even when it's a nightmare. That's what family is about."

l"Harry realized he was still thinking like the Dursleys had trained him. It was hard to let his needs be known because he had been punished so badly for just existing.

Then Dad went to the kitchen and made the best hot cocoa in the world for all of them and they sat together on the couch. Maze had showed up, claiming she had felt Harry's discomfort, and got a cup which she put Irish crème. Dad did the same and they all sat in their P.J.'s except Maze and drank hot cocoa and got marshmallow mustaches.

"Soon Harry felt better and he and Maze told about flying with Dad back from England. Then Trixie told about calling Dad like he had taught her, and him flying her home to call Maze and Mom.

"Mom sighed and they all grew still.

"Everyone gets angel rides but me." she said with a fake pout.

"Suddenly angel wings unfurled behind the couch and Lucifer smiled at her. "My Darling, you only had to tell me it was your desire.

"So Dad took Mom flying and they could hear her laugh and squeal. Then he took Trixie and Harry at the same time and then even Maze who said she needed to know aerial views of the Lux and the City, to be more efficient in her body-guard activities. Harry loved flying and wished he had wings like his dad. The moon shone down on the clouds and gave them silver linings and everything looked so beautiful.

"Then they returned home and everyone slept in the big master bedroom, except Maze, who made strange remarks about kinks before leaving, and they all snuggled together, safe and warm with Harry in the middle.

"Yup, Harry Morningstar was the happiest boy in the world after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Morningstar was doing homework at home in the penthouse of the Lux alone tonight. It was an unusual happening because his family and Maze were all at some game that Trixie was interested in. Usually he would have gone, but Harry was getting over a cold and his Mom wanted him to rest up. As far as Harry was concerned, having people care about him being sick was wonderful. So he stayed home cheerfully and worked on his homework.

Then he heard wings on the balcony. Harry didn't hear his Dad's mental touch, so he picked up his wand and a demon forged blade and crept out to see who was here.

An angel stood there. He was tall, bald, black skinned, and Harry privately thought his wings weren't as pretty as his Dad's. He was obviously one of his Dad's family.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as politely as he could.

The Angel looked surprised to see him, "I was looking for my brother Lucifer," the angel said politely.

Harry frowned, "Oh you must be Uncle Amenadiel," he said flatly, "We haven't met yet. I am Harry Morningstar, I am Lucifer's adopted son." He said, again trying to be polite.

"Lucy as a father?" asked Amenadiel. He sounded really surprised. Harry started to get irritated.

"Yes," he said, "He is a wonderful father."

Amenadiel looked worried, "Is he? Does he punish you when you are bad? Does he get angry with you?"

All the furniture in the room started to shake and Amenadiel was surprised.

"What is that?" he asked, moving to protect Harry.

Harry lifted a hand to stop the angel.

"Uncle Amenadiel, would you mind if I told you a story about myself?" he asked, trying hard to make his magic stop trying to start an earthquake or something.

"Yes, child. Of course."

Harry gestured to his Uncle to sit and he sat across from the big man.

"My Dad was tossed into hell." He started, His Uncle looked a little angry, but still listened.

"When he fell, he caught on fire, and he was burned. This is the devil that people see and fear. Oh, he has the red eyes of hell fire too and power, but that burn never really left him. It's not evil, Uncle, it's the mark of his punishment. Then when he fell, he landed in a pool of lava and was taken out by the demons of hell. You probably already know this part, right?"

Amenadiel nodded, "Yes, child but what does this have to do with you?"

Harry waved his hand, "Let me finish Uncle, its important."

"Then the demons of hell took my Dad and raped him. Did you know that?"

"What?" cried Amenadiel, "But he rules hell."

"He conquered hell," said Harry, "First they raped and tortured my Dad. They thought it was great fun. When Dad got stronger, which took a long time, he killed them all. That is how he started to conquer hell. None of the demons who raped or tortured him survived. The demons who watched for fun died too. None of the demons left know about it."

Uncle Amenadiel's eyes filled with tears, and Harry's anger abated.

"Then he ruled hell, all alone, with demons for all those centuries, and only bad people, supposedly. Sometimes he would escape, and YOU would take him back to the place where he had to fight cruel beings that were savages. When he came here the last time and you left, he found me at a crime scene. I too had been helpless like my Dad was and I too was raped. He realized I wasn't dead, and he saved me and then adopted me. My real family, my uncle, raped me and then when he had a chance, he tossed me away in America like garbage. I don't think a lot of my real family, and I don't think a lot of my Dad's real family. So if you don't mind, I would rather you left me alone, because you have a lot to prove before I'll even trust having you around."

X|X

Lucifer held Trixie against his side and smiled as they went up the elevator in Lux to the penthouse that was now a real home for his real family. Chloe smiled up at him and he smiled at her, his heart, his beautiful, wonderful Detective.

Then the elevator doors slide open and he heard the sound of weeping.

Terrified, he rushed into the room looking frantically for his son, and found him on the couch holding Amenadiel's head on his lap and stroking him while the Archangel wept broken heartedly.

"I didn't know, I didn't know," the large angel sobbed, "I didn't take care of my brother. I treated him like he was bad and he suffered and was all alone. I didn't even ask him how he was doing – I just chased him and took him back."

Lucifer had never seen his brother weep and certainly not for him. Harry looked up and held a finger to his lips and smiled at his Dad. Lucifer smiled back and put Trixie and a curious Chloe to bed. Then he checked on his son, who still had a weeping angel on his hands.

Amenadiel looked up at him and Lucifer had never seen him so sad.

"Brother," he said, "I can't even beg for forgiveness, because I don't deserve it."

There was a time when he would have kicked Amenadiel out of the penthouse but being a father had taught him a lot. Amenadiel was in true pain and for him.

He knelt and put his hands on his brother's shoulders, "I don't know if I can forgive you yet, but I promise to try. I don't hate you anymore. I don't want to hurt you like I did before." He said, amazed at how easy it was to talk from his heart. Harry looked up at him with his ancient wise eyes in his little boy's body and smiled at him proudly.

He and Harry spent the night holding Amenadiel and they worked a lot of things out between them. When morning came, Harry and he made a huge breakfast and for the first time, Amenadiel ate with them like family. And besides the strangeness of Amenadiel not acting like a pompous twit, Lucifer kept staring at his son in wonder. He was already proud of his little boy, but this was astounding.


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 4

Author's note: The events mentioned as possible futures are not necessarily going to be written. These were long term future items.

It was Halloween and Lucifer was hiding in his club, watching the elevator door that went to his not so private penthouse with trepidation. Maze, his favorite demon and friend sauntered over and looked at him and the door.

"Did you piss off Mrs. Morningstar?" she asked.

Lucifer shook his head and continued to observe the elevator door.

"Did you piss off Trixie?"

Lucifer turned to her and gave her a perplexed look. "Beatrice has me wrapped around her little finger," he said mildly, "As does the aforementioned Mrs. Morningstar."

"Oh my Devil," said Maze, "you pissed off Harry?"

Lucifer laughed, "No he has me wrapped around his little finger as well," he said and smiled fondly, "No I'm terrified because he wants to be ME for Halloween."

Maze's eyes grew wide, and she snorted. Then she chuckled. Then she gave a full-out belly laugh and put her head down on the table and beat it in full out amusement.

Lucifer surveyed his top demon and then an evil smiled graced his handsome features. "I'm glad you are so amused, because Beatrice decided she wants to be you," he smirked.

Maze sat up in astonishment but to Lucifer's surprise, she wasn't worried, she grinned.

"I wonder how she will dress to be me? Wow. The spawn always amazes me."

Then they heard the elevator ding, and the door slid open. First out was Detective Morningstar, ready to take her children out to trick-or-treat. Lucifer and Maze both stood up, staring at her with interest.

She grinned, which Lucifer took as a good sign, and Trixie popped out. She was dressed as a ninja, but had done a wonderful make-up job so that half of her face looked much like Maze in demon form. She also carried what Lucifer hoped were plastic weapons and had a ninja sword across her back.

Maze gave a sigh of contentment.

Then Harry Morningstar walked out of the elevator, and Maze collapsed on the ground and laughed.

Lucifer worriedly looked at his beloved adoptive son and saw that Harry was wearing a miniature 3-piece suit, and had a very well done fake light beard, and angel wings on his back. Harry looked up and Lucifer realized his son had glowing red eyes.

And all his worries slid away. His son loved all of him, red eyes, damned wings and all.

He sniffled. Harry looked cute and proud.

"Maze, want to go trick-or-treating with the Morningstar family?" he asked

Maze wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes and nodded. "Auntie Maze loves family outings with this lot."

So they left the Lux, leaving Lucifer's employees in charge, and went to Chloe's designated neighborhoods for trick-or-treat.

Lucifer had decided to upgrade his regular vehicle because now he had a family to tow about, so he purchased a bunch of epic cars that met his stringent requirements for beauty, style, handling, and now, because he had two beautiful children to protect, modern seat belts with shoulder straps.

So they drove the new but actually old Bentley. Maze loved it, Trixie already knew how to drive it, and Harry was taking lessons with his Dad too. Chloe sat in the front. "Maybe I should have dressed up too," she said. "You already look like an angel, darling." Said Lucifer.

"Oh barf," said the 3 people in the back simultaneously. Chloe smiled at him and he grinned.

Lucifer didn't ordinarily use magic except for protecting his family but he shot Chloe a look.

"Darling, would you mind if I gave you a costume?"

Chloe looked at him and said, 'As long as I'm not a stripper."

Lucifer smiled. "Only for me, love," and turned her into an angel, with a lovely non-attached glowing halo, white robes and wings that chimed with music.

Maze, Harry and Trixie all shrieked with glee and Chloe checked herself out in the mirror. "Oh Lucifer, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"You are beautiful, the costume just accentuates your charms."

"Mom is pretty," said Harry authoritatively. Then he looked at his demon Auntie and smiled, "So are our Auntie Maze, and Trixie."

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

While Mrs. Edwards was retired and had arthritis, she loved kids, costumes and Halloween. She had tons of candy ready for children and was sitting on her front porch, dressed as a gypsy waiting for the fun. Her yard was filled with fairy lights, a small graveyard with silly stuff written on each tombstone, and a lovely pumpkin patch. When a real Bentley parked across the street, she grabbed her phone and took a picture and grinned. A very handsome man got out of the car and released an angel, two demons and a small devil/angel on the populace. Then gorgeous white wings sprang out of his shoulders.

Mrs. Edwards might be old but wings didn't spring out of men's backs, especially men wearing really beautiful 3-piece suits. She frowned and then looked at the little group with her special way of viewing things; the one that had led her to divorce Mr. Edwards years ago.

She blinked. The woman who looked like a demon, was a demon but a very nice one. She blinked again at the thought of a nice demon. How odd. The man with the angel wings was Lucifer and the sight of his aura caused her to burst into tears. She had no idea that the Devil had been so tortured and alone. He had found love and healing now, with the lady dressed like an angel, who was actually a new type of angel. The little girl dressed like a demon, was a little girl with some angel in her. The little boy was magical and not a demon at all and he had been hurt just like Lucifer. They all loved each other and were finding healing and growth.

She ran in the house and got some of her special chocolate cake and her very special chocolate cake, and waited to see if they would visit her house.

XXX

Harry turned and looked across the street at a cheerful house with an old woman dressed as a gypsy.

"Dad, that lady is a seer," he said, "and very nice. I think she can see us for real."

Lucifer looked across the street at the older woman who smiled and waved at them cheerfully and then went back to giving out candy. He sensed no discord or ill intent. "Let's make sure we visit that house." he said,

When they got to her house, the old woman got up a bit slowly and then curtsied to Lucifer.

"Greetings," she said formally, "I am so glad you have all found love." Then a tear made its way down her cheek.

She pulled up two bakery boxes, "Now this one has legal marijuana baked in it and will be very nice for you and your lovely demon," she said. Lucifer could see she had drawn a little devil emoji on the box. "I use it to help with aches and pains."

"Then this one is my special chocolate cake that the children and Mrs. Devil will like very much." And here she handed Trixie a box with angel wings drawn on it. "I hope you enjoy it, Dear."

Then she pointed to several chairs and gestured for them to sit while she handed Trixie and Harry a lot of candy.

"Now, darlings, if it would please you, I have a bit a gift for reading auras. Would you like me to do you a reading?" she asked.

Lucifer thought about it. "Not the future. I'm very happy right now, and want to just enjoy my loved ones."

The old woman smiled. "It's not always the future I see anyway, just some truths. Or if someone has evil intent."

Lucifer smirked, "You know I'm the devil and you don't accuse me of ill intent?" he asked with only a hint of bitterness. He felt Harry nestle at his side protectively.

"If I were a monster," she said slowly, "Then I would be terrified, because you are the one who terrifies and punishes the monsters. But because you have Mrs. Devil here," she grinned at Chloe and patted her hand, "you may be bringing some of the dark souls back to light."

Then she took Lucifer's hand in her own veiny soft hands, "And you are NOT a monster," she said fiercely. "I'd adopt you all if I could because you are good, good quality people and deserve lots of love."

Lucifer was stunned and found himself feeling an ache in his chest he usually associated with Chloe's fierce love for him. He looked down at Harry, who had good instincts. Harry grinned up at him and hugged him. The he looked at Chloe and Trixie who also had excellent instincts and they looked pleased. Finally he turned to Maze, who grinned.

"We've had some wonderful experiences with adoption," he said. "This year I'm planning on having a huge thanksgiving feast at the Lux with all my friends, employees, co-workers and all the people who have become friends. Would you honor us with your presence? I can arrange for a car to bring you and we have elevators so no stairs need be dealt with. Please note we're not really sure about Who we are being thankful to, so that part is private. We just know who we are thankful for." He was not saying grace.

The old woman smiled at him and nodded. "Can I bring a few dishes?"

"Oh yes." Maze said. Lucifer looked over and realized Maze was sniffing the special chocolate cake very appreciatively.

Chloe smiled, "We would love to have you enjoy the day with us. By the way, I'm Mrs. Morningstar, although Mrs. Devil is perfectly accurate."

The old woman smiled, "I'm Mrs. Edwards, and Morningstar is a beautiful name." She looked at Lucifer again and then said, "Extremely apt for he who made the stars that guide us on the seas, and provide light at night, and our own star that causes light during the day. We would be nothing without your stars, Mr. Morningstar."

Then she turned to Maze. "Darling, you ARE a soul. You will always be with Lucifer and the rest of your family, so don't worry about being stuck somewhere you don't want to be. Also, you teach the children so much about defense, you have a light shining in the direction of teaching people, like policemen, small children and abused adults who need your ability to be fierce."

Then she turned to Trixie. "Dear you are going to go into space and colonize a planet but please don't become a mayor. And don't worry about studying science except for fun. You are going to do something wonderful just by being you. "

She took Harry's hand, "You still have stupid magic people after you. Keep up the magic studies with your Father. I see a werewolf who needs pack and a man who is your Godfather in the magic world who is in a terrible prison. He was put there by that nasty Gandalf man with the beard. When the time is right, your Father will rescue him, but he is badly broken by his suffering and not quite sane. Follow your Father's advice in all you do in this situation."

Harry looked a bit nervous but Lucifer hugged him and he felt his son's confidence in him.

Now the older woman looked tired, "I have not seen so much potential in a long time." She turned to Chloe. "I don't see you having a baby, but I see you adopting babies with your husband and causing a lot of changes in the world, including the magical world. I also see you helping to clean out a lot of evil in the police department. Someone named Dan, who has done some very bad things, is going to help you because he wants to change. Harry is going to help him a lot. Dan has a lot of things to learn and he needs good friends."

She sat back. "Well I'm totally ready for bed. I'm very pleased to have met you." She stood and Lucifer, who could be very picky about touching strangers, kissed her forehead and made sure she got all her things in the house and the lights out.

They continued the evening and got more candy and had a great deal of fun. Lucifer enjoyed the reactions to their costumes, and Chloe's blushes when people told her she looked like a real angel. He agreed totally. As he drove his adorable demon spawn home, he remembered how Mrs. Edwards told him he was not a monster. He was starting, just a little, to believe.


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 5

Harry made dinner one night. It was his turn. He and Dad had worked out a system and made a deal to not let Trixie cook ever again, although Mom said when she got older she would probably not set fire to the kitchen. Harry had his doubts. He'd been cooking full on English breakfasts since he remembered, and if he burned the bacon he'd been beaten. However, no one ever beat him anymore and Trixie had only been in trouble to the extent her chocolate cake intake had been cut off for the week. Also Dad had paid to have a lot of work done cleaning up and Trixie had felt guilty for it.

Tonight Harry made guacamole with home-made salsa and tortilla chips for starters and carne asada burritos for the main course. There was caramel flan for dessert and Dad was impressed with his cooking. "Harry you are beating me at kitchen activities. I am very proud."

Then Lucifer Morningstar, his Dad looked over at Mom and said lightly, "Someday I'll take you to Paris, Darling, and we can try the cuisine there. There is a little school I've wanted to visit where they teach you to make homemade croissants."

Harry looked at them. He knew Dad was really rich. "Why don't you go? Mom has enough vacation time and you've both been so busy. Auntie Maze and Uncle Dan can take care of us. You should get to do grownup stuff together."

Trixie grinned at him. "You know we could ask Mrs. Edwards to help too. She likes us and makes the best chocolate cake."  
Harry watched his father grin. Mom started to smile too.

"We'll ask Dan, and Mrs. Edwards and Maze and see if it would work out. We've been working really hard so I don't see why not."

Harry felt good about the idea and while he would miss them, he felt like they needed grownup time together. Dad and Mom didn't get to have private times enough. And he could protect his sister. He had magic and now was learning to use it without a wand.

It took only a few days, and suddenly they were with Uncle Dan and Maze waving goodbye from the airport. Dad had them return to the Lux with Auntie Maze and Uncle Dan in a limo, which Uncle Dan seemed impressed with but also sort of sad.

Harry usually didn't spend a lot of time with Uncle Dan. He knew he had made Mom unhappy, and that he had made Trixie unhappy sometimes. He found out by mistake once that he had tried to have his Dad hurt and Trixie almost got killed. Harry realized he didn't want to hurt Trixie but he had wanted to hurt his Dad, so he had been scrupulously polite to Dan and careful as well. He was no Dursley, but still, Harry kept an eye on him.

But tonight in the limo he sat next to him and said, "Why does this make you sad, Uncle Dan?"

Dan looked surprised. At first Harry didn't think he was going to answer. Then he looked at Harry and said softly, "I'm jealous of your Dad. He's rich and handsome and I wish I could have been able to give more to Chloe and Trixie. When I really think about it, of course, I know I'm stupid, because it was my time and attention they wanted and needed and not money. I really am dumb sometimes."

Harry sat and thought about it. Uncle Dan didn't know that Lucifer was the devil. He thought he was slightly deranged, and rich. Maze and Trixie were laughing and joking with the limo driver, and not paying attention, so he looked up at Uncle Dan.

"Uncle Dan, Dad doesn't have everything and this is the first time in his life he's been happy. And the wealth, Dad actually earned it all. He didn't get it from his family. He and I have a lot in common." He stared up at Uncle Dan and Uncle Dan went pale. Everyone in the precinct knew that Harry had been horribly abused.

"No," he said, "No."

Harry felt a swell of power, because he realized this was what Mrs. Edwards was talking about at Halloween. Uncle Dan needed help and helping him with his jealousy was the start of his healing. "We both had similar situations, Uncle Dan, but Dad's situation went on for a much longer period of time. Sometimes when people are hurt that way, they stop trying to be loved, and look for it another way."

Uncle Dan looked like he had been beaten up. He sat back and just stared at Harry and then out the window nervously. Then he looked thoughtful.  
He held out a hand to Harry and said, "thank you." The rest of the ride was quiet.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The rest of the week went well. Harry was working on a special project for his magic tutors and studying state history for school, and math which Trixie could beat him at. Therefore Harry was pretty involved with his studies.

Maze got an out-of-state bounty and Dan moved into one of the guest suites in the Lux penthouse. For a treat, Harry made quesadillas with the choice of carne asada or mesquite grilled steak. They all sat together and Dan bit into the quesadilla and moaned. "Oh Harry this is great."

Trixie grinned and said, "He makes really nice treacle tart too. Not as good as chocolate cake but very yummy." After a taste, Dan agreed. There were no leftovers.

They ate in peace and Harry was pleased that Dan helped him clean up the dishes, while Trixie worked on school work.

Trixie announced she was done with her homework and bored, so Harry put on some CD's and danced with his little sister. Dan watched this and then started to teach them various dances, like Salsa and line-dancing. It was a lot of fun, and Dan promised to teach them all the dances he knew.

Then it was time for bed and Dan told Trixie stories, while Harry listened. Dan was not as good as Dad, but he did funny voices and Harry appreciated it.

Then it was bedtime. Harry went to his room and got into bed. Now was his special time for magic meditation and warding. He lay back at all the tiny star lights that Dad had decorated his ceiling with and closed his eyes. He meditated for a while and completely relaxed, now checked all the wards on the Lux. He could do this easily and had recently improved. Now his mind stretched to the wards on the precinct where Mom and Dad worked and some of the nearby properties belonging to Dad. He was almost asleep when he thought of Dan and put a special ward on his car and then his apartment to make sure Harry knew if he were in danger. Then he reinforced the ward on Miss Ella's car and apartment and fell asleep.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Dan made them scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon for breakfast and packed their lunches before dropping them at school. Harry walked Trixie to her class first and then to his class. It was a typical day. One of the new kids in school informed him he was the son of the devil and thereby going to hell. Harry contemplated giving the jerk horns but instead drug him to the principal's office and "told" on him. "I don't mind him calling me names, but if he bugs Trixie, I'll call Dad's lawyers." The kid sneered but the principal had been supportive since the first day of school and Dad's mix-up with "bully dad". Harry left while the Principal called this new jerk's parents into school, and the rest of the day seemed normal.

Then at lunch he felt wards activate. These were his new wards on Uncle Dan. He looked up, raised his hands, asked to be excused, and used his phone to call the precinct.

The people Mom and Dad worked with told him Uncle Dan was surveying a neighborhood where people had disappeared. Harry thought about it and then said, "Uncle Dan is in trouble. I don't know how I know but someone has hurt him. Please send backup."

Then Harry thought carefully and called Uncle Amenadiel. "Uncle Dan is in trouble. Something set off his protection wards." he said flatly.

Uncle Amenadiel promised to go to the station and find out where he was supposed to be.

"Uncle, he's in mortal danger. Come pick me and Trixie up and I'll take you there." Uncle Amenadiel was on the list of people allowed to take Harry and Trixie from school.

Harry then told his teacher he was going to have to go home and went to Trixie's classroom.

He walked right in. Her teacher was strict but Uncle Dan was in danger. He went to Trixie's desk and she looked up, her eyes filled with sudden fear. She had good instincts.

She got up and the teacher walked up to Harry and loomed over him. "Just what do you think you are up to, young man."

Harry put out his hand and touched her teacher's hand, "Trixie's Dad is in danger. We're leaving."

The man started to blather, but Harry didn't have time, "If he dies because you are a power hungry bully, your future is going to have lawyers in it." Lawyers were wonderful as far as Harry was concerned.

The teacher frowned and Harry took his sister's hand and started walking. Mr. Houston, the teacher, walked after them and grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and the ward he'd put on the obnoxious man's hand went off giving him a nicely calculated shock. While Mr. Houston shrieked, Harry took Trixie out of the room and this did a new type of magic. One that put him and Trixie outside the school where Uncle Amenadiel was just driving in.

"Daddy," Trixie whimpered and Harry's magic went into overdrive. Driving was too slow, so Harry vanished all of them, including the car and they were suddenly in a neighborhood Harry recognized as one he had hid in once when the Dursley's abandoned him.

His phone trembled and he answered, "We're with Uncle Amenadiel and safe. Uncle Dan is in danger and we don't have time."

He hung up on his father without fear and pointed to an abandoned building. "He's in there."

Uncle Amenadiel gestured to them to stay with the car and Harry shook his head. Instead he put a shield around all of them and filled his hands with flame. He walked into the building straight to the basement, making the lights turn on even though the building had not electricity

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Dan Espinoza lay on the urine soaked basement floor and realized that this was it. He was dying. He felt many things but mostly regret that he'd never see Chloe and Trixie again, and never have a chance to make Harry's green eyes look at him with trust. He wished he'd said he was sorry to Lucifer. He felt nausea and was able to turn to throw up, though very little came up. He silently prayed that Chloe and Lucifer would get the dirty cops who had shot him, stripped him of equipment and left him to die alone. He closed his eyes, waiting for hell.

Something incredibly soft touched his cheek and the sense of comfort sent him into the blackness with hope.

Harry held Trixie to his chest and stroked her while Uncle Amenadiel used one of his feathers to heal Uncle Dan.

Uncle Amenadiel looked up. "His life is saved, but I suggest taking him to the hospital."

Harry nodded but first waved his hands. A video camera appeared and a file folder full of prints.

"Harry that's astounding," said Uncle Amenadiel.

Harry grinned, "You, an angel, find magic astounding. Your kindness to Uncle Dan is astounding."

Then Harry snapped his fingers.

Four people showed up in the closest emergency room, two children, a large black man and a wounded police office.

The smallest child wept but still was amazingly self-controlled. The older child was on the phone to the head of what sounded to be internal affairs. "No I am not pulling a stupid prank. If any policeman from the precinct shows up, he may be the person who shot my uncle. Therefore he will not be allowed near my Uncle. A properly identified office from Internal Affairs will come now or I'll call the Mayor's special task force. I'm not kidding. I have fingerprints and video tapes. Don't mess with the Morningstars."

The boy paused and handed the phone to a nurse. "Ma'am, this is a dangerous situation. A cop shot a cop. They aren't believing me because I'm just a stupid kid. Could you at least identify the hospital and that my Uncle is wearing police uniform."

The nurse was used to odd things, and saw the concern and discipline in this child's eyes. "We have what appears to be a wounded officer," she said crisply, mouthing 'YOU ASS', and then smiling into the phone. "I'm putting him under security lockdown. He's been shot in the back and is going into surgery."

She handed Harry the phone and said, "He's very fortunate. His blood count was dangerously low. I don't know how you all stabilized him, but you did good."

Harry took Trixie and Uncle Amenadiel to the waiting area, and called Dad.

"Don't get on a flight," he started.

"Too late," said Dad, holding Mom's hand, standing before him.

Harry smiled, and wondered if he could call Dad's method of travel, Devil Deliveries. Suddenly he realized he could stop being brave and then burst into tears as he and Trixie grabbed both adults. "Uncle Amenadiel saved him," he said. "I hung up on you because he was dying. There just wasn't time."

Trixie, who had held it together better than anyone at school ever would, howled now.

"He's going to live." said Harry to Trixie stroking her messy curls.

"You did wonderfully, my dear Son," said Lucifer and then picked both his spawn up holding one in each arm. Chloe hugged all three of them simultaneously, and Uncle Amenadiel shyly hugged the whole group.

"Do we have the family of friends of Office Dan Espinoza?"

Harry had tried very hard to do everything as well as Dad could. Dad kissed his forehead and then Trixie's and handed them over to Uncle Amenadiel, who now looked close to tears at being trusted with Lucifer's spawn. Harry decided it was his full right to have a good nervous breakdown.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry.

Lucifer turned to the Doctor and walked him out of the room. "The children tracked him down and saved him. Very well done." he said, " but now they are reacting. Is he in a safe room?"

"Yes," said the doctor, quizzically stared back at the waiting room door that hid this peculiar family group. "I really don't know how your family pulled this off, but I don't care. He's alive and we're not allowing anyone but family visit. There are some Internal Affairs officers that think they should be running things clamoring to interview him. I already put them in the hands of our head intake clerk. She is not impressed with them. When she's done ripping them new ones, would you like a turn?"

Lucifer laughed. "Oh I like you," he said, "Man after my own heart. Dan is my wife's ex husband but he's also family and Trixie's dad."

The doctor smiled. "Best kind of family."

Then he got a funny look on his face pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. "How the bullet got covered with gray feathers that were glowing is not within my scope. I'm not giving this to the assholes, but I think you should have them."

Lucifer put the still glowing bag in the inner pocket of his vest. "Let's see if anything is left of our noble officers," he said, grinning toothily in a way know to make demons shake.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Dan woke up and a little body was laying next to him on a bed that smelled of hospital . Beeps made a chorus like bugs singing, but not as sweetly.

But the little hand clutching his arm was the sweetest thing in the universe.

He opened his eyes. Trixie was sleeping next to him, her face showing signs of tears. He looked over and Chloe was sitting in a chair, also asleep. He turned and looked into the eyes of Lucifer Morningstar, who stood sentinel by the door. Next to him a little green-eyed boy was looking at him with concern.

He smiled at them both. He remembered that feather touching him. He remembered feeling like he was being lifted into another realm. He remembered the crime scene when Pierce had died and finding one bloody glowing feather he told no one about.

He knew Lucifer was, Lucifer. And Lucifer was apparently good. He wasn't sure what Harry was, but he was damned sure the kid had saved him.

"Thank you," he whispered through hoarse lips and the little boy gave him ice chips.

They were divine.

When the chips were gone, he looked up at Lucifer. "I apologize for all the horrible things I did. I don't deserve forgiveness but I, I'd like a chance to do better. I was wrong." 

And Lucifer smiled at him. It was the smile of a Dad. Dan fell asleep thinking about angel feathers, little boys with green eyes and the man who had put all that joy in his daughter's life, and his ex-wife's life. And now had saved his life. And Lucifer stood guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning after they rescued Uncle Dan, Harry woke up to the smell of his Dad's cooking. He promptly burst into tears. Mom and Dad didn't go back to Paris. Instead they were here taking care of him. He felt absolutely miserable.

There was a light tap on his door. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

His Dad stood there and looked at him with love and worry. "Why are you so sad, my son?"

"I ruined your vacation with Mom," said Harry softly.

Lucifer, the King of Hell looked astonished, then picked up his son and carried him into the kitchen. He sat him down at the table where Mom and Trixie were now also looking worried and sat next to him.

"Harry," said his Dad, "First of all, you did nothing wrong. If I blame anyone for interrupting my time with your mother, it will be the evil men who hurt your Uncle Dan so badly. Them I blame absolutely. You, Harry, you are not to blame." Hereupon he gave Harry one of his hugs. They were very special to Harry, so he started to feel a bit better. Then his Dad continued, "You are trying too hard to help everyone. What you did yesterday was the act of a hero. Trixie was a hero too. Your uncle Amenadiel was even a hero, but you, beloved, were the biggest hero. You cannot fix everything. Your Mother and I had a lovely time, and we will go back to Paris and will visit other places. Our little vacation made me realize that I've been limiting myself too much. That was all your idea, Harry and I'm grateful for it, but Harry, you have worried yourself sick."

He sat back and looked at Harry. "I know you have grown up a great deal, Harry. But you don't have to grow up all the way. You still should have fun and be taken care of. While I am in true awe of everything you have done, I am beginning to think I've been remiss. Perhaps you and I should go to therapy, or you should got to therapy or perhaps, my wonderful son, you need a vacation yourself. This has been a lot for grownups to bear, therefore it might be a tad overwhelming to my incredible children."

"My darling," he said, "What do you think? Our wonderful children deserve a break. We also have to deal with those who betrayed Uncle Dan."

Mum smiled at them all, and then looked thoughtful. "We have Uncle Dan under protection. Auntie Ella is really excited about the evidence you brought in."

Harry nodded, "Yes, it was all real, Mom, but also the memory of the rooms was put into video form by magic."

"Wow," Mom smiled. "You have excellent police instincts. I think first you need some time off. You and Trixie have gone through a lot and need to be spoiled some. Then Uncle Dan needs to be protected and healed and helped. Uncle Amenadiel informed me he's going to stay with him at the hospital and has gotten some of your relatives who were born after your family hurt you to help him watch over Uncle Dan. Is this good with you?" She looked at her husband for confirmation.

Lucifer smiled at her incredible thoughtfulness of his feelings, "Yes"

"Okay. First we go to school and let them know what is happening."

Harry cringed, remembering Trixie's teacher. Then he snarled, "Mr. Houston tried to physically restrain me. I sort of gave him an electric shock with a protection ward."

"Oh well done," said his Dad happily. Mom rolled her eyes and shook her head but then frowned. "He touched you?" she asked.

Dad was the Devil and supposedly very scary, but Mom was much scarier when she got mad.

"I told him Uncle Dan was in danger, and he didn't believe me."

Mom nodded thoughtfully, "Let's make sure we visit him. I have a few things to say."

Then Dad's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Mrs. Edwards," he said, smiling, "I haven't given you this number yet, how did you get it?"

He nodded, "You dreamed it. Well, of course. What is wrong, do you need help?"

Suddenly Dad snarled, "You say someone with a gun is coming into the hospital to kill Uncle Dan. You are such a delight, my dear. Thank you."

He turned off the phone, and his wings popped out.

"Your Mom and I are going to the hospital," he said, and Harry stood tall.

"I can help." He said. Dad's magic was much more powerful, but Harry was incredible at special application.

"You can, but when I call upon you, not before. Let an old devil deal with this."

He got on the phone again. "Auntie Ella. Can you help us?" he asked.

Auntie Ella apparently agreed, because she now stood before them.

"Wow good spell work, Dad," said Harry.

Auntie Ella opened her mouth to scream, and Lucifer said, "Ella, you know what I am, time's wasting. You watch the children. Dan is in danger."

Then Dad and Mom were gone. Auntie Ella was cool. She dragged them to the couch and held them both. Harry quietly told her what was going on, and Ella snuggled them. She called the school and told them that they were still in the middle of a family emergency.

XXX

In the hospital secure ward, a janitor was making his way through his rounds. He did a terrible job, but didn't care. He was going to shoot a cop tonight and kill him. That was the job he needed to do well.

XXX

Lucifer Morningstar was furious tonight. First because he hadn't realized that Harry thought he was responsible for literally everything that went wrong. Lucifer, of course, felt a bit the same. He was, after all, the scapegoat for humanity, but he was dealing with it. Having actual human beings love him and care about him was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. But knowing that precious little boy had cried because he thought he had failed broke his heart. Also, knowing that Uncle Dan (who apparently had grown from being Dan the Douche) had apologized and accepted him without the usual fear was precious and marked Uncle Dan as his. No one messed with those that belonged to the Devil.

They both appeared at the hospital closed ward. He looked at his darling and she gave him a look that matched the sheer fury he contained.

He felt so proud. She, a blessed human, was adapting to him being the devil, to magic, and now to the new type of travel he'd developed with Harry's help. The type of magical travel the "magic" people used was horrible and had made Harry fall over many times. So this new form of magic, which used his wings, but didn't involve carrying anyone or flapping wings, or anything, just having the feathers present, was just lovely, and Chloe adapted to it with such poise. Harry had developed his own version, which didn't require wings.

Chloe took out her gun and walked with him, checking the rooms as they snuck up on Dan's room.

There was a man standing in the door, dressed like a janitor. He had a gun up to Amenadiel's head. Amenadiel had turned and was giving the man a look that reminded Lucifer more of angry Chloe than an angel. She was such a good influence.

Chloe calmly walked behind the man and put her gun to his head, "Surprise," she whispered. "I know a secret."

"I can take him out and the dumb cop before you can take me, Bitch."

Chloe's eyes burned, "He's invulnerable," she hissed, "You know why?"

Amenadiel smiled. Lucifer smiled too.

The man's whole body became tense, "Why?"

"Because he's an angel," hissed Chloe.

The man started to pull the trigger, and Chloe blew his brains out.

Amenadiel looked shocked. "Chloe, it would have hurt, but I would have survived."

"He said he would kill both of you," she said, "His gun was aligned to both shoot you but to shoot down at Dan as well."

"Oh," said Amenadiel.

A small Angel appeared and Lucifer realized she had been standing invisible between Amenadiel and Dan.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to these type of situations. I was protecting Dan and I was afraid the evil man would hurt someone if I appeared," she whispered.

Chloe sighed, "You did the best you could," she said softly. "We both dealt with the situation with honor. Dan is protected, Amenadiel is not hurt, and this I*)*((_*_ ! is in hell."

She swallowed. Lucifer looked at her. "Darling?"

"It's unfortunate that I didn't know your baby sister was here in the room. We need to work on that in future, but Dan's life is worth it."

By this time the security guards in the hospital and orderlies were in the room. Chloe reached into her pocket and took out a clean glove and an evidence bag and in the presence of the security detail, explained what had happened, took all the bullets out and put the gun and the bullets in the bag. Then she took an evidence detail sheet and signed it and made the guards and her husband sign it.

Lucifer called a state senator who he knew to be trustworthy. He explained that there was a massive breach of trust here, and that they had just killed an assassin sent to silence Detective Dan Espinoza. Since Internal Affairs had muffed it, it was time to go higher. The good senator was appalled but also an ex police officer who had gone into politics because of situations like this.

The response was admirable. A team he had never met before were there within an hour, during which time he and Chloe had talked to the children and a very excited Ella. Their group they were given a room by the hospital and they gave their testimony about saving Dan. Lucifer noted that Dan slept through the whole event, and an investigation into the hospital staff revealed Dan had been given knock-out drops. Chloe was furious.

Everyone in the precinct was questioned and put on probation until the plot could be figured out. When Dan woke up he was transported to another hospital with Amenadiel and Chloe by his side. Meanwhile, Lucifer went home and made supper for Ella and the children. Ella had taught the children how to make empanadas, and Lucifer was grateful at the lack of damage to the kitchen area.

Harry handed his Dad a small figurine. "What's this?" Lucifer asked and stared with curiosity at the item.

"It's a new project. It will give Mom and Trixie the ability to pop like we do but only to prearranged areas. I made a list." Harry looked positively knackered and Lucifer knew the child was still trying to take care of them, but he couldn't fault him on his logic. Dan had been in danger again right after Harry had gone through a lot to rescue him.

He sat down with his one arm around Harry's shoulder. "I can see how this works. Harry, this is brilliant! Can you duplicate this onto something for your Mum?"

Harry calmly handed him a necklace. It had a heart on it that opened to show pictures of Harry, Trixie and himself. "Oh son this is lovely. It would be a wonderful gift for your Mom without the magic."

Harry smiled.

Harry showed his father a list of where the device would let you pop. Lucifer was surprised at the complexity of Harry's thoughts on this. Not only would it pop them into the Lux, but also to all members of their extended family, several hospitals and clinics, schools, police stations, and Mrs. Edward's house.

"Harry, do you trust Mrs. Edwards that much?" he asked.

Harry nodded, and suddenly looked cheerful. "Mrs. Edwards wants to adopt you, Dad. She's pretty cool."

Lucifer hugged his son. Apparently they were going to adopt Mrs. Edwards.

So Lucifer made a checklist:

1) Find out who betrayed Dan and punish them suitably

2) Let Chloe handle the Teacher who had grabbed Harry's shoulder. While he was pretty scary, in this situation Chloe was terrifying.

3) Spend time with Uncle Dan as a family.

4) Meet new to him sister

5) Arrange counseling for whole family – Get input from Chloe and Dr. Linda

6) Get Chloe to teach a seminar to all non-cop family members on dealing with hostage situations.

7) Plan getting Harry and Trixie to some fun events where hopefully no more murders would take place.

8) Possibly purchase Disneyland – but discuss with Chloe first.


	7. Chapter 7

The precinct was under a state review for corruption. Lucifer went to drop off some files from Chloe and found a few people giving him angry looks.

"What's wrong?" he asked a young file clerk.

"I know you are doing the right thing, but I'm going to be homeless because they are sending us home without pay." She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

Lucifer was shocked, "You don't get paid when you are forced on leave?"

Her eyes welled with tears and she angrily wiped her face, "No only the officers in the union."

"I'm utterly appalled." he said. "I have recently purchased the entire Lux property and finished restoration and I have 2 whole floors of apartments that I'm not really using." He looked thoughtfully around at all the people and then did his typical Lucifer thing,

"Everyone, gather round, chop chop." And because it was Lucifer, everyone showed up. Some looked a bit more sulky than usual, but they still came because Lucifer was interesting."

"Raise your hand if you are going without pay and may be homeless." he commanded.

Five people raised their hands.

"You can come and stay at the Lux for the duration of the investigation," he said. He handed out business cards. The latest Lieutenant walked out of his office. "Can I speak with you, Mr. Morningstar."

Lucifer nodded, and followed him into this office. He really hated that office. It reminded him of Cain. But the new Lieutenant was rather nice.

"Mr. Morningstar," he said, "does it occur to you that some of these people might be part of the corruption?"

Lucifer grinned, "Lovely, Lieutenant, and I appreciate your concern for my family's safety, but we will be safe and so will the employees who avail themselves of my offer."

"How the hell can you tell?"

Lucifer thought about telling him about being the devil but that never worked well. He just hated lying. Then he remembered he could do magic, real magic. He smiled, "Call in someone you think is dirty, Lieutenant."

"What?" said the Lieutenant.

."Trust me," said the Devil.

The Lieutenant stared at him for a few moments, then shrugged and called in one of the older detectives who was involved with the Palmetto crowd. Lucifer smiled at him, this was the group that had made life hell for his darling Chloe.

"Take a seat, Arellano," he said, "The Lieutenant and I have a few questions."

Arellano sat and looked skeptical.

"Tell me Detective," what do you think of the investigation we're going through?"

Arellano leaned back and looked surprised, "Um, I think it's a waste of time, Sir," he said respectfully.

Lucifer smiled pleasantly, held up a hand, and a red flame shot from the center of his hand to the ceiling. "Ding, Ding, Ding, Liar, liar, uniform on fire."

Then he banished the flame and looked at Arellano, who was now curled up in his chair shaking like a leaf.

"Let's try that again," Lucifer said sweetly.

"Um, I wish you weren't doing it," said the man.

"Very political answer," said Lucifer, "Have you done anything to hurt Detective Dan Espinoza or Detective Chloe Decker?"

Arellano shuddered, "Yes," he said.

Lucifer checked his hand and now a blue flame shot up toward the ceiling,

Lucifer grinned, "The truth, lovely. Now have you used your position as an officer of the law to take bribes?"

"No," said Arellano. This time the flame burned the hair off the top of his head. He screamed and hid behind the Lieutenant's chair.

The Lieutenant seemed a little shaken but pretty interested.

"Naughty, naughty, "said Lucifer, "And we were doing so well."

By the time their meeting was over, the man had peed his pants and given them a list of 15 employees at all levels, including the Lieutenant's direct report.

"So sorry about the chair," said Lucifer while Arellano was drug out weeping and the Lieutenant got off the phone with the Senator's special state commission.

"No, getting him where he belongs is worth the chair. I may keep it as a souvenir once we have it properly cleaned up." The Lieutenant was staring at him. "I know there are rumors about you being wonderful at getting confessions, but this was a bit beyond that."

"I've improved," said Lucifer. "So as you can see, I have no fears about the staff members I have invited into my home. My security clearance methodology is superlative."

The Lieutenant shook his hands and Lucifer went to Chloe's desk. The employees he had promised help to were all gathered there with more people. Lucifer noted some of the traffic cops who had kids were looking hopeful.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please tell me what you desire."

They wanted loans. Some of them were having to go on unemployment until the case special state investigation was over and it took many weeks to get the unemployment funding.

Lucifer gazed at all of them and suddenly knew how his Harry felt. He wanted to take care of all of them. Harry wanted to save everyone in the world and got upset when he couldn't do it. The thought of his son and daughter and all the light they had brought into the Lightbringer's life made him give all of them a smile they rarely saw, but one they instinctively recognized.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't want to loan out money." Faces fell, but he sensed no anger, "Instead, I will give you all credit cards with a certain limit that you can bring into me within a month. This can be used to pay for food, gasoline, clothing and all the things a family needs. At the end of the month, we will look over the current situation and refill the cards. If house payments become necessary, you will call me for preauthorization so I can make sure the cards have sufficient funding. When this situation is resolved, if you want to make any kind of payment back, then I leave it you." One of the older traffic cops, a grandmother who was raising her grandchildren, burst into tears and Lucifer did one of the strangest things he had ever done. He hugged her. He gave everyone his phone number.

Then he sat at Chloe's desk and called his lawyer in charge of finances and set things up with the woman's administrative assistant. One of the clerks realized what he was doing, and got names, addresses and phone numbers of all the people getting help and typed it up. She got everyone to sign on signature cards. Another officer provided identification photos of all the people getting help. Lucifer was impressed.

He noted that he felt almost as happy as he did when he was with Chloe and the children. He had slept with many of these people, but he felt closer to them now. He knew their concerns as parents or just people struggling to stay honest or make a living, because he knew Dan and his struggles to change.

They scanned all the information to the attorney. He was able to determine budgets for different people with the help of the intake clerk who knew excel and he set the limits for the month appropriately.

Then a special courier showed up and he gave everyone their cards. Then he went home and made pasta for the children and Chloe.

Chloe came in with the children after a day of fun at the beach and they surrounded him and gave him a group hug.

"What's this?" he asked. This was more than adorable affection that he craved.

"Vicente in Traffic called me and told me what you did. Oh Lucifer, you are so wonderful. This is much better than buying Disneyland."

Lucifer looked down at the children. Harry's eyes were shining, "We can visit Disney but all those families will have food and shelter they need."

Trixie hugged him fiercely, "My Lucifer is the best Dad in the world."

"Trixie," he said softly, "Your dad would do the same if he could," he said, thinking of Dan's love for his little girl.'

Trixie waggled a finger at him, "Don't try to get out of it, you are cool."

Then she proceeded to dance around him singing, "My Daddy rocks, my Daddy is the best."

Lucifer blushed.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

From a corner, his little sister invisibly stood with Azrael and watched Lucifer as she had all day.

They popped to the roof of the building and she stormed circles around the angel of death. "I'm so beating up our older brothers. Lucifer is kind and wise and, and, and." she burst into angelic tears and felt her sister hugging her in sympathy.

(Note - Author taking suggestions for the name of a small angel who is in charge of musical sounds in nature, such as burbling brooks, ocean waves on the shore, and bird songs.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Author's note - Thank you for all the nice suggestions. I put them all in a hat and picked one - Our new angel has a name!).

Harry had just finished helping move Uncle Dan into an apartment in the Lux, yes with magic. Uncle Dan had cried when he hugged him and Trixie had clapped happily. Dad had given Uncle Dan a gift basket including Japanese and Armenian beer, fresh mochi from Little Tokyo, and home-made puddings, each one labeled Uncle Dan . Harry showed him the appliances, the set of movies that Dad had sent over to make sure he had mind numbing entertainment, and the full refrigerator.

"I can t believe you are all doing this for me", muttered the Detective.

"Dad figures you are safer here and Uncle Amenadiel left you this", said Trixie.

She gave him an ornate antique box with two feathers in it. "Don't touch them unless you need them", she said, "Daddy Lucifer said they are great for healing wounds."

Dan sat down on the new very comfy bed and then smiled. "I can t believe I m accepted by angels", he said. Harry grinned because he'd used a plural. He was accepting that Dad might be the Devil but was also an angel.

"Mom says we have to let you get some rest because you are probably still tired". Trixie kissed her Dad soundly. Then Harry and Trixie went back to the elevator. ""I think your Dad likes Dad now."

"Yup!" said Trixie. "I think my Dad likes our Dad too."

"Yeah", said Harry.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Kynerath had been very carefully slipping between wards and watching her big brother. She also wanted to make sure the Daniel Espinoza was better. She felt really bad she had screwed up as a guardian for him. Or rather, that she had saved Dan but that a man still died, albeit a very bad man. Kyn didn't like him at all but she was still sorry he died. Well, maybe not sorry. It was confusing.

Then she accidently touched a ward, and bang, the Devil appeared. And not as Lucifer Morningstar, handsome Dad and Husband. Oh No. he was in full devil ensemble.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Lucifer felt the wards ping and he popped immediately in full Devil form to protect his family. Too many attempted murders and too many sleepless nights for his son and daughter. Unfortunately, it appeared the person snooping around was the little angel sister he d never met. Well at least he wouldn't drive her mad. He hoped she didn't attack him or shriek and run away.

Instead she looked up at him and burst into tears. "Oh no, that s what being kicked out of the house did." she cried and began to sob. "My poor big brother, I m so sorry."

Lucifer quickly changed back. He never thought he d be having this conversation with any of his family. Not ever.

She sat on the floor, still crying and he hesitantly reached out and touched her head. |It's all right," he said gently, (and he NEVER thought he would say that either), "It doesn't hurt anymore."

She looked up at him and said, "I'm Kynerath. I'm in charge of burbling noises and the sound of ocean waves on the beach and birds singing in the morning. Everyone said you were mean and bad and, and, and," She stood up and her wings shot out of her back. "And they lied. They re a bunch of big bullies. I m going to go back and kick Michael right in the balls."

"Whoa, whoa!" Lucifer held out his arms, "Don't attempt to mess with Michael. He'll hurt you, little sister." She suddenly looked like Chloe when she was going to shoot some one, "It will be worth it." she ground out, looking a lot like an adorable enraged puppy instead of an angel.

"No!" he shouted, "I just met you; please don't get in trouble on my account."

Suddenly Maze and Amenadiel were there, followed by Chloe with a gun, and Harry with his hands ready to do magic.

She turned and saw all the humans. "Eeek!" she cried, and moved to disappear but Lucifer took her hand and begged her with his eyes, while thinking 'Now she shrieks'.

"OK", Chloe put down her service piece, "You're Lucifer's sister. You helped guard Dan."

Amenadiel crossed his arms and said, "KynKyn what are you doing here?"

Maze looked at her with interest, but didn't put down her knives. "Why are you here, angel? Trying to hurt Lucifer?"

KynKyn shook her head. "I heard all sorts of things but decided to make my own opinion. I m not a very important angel, but I can think for myself." If anyone wanted to get Lucifer's attention, it was someone proposing any form of free will. He smiled at her. "How charming, little sister. Rather a rebel, aren't we?" He tilted his head to the side, calmer now that he knew she wasn't ready to fight or hurt his family.

She looked thoughtful, "I don t know. I just know that you are my brother, and I want to get to know you."

"Wanna get to know a demon?" asked Maze, fingering her knife. She sounded belligerent but Lucifer knew what hid under that stance. He d worn the same mask to prevent revealing a supposedly non-existent heart. His sister looked at Maze and said, "You like my big brother," a statement of fact.

"I've bled to protect him," said Maze, no longer joking.

"Then you're pretty cool," said the little Angel. "I wish I had been brave enough to bleed for him." One last tear tracked down her cheek, and Chloe walked over to her and gave her a mom s hug. "Little angel we all want to save him from suffering. We can't unmake time, but we can be a family now and try to heal those wounds. That's what family is supposed to be. Lucifer smiled at his dearest love. Yes, he knew he had a heart because it was tied up in Chloe, Trixie and Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

The Devil as a Father Chapter 9

Lucifer woke up and found himself in the middle of a puppy pile. Not the same kind of puppy pile he had woken up in for years. Then it was satiated bodies of people who had their lusts fulfilled. Now it was Chloe and wait. He was monogamous now. Amazing how much energy fathering took up. Well fathering and grand jury investigations and kidnappings and attempted murders of in-laws. There should only be Chloe in bed with him.

He cracked an eye open and noted there were more than bodies, there were wings in his bed. Not his wings, either. Feeling a bit territorial, he now opened both eyes. Amenadiel was laying at the edge of the bed, fully clothed (thank Dad), with one wing protectively over all of them. Chloe was by his side, snuggling him. Harry and Trixie were in his arms. What the – Dan was in bed, at the end of the bed, also fully clothed, thank Dad, one hand touching his foot with a protective stance to the man he'd only seen when Dan thought Trixie was in danger. Careful not to wake anyone, he turned his head. Maze was there, curled up and snoring with one of her knives held in one hand, ready. And next to her was another set of wings, new baby sister Kynerath was sleeping peacefully, wings out around Maze. Maze would be so embarrassed.

"Hmm," he muttered. Harry's eyes opened, "You had a really bad dream. Dan could hear you downstairs and this floor is soundproofed. We all held you till you felt better." Harry snuggled, relaxed in his father's arms, and fell asleep again.

Lucifer looked at his wonderful son and felt tears in his eyes. They were sleeping with him because they cared about him. They were, in their various ways, protecting him. A tear dripped down his cheek. He really was loved. He lay there and basked in it in the wee small hours of the morning. Loved. Actually loved. He almost fell asleep when he remembered his dream. He, Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil, was hosting a Thanksgiving feast at the Lux for all his employees, many of his regulars at the club, Chloe's co-workers who were not in jail, Chloe and Dan's relatives, some of the teachers from Harry and Trixie's school, Mrs. Edwards and he had 47 turkeys and 20 rented professional ovens to cook them in and would probably be expected to say grace. What a nightmare!

Then he sat straight up in the bed. It was real. It was Thanksgiving morning. He had to go set up the turkeys right now.

He popped himself magically to the commercial kitchen, and started working on the turkeys that filled several commercial walk-in refrigerators. Lucky for him he had purchased the building. The club couldn't have held all this. He had a whole floor set up for the actual feast.

He could do this. He was the Devil and had invented magic. He had 47 turkeys prepped, and started the ovens. He decided to make stuffing on top of the stove because many people feared food poisoning from the stuffing cooking inside the turkey. He prepped everything for five different types of stuffing. Then he used magic to peel potatoes for the mashed potatoes and soon the prepped potatoes were sitting on burners waiting for later. He had butter rubbed most of the turkeys and was cooking them upside down at first to keep them moist. He basted the remaining birds with white wine. He was going to use white wine in the gravy too.

Then he got a phone call from Nicholas in Security. "There's a man here who wants to see Harry. He's got a British accent and is dressed rather shabbily. What should I do?"

"I'll be right there." he said.

The man waiting with Nicholas did indeed look old and shabby. He was definitely magical and had a strange feel to him. Lucifer stared at him and then growled. "You're a werewolf."

The man stiffened. Lucifer shook hands with him and the man looked surprised. "First of all, I have no problem with werewolves. Second, I'm Lucifer Morningstar, creator of magic and Harry's adoptive father. I hope you aren't going to try to remove him from my custody."

The man gulped. "My name is Remus Lupin. I'm a friend of Harry's family from before. Professor Dumbledore sent me away and wouldn't let me visit Harry. He had me under various spells to trust him implicitly and follow orders. They just wore off recently, thanks to you, and I wanted to ask if I could meet Harry." The man shuffled, "I realize this is sudden, but this was the soonest I could get the money up to portkey here. I can come back at another time, if you're busy."

Lucifer smiled. "I know you have had a hard time with magic, but would you mind looking into my eyes so I can check you for evil intent or more magical spells."

The man smiled, "You saved Harry. You freed us from two manipulative dictators. I will trust you."

Lucifer stared into his eyes. Nicholas watched this with interest. His bosses' eyes turned red and the man just stared at him, sadly.

Lucifer nodded. "We have a friend who is a seer who said you might be coming here and that you need a pack. I see great loyalty and honor in you. Welcome to the House of Morningstar".

He turned to Nicholas. "He's never killed anyone. He has certain security requirements during full moons. We have a special facility in the basement that will do nicely for everyone during those nights."

Then he heard little footsteps behind him. He turned. Harry was looking at the man curiously. Then recognition lit his eyes. "MOONEY!" he cried.

The man smiled at him. Then Harry frowned.

"Why didn't you try to find me?" he asked. Lucifer touched his son's shoulder. "He was put under several very strong spells by Dumbledore, so that he wouldn't ever get to see you."

Harry smiled, satisfied and hugged his Dad. Then he held out a hand rather shyly and said, "Hi."

The werewolf smiled at him and shook his hands. Lucifer could see he was fighting tears.

Harry smiled. "When you and Nick are done, I'm making butter horn rolls. A whole lot of butter horn rolls. Want to help?"

"I'd be delighted," said Remus softly.

Nick took him to the basement discussing schedules and whether he liked basement apartments or not.

Harry looked at him. "I'm glad he's here but just remember I love you best. No one can compete with my Dad."

Then he stalked off to the kitchen for the Luxe, where he had to make 400 rolls. He was using a lot of math for this, and planned on handing in a special report for extra credit. He had huge mixers and already had everything measured out for that. He heated the milk to temperature and started a 3 dozen roll batch because he didn't know how to properly convert it for large quantities. He knew there was a formula somewhere, but he didn't want to ruin the rolls.

So he made batches of 3 dozen at a time until the kitchen was filled with pizza pans and cookie sheets filled with butter horn rolls brushed with butter, twice raised and ready to bake.

Mooney shyly presented himself, put on an apron and helped him ready the commercial ovens. Harry showed him how to wash dishes with magic his way, while Mooney showed him how he washed dishes his way.

Mom and Trixie were making olive trays and bringing them into the dining area, which had a walk in cooler for the things that needed to stay cool. Dad was on the next floor fighting it out with 47 turkeys.

Harry and Mooney peeked in. "Wow this smells good," said Harry.

"What holiday was this again?" asked Mooney, also sniffing appreciatively.

"Thanksgiving," said Harry, "it's a day to celebrate family."

Mooney looked entranced. "I haven't had a family in awhile. Your father is really kind to take me in so easily."

"He looked at your soul," said Harry. "He didn't judge you or anything. Dad doesn't do that, but he checked to see if you were strong enough to be a friend, and if you wanted what's best for me."

The werewolf blushed. "I was afraid, but I felt I owed it to you for failing so badly."

"You trusted a bad man and he took advantage of you," said Harry flatly, "Now you are free and you need a pack. We'll be your pack. Of course, you get to decide too. We're getting bigger and bigger as a family and you might not want to be part of us, but Dad wants you to have a chance to heal up before you decide your next step."

They spent a good hour with Dad setting up the buffet in the dining area. They had magnificent turkeys all in a row, different stuffings, different gravies, mashed potatoes, and veggie platters.

Dad had all the food in warmers. The other side of the room had a buffet of all sorts of drinks. Guests were beginning to arrive and gush over how pretty the room was. Ladies from the police station and the dancers from the club brought deserts and set them out. The security team brought various types of pop and set them up next to the icemaker.

Mrs. Edwards walked in with the biggest plate of chocolate brownies he'd ever seen.

And Harry used magic to pop all his rolls in the ovens in the Lux wandlessly and without being there. This would be another extra credit with his magic tutor. He smiled and then ran to help Mrs. Edwards.

What with living upstairs from a big nightclub, Harry was used to crowds, but this was different. He knew or knew of everyone here, from the exotic dancers and bartenders to the people from the precinct who were suspended without pay because they didn't have a union. Some lived in the building. Some were keeping their heads above water because his Dad had given them credit cards to use until they went back to work. Some were people who were regulars from the club, and that included groupies who would drool at Dad all the time.

Everyone was serving themselves and Harry brought in his rolls, which added to the nice smell in the room. He was pleased.

Dad was dressed up as usual, and Mom was dressed up as was not usual, and Trixie was running from person to person. Maze had filled her plate with Mrs. Edward's brownies. Amenadiel was looking around him with wonder.

Lucifer watched over all of this with a happy smile. Harry sat down with his Dad and noticed everyone was staring at him.

Lucifer noticed it too. "Am I missing something?" he asked his wife.

"I think they are waiting for you to say grace."

"EEEEEK!" said Dad and got a twitch in one eyebrow and Harry sniggered. Then Mom stood up. "While some people say grace, we have a different tradition in the Morningstar family. We say what we are thankful for this year. So I'll start and we'll run around the tables." She looked around, "I'm happy to have a wonderful family, and for my heart's true love, Lucifer." She sat down, and Trixie stood up, "I'm happy we saved my Dad's life and that he's okay."

Harry stood up and looked around, "I'm happy that I'm loved, and that I didn't burn the rolls." People laughed and grinned over that.

They went around the room, people already eating, but paying attention to each other. Each person would stand up. Harry brought them a wireless microphone because this was the LUX and Dad was prepared to burst into song at literally any moment. Conversations were started, some of the traffic cops made friends with the dancers.

Harry went and sat down next to Mom and grinned at every one. Then he began to eat. The turkey was yummy. The mashed potatoes and gravy was hot and the gravy had something in it that enhanced the flavor and made Harry's tummy happy. He looked over at Dad who was eating one of his rolls. "What did you put in the gravy?" he hissed.

Dad looked proud, "White wine. It brings out the flavor of the turkey."

Harry realized he liked magic and learning, but he really liked working in the kitchen and helping Dad there. "We should start serving food here. This is wonderful."

Dad looked thoughtful. Mom piped up, "We have the room now, but we have to be careful about actually sleeping EVERY night."

Lucifer and Harry looked at each other, and they both nodded rigorously. Dad might be the devil but one did not piss off Mom.

Down the table, Dan Espinoza stood up. "I'm Dan Espinoza and I'm happy that Lucifer, Amenadiel, Harry and Lucifer's baby sister saved my life, but most of all I'm happy to be here with all them." People clapped vigorously and then tucked in.

The grandmother who was raising her grandchild stood up, "Because of Lucifer my grandkids have enough to eat this month and I'm not worried about paying bills." A bunch of kids sitting with her burst into noisy applause.

Harry buttered his roll and took a bite. It was yummy. He finished off his turkey. He'd put a spell on the rolls to make them keep their just out-of-the oven warmth. He ate an olive. He took a bite of roll. He thought of how hungry he had been most of his life, and how wonderful it was to have enough to eat and to feed all these people.

"Dad," he shouted, "I think I want to have a restaurant when I grow up,"

Trixie clapped excitedly and hissed, "Chocolate cake"

Amenadiel stood up, "I'm thankful for having a wonderful brother, and being part of his family."

Lucifer choked on a roll, and Mum pounded on his back. Harry grinned and ate a piece of celery with crème cheese in it.

Kynerath stood up, "I'm KynKyn and I'm thankful for my big brother and demons." Maze started to hoot and laugh. Lucifer coughed again and then drank a whole glass of wine, while Chloe giggled.

Everyone cheered even though only a low percentage of the people there knew what she was talking about. The Lux staff stomped feet and cheered though. Maze looked even more pleased.

Some of the things people were thankful for were funny. Ella was thankful for some kind of new microscope. Dr. Martin was grateful for knowing the truth. One of the dancers was grateful for bag balm.

Then they got to Mrs. Edwards who was sitting next to Patrick the bar tender. He helped her stand up.

"I'm Mrs. Edwards. I'm thankful for new friends and family." She frowned and then said, "Everyone, hide under the tables except for our two angels."

Everyone stopped and stared at her. "Now," she hollered.

"DO IT," yelled Lucifer. Everyone did. Amenadiel and Kynerath stood and waited. The doors shook and then burst open. A single man stood there. He looked like hell. His clothing was in rags and he held a wand in his hands. His eyes were the eyes of a mad man.

He raised his wand, "I demand that you surrender Harry Potter, now."

Then Kynerath flew over the table and grabbed his wand, while Amenadiel stopped time, raced forward and put the distraught man in a head lock.

They drug him out of the room. Time restarted. Lucifer yelled, "Okay, back to eating".

Everyone got out from under the table and looked around. They had heard the man, but didn't understand what was going on. Some smiled. Maze stood up and the entire security team stood with her. Mrs. Edwards stood up, Lucifer stood up. Harry tried to stand up but his Dad gave him a look that froze him in his tracks.

"Only a stray insane person. We're taking care of it." he announced. It was Los Angeles so everyone went back to eating.

Patrick and his team and Mrs. Edwards followed Maze. Lucifer kissed Chloe and said, "I'll report back," and left too.

Harry felt upset and found his Mum next to him. She hugged him and drug him and his plate over to her seat with Lucifer. "Enjoy your food." she said and smiled at him.

"Was that my crazy godfather?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet against it." said Mum softly.

Harry looked down at the mashed potatoes and decided that crazy godfathers were not going to ruin good mashed potatoes and gravy. He took a forkful and felt his Mum's arm go around his shoulder. "Dad will be back soon," said Chloe. "I wouldn't put it past him to freeze the man solid or turn him into a salamander until we are ready to talk to him."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Lucifer stood in a basement room that looked a lot like a dungeon. It was Maze's playroom to remind her of home, but no one mentioned that to the strange man who was struggling very hard. He didn't seem to be afraid of knives, so Maze had tied him up.

Lucifer gazed at the man sadly, "I was ready to be very angry, but I see you have been driven to madness and it will take healing, much healing to reverse."

There as a tap on the door. Patrick opened it and Remus walked in. "That is Sirius Black. He betrayed Harry's family and caused their deaths. He was my best friend."

The man didn't even notice him.

Lucifer was about to ask how the man had got here, when Mrs. Edwards walked up to him. "Mr. Lupin; your friend didn't betray you or the Potters. They were betrayed by a rat named Peter. Dumbledore knew he was innocent but wanted his influence out of Harry's life, so he arranged for him to stay incarcerated, much like he arranged to bespell you. Fear not, my boy, he's in good hands. You both will find healing in the House of Morningstar."

"Mrs Edwards," Amenadiel asked respectfully, "How will that come about?"

"Why with the wings of an angel," she said. You and your sister will reveal your wings to him once a day for 7 days. In the meantime he shall stay incarcerated here and fed up. He's starving to death."

Lucifer was delighted with the elderly woman. "My Dear, this will help so much. He won't try to steal Harry again will he?"

Maze said, "Not on my watch."

Remus raised his voice, "Padfoot?"

The madman stopped raving.

"Mooney?" he asked.

"Yes. I know the truth. Harry is safe."

"He stole Harry," accused the madman.

"He rescued Harry. He'd be dead now if it weren't for this man. Dumbledore betrayed us in the name of the greater good."

Padfoot shut up.

Mooney turned to Maze, "Ma'am," he bowed, "You should know even without a wand he can turn into a large black dog, similar I'm told to a hellhound."

"Sweet," said Maze.

Lucifer looked interested, "Maze, this is brilliant, we should get Harry a hellhound for a pet."

Maze looked excited. "Perfect. Maybe one of the pack that guarded you."

Lucifer nodded, "Only thing in hell worth missing."

The madman was much quieter now, "Mr. Black," said Lucifer, "You interrupted a rare family gathering and almost spoiled the day for Harry. I'd appreciate it if you would cooperate in letting us arrange for food, healing," hereupon he sniffed the air delicately, "and a bath."

Sirius Black nodded, "I will give you a chance to prove you can be trusted. I swear by my magic to protect Harry with my life, magic and blood."

"That sounds sweet, but you didn't swear to not attack the other members of Harry's family," remarked Lucifer. He snapped his fingers and a large dog stood before them. He snapped his fingers again and the dog was clean. He nodded now and a large bowl of what looked to be part of the feast upstairs appeared and another of clean water.

"You cannot change back or do magic right now, Mr. Black. You have, after all, been a very naughty boy. But I understand you did this for love of Harry, whom I love as well. Eat and sleep. We will speak later when you have properly rested."

Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, was put into the cage with the food and a large dog bed. He ate the wonderful food and then slept. The man who claimed to be the devil and the woman who claimed to be a demon were not evil. He felt safe in their custody. He didn't know why, but the madness that infected him led him to trust in that which his magic and deepest self also trusted. So, still insane, he trusted, and slept well for the first time in years.


	10. Chapter 10

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 10

While Dad was gone, Harry enjoyed his Mum's company. She was very proud of his rolls. "Do you think you made too many?" she asked.

Harry puffed up with pride, "This recipe can be eaten cold. They taste good both ways, so if we want, we can freeze some, or we can make frozen dinners of leftovers. Dad and I are working on magic cardboard you can freeze that you can recycle."

Mum was surprised, "That's marvelous," she said, "You keep from wasting food and you help the environment at the same time." She hugged him.

People were finishing the main courses and investigating the many pot luck desserts people had made.

Harry got up and started clearing away dirty dishes and put them on trolleys, happily taking them to the service elevator and to the floor where are the dishwashing equipment was. He used magic to prep the dishes and started several loads.

The elevator opened and Mum and Trixie came. "Harry, aren't you going to eat dessert?" asked his Mum.

"Later Mum, if I eat any more food, I may explode."

Trixie grinned at him and said, "I can help."

Harry smiled at them, this woman who wasn't related to him by blood, this little girl who had never met him before he'd been found, and marveled again how they were now in his heart.

"Dad has music set up to go in the Lux and says people can bring the desserts there to have with coffee. He also has a room set up to watch football because it's an American custom."

So they went up to the Lux and watched people dance together. He danced with his sister and his Mum and then Dad showed up with Mr. Lupin.

Dad walked up to Mum and said, "My darling, would you honor me with a dance?"

Harry grabbed his phone and took pictures. Mum and Dad were so cute together. Then Amenadiel came and shyly asked to dance with Mum, and Harry got pictures of that too.

Soon everyone had danced with everyone. He had danced with Dr. Linda who was very short, and complimented him on his dancing. Trixie danced with Remus Lupin and then so did Maze who said things that made the man blush terribly. Uncle Dan came up as asked to dance with Trixie who was really delighted, and Mrs. Edwards came up and sat next to Harry. "Would you like some coffee?" asked Harry.

"Not just yet," she replied, "I'm enjoying the dancing."

Maze finished tormenting Mr. Lupin and came up smiling, "If you think this is good, you should try belly dancing." She said giving a flick of her hips.

"Oh Belly Dancing!" said Mrs. Edwards, and she stood up. Suddenly Mrs. Edwards seemed to change before their eyes, from an older woman who walked carefully, to a creature of feminine carriage, what Harry knew Maze would call a sex goddess or hot. Every move she made was charged. Harry had never seen anything like it. Maze shrieked in delight and they danced together. Several people joined in and Mrs. Edwards and Maze showed them the moves. Mom joined in and Ella and Dr. Linda. It was fun. Harry did some too. The way the ladies moved had some kind of magic in it. He would have to ask his teacher.

Then Mrs. Edwards came and sat next to Harry, "Good for the knees, you know," she said.

People danced and laughed and it was more like family, and the music wasn't as loud, so you could hear conversations. People were making friends and having a good time. Harry met several kids that weren't from his school and they were nice. They enjoyed the food and were impressed that Harry had made all the rolls. Then he went to the banquet room and put the rest of the dirty dishes in trolleys and started new wash loads. Patrick from Security and Dr. Linda showed up with some more security people and helped him.

"You know," said Patrick, "I heard what you said to Mr. Morningstar about having a restaurant. We have all the equipment, and you and Mr. Morningstar make awesome food. Maybe we can could use the space and serve meals like breakfast and lunch a few days a week and see if it makes money. Once people eat your cooking, they'll love it."

Harry felt shy for a moment and then thought of all the people here who had eaten his cooking and were happy. "It would be worth a try. I could use it as extra credit too, and learn to keep books and stuff. Auntie Maze could teach me."

Harry went back to the buffet area with this in mind and began moving the food to the kitchen area, where he prepared gifts of food for all the people on his list, the police station workers living here, and those on limited incomes, Uncle Dan, of course with extra chocolate cake, Mrs. Edwards, some of the dancers who lived alone, Patrick and his team. He labeled everything meticulously, and thought about what a wonder it was to have the ability to do so much for people.

He heard steps and looked up. His Dad was looking at him with love in his eye. "You did a tremendous job, Harry." He said, pride in his voice, "Thank you for all your hard work."

"You made wonderful food, Dad," said Harry happily, "Patrick said if you wanted to practice, we could serve breakfast and lunch if we wanted to on just a few days of the week to see if it pays off."

"Brilliant," said his Dad. "That actually might be a lot of fun for both of us and interesting too. While I do love our nightclub business, it's just not as interesting as it used to be." Dad looked amazed for a moment. "I do believe family has changed me," He muttered, "and against all expectations, I'm loving it."


	11. Chapter 11

The Devil as a Father - Chapter 11

The next day was a day off of school and Harry spent time getting to renew his acquaintance with Mooney aka Mr. Lupin.

Harry found out a lot about his parents and the magic world of England and decided they were all bonkers. He was never going there if they were so willing to make him some kind of sacrificial goat to save them from bad guys. He remembered that Dad had taken the magic away from the wraith of Voldemort and was grateful.

He asked questions about werewolves. Mr. Lupin had sort of never accepted the werewolf part of himself. He was a pretty lonely man and was slowly becoming the Mooney of his early childhood and a new friend of Harry Morningstar.

Then Mooney asked him what he was doing about his family money and properties.

"Wait I had money?" he asked, "Yes, you had a substantial trust fund to help you during school and then many properties and businesses belonging to your family.

"And Dumbledore had me living like a slave for the Dursleys. I was punished every single day for being a burden."

"Oh," said Mooney and then looked very angry. "Tell me about the Dursleys, Harry," he said softly, and sounded just like Dad before someone was made very unhappy. It was kind of nice and made him feel even better about this man.

"I did all the housework and cooking from the very first, before I could read or anything. They hardly fed me and I went weeks at a time without food, locked in a cupboard."

Mooney's eyes turned yellow and he excused himself abruptly.

Dad suddenly popped in, "Harry I felt rage coming from here," he said concerned and looking Harry over.

"Mooney just found out about the Dursleys. His eyes turned yellow, Dad, it was kind of cool."

"We can form a club,' said Lucifer and Harry giggled.

"Dad," said Harry, kind of angry now, "He said I'm rich."

"Yes, your family had some money, I was able by magic to tell that Dumbledore had stolen some of it, but I never investigated. Do you want me to?" His Dad looked troubled, "You know I have provided for you."

Harry grinned. "Yes, but you told me that money is a responsibility to be cared for."

Lucifer grinned at him, "Yes, so it can be a useful tool for you. Always good to have tools. I am remiss for not checking. I guess I was jealous you might feel less like my son and want to be more like your parents."

"Oh Dad, of course not. You are my Dad, the only Dad I really remember, except snatches of memories before the Dursleys. You are the best Dad in the world and I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Lucifer hugged his son. "Who is taking care of who here?" he muttered, "You deserve to take advantage of all opportunities, and to have new memories of your family. We'll see what we have to do without going to England. I don't like the magical morons messing about with my little boy."

Since their last visit to England had included him being kidnapped from America and then bullied by Dumbledore before Dad got there to rescue him, Harry agreed completely.

XXX

In England, the BBC had run a few articles on how Thanksgiving, a purely American phenomena was practiced. And it had pictures of Harry and Lucifer Morningstar at the local soup kitchen giving them a substantial bunch of food they had cooked themselves for the holiday. It was mentioned in passing, because Lucifer wasn't interested in publicity, but a picture of Harry standing proudly next to his Dad as they handed over a bunch of food made it into the online article. And Vernon Dursley, the Uncle and Abuser of Harry Potter recognized his damned freak of a nephew.

He scowled seeing the boy looking healthy and happy and curled his lip when the article mentioned that Lucifer was rich. Well now, that had potential.

XXX

They discussed the situation with Mooney, as knowing more about Magical things. Mooney informed them that the goblin banking system was all over the world and there was, of course, a branch in the magical district in Los Angeles. Lucifer was a little put out to hear that such an excellent storage place existed and then wondered if he had ever visited them before his magic was bound. Goblins predated humans and while they had free will, he couldn't recall having met a goblin in hell, so he was uncertain if they had souls or just had another place they went to. He felt a little fuzzy thinking about goblins, and he had felt fuzzy about magic, so he wondered if he was going to be surprised. Some of his first memories of hell were pretty well buried.

Harry had always purchased his books by owl mail and had his wand custom made by a dapper gentleman who had fallen in love with Dad's wardrobe and exchanged fashion tips. So the magic area of Los Angeles was a surprise.

They popped to the closest area Dad knew to the location that Mooney had pointed out on the map, which was the Farmers Market. They found a secret entry way to the magical side of things and it looked much like the market except for the things that were sold and the magical people selling them.

The American's were much less prejudiced against those that the Brits considered magical creatures, and they saw Centaurs, brownies, and all sorts in the open market. Harry thought he saw a lady with wings and a market basket.

No one appeared to pay any attention to them and they soon reached the bank. It was made of lovely white marble and Harry stood a moment reading the wards. Dad looked down at him, "Nice wards," he said. "Not as good as yours, Dad, but they have a few I don't recognize."

"Yes, I must discuss this with them, if they have the time."

They walked by two Goblin guards and Lucifer stopped and took the time to bow to each guard, "Hail honored warriors of the earth," he said. Harry copied him. The goblins looked rather pleased.

Then they walked in the bank and stood in line with Mooney, who looked a little confused, 'What language was that you spoke?" he asked.

Lucifer looked at him and said, "Oh I speak all languages automatically. It was their language."

"Dad," Harry said with excitement, "I understood it."

Lucifer looked immensely pleased, "Well done, Son. Maybe you are picking up some of my gifts."

Harry felt pleased.

Then finally they stood before a bored looking goblin.

"Good Sir," said Lucifer, again in the Goblin tongue, "Greetings and much profit for your tribe on this lovely day. How may I address you?"

The Goblin looked up in surprise to hear someone speak properly in his native tongue, and answered, "Well said, Sir. I am CrackJaw of the Tribe of HonorSlays. How may I address you?"

Lucifer gave him a warm smile, but didn't show any teeth. He knew somehow it would be a social faux pas. "I am Lucifer Morningstar," he said cheerfully, wondering how the Goblin would respond, "and this is my son Harry Morningstar."

The Goblin fainted. Lucifer blinked and yelled in Goblin, "A little help here, you compatriot appears to be in ill health."

Guards ran to check the goblin lying unconscious, while Lucifer looked on concerned.

"What happened, honored Sir, before he fainted?" asked a burly Goblin, "We were in the middle of introductions. I told him my name was Lucifer Morningstar and down he went." said Lucifer, bemused. Humans always laughed when he told them his name.

The large guard's mouth fell open and he staggered. "The Lucifer Morningstar, creator of magic?" he asked.

"None other," said Lucifer. "Is something wrong? I do hope I have done nothing to offend the Goblin Nation."

The guard seemed to stiffen up and Lucifer watched him carefully, concerned.

"You, you, you," said the guard. "You created light. It is said no forge will ever be as hot as the fires you forged in the stars. You created magic. You freed us from hell, where we were all imprisoned for centuries of darkness, hiding from demons who ate us as food."

"YUCK!" said Harry, "That's awful."

Lucifer stared at him and then gave the now gathered goblins a big smile. "This was when I took over hell" he said, and turned to Harry. "I remember now. They were magnificent warriors and fought each demon to the bloody end. However the demons had the advantage of their claws being poisonous to the goblins. Maze took lessons with them before I got them away. She and her tribe never hunted goblins and she honored their warrior ways."

"Mazikeen," whispered one goblin, like a prayer, and they all got woozier.

"Now, now," said Lucifer, "It's all right. No need to be upset or afraid."

"Upset," stuttered one Goblin, "Upset nothing. Lucifer is visiting. It's time to PARTY."

"I guess you have a different reputation with the goblins," observed Harry.

The Goblins closed the bank. Lucifer called home to explain he was apparently a national hero to Goblins and they were throwing a party in his honor. Mum and Maze were both popped into and soon were the center of a huge group of excited goblins.

They were ushered into a huge cavern miles under the surface of the earth that was decorated with raw gems and crystals and art work and weapons. Maze loved it. Mum liked the antique guns. Maze was surrounded by fans, and when the goblins discovered that Mum was a police detective, they were fascinated considered her a warrior woman.

The Goblin King showed up with his court and was more than excited to meet Lucifer.

An impromptu banquet started up and the food was pretty good. Goblins did a sort of line dancing and also just danced by themselves in large groups and everyone joined in.

Finally, the King asked after they sat down to have some drinks and recover from all the excitement, asked, "What brought you here, my Lord?"

Lucifer pointed to Harry "My adoptive son, Harry, was born of magical parents. He apparently may have property here and we were advised to go the Goblin Nation for more information on vaults and the like."

"What about your vault, my Lord?" asked King Ragnock.

"Oh my," said Lucifer, "It's been so long, I'm afraid I forgot. I hope there are not back fees on it."

King Ragnock threw back his head and laughed. "You gave us magic, you taught us war, you freed us from hell, you gave us a new homeland, you taught us honor and truth. You gave us the bank system. You owe us nothing, My Lord."

Lucifer looked mildly surprised.

"Well lovely. But first we should check into Harry's family. Harry's Parents were Potters."

Ragnock gasped, "The lost Potter heir is your adopted child?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you keep this information strictly confidential, King Ragnock. Harry's people are mad as loons. They kidnapped him and tried to force him to go to school at Hogwarts without my permission."

Ragnock's eyes glittered with amusement, "Yes, we heard about that and were excited that you might have come to visit this earthly plane. Having Dumbledore lose his magic was most amusing. He cheated us and stole from Harry's vaults and caused a great deal of trouble. Your stripping him of his magic allowed us to take jurisdiction and get all Harry's funding and possessions back. We were only waiting for him to contact us to give us instructions on what he desired. We were not sure of their story about Harry being your son, because, well magical humans are rather emotional creatures and don't give good testimony."

"Well," said Lucifer, "We can go over that with Harry. I want him to learn to manage his estate correctly. He knew nothing at all of magic when we rescued him. He thought he was a freak."

Ragnock looked angry, "He was abused?"

Lucifer's eyes turned a little red, "Yes, that precious child was starved, beaten, abused in every way possible. The criminal that last had him are in jail, and Dumbledore losing his powers over Harry is a just punishment. However, his so-called normal relatives who had custody of him are as of yet unpunished. Harry is so terrified of them, to speak of them causes him pain, so their punishment is put off. Harry comes first."

Ragnock held out his hand and took Lucifer's gently, "I too am a father. I understand completely. Have you had him magically tested for the damage done?"

Lucifer frowned, "I didn't know it was necessary. Do you suggest it?"

"Yes," said Ragnock, "It would be our honor to have our healers, who are better healers than the humans, look at the boy and see if we can reverse any remaining damage. We have potions that help with malnutrition, and bone damage. We also can check him for deep spells that might inhibit his magic. These type of spells must be done by an expert with scrying crystals because they are invisible to most magic."

Lucifer smiled at Ragnock and took the goblins hand, "This is wonderful. Since you don't seem to want a favor in return, would you like me to name the Goblin Nation an ally of House Morningstar?"

Ragnock looked like he was going to faint. "You to whom we owe everything, consider us worthy allies?"

"You are honest, hardworking, superb warriors, you care for your children with love, and you did your best to protect my Harry. Yes, I would name you allies, and come to your aid when needed."

Apparently there was only one way to respond. Ragnock jumped up and began to dance happily. He shouted the news to the goblins and every goblin there jumped up and danced.

"They have quite the groove on," said Lucifer with a smile, "and they make wonderful whiskey. I wonder if I could buy some for the Lux,"

He also liked the fire whiskey which was apparently invented by the magical humans. At least they could do something right.

It was a fun party. The goblins knew how to rock and Lucifer danced with his Chloe and showed some new steps to the goblins.

Later, Harry met with his account manager, Scar, who had quite a few of them on his face and hands, and went over properties and companies under the watchful eye of his father. Scar explained what he could and could not do without Harry's approval and how his hands had been tied by wizarding law, and how they were able to keep many of his properties despite Dumbledore's attempts at taking over or selling them.

Harry listened intently, and asked good questions.

"Warrior Scar, you have done a terrific job protecting my assets," said Harry, "I am extremely fortunate having you in charge of my accounts. I would like a monthly report from you. I would also like to give you 10% of all profits you make on future investments. I give you authorization to make those investments because I trust your wisdom and honor, as well as your tenacity."

The Goblin was extremely pleased.

It turned out that Harry was much richer than he originally thought and that he owned a lot of luxury homes all over the world. He also owned businesses that were doing well, no thanks to Dumbledore, and had vaults full of things to look through. It was going to take a lot of work.

"What about your vault, Dad. Do you want to look at it?" Lucifer frowned. "I really don't remember what is in the vault, so it might be interesting."

So they wandered down to the vault which was in the lowest part of the bank. It didn't take long though, because they used an elevator that was really cool. It was made of pure crystal and you could see through it like glass. Harry shrieked all the way down.

They came to a long corridor lit by torches like out of a movie. They came to a door made of bones of monsters with fangs and stuff. Harry thought it looked interesting. Lucifer pursed his lips and began to rub his chin. Then he snapped his fingers and the door opened to blackness. Harry stayed right where he was. The vault smelled of old magic. Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but it was old magic for sure. He knew it in his bones.

Dad snapped his fingers again and the interior lit up and they all walked in.

It was huge, like the tardis was small outside, and big inside, it was huge inside. And it was like a museum with display cases going miles and miles in the distance. "Ah yes," said Lucifer, "Hmm. He walked along and finally turned a sharp left and went to a big case. It appeared to be full of really big eggs.

"What are those Dad?" asked Harry, curious.

"Dinosaur eggs. I saved them after Mum pitched a fit and killed them all off. They are in stasis. Not really a good idea to hatch them when humans rule earth. They wouldn't get along."

Then they came to a door that lead into a room filled with weapons. Scar the goblin looked as if he was going to jump up and down. "Are those?" he asked, excited. "Yes, weapons forged in hellfire." He snatched up a short gladius and smiled at it, "We lost one a while ago that should belong to my sister. This will make a good replacement."

"Should we get something for Maze?" asked Harry. "Yes," said Lucifer brightly, "Maze will love more knives." He invited Scar and Harry to pick up something they thought Maze would like, and Harry found a knife with black glowing gems on the handle. "Dad," he started to ask and Lucifer grabbed the knife and checked Harry for damage.

"Sorry Son, I didn't know you could even see that. It's an assassination tool that makes the user absolutely silent as they move, among other things. Very dangerous."

He looked at it and said, "Actually Maze would adore this. Let's see if we have an appropriate sheath hereabouts. To be on the safe side, please don't touch anything."

Finally, he found a black sheath that looked like something from a ninja movie. He slide the sword home and picked up the second sword and pinged it with a finger. It burst into flame.

"Yes, flaming swords are very 'in' this year. My sister will appreciate this."

They left the room, and Harry noted that Scar looked longingly at it as they closed the door.

They walked through more display cases. One was filled with what looked like malformed huge skulls. "Ah," said Lucifer, "So glad we got rid of them. You should appreciate this Scar, they are the last of the tribes who hunted your people. I must have been in a terrible mood to want to keep their remnants as trophies." He looked mildly at Harry, "I'm glad your Mother isn't here. It might upset her."

"She is a warrior," said Scar, "Mothers are the very fiercest of warriors."

"Yes, of course," said Lucifer, "My darling wife scares even me. It's part of her intrinsic charm."

Scar nodded appreciatively, "A woman of great honor."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the display was covered with dark cloth.

They came to a display that looked like a giant jewelry box. Lucifer stopped and hummed to himself as he looked in the little drawers. He smiled suddenly and took out a case of rings. "What a delightful find," he said, "I forgot about these when I forgot about magic. These will do nicely."

He opened the case and it showed rings, beautiful rings. One was like Dad's ring, one was finely delicate flowers, one had a strange glowing jewel on it that Harry wanted to stare at. Some were diamonds that glittered. Harry didn't really care for jewelry but this stuff was really pretty and interesting. They were also full of magic.

"What kind of magic are they?" he asked.

"They are rings of power, made for protection and communication," said Lucifer. "I had them as tribute long ago, but there was no one at the time that I trusted or wanted to protect."

He looked at Harry, "This was before I met our darling Maze," he said. "Now they have use. They were made by a very ancient tribe of elves. Lovely people. I don't know what became of them." He looked sad for a moment.

He rifled through several drawers and took out a long box filled with other rings. "Mithril. These are very useful." he muttered.

Then he smiled at Harry, "Come my Son. We could spend days in here and I really don't want to keep your Mother waiting."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: JannaKalderash gave me the idea for what happens in this story.

Harry's family vault was sort of a let-down after Dad's but it did have a magical photo album that had pictures of him and his parents. His father pointed out a few magical artifacts that would be good to examine later and they went back to where Maze was showing the Goblins her moves and Mum was discussing police work with an elderly Goblin who seemed enthralled with her conversation.

Harry noticed that his Dad had something in his breast pocket he kept checking very carefully. He wondered what it could be. He hadn't noticed Dad finding it, but the place had been huge and he had been distracted by all the interesting stuff.

He slide up to his father's side and said, "Dad what do you have in your pocket?"

Dad smiled, "It's something from another reality. Not truly dangerous, like the dinosaurs, but it might be a worthy member of our extended tribe."

Then Lucifer walked over to the Goblins and smiled.

"I have something that will take care of your problem with the magical community forbidding you the use of wands."

Ragnock sat up.

Lucifer took out one of the boxes he had retrieved from his vault. "These are magic rings specifically made to carry magic like a wand. They are a little less precise than a wand, but also they tend to store magic like a battery, making them stronger than any wand."

He calmly handed Ragnock the box. "They are made of Mithril, which is rare, so don't waste them. Take one for yourself and give them to your generals. You have my permission to try to duplicate them. No magical will even notice jewelry, and the magical ambiance would see normal to them, but they are very different from most magic rings. They are built for protection and are very lethal."

This almost started another party, but Lucifer begged off and popped his family home to the Lux.

There, he started a fire in one of the fire places, and placed a tiny egg in it.

Mum's eyebrows raised, "What is that?"

"A pet, my love, " said Lucifer.

"Not a dinosaur?" she questioned, Harry had talked about the dinosaur eggs.

"No," he smiled at her, "Dinosaurs could endanger our friends, and we can't have that. This is something the earth hasn't seen before."

Then he sat down and gestured to Harry, "Come Son, Chloe, we found a picture albums of Harry's original family."

Chloe smiled, "Wonderful, can we look through it with you, Harry?"

"Oh yeah." Harry sat with a parental unit on each side, and Maze peering over his shoulder.

The first picture was of a pretty girl with long red hair. "I would say that must be your birth mother," said Lucifer, "She's lovely,"

The pictures changed to pictures of the lovely girl and a young man with glasses. "Probably my birth dad," said Harry. The figures in the photo's waved to them and blew kisses. There was even one where the two kissed each other.

"Ewww," said Harry. "Kisses can be so gross."

Lucifer chuckled and Mum smiled. Maze snorted.

He turned the page, this was a series of wedding pictures. His parents looked happy.

"Well, this disproves that they were alcoholic bums, like Aunt Petunia said, without the evidence from the vaults," said Harry thoughtfully, "They don't looked even slightly drunk, and the wedding was probably expensive. They look like nice people and she's way prettier than Aunt Petunia."

The pictures had things written on the back, "Lily and James Potter," read Lucifer. "So now we know their names."

Then they saw a picture of Lily with a baby bump and a happy expression on her face. Further pictures were of her and his Dad and Mooney and two other men. One he instinctively didn't like and the other was the crazy man that his angelic uncle and aunt were working on, per Mrs. Edward's instructions.

The baby pictures made Harry cry. He looked so loved and happy. Mum pulled him on her lap and kissed his head several times. "You had great parents and I'm sorry you lost them. I also very glad you are part of my life, Harry Morningstar. You are part of my heart now."

Lucifer hugged him and Harry felt like it was all worth it to have a real family now.

The next day at breakfast everyone was there. Harry made waffles, and Dad made tons of bacon and omelets. Uncle Dan made fresh squeezed orange juice, Mom made pancakes. Uncle Amenadiel and Auntie KynKyn, aka Kynerath sat the table and washed dishes. Eating was new to Auntie KynKyn but she really liked it. . Auntie Maze teased Trixie.

It was a nice meal and Harry enjoyed being surrounded by family.

Then when they cleared the table, Dad asked them all to wait. He took out the different rings from his vault. "These are rings of power. They have protective magic and communications modes. I would like everyone to have one. They will automatically resize to fit your fingers."

Uncle Dan started to leave, but Lucifer motioned him back. "Dan you are part of the family and I want you protected as well. We need to save one of these for Mrs. Edwards."

He gave one ring to Harry and it looked a lot like his own ring. Harry put the ring on and felt everything change. He gasped. He could see magic more. He was always aware of his Dad's power but now felt more of it. He could see Mum's aura clearly now and it was beautiful. She outshone the two angels, and they were like beautiful stars. Harry wondered if his Dad knew how damaged and yet beautiful his own aura was, but didn't say anything. Dad was shy that way.

Maze got a ring that made her give them all her evil, "I'm going to have such fun" smile. Trixie's ring was as bright as her smile. Mum's ring was made of glowing stones and when she put it on, she gasped, "I think I can see magic now," she said.

Lucifer looked very pleased. "I'm going to step out of the room and communicate with all of you separately. Yell out when you know I'm talking to you."

He left and then Harry heard his father's voice whisper to him, "I love you!"

"I love you too Dad," Harry hollered.

Chloe laughed and said, "I'm not going to reply to that one".

Trixie squealed.

Maze hooted and then smiled.

Amenadiel laughed and said, "I hear you, brother,"

Auntie KynKyn blushed and yelled, "I am glad I met you, too, big brother."

And Uncle Dan smiled, and yelled, "Thank you, Lucifer, I hear you too."

Then a loud cracking noise was heard.

Lucifer raced through the room to the fire.

Curious everyone followed.

On the hearth of the fire place, an egg was rocking. Lucifer smiled and went to the kitchen where he collected a bowl of raw chicken livers.

Soon there was another crack and a part of the shell broken away.

"You promised me this is not a dinosaur, right?" said Chloe nervously.

"Darling!" objected Lucifer, "I never lie. It's not a dinosaur. It's a dragon."

Everyone stopped and stared at Lucifer.

"Yes, a real fire-breathing dragon. But the little one will never grow very large, only the length of a forearm, and they will be a wonderful pet for Trixie. They have many abilities that will prove useful in protecting her."

Trixie began to jump up and down.

Another piece of shell broke way and a small lizard snout poked out. Then eyes. Finally the creature began to shake the egg shell pieces off and sat there creeling with hunger.

"Quick Trixie, feed her from the bowl. It will bind her to you."

Trixie grabbed the bowl and fed the frantically hungry creature. It ate hungrily until its stomach began to bulge out and then gave a loud burp and began to purr.

Trixie was delighted and began to pet it.

"It's golden," she said, softly, "Can I name her Goldy?"

"Whatever your heart desires," said Lucifer fondly.

The creature was very affectionate now that it was fed and rubbed its head against Trixie's hand, obviously enjoying the contact.

"Where did you get this?" Amenadiel asked, "It was in stasis in an old vault I"d forgotten about. It's from another dimension where they are bred to be large, but this little one deserves a home with people who love her. She is also a queen, so she may have eggs. I don't know if they will be viable, but she will always have us."

Trixie's eyes were shining. 'Goldie is beautiful."

"She'll grow rapidly now and be very hungry. Chicken livers will serve as good nutrition for her. I'm afraid she will always want raw meat, although she might like meal worms and bugs as well."

Everyone was invited to pet the little dragon and Harry was very pleased that his sister had such a cool pet. He wished there had been a second egg, but knew if he wanted a pet, Dad would give him one.

Dad put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to be bringing home a hellhound for you as a pet. It will defend you very fiercely, but it will also be totally loyal and never hurt you. They are the only things from hell that I actually miss."

Now Harry had some bad experiences with the Dursley family and dogs, but he trusted Dad and smiled as he petted the little dragon. Life was so interesting.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

In London's Heathrow airport, a portly man entered an airplane headed for New York and then Los Angeles. He had sniffed money in the air, and he was going to get some. He deserved it for putting up with the little freak.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The next week at school seemed boring to Harry after all the excitement of Thanksgiving and visiting the Goblin bank Gringotts. Apparently you could reach your vault no matter what country you entered the bank from. Each bank was a portal to the vaults. Really cool magic.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

At the Lux, Lucifer was feeding Goldie and explaining to her that her bonded human was at school and missed her very much. He was also making plans to visit his old jail and bring back some of his beloved pets. Chloe had gone to work alone today, so he could keep the little lizard fed, although she promised she would call if she needed him. She was officially off duty until the special commission completed their findings and found the guilty.

He hummed to himself and mentally used his ring to check on his extended family. All appeared well.

Chloe was doing paperwork, Dan was asleep in bed, still worn out from his brush with death, Trixie and Harry were studying, Maze was beating up a bounty. Yes. Life was good.

Goldie began to make needy noises and he brought her some more chicken livers.

"You and I are the oldest creatures here, yet I think we are the youngest too," remarked Lucifer softly. "And like you, I don't think I really lived until I got here and gained this family." The small creature gave a very rude burp and then walked unsteadily to Lucifer's hand and rubbed against him affectionately. He stroked the tiny dragons back with one elegant fingers and watched her eyes close, hypnotized until she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 13

Vernon Dursley wasn't a wise or good man, but he was sneaky and knew how to manipulate the system. So the first thing he did upon his arrival was to contact the immigration service and tell them his nephew had been kidnapped or run away, and was now illegally living in the United States with some kind of sex broker in Los Angeles. He was here to regain custody.

He knew all the right things to say, and soon was on his way with an extraction team to the school to pick up his nephew. Once he had custody, he planned on either forcing the man to pay to get the little freak back, or selling him to an interested party in England. Either way, he'd be better reimbursed for all the trouble the child had caused.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Mrs. Danvers was school secretary. She knew a lot about Harry Morningstar and his sister Trixie Morningstar. Trixie had once been removed from school by a policeman who had tried to kill her and her mother. It was the greatest shame of her career and she had no intention of anything like it happening again.

So when a pompous twit showed up with men from the government, expecting her to just produce Harry Morningstar, she was not even slightly impressed.

"We're here to pick up a foreign national here illegally," said the cold faced man who was the head of this little group. He showed her his identification.

She read it over very carefully and then surprised all of them by going over to the photocopier and scanning the identification. Then she walked back and handed the man his identification.

"So you are claiming this school has not done our job in making sure of the identity of all our children?" she said suspiciously. "Harry Morningstar, is now an American Citizen, and has been adopted by a local police officer and her husband."

She turned to a file cabinet and took out a thick file. She pulled out several documents stating that Harry was now an American citizen and that he had been abandoned by his family on the streets of Los Angeles and found to have been abused both physically and sexually.

The extraction team turned and stared to stare at Dursley to find the man was gone.

"You utter assholes," she said as she picked up her own phone and called Lucifer Morningstar's direct line.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Dursley rushed down the hallways. He had certainly not expected the freak to squeal on him. He'd been trained not to do that. Fortunately for him, the school had pictures of all the children in each class room on a poster by each door in preparation for a parent/teacher night. He found Harry's classroom quickly and barged in.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Mrs. Edwards had a bad case of flu and was regretting not telling the Morningstars about it, because she was too sick to reach her phone and tell them Harry was in trouble. She struggled, trying to move, but her body was too dehydrated and frail. She collapsed with the word, "Lucifer," on her lips and passed out.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Chloe and Lucifer were wrapping up a case, glad to be back at work at the precinct, albeit with several faces missing, many of whom had been part of the old guard who made Chloe's life miserable. Lucifer had just handed Chloe her favorite sugar free caramel flavored coffee when he stopped, a look of concern on his face. "I just had the oddest sensation that someone had prayed to me." He said. Chloe froze. The addition of the rings had made their lives easier, and she could think of one person they hadn't given a ring to. Mrs. Edwards, who had begged off seeing anyone because she wasn't well.

His phone rang. He picked it up.

"Mr. Morningstar, this is Mrs. Danvers from the school. Some pompous twit named Dursley is here with an immigration team trying to take Harry."

"I'll be right there." said Lucifer. "Dursley is at the school trying to steal our little boy."

Dan had heard Lucifer and rushed over, "Take me too." He commanded.

Once upon a time Lucifer would have simply gone by himself. Now he drug them into a supply room and popped his family along without hesitation.

They arrived outside the school office where Mrs. Danvers was shredding the men from immigration and calling their office to get them to verify that they were indeed supposed to be there and real immigration agents.

Lucifer nodded and then said, "I'll get Harry,"

Chloe and Dan turned to face the people trying to destroy their family and the immigration team began to feel even more out of sorts. They were used to dealing with underprivileged children who didn't know English as a first language, not the LAPD, who were known to close ranks when family was involved.

"Looks like someone didn't do their homework," said Dan before Chloe could rip into them. "We've been working on a case against Dursley for months, but because he's a British citizen, were trying to arrange for him to be jailed in the UK instead of extradition. His file should have been red-tagged, but I bet you didn't check."

"You were going to hand over my son without even telling me. What kind of professionals are you?" hissed Chloe.

"I'm calling for backup. We can take Dursley into custody. Kidnapping is the least the pedophile is going down for."

The head of the extraction team, Mr. Smith, gulped. Not a good day at all.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry was musing over another math question that didn't make all that much sense to him, but might come in handy someday when he was figuring out how big a restaurant kitchen he needed. So he sloughed on and then the door slammed open and he heard a voice that froze his whole body in terror.

"So Boy, thought you could get away, did you? Don't you know you belong to this family?"

There stood the man from his nightmares.

For years now Harry had frozen in terror of this man, but he had learned a few things from his Mum and Dad. He jumped up. "NO!" he shrieked, even though all his instincts screamed to curl into a ball of fear.

His teacher was a little woman, almost as short as Doctor Linda. That didn't mean she was a coward though.

"Who are you, explain yourself right now," she demanded. Harry noted under the miasma of terror that Mrs. McDonald was fighting for him.

"I've come for my nephew," said Dursley, and his eyes were cruel.

"You are not listed as approved family to pick up Harry." She said angrily, sensing this was not normal and putting a hand under her desk.

Harry knew that the teachers at the school had been given a grant from Dad for panic buttons like those used for the banks. When you pushed them, the police were immediately informed, just like when there was a bank robbery.

But Dursley wasn't going to be put off by a mere teacher. He laughed, "This little miscreant has lied to you all. He's a criminally motivated child who has lied through his whole life. He ran away from us on holiday and inserted himself into the Morningstar family. I've come to return him to home where we know how to deal with him."

Harry listened to the old lies spouting out of Dursley and felt despair and pain. They would believe Dursley and let him take him away. It was the cupboard for him. He felt nauseous and realized he was shaking.

Then he remembered he had something he didn't have before: magic. "DAD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing wherever his Dad was he would hear and rescue him.

Dursley started for him, and Harry began to ready his magic to fight back when suddenly Dad was in the room. Dad so handsome and dressed like Dursley could only dream. And Dad wasn't ready to listen to any lies. He knew the truth and he loved Harry. He grabbed Dursley and swung him around, "I'm so glad to make your acquaintance," he hissed, "I've wanted to have a little chat with you for a long time Mr. Dursley. I even have the venue picked out."

Uncle Dan ran into the room, "He has identified himself as Vernon Dursley," said Lucifer, and his voice dripped scorn, "he is definitely the man who abused my son. Please take him into custody."

Uncle Dan had handcuff out and was putting them on Dursley while the man spluttered and made noises like an angry walrus. Uncle Dan read him his rights over all the noise.

His Dad turned and held his arms open and ran into them.

"Mrs. McDonald, you are to be honored for protecting Harry from this man, a known pedophile."

She gasped. The children didn't know what a pedophile was, but they all were crying anyway and Lucifer found himself hugging hysterical children and patting an extremely angry teacher's shoulders as she appeared to be ready to kick Dursley someplace that would really, really hurt.

Harry rested his head against his Dad and just sobbed.

Dad patted him and hugged him and let him know he was loved. It was the best thing in the world. The other kids also patted Harry's back and told him he had a wonderful Dad. Uncle Dan took Dursley out of the room, struggling and yelling and swearing.

Harry realized Dad was holding him and almost everybody else. Mrs. McDonald looked like she could use a hug too. He extricated himself and hugged the excited woman, and said, "Thank you for standing up for me."

She kissed him on the head just like Mum did. He smiled up at her gratefully and then turned and scooted back to his Dad.

"Thank you for coming, Dad, thank you." He whispered fiercely. "Always, my darling son, always."

It took a while for Harry to feel better. He kept shaking, even though he knew now that Dursley was in police custody.

Dad was on the phone with someone who owned an ice cream truck. He asked Mrs. McDonald if he could treat the class for being so supportive of Harry. She blushed and said it was a very nice thing to do.

"And after that, I think I'm going to take Harry home, if you don't mind," said Dad. "This has been a horrendous shock and I want him to have time to be restored and feel safe."

"Have you considered therapy?" asked Mrs. McDonald. She looked concerned and not like there was anything wrong with Harry.

"I have a therapist who has made some suggestions but I will ask her for a referral to someone who deals with children who have been abused. Harry has been like a little warrior all through this, but he should have to deal with this kind of thing. I regret I was unable to keep him from having to see that horrendous excuse for humanity."

He leaned and kissed his son's head.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Detective Chloe Decker was furious. This stupid utter bastard had tried to kidnap her baby. She stared at him furiously. "Because I am Harry's mom, I am not taking you into custody, but I leave Detective Espinoza here to settle the paperwork. However, I have one request, just one." She stared at the bastard who was shaking like the big coward he was. "What's that?"

"Try to escape." She hissed.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The LAPD squad car that showed up was not surprised to find the situation under control. They were really ticked to think that one of their own might have ended up in some camp someplace waiting to be sent to Great Britain along with his past abuser. They let their lack of pleasure be known.

Mr. Smith, who was developing a monster headache, ran a check on Dursley and found that his file was indeed red tagged. They should have taken him into custody instead of listening to the fat oaf.

Detective Morningstar Decker frightened him. She was a beautiful woman, but scary as hell.

Detective Espinoza went with the uni's to file paperwork on Dursley.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Amenadiel and his little sister KynKyn had just administered their last treatment on Sirius Black. Sanity returned to his eyes and the wild express faded away. Mooney hugged him and thanked the two angels profusely.

Then Amenadiel heard Chloe calling him and KynKyn. "Mrs. Edwards isn't answering her phone. We think she tried to contact Lucifer. We had a situation at school with Harry's old family trying to steal him. Meet me at Mrs. Edward's house.

One of the advantages of the rings that Lucifer had given them was the ability to stealth their activities, so both angels flew to Mrs. Edward's little trim house and found Chloe opening the door with a pair of lockpicks, "Gift from Ella," she explained.

They walked inside to a silent but neat house. There in the bedroom they found the elderly woman unconscious. Feathers were gladly administered, and Amenadiel carried her to Chloe's car and they took her to the hospital emergency room. Mrs. Edwards had a very organized purse with listings of doctors, insurance and current medications as well as medical history, all in an envelope labelled "in the event of a medical emergency." Chloe was impressed.

Mrs. Edwards began to make sounds of waking up and woke up on an examination bed with two angels and Chloe at her side.

"Oh dear," said the older woman, "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

Chloe shook her head, "You are family now, you are not a bother," and kissed her forehead. Mrs. Edwards gave her a tremulous smile, "Is Harry alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Lucifer heard you and Harry called out to him too."

"Good," Mrs. Edwards seemed pleased, "He's such a wonderful little boy."

The doctor scolded Mrs. Edwards for not coming in sooner. "You were dangerously dehydrated, my dear, and your electrolytes were very off. As you can see we have you on an IV, but we want you to stay overnight for observation."

Mrs. Edwards agreed and they made sure she was safe in a room and sleeping comfortably before they went home.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer

Dinner was a fairly large affair. Amenadiel, KynKyn, Mooney, Sirius or Padfoot as he liked to be called, Uncle Dan, Trixie, Mum, Dad, Dr. Linda, Auntie Ella, and Patrick from security.

Harry eyed Padfoot carefully. No one was taking him from his family, not even a Godfather who broke out of a magical prison to save him. Padfoot seemed rather aware of that and smiled at Harry. "Don't worry cub, I can see you have a wonderful family right here. I only hope I'm allowed to be a small part of it."

Harry felt better. Dr. Linda had sat and talked to him about Vernon Dursley, who she called that miserable jerk. She had him take some strange tests, but also hugged him and told him not to feel guilty if he had nightmares. She was sure she was going to have nightmares from just hearing about this, not just explaining it. Dad watched over this, flirting with Mom and keeping a loving eye on him, and Harry felt less rotten but unusually tired.

Dad tucked him into bed after, with Mum and Uncle Dan doing the dishes, and Amenadiel clearing things away.

Dad told him, "I'm going to visit your ex-uncle tonight, and give him a taste of his eternity. Is that alright with you, Son?"

Dad always was truthful with him. "I don't even want to think of him, but anything that makes him stay away from me is good, Dad," said Harry and was hugged gently.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Veron Dursley sat in an LAPD cell alone. The LAPD had called dibs on him apparently. He was sure when he explained what a criminal the little freak was they would be more understanding that he was a successful businessman and upstanding pillar of the community.

Then the cell door opened and he was lead to a room for questioning.

"Isn't this awful late at night?" he asked nervously. Perhaps he was going to experience "police brutality". Petunia was going to be so upset. He should never have come here to this wild country.

He was seated at a table and the man known as Lucifer Morningstar entered the room and gave him a smile that made chills break out.

"You frightened my son today. You terrified him and tried to take him away from me. Normally, I would give you a taste of the hell you seem bound for, but I've decided to do something different today. To Vernon's horror white dazzling wings suddenly shot out of the man's back, but his eyes turned red. "You truly are dealing with the Devil today. I'm showing you both sides of my inner man, as it were, so you don't go mad."

Vernon trembled and choked in terror. This was real. There really was a devil. This was worse than freaks.

"I'm giving you a gift, a new gift of empathy, Mr. Dursley. You are going to feel all the fear, pain, hunger and loneliness you put my son through, and it's going to last all your life, on a constant loop until you change or die. I'm very good with loops, so it will be very interesting how you deal with it. Every quiet moment you have with be filled with Harry's pain and anguish. If you feel real repentance, it will start to fade, but I somehow doubt that will happen. The choice how you deal with it is up to you."

And suddenly he was hungry, incredibly hungry, and in pain, unimaginable pain, his bones felt broken, his head hurt, and he screamed. His hands felt as though someone had stomped on them and he remembered doing that to the freak long ago when he'd annoyed him.

Lucifer smiled at him, and left him. They took him back to his cell and he sobbed in misery and despair until he fell asleep on the cot and dreamed of being raped by someone who told him he was worthless.


	14. Chapter 14

(Author's note: The name of the new character is provided by JannaKalderash, who has given me a lot of nice bloodthirsty ideas for dealing with a certain family who abused Harry).

That night Harry had another nightmare, a bad one that brought up all sorts of things that had happened with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Lucifer had heard him whimper and came into his room, after rapping gently on the door and asking permission and then brought him to sleep with Lucifer and Mum. "Don't you both have kissing stuff to do?" asked Harry who still didn't want to be a bother.

Mum gathered him into her arms, "We wouldn't enjoy kissing if we knew you were in need of us, Darling. And holding our sweet little boy is a wonderful thing too."

Lucifer kissed his head and said, "You are our treasure, Harry."

There was a creeling noise, and Trixie entered the room with Goldie sitting imperiously on her shoulders.

"Goldie says Harry had a bad dream and needs cuddles," said Trixie. Goldie bugled a little cry in agreement.

Harry suddenly felt better about all of it. His family truly loved him and wanted to hold him. That was pretty neat. Trixie wanted to be with him and so did Goldie. He fell asleep and felt safety in his parent's arms.

The next morning Mum announced that they were going to start keeping an eye on Mrs. Edwards. "She's been really sick and I don't want to take away her independence but I do want to make sure she is well."

Harry agreed, "I like her. She shines like Mum and Dad do."

Lucifer looked up mildly, "She shines like Mum and Dad. How do we shine?"

"Dad shines like the sun, and Mum shines like a warrior knight," said Harry calmly. He thought everyone knew that one.

"And Mrs. Edwards?" asked Dad, his face a study in curiosity.

"She shines like silver light and moonlight, not as bright as you and Dad. She sees things we don't, that's why she is a seer."

Trixie piped up, "I like the way Daddy Lucifer shines best. It makes me happy."

Lucifer looked at his adoptive daughter and looked at Chloe. "No clue," said Chloe, shrugging "I wish I could see what you see darling."

Lucifer looked puzzled, "Trixie, can you do magic and you didn't tell us?"

"Nope," said Trixie matter-of-factly, "I don't have any magic. Just an extreme love of chocolate."

"Have you always seen me shine?" asked Lucifer, smiling but again more curious.

Trixie smiled at him and gave him one of her full body hugs, "Yes, I noticed when you told me your name was Lucifer. You smiled at me and you shone."

Lucifer stared at his children, "Does Uncle Amenadiel shine?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, angel shine."

Trixie shook her head, "No, never noticed. But I know he's nice. At least he is now."

Lucifer decided to discuss this later with Chloe. The kids seem to have abilities that he'd never noticed, at least not in Trixie. And Harry could speak the tongue of the goblins, gobbletygoop or whatever it was called. But they had more important things to consider, like making sure Harry got therapy and felt safe with his family.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

And it was very difficult finding a therapist for Harry until Mrs. Edwards stepped in. Or rather, until she grabbed Lucifer's hand when he and Chloe were checking up on her.

"There is another therapist in Los Angeles who has dealt with abused children and who believes in Angels. His name is Javier Martinez and he's just started his practice but he has lots of experience working with abused children as part of a clinic that specializes in this kind of problem. He's very compassionate and was abused as a child, so he'd be perfect for Harry."

Lucifer grinned at her, "You are a miracle, Mrs. Edwards."

"No, she is," the older woman grinned at him while pointing at Chloe, who smirked. "I'm just a seer. I can point the way for people, but you all have a shining path that makes it easy to check things."

Chloe served her a grilled cheese sandwich and they chatted about the children. They were thinking of taking Harry out of school, but weren't certain about it. He liked school and his "extra credit" classes in magic. It was a soothing thing to depend on in a little life that had experienced too many harsh surprises.

Mrs. Edwards finished her sandwich and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. "I think Harry needs a service animal."

Lucifer gave a start and looked at her.

"I know it will be difficult retrieving what you want, Lucifer, but I think it's time. You must tell Maze as well. If you don't you will hurt your friendship with her. She feels taken for granted, and has become very independent as a result, but she needs to know you love her as family too."

Lucifer's eyes filled with tears, "What if she decides to stay at home in Hell?" he asked sadly.

"Then it will be her decision," replied the seer softly, "She deserves free will too, my dear."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Finding Mazikeen was difficult because she was hunting down a miscreant for the FBI. Her reputation had spread, and they had a particularly nasty unsub to capture. But Lucifer had his ways, and eventually found her doing a stake-out in front of a hotel that might have been used in a horror movie.

He called to her gently first, so as to startle his number one body guard. "Maze, it's me, Lucifer. May I pop in and speak with you?"

"Sure," she replied, though he could hear the suspicious tones in her voice, "I was bored anyway, but don't bother me if my perp shows up."

"Yes, Ma'am," he whispered and popped next to her.

"Maze, I am planning to go back to Hell to pick up a hellhound for Harry and I want to ask you if you want me to take you with me?"

She froze. He could feel her start of surprise and increased suspicion.

"Why ask me?" she said, "Do you want to get rid of me?"

Again, his sorrow at how he'd treated his first and best friend in Hell gripped him. "Indeed Mazikeen, if I had my choice, you'd be with me always, but you have rights and your own desires. So I would miss you horribly, but still will take you where you want to go." he said as his heart began to ache.

Maze whipped around and stared at him, and reached out gently and touched the lone tear on his cheek.

"For me?"

"Of course, Maze," he murmured, "I've been a poor friend and master, but I care about you. You are my friend, my first real friend. Although my family has grown lately, your friendship is still to be treasured. I'm just sorry I never told you."

"Then no," she said softly, "I want to stay. I love our family. But thank you for asking. You finally got a clue,"

And for the first time in recorded history, a demon hugged the Devil and wiped tears from his eyes.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

After explaining what he was going to do to Chloe and getting his wife's permission (he had learned so much about working with family – he even remembered to tell her that Maze would stay with them and was amazed that she cried in relief), he rushed to hell on angel wing, and the thousands of demons that dwelt there trembled in fear at the aura of purpose he arrived with. Was it war? Were they all to be destroyed and a new generation raised to be more obedient?

Instead he went to where his hellhounds were housed and well treated. "Aradia," he called and the smallest hell hound, looking much like a wolf, raced to his side, wagging her tail and wiggling in delight, "Little darling, I have a job for you, so I want your opinion. I have adopted a son. He was terribly abused before I found him, and I want him to have a companion and protector. His name is Harry, and he is a magical human, and I love him. Do you think you would like to be his friend and companion, little one?"

She responded by jumping in his arms and excitedly kissing his face, while mentally she sent him a message of delight and love. "Of course, Daddy Lucifer, we all seek to serve you. A child to love! What a wonderful child he must be. I will guard him fiercely."

Lucifer smiled and picked up the wiggling hellhound in his arms. His wings shot out again and he flew off. No one asked him any questions, just trembled in fear.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

He landed on the Lux Balcony. "Aradia, please take the form of a very small dog." he commanded gently. The dog wiggled and said, "Even smaller than me?" she asked playfully.

"You can be as large as a horse when needed, my love, but I want you to look innocent and cute so you can go to school with Harry and be his protector. You are going to be a service dog, so you will be allowed in places no other dog is allowed."

"Yes, Daddy Lucifer," said Aradia, and abruptly became smaller, and less black. Soon she was a tiny adorable Chihuahua, still wiggling in joy at seeing her master.

"I have been blessed with family, Aradia," said the King of Hell, "I have a wonderful wife, who is my heart's true love, and have adopted her daughter Trixie, who is a delight. And many people have learned who I am and still accept me. Also, two angels are part of the family, Amenadiel and Kynerath. Amenadiel has changed and no longer keeps trying to send me back to hell when I don't want to go.

Aradia listened to all of this with great attention. "So I shouldn't bite him?" she asked. She had tried before. "No," said Lucifer gently. She whined a bit, but then licked his hand, "As long as he is nice to you. If he hurts you, all bets are off," mind-spoke the little dog fiercely. Lucifer smiled, as a mental picture of Aradia sneaking up on Amenadiel and biting him on the butt made its way to him.

"What about the other angel?" Aradia was interested, "She seems very sweet and likes our Mazikeen, so I think she will be your friend," said Lucifer gleefully.

"I'm ready!" mind-spoke the little dog as she also barked. She had apparently missed Lucifer a lot.

He walked into the penthouse where his children were studiously doing homework next to one another, which their mother was working on the computer.

Chloe looked up and was the first to see Aradia. She smiled at the little dog and stood up.

"Look Harry, your father has brought you a new friend," she said happily, her beautiful eyes glowing with joy.

Harry looked up and his mouth formed an "O" of delight. "Trixie," he squealed, "Dad got me a pet,"

Goldie looked up where she had been dozing on Trixie's shoulder and gave a gurgling cry and flew over to investigate. She landed on Lucifer's shoulder and looked the little hell-hound in the eye.

They promptly sniffed one another, and evidently approved, because the dragon began to purr and Aradia's tail began wagging furiously.

"Good companion – I can mind speak with her," the smallest hell-hound remarked to Lucifer in mind speech.

Harry raced up and put his hand out politely to be sniffed.

Aradia began to bark gleefully, "Oh this is a good boy! Daddy Lucifer," she said to her first master. This, of course, was high praise from a hell-hound.

She struggled to go to the boy, and Lucifer put her in Harry's arms, where she proceeded to lick him as he laughed in glee. Soon he was sitting on the ground and luxuriating in small dog kisses while Goldie and Trixie sat next to him happily. Goldie would give out a little bugle noise and Trixie giggled. When Aradia was done completely covering Harry in loving dog slobber, she wiggled over to Trixie and repeated the ritual of dog love.

"Her name is Aradia, she is the smallest of my hell-hounds and the most affectionate. She will be Harry's service dog, and we'll be sure to get her certification so he can bring her to class and other events."

"Yipee," said Harry. Then Harry looked up with glowing green eyes, "She's talking to me, Dad! She likes me."

"That is evident already my Son, but I'm pleased you can understand her."

"I can understand Goldie," said Trixie, and she looked at Aradia, "Can you talk to me?" she asked

Aradia jumped in her arms and Trixie's face screwed up in concentration. "She says I smell like a friend, Daddy Lucifer."

The dog barked. "That's what she calls me," said Lucifer, "Her pet name for me is Daddy Lucifer. You will both have to share it."

"Okay," said Trixie. Aradia snorted and barked in agreement.

Fortunately their homework only took a few more minutes to finish up, because Aradia was much more interesting. After she had kissed and welcomed Mum, they took Aradia around the penthouse and then downstairs to see Uncle Dan.

Uncle Dan was looking much better and seemed pleased that Harry had a new pet that seemed normal. He liked Goldie, but was a little nervous around the little dragon. Aradia was excited to see a human soul in a body. She spent much longer sniffing Uncle Dan than she had anyone else, while he petted her gently and talked to her in a low voice, "Aradia, aren't you a pretty girl. I'm glad Harry has such a nice pet."

Aradia apparently came to a decision and jumped up and kissed his face. She mind-spoke to both the children, "I can tell he is Trixie's sire and has been bad, but he no longer smells hell-bound. Someone has helped him a great deal."

Trixie and Harry smiled at one another. They had been very worried about Uncle Dan. "Aradia said you are a good human now," said Trixie brightly, and Dan froze. He looked at the little dog enthusiastically licking his hands and wiggling. "Not a regular dog, I take it?"

"No, Aradia is a hell-hound and she has come to help protect us," explained Harry, hoping he didn't offend Uncle Dan.

Uncle Dan however, picked up the little dog and kissed her on her snout. "Thank you for protecting my family, little girl. You are a very good dog."

Aradia was up with that and her tail wagged furiously. So far all the humans she had met had passed her sharp nose's ability to determine who was friend and who was foe.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Chloe kissed her husband passionately, "I so rarely have you to myself," she whispered softly and they smiled at one another.

"Harry is remarkably supportive of our gross kissing activities," remarked Lucifer.

"Yes," she murmured and then stopped kissing him. "We have to take him to the goblin healers. I want them to check him and Trixie too to make sure no one has messed with either of them."

"Excellent idea beloved," he said, "We also have to get Aradia certified as a service dog. I believe we can do that through animal services now. She will pass any intelligence tests they give her. If anything happens at school, Aradia will protect both the children."

"And we still haven't taken the children to Disneyland," observed Chloe.

"Oh, my, are you sure you don't want me to buy it?" asked Lucifer a little plaintively.

"It would take a lot of work to manage, not like the Lux," said his wife wisely, "We'll get VIP tickets"


	15. Chapter 15

The Devil as a Father Chapter 15

That night, Lucifer and Chloe crept up to the door of Harry's room and tapped on the door to say goodnight. Harry was snuggled in bed with Aradia in his arms. "Goodnight Dad, I love Aradia. Thank you for bringing her to live with us."

The hell-hound looked up, "He wants me to sleep with him, is that alright?" she mind-spoke.

Chloe started and then smiled. She had understood! "Aradia, it's wonderful to have you sleep with Harry. Let me know your needs and Daddy Lucifer and I will provide whatever makes you comfortable and well."

Lucifer looked at his wife with pride, and then they both tucked Harry and Aradia into bed. "What is this?" asked the small Hell-hound shyly. Chloe tried mind-speaking back to her, "Can you hear me darling?"

Aradia's tail started to wag, "Yes, I can hear you mistress."

"This is sort of a nightly ritual where we make sure our children know we love them, where we check on them at the end of the day and we wish them pleasant dreams. It's called tucking them into bed."

"But you kissed me too?" asked Aradia.

"How can help but not love you for coming to protect my darling son?" was Chloe's reply and she began to rub Aradia's head and then her belly and then kissed the Hell-hound on her snout. Harry giggled as Aradia sighed with contentment and nestled at his side.

"I love you, Dad, I love you, Mum, I love you Aradia," he whispered and fell asleep.

Lucifer and Chloe returned to their room having already tucked in Trixie and Goldie, and Lucifer lay silencing spells and wards on the bedroom opening.

"And now my Darling," he whispered, "Let me tuck you into bed." He waggled his eyebrows and gave her the grin she loved so well. Most of the house of Morningstar slept well that night, some just fell asleep much later.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry.

Lucifer found that money really helps when dealing with large entertainment parks. He arranged to stay at a Disney Hotel, arranged travel from the hotel to the park, and left the date open so he could make sure his family was happy about the date visits. Then he wondered if he would be required to wear a Mickey Mouse Hat. It was a horror he was willing to brave for his loved ones.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The next day Lucifer took Aradia to the animal services department and let her go through testing to determine her level of competency for dog companions/service animals. She amazed the people there and Lucifer was proud of her for not biting the man who pinched her back leg in a sensitive place to test if she was gentle. The man surprised Aradia by then petting her very kindly and begging forgiveness, explaining to the little dog that some dogs were very bad tempered and bit people and this was part of the test process, but he hated pinching such a nice little girl. Aradia forgave him.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Trixie was on a mission. She had Goldie with her at school, sitting in the breast pocket of the Prada suit that Dad had got her. She didn't wear it often, but today, she wanted Goldie with her and it was the best pocket, and the closest to Goldie's size, because she didn't want her friend to feel uncomfortable.

Goldie had learned to fly very quickly, and to transport herself instantly to any place she wanted to be. It was an instinct of her species. Goldie would pop out of her pocket back home for water and snacks when she wanted and no one could tell. She would pop back in and snuggle next to her bonded human.

Trixie was having problems with her teacher, Mr. Houston, the one who had been so rude to Harry when Dad was in danger. Mom had complained to the principal about how he treated Harry and he was taking it out on Trixie, so she wanted to have her friend with her. He made her uncomfortable because he seemed like a bully, although he claimed to merely be strict.

Goldie was aware there was a human who was mean to Trixie and that the human held status in Trixie's flock of humans. So the little dragon listened carefully.

Since the day they had recognized her Daddy, Mr. Houston asked her questions in a particularly snotty way. Today he commented that her outfit was too expensive for school and that he would inform her parents she was wearing special nice stuff to class and a bad girl. Trixie was not amused. Goldie started in with a slow burn.

"I suppose your step father brought this inappropriate outfit for you," he said, "Your policeman father could never afford it on his salary."

Trixie looked up and answered him fiercely, "Then I'm lucky that I have 2 daddies that love me, aren't I?"

This caught Mr. Houston off balance. Trixie had been silent before this.

"Are sassing me, young Lady?" he asked in his coldest voice.

"No," she replied, her head straight up and her eyes staring into his.

"I think you were, so you're staying late tonight in detention."

Now this was too much. If she was given detention, she was supposed to go the principal's office, not stay late. Her mom would be worried. "Do I have permission to tell my Mom I have to stay late?" she asked.

"No," said Mr. Houston quite sharply. He wanted to punish the whole family for giving him a hard time. He liked being a teacher, but he demanded respect at all times. He felt both Harry and Trixie deserved to be spanked on a regular basis and he wished he could take on the task. He knew nothing about Harry, but he knew their stepfather was very rich and since he had been poor as a child, he resented someone who was openly wealthy.

Goldie sat hiding in Trixie's pocket and felt the man's angry emotions and ill will. If he touched her Trixie she was going to flame him but good.

When school was done, Trixie wasn't waiting for Harry. He looked for her. Then one of her classmates came up and said she was in Mr. Houston's room under detention.

Harry knew Mum had only complained about Mr. Houston and hadn't talked to him like she wanted. He immediately felt that something was up. Mr. Houston had the reputation of being strict and some people said worse than that. Harry got out his phone and then shrugged, why text when you could mentally call Mum and Dad. "Dad," he said, "Trixie is being kept after school by Mr. Houston. I'm going to his room to check on her."

Lucifer was at the animal services just getting his certification for Aradia. She was sitting on the counter doing tricks for the receptionist because she liked the way the lady would make squealing noises over how cute she was.

Lucifer took the information and certificate and then picked up Aradia. "Thank you for your excellent service and kindness. Have a wonderful day,"

Then he got a funny look on his face, and raced out the door, with Aradia held in his arms.

Once outside, he ducked into the alley and popped to the school. That Mr. Houston was an utter ass and he was going to let him know.

Trixie sat in Mr. Houston's room with her hands folded on her desk top.

He was sitting at his desk and ignoring her.

"Mr. Houston," she said, "If I don't tell my Mom I'm here she's going to get upset." she said.

"That's your problem," Mr. Houston sniffed, "I told the principal's office that you are here. That's all I am required to do."

Trixie felt angry, "You are not supposed to put kids my age in detention without sending them to the principal's office first. That's a school rule."

"Who do you think you are?" he shouted suddenly, "You're just a naughty child that deserves a spanking."

Trixie stared at him in horror as he advanced on her, "You think you are so much better than anyone, you rotten brat," he yelled as he reached forward to give this child what she so richly deserved.

Then several things happened simultaneously.

First a golden tiny dragon burst out of Trixie's jacket and shot flames at him that burned his hands. Then a small Chihuahua burst into the room from somewhere and began to grow to the size of a small black pony. It turned red eyes on him and growled menacingly and began to chase him around the room. Finally and most horribly for Mr. Houston, was Lucifer Morningstar and Harry both raced in the room. He looked at them and realized that Morningstar's eyes were red as hell fire.

He screamed, as he realized that he wasn't the biggest thing in the room. Then he fainted.

Goldie bugled her victory over the bad human. Aradia stopped chasing the potential enemy and changed back into an adorable Chihuahua. Lucifer stood over the man and decided making one of Trixie's teacher insane wasn't a good idea and hoped that Chloe wouldn't be angry with him.

Then to all's surprise, Chloe popped into the room. "It worked!" she said with pleasure at her first successful 'pop' and then she stared at Mr. Houston. "Did you devil this man?" she asked her husband, "Um, my eyes might have gotten a little red, but that's all dear," he said, "He was going to spank Trixie."

"Oh he was, was he? That's against school rules." Chloe went and got some water and patted the dratted man's face till he came to.

He sat up abruptly and then huddled in fear, "You really are devils," he whispered.

"You are a big bully," observed Chloe, "and we're going together to the principal's office to see why you broke the disciplinary protocols of not just the school, but the whole district.

He shook and trembled but seemed to draw himself up. "I never touched her," he claimed.

"You were going to," said Trixie flatly, and from her pocket a small golden dragon roared.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth, Mr. Houston. I think you have a problem with my family and you're mad because I complained about you. Let's discuss this with the principal."

"I'll tell her what happened," he stuttered.

"That will make you look like a loon," observed Chloe.

Harry stared at him. "So is it true that you pinch people so hard they welt up where you can't see it?"

The man stared at him, nonplussed by all this truthfulness.

"Oh please do tell the truth," said Lucifer, "I do so hate liars."

"They all get away with murder," said Mr. Houston.

"Well, now you won't," said Chloe.

They escorted the nervous man to the principal, who wasn't happy at all when she found out that he had held Trixie after class.

"You know the rules, Houston," she said angrily, "You were alone with a little girl, and her parents didn't know about it or approve. You're suspended for one week, and then we'll have to bring it up to the board."

Houston was apparently too rattled to think logically. "They're some kind of aliens or demons," he said, "She has a dragon in her vest pocket," he accused pointing at Trixie. Goldie immediately vanished back home, and Trixie calmly showed the inside of her vest.

"Mr. Houston said I deserved a spanking," Trixie announced.

"Oh he did?" said the Principal. The principal had, of course, heard the rumors and was unimpressed with her teacher and starting to worry about his probable sanity.

It was a bad day for the Principal, and Mr. Houston and the Morningstars all went home to the sound of the Principal scolding the man like a small child.

Trixie dragged her feet as they entered the townhouse. "I screwed up, didn't I, Mom?" she said

"Oh yeah," said Chloe. "You should always tell us when a teacher does anything unsuitable or scary to you. Let us handle it as a team."

"Yes," said Lucifer, very thoughtfully, "I always did things on my own, and I've learned that telling your mother and asking for help is very useful and the best strategy."

Aradia, who was being held by the King of Hell, wiggled and Lucifer let her down.

"Did I do wrong, Master?" she asked him.

"We all jumped the gun a bit." Said Lucifer, "With all the violence lately, I was more prepared for a mass-murderer or a magical death-eater than a bully. I hope I didn't damage him permanently."

"He was disobeying strict protocols. He needed someone to take the situation in hand," said Chloe and she sat on the floor and began to cuddle Aradia. "Trixie, I think having a teacher scare you so badly that Goldie and Aradia both felt they had to protect you is enough punishment and excitement. Please remember that we love you and that you can bring these situations to us. Okay?"

Trixie sat next to her Mom on the floor and leaned against her as she cuddled Aradia. "I'm sorry, Mom. I was trying to be a hero like Harry, but I guess I'm not."

Harry plopped down next to his sister, "Trixie, you're my hero. You stood up for me at the beginning when I was so scared in school. You are a brave wonderful sister and we all love you."

Trixie looked at him and then slowly began to smile. "Really and for true?" she asked

"Yup!" said Harry with a pop of the 'p' sound. "You are also the best sister in the world."

Lucifer sat on the floor and began to scratch Aradia behind the ears, her favorite spot. He looked at his precious family and said, "As far as I'm concerned, darlings, you are all my hero's. I was a very lonely devil before I found my Harry and Chloe and Trixie accepted me. You have given more than I ever dreamed possible."

He hugged Trixie, taking her into his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world. He was still a hedonist at heart, but now the pleasure he sought was his family's pleasure and happiness. It was far more glorious than anything he had experienced before and gave him great joy.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The next Saturday, Harry and his parents took him to the Goblin Bank, Gringotts. There they were greet like celebrities instead of with scorn. The guards walked up and shook hands merrily, and a teller came to welcome them and then walked them into the back, chatting away in his native language happy.

One of the magic folk in line asked who those people were to his teller. The teller gave him a jaundiced look, "Friends and Allies of the Goblin Nation," he said shortly. Lucifer looked back and gave the teller an approving smile.

Harry saw it, and frowned up at his Dad. Lucifer looked down at him, "It is wise to keep our identities quiet as possible. We don't want magic humans trying to gain control of us. They have already shown a level of incompetency that is laughable." The teller escorting them snorted in amusement and nodded in agreement. "The magical humans here are better, but the ones in England are horrible." he stated.

They were taken to a modern goblin hospital, which was bright and cheerful. The goblins there immediately came to attention, "Lord Lucifer," said one that looked oldest, "We are honored that you trust us with the health of your son. We will serve you well."

He looked at the family and frowned. "Did you know your consort has some kind of magic I have never seen before? So does your adoptive daughter. It appears benign but powerful, like a sheathed sword."

Lucifer looked worried and began to use magic to check his family. "I see what you mean. They glow with inner beauty and part of the aura is a green nurturing color. I never noticed it before."

"Wheee, I have magic," said Trixie. "Well don't try anything until you check it out with your dad or me." said Chloe very sternly. "I don't want you getting hurt while experimenting."

Trixie looked like she was already planning hundreds of experiments, and gave an exaggerated sigh, "Well poo."

Harry started to laugh. So it was with amusement that he started the lengthy goblin healing process. He was given a white linen robe to wear and instructed to lay on what looked like a comfortable exam table. All normal medical. Then crystals were put all over his body as several goblins chanted over him; not so normal. "Looks like new age healing crystal malarkey," said Chloe softly, "even though I'm sure it's real."

One of the healers looked up at her and smiled, "Stole the idea from us, Consort Morningstar, it sometimes works for those who have very little magic, children of squibs usually."

Lucifer held onto Chloe and Trixie who watched with wide eyes as a scroll appeared and began to get longer and longer.

"What is that, Daddy?" asked Trixie very softly.

"It's a record of all the illness and injuries he had as a child with the Dursley family," said Lucifer. "It will also show any injuries he still or bindings on his magic."

Trixie's eyes filled with tears, "It's getting really long,"

"Yes," said Lucifer, as they all watched the parchment grow longer and longer.

Harry found he didn't care as much about the scroll, what gripped him was the fury and love in his Mother's face, the red flames in his Dad's eyes and the pain in the set of his mouth, and the tears dripping down Trixie's nose and splatting on the floor. It was all for him, because they loved him that much. Harry tried very hard to memorize those dear faces as proof that he was someone who was really and truly loved. The last of the chains on his heart and the dark voices that whispered in his ears that he was useless and unloved were ripped away, broken by love.

Even the goblins were pissed off. He could see one of the healers looking at the scroll and then back at him and then at the scroll again.

"Who did this to a magical child?" he finally spat angrily.

"Where **_is_** Mr. Dursley?" asked Lucifer mildly.

"He's back in England by this time. The crown agreed with all the charges we made against him but wanted him to do time there. Once they saw the medical records we provided, they started an investigation and found degrees of …. well let's just say Dursley won't see the light of day ever."

"Tisk," said Lucifer mildly, but he made a fist and Harry knew he was suffering.

"Dad," he said softly, still keeping still for the goblins doing the procedure, "You punished him. I have you now. I'm happy."

The red flames went away and changed to a warm and kind brown that looked at him so lovingly.

"I love you," said Harry softly.

The goblins watched this power human family and felt the ties of love and loyalty that bound them. They already felt great love for Lucifer, he was their hero, but this also touched them. Family and children meant much to the goblins and seeing Lucifer loving his children so was good and encouraging to the goblins. He won more loyalty and didn't even know it.

They finally sat with the healers, who served them juice and cookies.

The oldest goblin still looked mad. "This child was abused, and I see much was done with no-mag medicine to reverse that, but we can do more and especially to the bones that were broken so many times. You have obviously been very careful and done a miracle of healing with your care. However, Harry's magic has been bound in several ways that are illegal and not good for a child. We suspect it was Dumbledore. However, since the man is dying, there is little we can do against him, although we could bring charges and confiscate his estate for some of the things he has done."

Lucifer sneered, "What an awful man; using innocent children to fight a war. I'm glad we needn't deal with him. What can we do to help Harry with his health and his magic?"

"We want Harry to stay overnight, and during that time we will magically rebuild the bones that have the most damage. The magical interference was vast. His abilities were literally bound. It's almost as if Dumbledore wanted him to be helpless or perhaps it's because Harry is meant to be much stronger than Dumbledore ever was. Whatever his purpose, his magic spells still exist, even though he personally is now a no-mag. We can undo the bindings and when we do, Harry will be much stronger and have abilities that he didn't have before."

Then he goblin healer said, "And some of his language abilities are leaking out. I believe his magic that gives him the ability to speak different languages, including that of beasts, may be spreading to his esteemed mother and sister. It won't hurt them, they already have some kind of magical proclivity, so it will prove a blessing for your family."

"Well," said Chloe, softly, "This is fine with me. I love Aradia and Goldie and I am getting used to using the magical trinkets that Harry made me. However, we will all stay here if Harry's staying here overnight. I don't want him to feel alone." She gave the goblin one of her spectacular smiles (no teeth) and said, "Even though I know he will be in the best of hands, we'd all miss him and fret. Do you mind if we stay here with him?"

The goblin blushed, and Lucifer grinned. His wife's charms even worked on Goblins, who were tough customers indeed, "Not at all Consort Morningstar, it would be our honor to have you with us."

So they spent the night in the underground caverns of the goblins and saw things most magical people had never seen, gardens of mosses and lichens that glowed in the dark, rock of gardens and glinting treasure. Trixie thought it was all very pretty. Lucifer thought it was lovely as well and planned on making something similar in hell in ages to come when his family was all in the Silver City and he was alone. He felt terribly lonely for a moment and then remembered his resolve. While he had them, he would enjoy his beloved family to the fullest. Eternity was a very long time, but memories of love would be his only companions in the end, so he strove to cherish each moment.


	16. Chapter 16

The Devil as a Father Chapter 16

The night with the goblins left Harry feeling stronger and more in control of his magic. But he was more pleased that his family stayed with him while he had the goblin's procedures. He felt his father's care and interest in every step taken and his mother's protective love. They arranged to sleep in the same room, so Harry never felt alone for the somewhat painful procedure on his bones.

His Mother held one hand and rubbed him while his Father held the other and also touched him lovingly. So Harry was happy. Having more magic was nice, having bones that didn't ache at all was brilliant, but his family loving him so much was the best.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The following week Trixie noted she started being able to see strange auras on people. She decided not to worry about the ability, but she did watch people with angry red or black auras, and got on the clue bus as Maze would say and immediately decided to tell her parents and Harry that night at dinner.

Dinners were becoming large affairs. Frequently they had angels as guests, and today Uncle Amenadiel was eating while Uncle Dan was there discussing Christmas plans. Trixie finally made a coughing noise and everyone looked at her. "Dad, Dad, Mom, I noticed at school today I can see auras on people."

Daddy Lucifer choked and spat wine across the table and nailed Uncle Amenadiel right in the face. Dad started to cough on his food, and Harry jumped up to pound his back. Trixie looked at the shocked expression on Daddy Lucifer's face and Amenadiel's and started to giggle. She couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, but you both look so funny," she explained.

Finally Uncle Amenadiel cleaned himself off while Lucifer apologized, "Honestly, brother, I wasn't aiming at you. I was just surprised."

"So was I," said Amenadiel sarcastically, and then he started to laugh, and Mom started to laugh and Daddy Lucifer started to smile.

Her Dad started laughing too, but when he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, he had a question, "Does this mean she has to go to magical school?"

Lucifer frowned, "I think we will give it time, as it doesn't seem to cause her any physical symptoms or distress and then we will arrange for magical testing." He turned and looked at Trixie with concern, "You don't feel sick when you see auras, do you Darling?"

"No, but I felt cautious about a few people's auras that seemed angry or hateful."

"That merely shows wisdom, my love," said Dan and smiled at Trixie and Lucifer.

Aralia popped up and broadcast to the family, "I can smell more magic in Trixie now, but it's not like Master Harry's magic. It's different."

Goldie bugled in agreement. She seemed to feel it was a good thing.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Trixie sat in class the next day and Mr. Houston came in to get some things from his desk. He was short with the substitute teacher and his aura was both red and black. Goldie growled in her pocket.

Trixie studiously wrote a note to Harry and sent it to her brother via Goldie express. In emergencies she could mentally talk to him but always told him beforehand. She didn't want to read any boy's mind, even her darling brother's, so note were better.

"Mr. Houston's aura is like dark black clouds with red streaks. He's only visiting to get things from his desk, but I think he hasn't learned his lesson," she wrote.

The message she got back was, "Dad informed. He's arranging to transfer him to a military school if he wants."

Dad had the best ideas.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The family planned for Christmas. Lucifer almost brought his wife lingerie, but decided to do things she really liked for Christmas. Chloe and Lucifer shopped for the kids but didn't go overboard as the kids had received their new pets and didn't really want a lot. Also, they would probably see stuff they wanted at Disneyland after Christmas. They also got Goldie and Aralia presents, several luxurious dog beds for Aralia, and perches and special oils for Goldie whose skin tended to peel if not properly cared for. Trixie and Harry got dog Christmas sweaters and the like for Aradia. Lucifer told her ahead of time and begged the little hell-hound not to be offended.

The family had play nights planned and all played board games, baked Christmas cookies, painted faces as well as decorating a family Christmas tree. This activity included Dan, KynKyn, Amenadiel, Ms. Linda, Mrs. Edwards, Mooney, Sirius, Ella and of course Maze as part of the family. Some of the decorations were sort of odd, because Maze liked knives a lot, but they had lots of fun.

Mrs. Edwards was kidnapped by them on a regular basis, and forced to be waited on and listened to – not just about future or truth that needed to be told but what the older woman had to say. She told wonderful stories and baked delicious things that made your mouth water and your nose rejoice. Aradia and Goldie often sat on her lap and purred or rumbled in pleasure.

The older woman was settling into her new role as official grandmother with distinction. Even Maze respected her and talked to her about things.

Harry and Lucifer decided on having another extended meal for those who wanted to attend. All of the Lux employees and the families from the police thought doing another feast was a great idea but also wanted to bring things, so a sign-up sheet was posted at both the Lux and the Precinct. A cookie exchange was also set up, and supervised by Maze and Mrs. Edwards. Trixie and Dan made tamales together as gifts. KynKyn was concerned about Christmas and discussed it with Dan and Mrs. Edwards. Dan told her that she should make relaxing recordings of the wonderful sounds she was in charge of. Lucifer got her the recording equipment she needed and she made various types of soothing recordings as gifts for her new family and friends.

Lucifer visited hell again and made knives and a short sword out of some of his feathers in his old foundry, while spending some administrative time with the demons which resulted in several demons losing their lives and some demons being promoted to new positions. He announced he had a queen now and that if anyone came topside to visit without permission, they would die, no questions asked. Someone objected and died, and by golly there were no more questions asked. Lucifer noticed he didn't feel so much like a monster as he had in the past, and realized it was because he was protecting family now, and even the earth. How strange. He also gave demons instructions on looking for damned souls who might be swimming in guilt because they were victims instead of abusers. New projects were rare in hell, so this went over well. He arranged to have video's of lectures on human psychology available for learning more about guilt and evil. He used magic to power the video presentations.

He returned home and hid his presents for Maze, KynKyn, Amenadiel and Chloe. He felt a strange joy to think he actually no longer hated Amenadiel but was starting to enjoy his company. And KynKyn was so sweet. She tended to her duties, but came to visit daily and Lucifer finally gave her an apartment, which meant the family brought her decorations and he bought her furniture as gifts.

Chloe was trying to think of what Lucifer would really like for Christmas, since he disliked religious holidays, and realized what would make him really happy. So she announced to him he got to buy her lingerie, and made an appointment at Victoria's secret for a special viewing of trying on lingerie just for him.

Harry got together with Mum and Trixie and made Lucifer a huge and fabulous photo scrap book with all sorts of good memories and photos. Chloe was certain he would love that, and decorated one page with pictures of her in fancy clothing he had purchased for her since their wedding.

They had pictures of the Day that Lucifer adopted Harry in the Judge's chambers, and Trixie had pictures of Harry with friends in the playground at school and at the beach with the family. They made 5 pages of pictures from the wedding and even more for Thanksgiving. They had several pictures from the precinct and when people found out it was a Christmas present, they gave Harry pictures too.

They had pictures of Grandmother Decker's old place with Trixie and Chloe. They made copies from Harry's album and had baby pictures of Chloe, Harry, and Trixie.

Harry even made several pages for Halloween that looked wonderful. He knew his Dad would like this because it represented family. He certainly treasured the album from his parents.

On the first page they had photos of everyone with a big one of Dad in the middle and lines from each person to Lucifer. They put fake wings with the pictures of Amenadiel and KynKyn. They had a police badge next to Chloe and Dan, a picture of a rocking chair by Mrs. Edwards, knives by Maze, glasses by Ms. Linda, a CSI kit by Ella, a wand by Harry, a unicorn and a small photo of Mars by Trixie's picture and a wedding ring next to Chloe's picture as well. A picture of a wolf howling at the moon was next to Mooney's picture and Sirius' picture had a photo of him as Padfoot. Goldie's picture and Aradia's were at the very bottom and both beasts were very interested in the scrap book after that. They kept sending thoughts to Trixie and Harry with suggestions for new items. Aradia made paw prints from both of them and they made pages with photos of both beasts in various forms and poses. Aradia transformed into full hell-hound and had Harry sit on her back for one photo. It took some work but Goldie managed to breath fire and they got it photographed nicely. Then they tried to have her make popcorn and got some really funny photos of Harry cleaning up the mess.

Harry wrote a note to his dad on a page with pictures of him.

"Dear Dad, you are the best dad in the world. I never felt safe or happy until you came and held me in your arms. I love you and I will love you always. Thank you for all you have done for me, but especially thank you for your love."

Christmas morning was just the family that knew Lucifer was Lucifer. Mooney and Sirius were there, and still shy but terribly happy now. Sirius got Harry a flying broom and Mooney gave him wizarding culture books which were interesting.

Dad gave both men protective rings, and clothing that they really liked.

Maze had left the room rapidly when Lucifer gave her the short sword. "Is she angry?" asked Lucifer, upset.

"She likes it so much she's crying, you darling dork," explained Chloe.

"Well, I would never cry over a present," said Lucifer, puzzled but glad Maze liked the present.

Amenadiel and KynKyn were pleased with the knives he made for them. Chloe was delighted but very solemn with the knife. Maze had crept back in the room and she asked if she could have lessons on proper knife fighting. Maze was very happy.

Mom had gotten Dad some hard to find liquors that pleased him greatly, although he whispered he liked the other gift more. Mom blushed.

Aradia actually liked being in a reindeer costume and danced around the room with her jinglebell antlers and kissed everyone. Goldie flew from shoulder to shoulder and accepting pets and general worship for her beauty.

Mrs. Edwards had knit fingerless gloves for when the weather was cold. They were great for driving, and looked spiffy. Lucifer commented they would be good when the weather was very hot so you wouldn't burn your hands on the steering wheel too.

Amenadiel surprised everyone with pencil sketches of everyone. He gave Chloe one of Lucifer and one of Trixie and Harry. Then he gave Lucifer one of Chloe, Trixie and Harry. Lucifer was really excited. "I didn't know that you could sketch, brother, I would have gotten you some supplies."

Amenadiel seemed pleased, "And I didn't know you could forge knives, Brother, I am very pleased with your gift."

Trixie and Harry got their Mom and Dan bullet proof vests that were far better than what the department was able to afford. Harry had also put magic on both of them to cause an invisible shield if they were shot at, which would hold the bullet as evidence, and send an emergency notification to the police. Dan told him if he could figure out how to do it without magic he'd make a million.

"How about if I sold it with a secret patent?"

Dan smiled, "That might work; we would have to talk to your goblin friends. They have good ideas on interacting with the non-magical world."

Lucifer and Chloe also got Dan some really nice jackets that he was pleased about.

Lucifer and Chloe had set up an apartment for Mrs. Edwards by the elevator and made sure the apartment had emergency buttons if she felt ill or fell down. "We don't want you to leave your lovely home, we just want to have you feel free to take a nap or stay overnight when you visit us. Also, Maze wants belly dance lessons."

Mrs. Edwards laughed. They toured the apartment and the children had filled it with flowers and pretty things they knew she liked. Mrs. Edwards had been a little worried, but felt completely welcome and at home. It was just the type of place she liked and it had a lovely view, as well as an intercom she could call the bartenders on and the kitchens, although they didn't have anyone working full time there yet.

Then they returned to the penthouse and the Christmas group. KynKyn was proudly serving hot chocolate with whipped cream and muffins to everyone.

"Your children have a present they made for you," announced Chloe, who was possibly more excited about Lucifer's gift than Harry and Trixie.

Lucifer smiled at his darlings. He had received lovely thoughtful things, so he couldn't think of anything that the children could have made for him, but he was willing to accept macaroni picture frames if they had made them for him.

He received the huge box with a smile, and opened it. "A book," he said, softly. Then he opened the heavy leather cover and found the picture of himself surrounded by his new family. Suddenly he knew why Maze cried. He turned page after page and found a masterpiece of love from so many people. His eyes burned, and he manfully tried to keep the tears back until he found Harry's page with the love note to his father. Then he grabbed Harry and kissed the top of his head passionately, and then began to hug everyone, even Dan and Amenadiel. "This is definitely the most wonderful Christmas present I have ever received," he said and choked.

Trixie was watching her Dad. He had a purple aura which she knew represented love and peace, but now Dad's aura turned into wonderful sparkling gold that got bigger and bigger. She didn't know what it meant, but knew it meant something wonderful. She would discuss it with Mom later.

The glow was bright but didn't hurt her eyes. Then the glow seemed to touch the room and lit up people. Mommy, herself, and Harry were touched along with Dr. Linda, Miss Ella and her Daddy Dan.

Then they adjourned for a big Christmas breakfast, but first Lucifer took his present and put it in his master display case under lock and key. "This is a treasure to be protected," he explained.

They feasted with friends, and this time everyone made a lot of food and they didn't have as much work as they had at Thanksgiving. Harry insisted on doing dishes.

They got together and sang silly Christmas songs around Lucifer's piano. Then everyone went home or to their apartment at the Lux.

Lucifer stood on the penthouse balcony and stared up at the stars he had made. "I will store this in my heart forever," he thought, "One day I know that they will be gone, and my heart will break. Then I will return to hell and change hell as well. The gift of love they gave me will change everything. I cannot keep them forever but I will enjoy them and love them to the fullest while I have them."

Then he flew from the balcony uncounted light years away, and a new star appeared in the skies that puzzled and engaged scientists for years because it shone with dozens of glorious colors that could be seen by the naked eye if you squinted at it. It was considered by many a Christmas miracle, but no one knew that it was Lucifer's promise to hold his family in his heart forever.


	17. Chapter 17 Updated

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 17 Updated

(Author's Note) I am republishing this chapter because things were getting too easy for Lucifer. A good story needs conflict, and now conflict has been added. I thank vepmoon96 for their thoughts and truthfulness. They are much appreciated.

Lucifer stood on his favorite hangout spot besides bed with Chloe or even all the kids (for different purposes but always a place of love and comfort) or his piano. This was the balcony where he watched his stars.

Inside he heard happy voices and knew they were his family, and he felt a welling of rarely experienced happiness. Chloe was the love of his life, and her helping him adopt Harry had made a huge difference in their wooing. When they both were parents and she observed his love and care for Harry, their relationship had changed, and it had become easy to tell her about his true self and prove it. Trixie was his little princess and she had taught him to embrace her innocence and sense of fun. He liked playing with her. He used to think he was beyond such things, but now he looked back at the early part of his vacation from hell and realized how empty he had been. Yes he had great pleasure, but he made few friends, real friends. Trixie had made him human.

And Harry, yes Harry had helped him deal with the horrors he experienced in hell. He learned so much from Harry and he loved him so soundly. They were both wounded souls who healed one another. He loved the child fiercely and tenderly at the same time. He was excited at magic and its potential because of Harry. Magic was something he had developed long ago before the fall, and he had forgotten it completely afterwards. He wondered if dear old Dad was responsible for that or if it had been a result of the pain of burning his wings off and hitting the lava. That had not been fun.

Now today he was going to Disneyland, the so-called happiest place on earth. He doubted it, but knew it would be fun because the children and Chloe would have fun. And he had gotten them all a huge suite at the Disneyland hotel with access to massage and spa services and other lovely accommodations. He wondered if he should wear hiking boots for all the walking. He planned on 2 days with his immediate family. That alone was wonderful.

This trip was going to be just him, Chloe, Trixie, Harry and Aradia, who was very excited. Trixie wanted to meet people in costumes, especially princesses. Harry wanted to visit Pirates of the Caribbean and Star Wars and wanted to go on the Peter Pan ride, which was the first one made by Disney. He also had expressed an interested in getting a star-wars light saber made. Lucifer decided they should all get them. They could stage duels. Maybe he should get one for Maze.

When breakfast has been cleared away, they popped to the hotel with luggage, surprising the valet attendant, and checked into their sumptuous room, which Aradia checked first, and proclaimed to be clean and have no bad magic, and no bad people; also no listening devices. Lucifer was proud of his little hell-hound. She had learned a lot since coming here and had bonded closely with his Harry. They all looked around the room and then went to get the special shuttle to Disneyland, bypassing standing in line and parking. Lucifer grinned at Chloe as they sat in a large golf cart and made their way to a VIP entrance. The sun was shining and Lucifer looked around with interest. He immediately spotted security people, dressed to not look like special security, but actually really security. He could tell. They were warriors, with the watchful eyes that told him they took their jobs seriously. He nodded to one, and put an arm around Harry and Trixie and smiled to let them know they were appreciated. They had a guide who was there to make sure they got into events.

First they went to the Pirates ride. Harry and Trixie liked it. Lucifer liked sitting in the boat with his arms around the children and Chloe. They went three times. Aradia liked it too and Chloe laughed every time the boat went up and then slide downstream.

Then they went to lunch in New Orleans town which was much better than he hoped for, shopped for a few things and then went to the Haunted Mansion and looked at the decorative tombstones outside. Harry clutched his hand.

"There are real ghosts here," Harry said quietly.

"Son, …." Lucifer started to tell him there were no such things as ghosts, when a cold wind passed by and raised goosebumps on his skin.

"I've been on this planet for millennium without seeing one, but I think something cold just walked by." He said softly.

Aradia growled and sent to them all, "There are parts of souls here. Some of them don't know they are dead and haven't moved on – perhaps your sister missed them, my lord. Some of them are almost like recordings of one moment."

Aradia sniffed the air and then growled again, "Someone here is angry, very angry, but they've muffled their scent. I think they have magic."

A sense of rage and power filled the air and they heard thunder in the distance.

Lucifer saw a tall man with incredible long white hair standing there, with a damn wand. He looked proud and cruel and his nose was in the air. Behind him stood other men, all dressed in stupid robes that Harry recognized from the wizarding world.

Harry gave a shiver and Aradia growled

"While we appreciated the old fool being tossed from the game, we want the boy. He has caused much suffering."

Lucifer stared at the man. "Congratulations, we haven't even been introduced and I already despise you."

Before Lucifer could react, someone behind him said the odd phrasing meant to be used to kill food animals without pain and suddenly, the world filled with a bright green that reminded him of Harry's eyes and he was on his throne in hell.

"Harry," he shrieked, and was glad, very glad, that his wings were in good order. Oh my father, he thought, Chloe and Trixie are defenseless. With that, Lucifer called his troops, the loyal demons who delighted in warfare. "I have been insulted, and my family is in danger. We go to the magical world and justice shall be done."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry and Trixie screamed and Aradia became a full hell-hound. People shrieked and Harry put up strong shields around his family and also gently but firmly pushed the non-magical people away so they were out of range of the spells.

"You killed my Dad," he screamed, his face red. Aradia grabbed one man who looked like a wolf in her jaws and tore him apart.

The man with the long white hair sneered menacingly and then pointed the wand at Harry

A dozen security guards showed up and almost died but for Harry's shielding.

"Get back," Harry yelled.

Trixie stood behind him, protected by his shield. Mom had just kicked the man with the long white hair in a very delicate area, and the man was on the ground screaming in anguish.

"MOM," yelled Harry, "I love you and Trixie. You have to go to safety."

Chloe looked around and assessed with her battle ready eyes.

"I love you, Harry," she shrieked and then ran to Trixie and they both popped away, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Another of the magical men pointed his wand at Harry. "Well done, boy, sending away the women, that leaves us more time to play with you."

Harry fought, and Aradia fought in full fury. Harry linked his mind with her's and joined together, the two killed four of their enemies, but unfortunately, there were far more than four and the youngster screamed when several bursts of magic got through his shields and hit him and Aradia with several crucios.

Harry screamed. This was like Uncle Vernon all over, but now Dad couldn't rescue him. He fought back, against the pain and killed one more man before darkness took him.

He woke in a dank dungeon that stank of misuse of magic and negativity. He didn't see Aradia so she was either dead or would find him.

He tried to call to her mentally and almost wept. They had blocked him mentally.

He was in a cell. The white haired man and several limping and bandaged bastards came in the room.

"Your misery has only begun child. For every life you took, we shall take a limb, for every pain you sent us, we will give you a hundred tortures." The white haired-man looked furious but also pleased to have him there.

Harry sneered at the man, "You killed my Dad. You are disgusting cowards who do not deserve the gift of magic." Then he turned his back on them and wept for his Dad, even as they crucio'd him over and over as they laughed.

Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe

The security team at the Disney facility had cleared out all the visitors, and told them it was a stunt team practicing. Then they returned and gathered up the bodies, who were strangely dressed and all had wands.

The leader knew what that meant. His name was John Arnold and he was a squib. He had not been kicked out by his family, but was loved and given encouragement to do what he desired, and he had turned into a protector. He had heard vague rumors of what happened in England and he felt this wasn't the end of things, so he waited at the scene.

Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe

Chloe popped Trixie home and called Maze mentally. She had never tried this, but her rage and grief seemed to unlock something, and Maze ran into the penthouse, eyes wide with alarm.

"I can't feel Lucifer," she cried.

"They killed him," said Chloe, new tears in her eyes, "But Harry is alone with them; we have to find him."

Maze's eyes filled with a rage Chloe had never seen before.

"They can't kill Lucifer for long. He'll go to hell and come back," she said, "Our first duty is to save Harry, but I don't have the magic to get us there."

Trixie sobbed and yelled, "The Goblins are our friends and they have magic. Let's go to them."

Chloe opened her arms and both Maze and Trixie were gathered up. Goldie flew to her shoulder and they all went to the special receiving area in Gringott's International, which Harry had magically imprinted on her locket to add to the his many emergency locations.

There several guards bowed to them, "They killed my Lord Lucifer," said Maze. "They have his son, Harry, and time is short."

Goblins started blinking into and out of the room, and their King arrived with a full platoon of warriors. "Show me where this took place, Consort Morningstar and Warrior Mazikeen, and we can track them magically from there," said the King, his eyes filled with fury.

Chloe opened her mind to the King without fear. He winced, this woman was more powerful than any mortal magical and her magic was expanding.

They went via portkey and arrived with a crack in the area near the Haunted Mansion, which had been closed down and screened off.

John Arnold was the only one to see them arrive and he went and bowed to Chloe and the Goblin King.

"They took your son, and your Husband's body has disappeared."

Maze gave him a chilling smile, "That means he is in Hell," she said, like it was a good thing.

Trixie gave a cry and ran to the body of Aradia, who had changed back to a Chihuahua before she blacked out. The smallest hell hound whimpered in pain. She had been tortured and cut severely, and had lost much blood.

Maze bent over Aradia, and opened an intricately carved box and took out a feather which she placed on the little dog's head, while John Arnold and the Goblins watched.

Aradia's eyes opened and turned red, "They took Harry," she mind called, and everyone heard it, even the Goblins, who were amazed.

She whined, "I don't deserve to live, I have failed Harry."

Maze knelt and touched the little dog. "Aradia, I can smell the magic they used, they knew how to hurt demons and sent spells against you. You fought with all your strength. Now you must be strong again, only your nose can lead us to Harry."

Aradia jumped up and stood before them, "Follow me warriors," she mind spoke to all, "He still lives but they have bound his magic and mental call and they are hurting him."

Chloe held Trixie in her arms. "I'm sending you back to the Goblin hall; I can't fight for Harry if you are also in danger."

Trixie didn't argue but popped away instantly. The Goblin guards there held her as she cried for her family and took her to the King's rooms where they and others came to wait with her.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Maze, Chloe and the Goblins disappeared with Goldie in tow.

John Arnold prepared to try to explain all this to his boss, who was usually understanding, but was probably going to fire his ass, when the air filled with electricity.

Then, before his eyes, the handsome man he had last seen as a dead body appeared. His eyes were red and fierce. With him were hundreds of demons from hell, spoiling for a fight. They were terrifying.

"Sir," he yelled, "Your wife and a platoon of Goblins are going after your son. The little girl is safe. The little dog is following his trail."

Lucifer stared at the man. "You are a squib," he said softly, and his voice frightened John Arnold with the menace in it, but his next words were kind. "You have been honorable. For this, I give you back the gift of magic." He said, "I have warded Disneyland against those who would do ill. I will return when I am done. The men who stole my son have an appointment in hell."

Then they all disappeared with a crack of thunder that left John's heart pounding. Suddenly getting his ass fired wasn't so bad.

Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe

Lucius Malfoy was angry. This half-blooded mudblood so-called hero had to understand his place in the natural order. Several good friends had died at the child's hands, and he would be avenged, but he wanted to properly soften the child up, so he and his remaining friends enjoyed themselves sending horrible spells at the boy until the little arrogant child collapsed soundlessly, without even giving him the satisfaction of a good scream.

McNair mentioned that he wanted some time with the boy next, so they resolved to refresh themselves and come back later for more entertainment.

They congratulated themselves, and left to guest rooms while Malfoy went to get some good brandy and a proper bath.

From the shadows, a little boy with white hair and tears in his eyes crept. He went to the cell and used magic to open it and went to the still body and began to do limited first aid magic on it.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry's eyes opened and he stared at the boy, who looked a lot like his father's murderer.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"My father is a monster. You don't deserve anything they did. I'm going to try to unbind some of your magic," said the boy softly.

Harry held out a shaking hand and touched the boy's face, "Thank you. If we live, I would like to be your friend."

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I would be honored to be your friend," said Draco softly.

"Finiti Incantum," he intoned next, and some of the bindings broke.

Harry was exhausted but still enraged. They had killed his Dad. "Do it again," he said.

Draco did it 6 more times, and suddenly Harry felt his mind free up.

Then Mum and Mazikeen appeared with all the Goblins in the world.

One Goblin raised a sword to run Draco through, but Harry threw his arms around the boy. "Don't hurt him. He healed me and broke some of the magic bindings."

"Then he is a friend," said the Goblin and bowed to Draco respectfully, even though they all knew this spoiled boy. To help an enemy of his father was a great act of courage, and they could respect that."

Chloe knelt next to her son, and took out one of Lucifer's feathers and placed it on his heart while kissing his forehead gently. She smiled at Draco and watched his look of astonishment as glowing golden light filled the feather and then infused Harry's body.

Harry sat up. "Dad's dead," he said in anguish.

"No," said Maze and Chloe nodded. "Your Dad is the Devil, Harry. He's an immortal and an angel. His body disappeared and he'll wake up in Hell."

Harry's eyes filled with hope and he clutched his Mum and Maze in joy. Goldie settled on his shoulder and lovingly rubbed her head against his cheek.

Draco stood up. "The House of Malfoy has fallen." He said, "My father had done evil deeds and I can no longer be his son. Can I stay with you Harry? You may be my only friend."

Chloe looked at this stranger who had tended to her son when she wasn't there.

"We always have room for more," she said and touched the boy's cheek. He blushed but looked hopeful.

"You realize we're going to kill your Dad and his friends," said Maze in a cold voice.

"If you don't, I'd spend the rest of my life trying to. They murdered someone, attacked muggles, and tortured a little boy and laughed about. I hate them all," said Draco passionately, and now Chloe took him in her arms and held him and then grabbed her precious boy. "I want to take the boys to safety," she said, when the room suddenly got larger and filled with Demons.

Her husband stood there, filled with rage, and then saw her with Harry. His eyes turned a warm brown that she knew well.

"Harry," he cried, and ran to his son and wife and held them hungrily. "Trixie is safe with the Goblins," said Chloe. "This is Malfoy's son and he helped heal Harry. He was trying to get him to safety when we got here."

Lucifer looked surprised and starred down at the blonde-haired boy.

"I am glad to find someone with character and honor among the magical born humans. I was on the edge of taking back the gift of magic permanently."

He held out his hand to the child, "You will be safe with my wife and son."

"My Mother is here, Sir," said the boy. "She was punished for yelling at Dad because of his plans and is awful sick. The elves are tending to her, but he won't allow her to see a healer."

"Your father and his friends are going to be punished," said Lucifer, sternly, but looking at the boy with compassion.

"They deserve it," said Draco shakily, "Just protect my Mother, if possible sir."

"You and your mother are now under the protection of house Morningstar,"

The demons bowed. Their King had made a pronouncement.

"Go, now and gather the miscreants. We are taking them on a trip." The demons disappeared.

He squatted down before Draco, "I don't intentionally kill human beings, but I'm taking them alive into hell with my demons. We will take your mother to the Goblins for healing. They are first rate healers, better than humans, actually, no matter what your Father might say."

"Thank you, Sir," said Draco, his eyes filled with tears.

"Then, you and your Mother will find refuge in our household. It will be new to you, but I think you may like it young one. Don't be afraid, you are now my friend, because you tended to my son."

Draco nodded.

Lucifer kissed his wife lovingly, and then kissed his son's forehead, "Chloe, take Harry and his new friend to the Goblin's and the rest of us will find Draco's mother and start the punishment.

Chloe touched her husband's cheek, "I thought you were dead," she said, "My heart broke. Punish them, husband, the non-magical law can do nothing against them."

Lucifer left.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Lucius Malfoy woke up to the sight of the man he'd arranged to murder staring at him with red eyes. The room was filled with creatures out of his nightmares. "Gather him up," the man coldly commanded, "And gather the rest."

A small golden dragon flew up to Lucius and then gave an angry cry and spat fire at him that burned his face. He screamed in pain.

Lucifer held out an imperious hand, "Goldie, come to me. You have had your revenge, but you must leave him to our punishment." The little creature creeled in distress, and Lucifer petted it gently while he stared at Lucius with hatred. "I have punished those sent to hell for centuries and did it without ill will because it was my duty, but today, today you have earned my hate."

Lucius opened his mouth to berate this mud blood, this blood traitor and the man smiled at him. He held up Lucius' wand which was a treasure of his house, left to him by his ancestors and then with a gentle smile broke it in two.

Lucifer had screamed with pain at the burning, but the dishonor and shame of having a treasure of his house broken by this horrible man was more terrible than disfigurement to him.

Then the horrible monsters dare lay hands on him and he woke in a place of pain and terror. The man stood before him, taking off his clothing carefully while his monsters stared at Lucius with hungry eyes.

When the man stood before him in mere undergarments he began to change. "See the face of the Devil," he said. Lucius saw the man change into the worst monster of all, with those red eyes and red horrible skin, like a burn victim and wings, bat wings. He was horrified and lost control of his bodily functions

The creature came up and placed his clawed hand on Lucius' head and said, "Magic, you that I created to help man survive and live in peace with nature, I call upon you to judge this weak excuse for a man and his friends and punish them."

And Lucius Malfoy screamed as he felt magic rip itself from him, leaving him a detestable squib.

He stayed being tormented by the monsters for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually he woke in what he recognized as the Wizenagott chambers before his peers, his clothing smeared with refuse and waste, his friends were there, madness in their eyes. And before the leaders of their people stood this monster in his wretched and terrifying form. He glared at the cringing wizards and witches with contempt in his eyes.

"You were given the gift of magic to allow you all to survive with joy, to tend to the earth, to care for it, to live in peace with it. Instead, you have used it for power to harm and bully over those you deemed less than you.

Cornelius Fudge was there, gazing at the creature with horror, "Who are you and by what authority do you interrupt this august body?" he asked but his voice trembled.

All the wands in the room appeared in Lucifer's beclawed hand.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell, Maker of Magic, Creator of all stars and lights. I am come to render judgement on your people."

Many of the people fell to their knees. "You know what I did to Albus Dumbledore," said Lucifer, "But you still fail to believe in my authority and power in this situation. Therefore, Magic itself, my beloved creation, will be removed by those who are unworthy."

Lucius closed his eyes. Perhaps it would have been better to stay in hell.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Chloe and Maze had sat with the children, after assuring themselves that no harm came to their extended family. Harry and the goblins checked all the wards on the Lux and their other homes and found them still strong and in place.

Chloe sat next to the bed of an older woman who had been tortured, just as her Harry had been, and rejoiced to see the Goblins do so much healing on the woman. Her son had sat by her side as well and helped the Goblins in whatever way they requested. The Goblins had told her how proud and arrogant the family had appeared before, but the boy acted with humility and kindness now, and thanked the Goblins all profusely for their kindness.

While he sat watching over his sleeping mother, they felt magic feel the room and a ring appeared on the young man's hand. "I think Father is dead," he said, "This is the Malfoy house ring, it only goes to the heir if the house head had died."

"Or lost his magic," said Lucifer who suddenly appeared before them. "Your father walks among the living as a squib as do his miserable friends and many of your ruling body. Magic and I have judged them unworthy."

"I have been gifted with headship," said the boy, "But I don't know if I have the wisdom to rule or be a good person."

"As I told you before, young one, you are now a part of our house, and will live with us until you need or want to leave," said Lucifer kindly. "I want to make sure there are no more idiots running about who want to harm you or your mother, and you will find that the Goblins will be great teachers of both war, business and honor."

The goblins in the room all stood taller. Lucifer was praising them. He never ceased to touch their hearts and didn't even realize how many wounds he healed with the honor and esteem he lavished upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

The Devil as a Father Chapter 18

Narcissa Malfoy woke in a Goblin place of healing with a blonde haired woman looking at her with kindness in her eyes. Narcissa was supposed to hate muggles and half-bloods but in reality she was beginning to think her husband and everyone including the late (and unlamented by her) Dark Lord were insane bigots and idiots as well. She had loved her husband once, but that was long ago. She had wept privately that her son was being molded into a mini-Lucius with all his arrogance and cruelty, and had rejoiced days ago when her husband had crucio'd and tortured her in front of their son and saw the horror and hatred erupt for a moment on her son's face. She had passed out from pain but now had hope in her heart.

She smiled at the woman who was obviously concerned for her. Unconditional caring was something to be cherished.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said. One of the Goblins looked over at her, and she smiled at him, "Thank you honored Goblin for taking care of me. I am sorry I don't know how to properly thank you in your own language, but I honor your healing and kindness."

To her surprise, the goblin smiled back at her. "Lady Malfoy, you are in good hands now. Your husband has been judged by Lucifer Morningstar and Mother Magic and his magic is gone. Your son is now your head of house and he and you are under Lucifer's protection."

Narcissa nearly fainted. So it was true. She had told her husband he was a fool to try to go after an innocent child and the man who had stripped Dumbledore of magic. He was trying to consolidate the old death eater crowd under his guidance and rise as the next dark lord. He had tortured her before her son and his so-called friends for that and that was how she had ended up here.

"Lord Lucifer is real," she whispered.

The blond haired woman smiled at her, "Don't worry. You will stay with us under his protection until you are sure what you want to do, and that you are safe."

Narcissa closed her eyes. "Forgive me," she whispered, "I do not even know your name, kind lady."

The woman grinned at her, "I am Chloe Decker Morningstar, wife of Lucifer. I am pleased to meet you Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. You should know your cousin Sirius is also under our protection and safe at our home."

Narcissa found herself smiling. "Siri is alive?" she said weakly, and Chloe Morningstar gave her some cool water. "Yes," said Chloe, "He's quite the character. He keeps trying to teach Harry to pull pranks on people. Harry changed him into a salamander for two days until he got the idea that Harry wasn't interested."

Narcissa laughed. "That sounds like Sirius."

Chloe leaned forward, her eyes bright, "Your son healed by son and was helping him to escape when we took over your castle. My husband was very impressed with his bravery."

Now Narcissa wept. She wept for the lost years of hatred and fear, and she wept because her little boy had chosen honor in spite of all Lucius' awful lessons.

And Chloe Decker Morningstar held her and comforted her.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry woke from a nightmare in his room which had more protections on it then a magical bank vault. Aradia lay next to him and whimpered in her sleep. She was probably having nightmares too.

He sighed. He felt awful because he had killed people and felt meanly happy when each man fell.

Aradia woke up and licked his face gently. "What is wrong, Small Master?"

"I dreamed of killing those men and I was so glad when they died. I must be a bad person, but they killed my DAD and, and," Harry cried, great gulping sobs and held Aradia, who licked him and whined in shared sorrow.

He heard a knock at his door, and used magic without a wand to open the door. There stood his father, his eyes filled with concern.

Harry held out his arms shakily and found himself engulfed in his Dad's arms. He could smell Dad's cigarettes, which he never smoked around the children because he worried about them getting cancer, and his fancy soaps and men's cologne's and beneath it he could smell the slight cinnamon and vanilla that meant Dad.

"My sweet boy, I'm so sorry you went through so much," whispered his Dad. "I'm sorry I let them get the drop on me. You protected your Mom and Trixie like a warrior."

"I took human life and I liked it Dad. They killed you and I hated them so much," sobbed Harry. "What kind of person am I?" he asked

Lucifer kissed his forehead gently and cuddled him, while Aradia continued her licks and soft whines.

"My son, I know this was hard for you. You shouldn't have had to deal with such a horrible thing. I wanted to make a special day for you and instead it was a day of horror. But killing those men to protect yourself was not wrong. You were defending your family and yourself and that is not wrong."

"But I felt glad when they died," said Harry and he started sobbing again.

His Dad's arms around him was the best thing in the world, but now he knew he would lose them one day. It was beyond belief.

"I have been happy at a bad person's death. I felt absolutely ecstatic when I heard Dumbledore died, because he did so much to destroy you so you'd be his tool. I have been a torturer of the damned for centuries, son, and it is an awful thing to be. But when you protect the people you love, you feel hatred and mean happiness because the ones who hurt them are gone. It doesn't mean you are a bad person, Harry. You are actually quite a good person and I'm terribly proud of you."

Harry hugged his Dad so tightly he made an 'oomph' noise that was kind of funny.

"I love you, Dad," he whispered, "I love you so much. Please try not to die again. It was awful."

"I know Son," said Lucifer, "The fact that they tortured you and planned more torture nearly drove me mad with rage. If they had killed you before I got there, I think I would have died inside."

"What did you do with them, Dad?" asked Harry meekly.

"I took them to hell and introduced them to their future and let the demons play with them. Then I stripped them of all magic and took them to their highest authority in England, and stripped some of those idiots of their magic when they objected. They were very upset about it, because they depend on magic for everything. When one of them loses their magic, they are always cast out cruelly, so now they get to experience what they did to their own children when they learned they had insufficient magic." Harry looked up and could see Dad's eyes had turned red.

"I may end up asking for an audience with the English Prime Minister and then the Queen, because they actually have authority over the idiots. They are supposed to be loyal to the Queen and her laws and they have circumvented most of that." Lucifer's eyes turned back to that warm brown and he looked down at his son.

"They throw their kids out for having no magic?" asked Harry, appalled and less upset at killing them.

"Yes, they even murder them as babies," said Lucifer sternly. "There are special surprises waiting for them in hell."

"Well, I suddenly feel less rotten," said Harry.

Lucifer laughed softly.

Mum turned up at the door and came in and silently put her arms around them.

She whispered, "I want you to know that the hardest thing I've ever done was taking Trixie to safety and leaving you there, even though I don't have magic. Finding you again, and knowing they tortured you, I was ready to burn down that house with them all alive in it."

Harry's looked up at Dad, who was wide-eyed. "I guess Mum is fiercer than the Devil. Remind me to never piss her off."

"Language," she chided and then held Harry in her arms. "My baby boy, I love you so much. You are so brave. Do you hate me for leaving you behind?"

"MUM," Harry shrieked, "That's the procedure Auntie Maze taught us all. In magic attacks without Dad, Harry takes point and Mum gets Trixie to Safety. It was the logical, intelligent thing to do and I was so glad when I knew you were safe. Mum," he said softer now, "Did you know I killed a bunch of those men?"

"I sure hope so," Mum said, "The dirty bastards deserve that and worse."

Harry now agreed with Dad. Mum was fiercer than Dad, and he was the Devil.

"I was really glad when I killed them, Mum. I felt like I was a monster after."

"Oh Baby," said Chloe and held him closer. "I've had to kill people in the line of duty and it's never easy. I had to kill a man who was a fellow officer that went bad and I felt happy to know he was dead. He threatened to kill Trixie. I think it's time for us to call that young man who Mrs. Edwards talked about."

Lucifer nodded, "Good idea, my Queen."

"You mean a shrink?" asked Harry.

"Yes, for you and Trixie and probably me too. This is more action than I've seen in years," said Chloe softly. "I thought your Dad was dead, and I felt like my heart tore right in two, and what was left of it died when I left you," said Mum and now her eyes filled with tears, "Don't ever think I wanted to leave you, Harry, not ever."

"Hey Mum, you even beat Dad to the rescue,"

Dad nodded, "That's right, my darling, you are a truly formidable warrior. The Goblins think your Mum is the cat's meow, Son. They feel she is a warrior queen and she is."

Mum suddenly frowned, "You know, I think I'm developing magic. I was able to mind call Maze when I took Trixie home."

Harry raised a hand and felt for Mum's aura. "Mum, your magic is stronger. I'm still not sure what kind of magic it is, but it's definitely there."

"You know, your Mother's birth was made possible by a blessing from God. Are you sure that is not what you feel?" Lucifer asked.

"Dad, I feel goodness from Mum but I feel magic in her too. It answers to my magic and sings a bit."

"We'll have to see what kind of magic she can do. But now, young Master Morningstar, I believe you need sleep, and you shall join, your Mother the Queen and myself in our chambers and be snuggled appropriately," said Lucifer.

Harry giggled, Dad was so much fun.

He was picked up in Dad's arms and they carried him with Aradia to their room. There in the middle of their bed was Trixie. "Mommy, Daddy Lucifer, I had a bad dream," said Trixie.

After Trixie was comforted for feeling helpless because she couldn't fight the bad men, because she felt bad she had to be rescued.

"I wanted to kill those bad men for killing my Daddy. They broke my heart,"

"A feeling we all shared, my little princess," said Lucifer.

"And then to leave Harry and they hurt my Harry too," she sobbed.

"You did the right thing, Trixie," said Harry excitedly because he had been comforted and he was eager to give the same to his sister, "Mum told me you are the one who thought to go to the Goblins and they got there to rescue me before Dad even did."

"Really?" said Trixie, "That so rocks!"

She kissed Harry and Mum and Dad and then promptly fell asleep after being properly snuggled by everyone.

Harry slept in the wonder that was parental arms of parents who know you and love you. No more dreams came to bother his sleep.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The Day he came to live with Lucifer Morningstar, the actual creator of all magic and king of hell, Draco was nervous. He tried not to show it, but this was a whole new world to him. It wasn't anything like the pureblood world. He didn't know how anything worked, or really how to act with these people and he was afraid to offend them. But his Mum was here. She was given a lovely apartment where he would also stay, and he had a nice bedroom. These people didn't have elves and he didn't even know how to lock his door or turn on the lights.

Harry Potter helped him. First he contacted the man in charge of his own magical education, a Mr. Cletus Stormwhistle. Draco liked him right away just because he was magical.

They both explained a lot to him. He learned how to use the bathroom, the shower and bath, the kitchen appliances, the refrigerator, how to lock doors and how to use the elevator. He could sense the building wards, and they made him feel safer from Dad's friends who still had magic. He was glad he and his mother were safe.

They took him on a tour of the building, and then Mr. Stormwhistle told him that he would like to test his magic and magical knowledge and then arrange for his studies as he wouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore. Draco got nervous but Harry told him not to worry about it.

"Draco, we'll study together and I'll help you catch up. I'll also help you with regular studies."

"Oh, NO!" cried Draco. "Two whole schools?"

"I'm afraid so," said Cletus. "You must understand Master Malfoy, that Britain's magical education is not even accepted here in the states, because you are taught so little advanced magic and your no-mag education is so lacking. But fear not. We will help you every step of the way, and Harry and Trixie are both excellent teachers."

"Oh by Merlin's fuzzy beard," said Draco, "I'm doomed."

Harry laughed and then clapped him on the shoulder like he had seen the Quidditch players do after they won. It made him feel welcome.

He found he was behind in magic, ahead in English skills and composition, actually good in basic mathematics, and behind in everything else. He knew nothing of science or non-magical history.

Harry seemed to know everything about the non-magical world, and the American magical world, and nothing about Quidditch at all. He tried to explain it to Harry and he looked a little interested.

"Mum would never let me play and we don't have any big field here to use but let me show you something," said Harry.

He walked Draco to the elevator and they went above the penthouse to the roof access. Here Harry smiled at him. "This is a recent thing that I discovered. I have to tell Dad sooner or later, but I kind of want wait to see how I do with it first,"

Draco stared and then almost fainted as real golden wings shot out of Harry's back. They were huge. Harry gave a jump and was airborne and flew around Draco and then landed. "I've been practicing every day to show Dad."

Draco was astounded. "Did they blood adopt you as Lucifer's son?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. But he saved my life and he loves me and says I will always be his son," said Harry a defensively.

"I mean no disrespect," said Draco, "But we all know that Lucifer has wings, and no animagus form is that of an angel, so I'm wondering if this is from your esteemed Father."

Harry scratched his cheek and thought about it. "Mom is developing magic being around us, and Trixie is supposed to have some kind of magic too. Maybe Dad's magic spreads to his family. I guess I should show Dad." he shrugged, "Do you think I could play Quidderich with wings?"

"Quidditch," said Draco, "and yes, I think you could. I'd sure like to see you try and maybe play one on one with you."

"We'll ask Dad and I'll explain about the wings," was Harry's response.

They stood and watched the cars and the people way below and then Draco spoke, "My dad said muggles are all bugs to be crushed under our feet," he looked ashamed and actually blushed, "I didn't understand what he meant until he hurt my Mom right in front of me and expected me to approve. He values only himself and his friends, and they backstab one another. Then I heard them bring you to the dungeons and I knew I had to help you. People, all people, all thinking beings deserve respect at the very least. Please try to teach me that. I feel like I've been training to be an idiot my whole life."

Harry patted his shoulder and said, "I'm going to be there for you, Draco. I have no magical friends, so it will be wonderful talking to you about magic and about Dad. Dad will be there for you too, if you ask him. He's pretty wonderful."

"And powerful," said Draco, "To strip the magic from adult purebloods is pretty powerful. I'm glad he is kind and loves honor. He could rule over the whole wizarding world if he wanted, but I can tell he just wants to be with his family and protect them. I wish my Dad had been that way."


	19. Chapter 19

The Devil as a Father Chapter 19

(Author's note - contains mention of rape)

Lucifer called one about-to-be-severely-shocked Javier Martinez, private therapist, physician and expert in traumatized children. He made an appointment with a very nice lady, who set him up for that afternoon, which made him worry about the young man's business, but glad to get to see him so soon.

The office was bright and comfortable with a play area for young children. Lucifer smiled, this was definitely a place where children were welcome. He sincerely hoped his children would be welcome as well.

The lady took his information and took him into Javier's office to meet the young man. Lucifer gazed at him piercingly. He was going to trust this man with his children's minds. Of course, Mrs. Edwards had recommended him, so that was high praise indeed, but still he was a father now and had to make sure.

"Dr. Martinez, I understand you have had experiences with the supernatural," he said after they finished the preliminary greeting, and Dr. Martinez hadn't batted an eye about his name.

The young man looked startled, "How did you find out that?" he asked, "I generally don't publically share that information."

Lucifer found himself smiling, "I was told this by a member of my family who has a rare gift. She is a seer. She never uses her gift for gain, and has saved lives with her ability. She told me my son needs your help."

Javier Martinez looked a little stern. "I hope this isn't some kind of joke," he said.

Lucifer held out his hand and took the young man's in his.

"My adopted son was found in a trash can, sexually used while under the influence of a drug called curare. He was beaten and used as a veritable slave by his family before that, and came to me with broken bones and malnutrition. I love him with my whole heart and I need someone who is a believer because Harry has the gift of magic. He can open doors without touching them. He can sense evil and ghosts. He needs help, but I want those that help him to understand all the nuances of his small life so as to be able to help him the most. Please, I beg you."

Javier's stern look disappeared.

"He is exactly the type of child I have trained to help. Why do I feel you understand him more than most?"

Lucifer, the King of Hell, blushed. "I was kicked out of home by my parents and was later gang raped. Amazingly, I didn't really start to deal with it truly until Harry became part of my life. I was formerly very sexually prolific and lost to drug use and any type of pleasure. I married after I adopted Harry and none of things in my past life seemed to matter at all. I love my wife passionately and have rejected the idea of sleeping with anyone else. I have stopped drugs and I only smoke on the balcony. I have reduced my intake of alcohol and joined the PTA. But Harry has been subjected to violence. Even his sister has been subjected to violence. I believe your wisdom will be part of our healing as individual and a family."

"Would you be willing to join therapy for your son?" asked Dr. Martinez.

"I already have an excellent therapist, but see no problem with also meeting with you in whatever way you feel would be best."

"All right," said the Doctor, "We can work together. Tell me more about this magical situation."

Lucifer looked at him. "Does the supernatural frighten you doctor?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm sure it might in the right circumstance."

Lucifer stood up, "Then please realize you are in no danger whatsoever," said Lucifer very gently.

He unfurled his wings, and the good doctor fell out of his chair but didn't faint.

"Well done, Sir," he said, "Many have fainted and you will note I made sure you were seated."

Jaime stood and walked to Lucifer staring at his face and his wings in wonder.

"If I may be so bold, what are you?" the young man asked respectfully. Lucifer noted that his voice only shook very slightly.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar, fallen angel. I have left hell, I am not the prince of lies, I do not collect souls, and I have adopted a wonderful boy, married a wonderful wife and at least magically adopted her wonderful daughter, since her father still is involved in her life, and now my friend. Please don't be afraid."

"And this rape you mentioned you experienced?" asked Dr. Martinez.

"At the hands of demons of hell when I first landed in the lake of fire. My wings were burned, indeed my whole body, and I was much weakened. When I regained my strength I destroyed all of that tribe and no other demons know of that part of my history. They only know me as the King of Hell."

"And your father did this to you?" asked the Doctor, and Lucifer knew he was going to take them on as clients. The young man was obviously a born healer and filled with rare compassion.

Lucifer nodded and wondered that he felt no trepidation sharing this. "I've actually only told this to Harry, not my wife. It seems I am remiss. It is easy to talk to you and I now realize I should share this with my beloved."

Dr. Martinez smiled, "It seems to me from my human point-of-view that you are doing very well in your recovery. It is always an on-going process of growth, but your love for your children has healed you of a great deal."

He looked a little shy then and asked rather quietly, "Would it offend you if I touched one of your feathers?"

Lucifer took his hand and placed it on one wing. "Don't touch the ones on the bottom, they are sharp for battle."

"Amazing," the young man murmured, touching them gently.

Then he stood back and smiled weakly, "This is going to be hard to top."

"Wait till you meet Harry," said Lucifer. "Tell me, Doctor, it was fairly easy to get an appointment. Is your practice doing well?" he asked, concerned.

Now Dr. Martinez blushed, "I'm just starting out. Unfortunately most of my patients are not able to afford me, so I'm doing them for much less than I'm supposed to."

Lucifer's eyes shone. Here was a man Harry would respect and that he respected already. "Let me help. I would like to start a foundation, through you, giving you money to allow you to make a decent living, while helping those who cannot afford your service. Would this be acceptable?"

"Sir, that is incredibly generous of you, but you don't need to.."

Lucifer touched the flustered doctor on his arm and looked at him. "I meet so few people as caring as you, Doctor, and this is a truly outrageous problem. Let me make some small help for those who need it. I may be referring people to you in future as well. Harry often senses those who need help."

Dr. Martinez tilted his head to the side, "And you're the Devil?" he asked, "You who are blamed for everything is offering to help me with victims of rape. I don't think you are the Devil, Sir, just a much better type of angel, if you ask me."

The two men stared at each other, Dr. Martinez stared at Lucifer in delight, and Lucifer was astonished at Dr. Martinez. He realized this young man was not only going to help his family, but also be a friend.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Mrs. Edwards knew that new friends had moved into the Lux in one of the apartments near her own. She walked over and knocked gently on the door.

A pale woman answered the door, wearing robes from the Wizarding world.

"Hello," she said companionably, "I'm your neighbor down the hall, Mrs. Edwards. I came over to see if you wanted company or needed anything. I know our world is probably pretty strange."

The woman smiled.

"Draco has been explaining a lot. I can make a pot of tea now. Please come in and call me Narcissa."

Mrs. Edwards walked in carry fresh-baked cookies. The two women from different worlds had a lovely chat and demolished all the cookies and several cups of tea.

There was a tap at the door, and two little boys peeked in. "Mother, its Draco and Harry," announced the young blonde, "is it okay for us to come in?"

"Of course, Son," said Narcissa. "May I introduce my son, Draco Malfoy." She said proudly.

Mrs. Edwards smiled at the youngsters and took his hand, "I am pleased to meet you young man. My name is Mrs. Edwards and I see you have several possible paths before you."

"Are you a seer?" asked Draco, his eyes wide.

"Indeed that is my gift," said Mrs. Edwards. "You and your mother will make changes in the magical world. Indeed you both already have by being brave."

Draco looked at his Mother and she nodded at him.

"Do you know about my Father?"

"Yes, not because I have been told, but because I saw him attack Harry and his family. Your Father has destroyed his life but even he may have some hope."

"I'm not letting him be part of my life," said Draco suddenly, anger in his voice. "I can't believe in him anymore."

Mrs. Edwards reached over and took his hand gently, "You are wise to set a boundary between that man and you and your mother. He has taken you both for granted and forgotten that he once loved you. Until he remembers that fact and tries to redeem himself, he is dangerous, even without magic."

Narcissa nodded, "You are indeed a seer and a woman of wisdom," she said, "You are also very kind. I hope we can be friends."

"We will, my Dear," said Mrs. Edwards. "Harry, please go to my apartment and pick up the wrapped plate on the dining room table."

Harry nodded and came back with more cookies. "Now I know you are a seer, you made another batch for the boys," laughed Narcissa.

Narcissa insisted on giving the boys milk with the cookies, and they had a pleasant time talking about new discoveries. Narcissa was very pleased that her son's education would be taken in hand. "I too need to be educated in this new world. I don't know how to shop, or walk down the street, or drive a car. I'm still not sure about the elevator thing."

"I'll help you practice Mother, never fear," said Draco, proud he knew something.

Mrs. Edwards said, "I am retired and time tends to hang heavy on my hands. I would love to take you out exploring."

Narcissa felt a little spark of happiness. "I have yet to meet our host, Lord Morningstar. What is he like?" she asked.

"A very good man," said Mrs. Edwards, "He loves his family very much and they have helped him a great deal. And yes, he's the Devil, but none of the non-magical rumors and stories really apply. He was quite the party goer until he adopted Harry, but seems to have a tendency now to focus on his family and protecting them."

"Um, pardon Mrs. Edwards," said Harry, "but I have to go and feed Uncle Sirius now."

"What did you turn into this time?" asked the older woman sternly.

"He's a Baboon," said Harry. "He was setting up a prank in Dad and Mom's room and that just won't do."

"A baboon?" asked Narcissa, "That seems appropriate for my dear cousin."

"Want to come with me?" Harry asked her and Draco. "He might start acting more adult if he sees you."

"I wish I had a camera to memorialize the event," said Narcissa with a smile.

"We can take a video and pictures with my phone," said Harry.

Soon they had entered Sirius' apartment where a large cage held a sullen looking baboon, who started to shriek and then saw Narcissa. Harry started to video this on his phone.

"Naughty, Naughty, Cousin," she chided, "When everyone has been so kind to you."

The baboon gave a new shriek, covered its face and turned away, exposing a big red butt.

Draco tried very hard not to laugh, but couldn't stand it, "Oh Cousin, you are very colorful," he finally blurted and began to snort. Harry snorted once, and then started chuckling.

Narcissa smiled. She swore to herself she wouldn't laugh, but began to snicker quietly, with a handkerchief held to her lips. Sirius looked so funny.

Then the door behind them swung open to reveal Moonie, who looked like he had a headache but his face lit up when he saw the Malfoys.

"Lady Malfoy, what a delight!" he cried.

Narcissa turned and saw the werewolf who had been Sirius' best friend. "I'm glad you reconnected with the baboon," she said gently, and Moody started to cough and finally gave up and just laughed.

"Yes, he's a lovely baboon," he commented.

"Sirius," said Narcissa, "This is Draco your cousin. I assume you have met our distant relative, Harry Morningstar."

"What?" said Harry, so almost dropped his phone. "We're related?"

"Your grandmother married into the family," said Narcissa, "We weren't allowed to know where you were because Dumbledore was convinced we'd turn you to the dark. He probably wasn't wrong in my Husband's case, but I would have loved to have you."

"You're my cousin, a real relative," Harry sounded shaken.

Narcissa became concerned, "I recently have heard rumors that Dumbledore abused you. If that is true, I had no idea of that during your childhood. Dumbledore said you were loved and happy. If you don't want to acknowledge the relationship, that is fine. I understand our family has besmirched our honor too many times."

The baboon turned into a man and said, "Narcissa, you were trapped in a loveless marriage with the idiot. He shouldn't blame you."

"Of course not," said Harry, and turned Sirius into an all pink baboon, who shrieked and raced around the cage in a panic at being pink.

"I am excited to think I have two nice relatives," said Harry. "I hope you don't mind that I am a Morningstar now."

"Oh no, it's a tremendous honor to all who love true magic," said Narcissa.

The pink baboon began to complain and Harry stared at Draco and Narcissa with wonder. "If you don't mind, I would like to hug both of you," he said softly.

"But of course, beloved cousin. Thank you," said Narcissa.

The baboon hung upside down and made rude comments in baboon. "I hope you don't understand the baboon language, Cousins," the tearful boy joked.

And Draco and Narcissa hugged the son of Lucifer, who wept and shook for a bit and then gave them a ravishing smile. "I am so glad we brought you here. It's nice to be able to say I have some family." Then he blushed, "Of course, my adoptive family is the best and I love them with all my heart, but this is like a gift. It's like I finally have a history."

Later that evening, Harry told Lucifer and hoped he wouldn't be jealous. Dad was very possessive.

Instead Lucifer gazed at him piercingly and then smiled at everyone at the table. "What a joyous thing. I am delighted to welcome you into the family."

Narcissa turned pale and became very still.

"Is that not good for you?" asked Lucifer, concerned.

"It's the greatest honor I could ever dream of," said Narcissa. "You, who rescued me and my darling boy from constant mental torture and a gilded prison, now accepting us as family. I, I, my heart is positively full."

Chloe got up and hugged them and Trixie hugged Narcissa and then Draco, more shyly."

"I hope we can be friends too," she said. "Harry is my brother, but he's also my best friend besides Maze."

Maze who was watching all of this with interested eyes, looked proud.

"Mazikeen is a demon. She is my first and best friend and my protective shield," said Lucifer. "She also protects Trixie, Harry and Chloe. If you ever need a teacher in the arts of war, Mazikeen is the very best."

Maze blushed. Trixie whipped out her camera and took a picture. Maze NEVER blushed.

But Maze did stand up and chase Trixie from the room. "Small Human, erase that picture now," she laughed and Trixie squealed.

"I hope our less than formal table manners are not obnoxious to you, my lady," said Lucifer mildly as the noise of tickling and shrieks came from Trixie's room.

"I am finding it refreshing at the moment. You have a wonderful family and I hope to be helpful to you all," said Narcissa.

"Just be yourselves," said Chloe. "Live life, grow, enjoy things, learn."

Narcissa smiled.

Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer

The next few days were a lot of fun. Harry enjoyed Draco's sense of humor and he taught him a lot.

Mrs. Edwards took Narcissa shopping in Beverly Hills with a credit card provided by Lucifer and if her world view hadn't been good before, it changed completely. Muggles made wonderful things. She had never seen so much variety in her life and the shoes! They came back with tons of outfits, and held a fashion show with Chloe, Trixie and Maze, who was impressed with the undergarments.

"Don't you have similar garments?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't usually wear underwear, but this stuff is really sexy."

Narcissa looked at her. "You are very brave. If I didn't dress properly, my mother did horrible things. It must be nice to feel so free of constraints."

Maze looked at her. "Your people are very controlling. I am sorry they taught you such foolish things. Of course, they stayed with you, so that gives them points."

Narcissa stared at her now, "You mean your mother abandoned you?"

"Yeah, but no biggie," said Maze.

"Everyone deserves mothering and love, Mazikeen. You are a great warrior and deserve good things." Narcissa had a strange look in her eye. "You are far older than I, oh Beautiful Demon Warrior, but you deserve mothering. I bet Mrs. Edwards does some of that," she said shrewdly.

"She's a very neat old lady," said Maze. "I talk to her a lot."

Narcissa smiles, "I cannot give you fashion advice, or tell you how to meander in this strange new world, but I can mother people. Please let me be a friend. I like you."  
Maze looked extremely pleased.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Draco found Harry in a large restaurant kitchen area cooking.

"What are you doing, Cousin?" he asked with pleasure. Harry being happy about being related to the Malfoys helped with a lot of the hurt he felt right now about his father. Harry made him feel special and he liked it.

"I'm making batches of bread for my new restaurant," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Draco. He had already learned that Lord Morningstar was extremely rich and an ally of the Goblins, and Harry was rich, why work like that.

Harry turned and smiled at him gently. "I have several reasons. One, I really like cooking, two, I like doing businesses now, it will train me to be better at them when I grow up, and last of all, well, I was hungry a lot when I was younger. I want to make enough money from this, so I can use my profits to build up the business and to make food for those who are hungry, the homeless ones."

Draco found this a puzzle, but thought about how hungry he had been when he hit his last growing spurt and how wonderful food was. He thought about how hard it would be to not have his Mother and the Morningstars taking care of him and how awful it was to go without food and comfort.

"Can I help?" he asked.

So that afternoon, he learned how to make delicious rolls, which he was really proud to present to his Mother, and came up with ideas for menu's for Harry's exclusive breakfast and lunch venue. They planned on hearty breakfasts with different types of coffees and teas, and Harry was excited when he used calligraphy to make up menu cards for him. Harry duplicated them with wandless magic, which really impressed Draco, so the two boys worked hard and had a lot of fun. Draco had high standards for fancy, which Harry appreciated because he knew his Dad had the same high standards, so he listened to what Draco suggested and thought about them to see if they translated into their world. It was all good. Draco was stunned by the way Harry could incorporate magic into doing things with muggle appliances. He watched and learned a lot about business and about magic.

After New Year's Eve, where they had a big muggle party, fireworks that Draco was sure were at least part magic and lots of fun, Lord Morningstar made a small announcement in the paper that they were starting a small breakfast and lunch venue at the Lux.

This new restaurant, which was called, "Magic Meals," (Draco and Harry snickered every time someone said the name), would be open on Saturdays and Sundays only at the start, so as not to interrupt a certain young man's education at school. Draco was tutored at home alone about muggle studies, and with Harry in the evenings about magic. Draco was determined to catch up.

When Harry learned that Draco spoke French, he was impressed. Draco was even more impressed when Harry was able to speak French perfectly with him. Trixie, who didn't appear to have Harry's gift, begged for lessons, and began to learn French phrases with Draco and tutored him in math, her best subject.

Sirius also stopped trying to prank Lucifer, which lead to him learning about life in Los Angeles, which lead him to being slapped at the Lux quite a bit until Lucifer had to take him aside and explain about treating people with respect.

"Look, many people come here to have a good time, but you make them feel like you are using them and that makes them mad. Try being respectful," said Lucifer, "and polite, too."

Mooney sat quietly through this and then went back to their room and laughed himself silly. "You have to get lessons on behavior from LUCIFER, you great prat." Tears of mirth fell down his cheeks and the werewolf literally fell on his bum laughing, which started Sirius off on laughing too. It was a good beginning for the two of them.


	20. Chapter 20

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 20

Lucifer invited his wife out for a private dinner at an exclusive restaurant. She was immediately suspicious. However, they didn't get enough time together, and she'd love to wear some of the new clothing she had gotten at Christmas, so she smiled and said yes.

Lucifer's eyes looked at her with a tenderness that made her insides feel gushy with pleasure.

So that night they ate in a lovely restaurant with fresh linens on the table and real china plates. Chloe enjoyed it and enjoyed the flowered corsage she'd been given by her devoted husband before they walked out the door.

She wasn't sure she had magic, but sensed Lucifer was concerned about something, but she had learned patience with her incredible celestial spouse, so she waited and enjoyed herself.

After the salad, as they sat sipping a really nice wine, he leaned forward.

"Darling, something happened to me after the fall that I decided I should discuss with you. It was wrong of me not to; I just kept putting it off because it's hard to think about."

"Yes?" she said, "You can tell me anything."

"When I fell into Hell and was burned so badly, a bunch of demons found me. They weren't nice."

"What do you mean?" she said, and he could feel a thread of steel in her voice.

"They raped me, for a few centuries, until I regained by strength and destroyed them and then took over hell. I think that's why I was so into pleasure, besides my affinity for desire. I realized when I was setting up the therapist for Harry that I hadn't told you and you should know everything. I'm so sorry. I hope you don't feel badly about marrying damaged goods."

He said this with his head down, now he looked up.

His wife's eyes were filled with tears and had nothing of scorn in them. "You destroyed them all?" she said, and he felt her anger.

"Yes, all memory of the event only resides in me. I was ashamed of the way they used me."

"Oh Damn it to Hell," she exclaimed, "That dirty bastard did nothing to protect you."

"Free will, darling, it was the consequence of my rebellion."

"I swear to, to, whatever, I am going to kick that bloody bastard in the knackers so he can't have any more babies to abuse." Chloe sounded truly frightening. Lucifer found it arousing since it wasn't centered on him, but he was still hoping for a little assurance.

She looked at him, stood up and walked around the table and threw her arms around him and gave him the most possessive fierce kiss he'd ever experienced, and he had kissed Mazikeen centuries ago, and the demon was the definition of fierce.

When she finished, the Devil was gasping. "My darling, thank you." His eyes filled with tears.

"You are such a softy," his wife whispered, "I am so lucky to have you. Thank you for sharing what was certainly the most frightening thing I've ever heard. I want to beat the tar out of them."

"I'm sure they're all glad to be dead, darling," was his response, "rather than having to face your wrath."

She rolled her eyes at him and his heart was healed of old scars he had forgotten.

Harry Potter Harry Potter Harry Potter

"Dad?" asked Harry as everyone bit into the delicious meal that night. Lucifer had cooked tonight and the food was good even to Narcissa Malfoy, who had epicurean tastes and Amenadiel, who apparently had angelic taste buds.

"Yes, Son?" said Lucifer, looking at his green eyed son with love.

"I wanted to tell you. Something new happened. I have wings."

Lucifer spat out his wine, but Amenadiel was getting used to this now and dove under the table, meaning that Dan received only part of the wine. Trixie sat up and began to bounce in place in her chair, "That is so cool," she said.

Dan wiped his face and shoulder. "What kind of wings?" he asked eyeing Lucifer who was now choking and having Chloe slap his back to help him breathe properly.

Amenadiel got out from under the table and smiled at Harry. "Are you able to unfurl them, Nephew?" he asked proudly.

Silvery wings shot out of Harry's back and glowed in the candlelight of the dining area.

"Yes, those are definitely celestial wings," said Amenadiel and looked over at Aradia, who was sitting on the floor eating the exact food they were from a large dog bowl. "Aradia, what do you think of the wings?"

The small hell-hound looked up and broadcast to the room, "I am very comfortable with my master's wings. They make me feel good."

Lucifer turned sort of red and started to cough again. Maze started to giggle. Narcissa smiled quietly and waited to see what would happen next and made a mental note to keep far away from directly across from Lord Lucifer. Draco looked smug.

Lucifer finally got himself under control and asked, "This is not anything to do with your Cousin Sirius, correct?"

"Oh no. He doesn't know about it, Dad." Sirius and Mooney ate in their apartment after Sirius had turned Trixie into a small dragon and Goldie had burned all his hair off. You just couldn't take that man anywhere.

Lucifer looked over at Amenadiel. "Brother, has this happened before to your knowledge?"

"Not ever," said Amenadiel blandly, "But they appear authentic and I bet Harry can even use them for flight. I think it has to do with your bond with your son and the strong love you share."

Lucifer got up from the table and walked to his son and examined him very carefully. He appeared very healthy, happy and had lovely angel wings that looked strong. Magic detected nothing bad. Lucifer carefully examined the wings which had quite developed muscles supporting them.

His eyes narrowed, "You've been flying, haven't you?" he said.

"Um, not off the roof, just enough to see if they would work in an emergency."

"Yeah, right," spluttered Maze, who snickered.

Lucifer gave her a jaundiced look and returned to his place and started eating again.

"Well, Son, they look absolutely lovely. Your eyes are still green all the time?" he said as though it didn't mean anything."

"I don't know," said Harry thoughtfully, "I've never noticed them changing color."

Trixie laughed, "I'll tell you if I notice, so will Maze. Won't you Maze?"

"Sure," said the demon.

"Tomorrow night," said Lucifer, and then took a bite of food.

"What tomorrow night?" asked Chloe.

"I start flying lessons with Harry. Amenadiel can come along if he so desires."

"Yipee!" yelled Harry, then he fell silent. Mom didn't like yells at the dinner table. "Sorry Mum," he said quietly.

"It's OK this time, Harry," said Chloe quietly. "I expect safety precautions, everything you can think of," she said quietly, but everyone went still.

"Yes, of course, Darling," said Lucifer, paying attention to his meal carefully, "I would never let my son be endangered. There is the large pool room with the tall ceiling that we can use inside to see how he does. I'll put spells in the water and the floors to keep him from being hurt."

"I'd love to come," said Amenadiel. "I'll protect Harry too."

Chloe nodded, and everyone relaxed.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

Lucifer got a message from Filius Flitwick, the newly assigned headmaster at Hogwarts. He received the letter from a magnificent owl that waited for him on the balcony.

Dear Lord Lucifer.

I wanted to report on my progress. The Wizarding world here in Britain is much upset and afraid of you and because the Pureblood faction seems to suffer from an inexhaustible source of stupidity and cruelty, they are blaming those who come to us from the muggle or no-mag world.

I have set rules in place against bullying, so no actual violence takes place, but much emotional cruelty is occurring. For instance, I have an absolutely brilliant student who is from the no-mag world and she has no friends. The bullying stopped, but she lives literally alone in our school, studying alone, eating alone. It breaks my heart. Because she was bullied before in the non-magical world, she doesn't know how to make friends and lives in her books.

I have started classes on Pureblood customs to help the muggle children (I hate that word) and have started theory of magic classes that deal with the issue of dark versus light magic. I nearly went to prison over it until I explained it was your wish.

Our ruling body now has a new leader, an older woman of good family named Augusta Longbottom. She wants to discuss this issue with you and asked me to contact you.

I want to take this opportunity to thank you. We found out that Dumbledore was stealing funds from the school and students. The money has been returned and we have new school supplies and new teachers and I was able to give our teachers much deserved raises. We even got rid of the ghost who teaches history and have a real teacher. It is only a beginning though. We have improved the curriculum and upped our standards, but would like to ask for your guidance to make sure we are doing it in accordance with what magic is supposed to be.

Your servant

Filius Flitwick

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Magic

It sounded like the new headmaster was hard at work. Lucifer paused and considered whether it would be a good idea to visit or not. The last visit had been rather hard on the magic of several people. He smirked as he remembered the incredibly pompous toad of a pink woman shrieking when he took her magic away. And the older man with the horrible dress sense, who was the head wizard, had howled like a baby over his new status as a non-magical person. It was a very corrupt society and the people suffered from the sin of pride, but had very little to be proud about. Lucifer had been disappointed with them and nearly took all the magic in Britain away until he realized there were good magicals running about.

He went to the love of his life, his wonderful wife and showed her the letter. "I'm going with you," Chloe said. "I want you to take security measures this time with lots of magic, and we can bring Maze. I want Aradia and Goldie to come too."

"Harry might want to come with us."

Chloe opened her mouth to say no, but stopped, "You're right. He'll worry about that little girl having no friends. We have to bring him too. Do you think Amenadiel could come or KynKyn?"

Lucifer was always amazed at the way his wife logically prepared for war. "Those are wonderful ideas."

They sat down and made a list of things that could happen on both the magic side, and the non-magical side. Then they made a list of spells. "Perhaps we can invite Cletus to look over this with us. He has been very helpful with Draco's education."

So they prepared, something the Devil didn't use to do often in his younger days although he had learned and could now play the game of politics, but Chloe was one organized warrior. Even Maze was impressed. Cletus only had a few suggestions, but wanted to know more about the protection rings that they were all wearing.

He chided Chloe for not using all its abilities and instead of being offended she listened carefully. "You can teleport with this; you are protected from attacks and you can call your family and check on them. This is a wonderful coordination and protection device and you must learn to use all its aspects."

So they arranged to have a training day.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

Meanwhile, Harry's new restaurant had started up and everyone thought Harry was helping his Dad as a cute young waiter instead of running the kitchen. Draco enjoyed sitting and watching and asked permission to wait tables as well.

They had Dad there and that drew in some people, but the food was spectacular and that made their little venue into a success. It was set up so no one saw the kitchen staff. Harry learned a lot about wasting food, about keeping food fresh and other things. The breakfast dishes were all the same, but lunch always had a special menu, and Harry enjoyed that and making recipes for large groups. When everything was done, he used magic to clean and put leftovers in stasis at the peak of freshness. He set up the bread and refrigerator rolls for the Sunday menu and locked up. He had already learned how much money he had made because Draco helped him with the receipts. They were both learning a lot about business.

Then he went with Dad to the pool area to show him what he could do with his flying, but waited until Dad had put spells all over the place to protect him from injury. Uncle Amenadiel was there too and both celestials were excited that Harry could fly, although Lucifer appeared a little worried that he had done something bad to his Harry.

When his Dad gave him the signal, he unfurled his wings and flew up and stayed stationery in the air. Then he flew all over the large room, never hitting anything, and being careful. Finally he landed and his Dad looked proud of him.

"I don't think Harry actually needs much in the way of lessons," said Amenadiel, "As long as he is careful not to fly too high and get tired. We'll have to teach him to soar when that happens so he can land safely."

"Do you think he can transport himself from realm to realm?" asked Lucifer, in a concerned voice.

"He is not a full celestial, at least not yet." Said Amenadiel thoughtfully, "I wonder if his feathers have powers?"

Harry got excited. "Do you think I can heal people of insanity or addiction?"

Amenadiel looked at him. "If one of your feathers falls out, you can try to test it on someone addicted or insane or maybe your father and I can do it, so you'll be safer."

Harry handed him a feather. "It fell out this morning when I was practicing furling and unfurling."

Lucifer looked at him hopefully and Amenadiel gave the feather to him. Lucifer touched it. It glowed beautifully.

"Tomorrow after you finish at your restaurant, we can do practice for our visit to the British Wizarding World."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Sunday's luncheon at the Magic Meal was over and Harry was very pleased with all the help he got. He hired one of the waitresses from Lux who needed to swap around her schedule to help him and she did very well, though Harry was pleased to wait tables with Draco.

Then some snotty looking person mentioned that she was going to report that Harry was being forced to work. Harry closed her eyes and contemplated turning her into a cockroach, but cooled off. "Madam, while I appreciate your concern, I am the owner of this establishment and the son of the building owner. This is a special school project that I am much enjoying. The kitchen meets code, and I only do this on weekends so as to not interrupt my homework.

"Surely you don't claim to be able to cook this fantastic meal."

"Yes, I do," said Harry. Draco came over and he nodded to him. Soon Lucifer appeared.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, rather missed. He had been kissing his lovely wife when Draco tapped on the door.

"This child claims he cooked this food. He's working at much too young an age."

"He legally owns this business," said Lucifer, |and is running it as a non-profit. The profits that do not go into the business are being used to feed the homeless, which was Harry's original idea."

"What a wonderful child," said a Lady at another table. "He is doing this to raise food to help the homeless."

"Yes, on Saturday afternoons we take food to some of the homeless encampments. Harry was homeless before we met and I had the great joy of asking him to be my son."

"Oh my God," said another customer, "This is great. The food is fantastic, but the story warms my heart. May we make an additional donation for your work?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "All our tips except for Angie, our waitress, who works for us, goes to the charity. Yesterday we fed twenty people and gave them sandwiches for later. Today, we think we'll have enough to feed forty people."

"Who is we?" asked a man, "Me and Draco," said Harry rather proudly. "Draco and I are going to be businessmen when we grow up but we want to have ethics based businesses that give back to the community. And homelessness is a huge problem in the city."

"It certainly is," said the man. "The food was wonderful, but I'm coming back to support you, young man. You are doing a wonderful thing."

The snotty woman who had been so mean seemed very embarrassed and gave them a big tip.

Later, an article would appear in the newspaper about what Harry was doing, along with a lovely review of the food in the restaurant.

Draco and Harry were really happy with both the success so far and the profit. They were able to make a bunch of great soup, that Harry bespelled to stay hot until the container was opened, so the people would have a hot meal. Dad had purchased a van for the express purpose of transporting food and other sundries to those in need. This time They had set up a table at a corner were ready to start servicing immediately. They fed a crowd and only a few came up after they gave away everything. Lucifer had purchased gift cards for restaurants in the area (after speaking to the managers), and gave them to those people who came too late. Harry was proud to have fed so many people, and Lucifer was proud of his son.

Then they went home to Lux where they all met with the whole family to discuss how to deal with the magicals. Cletus Stormwhistle helped a great deal, and Mooney and Padfoot gave much background information that horrified Harry.

"So I was their hero, but they hated me because my Mum wasn't a pureblood."

"Yes, I sorry Harry. Some of them are that stupid," said Sirius.

They discussed traveling wards, which were a source of great interest to Cletus, KynKyn's powers were over sound and they discovered she could punish people with noises that made people pass out. Trixie wanted to come and was told no for the first visit. She almost pouted but then realized they really might in danger like they were at Disneyland and now loudly asked why they were even going. Lucifer let her read the letter.

Everyone agreed they had a chance to help the magical people of Britain to use magic the way it was meant to be used. They also agreed helping the school was of paramount importance, and Harry got everyone's attention. "I want to make friends with that girl they are being cruel to. I want to help her make new friends."

Draco and Narcissa talked too. "Some of us also felt they were changing our way of life and didn't respect the old ways. Of course, we might be wrong about what the old ways were, but they didn't understand our customs and were often rude and overbearing."

"So the idea of teaching them our customs was a good one," said Draco.

"I think both sides may have things to learn. We know so little about your world. I thought it was barbaric and it turns out to have lovely people in it," said Narcissa thoughtfully.

Then Lucifer gave both Narcissa and Draco what he called family rings. "These rings are house rings and have magics in them. They protect you from magical and human attack."

"Why didn't they protect you?" asked Chloe.

"Because I foolishly didn't wear my ring, because I am immortal and didn't think I needed it." Said Lucifer.

Harry covered his eyes with his hands, as Mom's eye's opened up in sheer rage.

"What?" she asked. Harry could feel the ice in her voice.

"I will never take off the ring again, my love," Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded. "You realize, of course, you are in trouble."

"Oh yeah," said Maze. "Oh boy," said Amenadiel.

Harry wanted to hide. Mom's anger was scary.

He ran to his Mother, "Mom, Dad suffered a lot dying and going to hell and thinking we might be dead. Don't you think that's enough punishment?"

Chloe looked at him for a moment and then smiled, "That's true. He was pretty upset and hurt over the whole thing." She looked at her husband, the Lord of Hell, who was looking pretty worried actually, "You are forgiven beloved. I expect you to take better care of yourself from now on."

"Yes, my darling," said Lucifer rather gratefully.

So they went on to plan and practice using the various abilities that the rings and other magical things that would help.


	21. Chapter 21

The Devil as a Father Chapter 21

Lucifer wrote back to the little headmaster at the school.

Dear Headmaster Flitwick:

I fully intend to visit and bring all my family and retainers. I honor your decision to ask me for guidance, and will do my best to help. I think you should know that when I say I am bringing my family I also mean I am bringing my son Harry Morningstar with me as well. While I greatly respect his forbearers, he is now my son, and if anyone tries to manipulate him or kidnap him again, they will lose their magic instantly. It's a lovely new traveling ward I made just for this situation. I know you would do everything to keep him safe but letting that little tidbit loose might help smooth our upcoming visit.

I would be delighted to speak with Minister Longbottom. Please assure her that I bear her no ill will and am only coming at both of your behests.

Most Sincerely,

Lucifer Morningstar

Lord of Hell

After reading the letter, Headmaster Flitwick threw back his head and laughed. Lucifer would give the Slytherins a run for their money in slyness and yet he had a taste of the best of Gryffindor House in his boldness.

He made his preparations for the visit. This was going to be fun and all his children would be the better for it.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Goldie was bored. She had a full stomach and lots of fresh water and lovely places to sit, but Trixie was doing homework and that was boring. Harry was also doing magical homework, which she watched, then became aware of something magical visiting. She immediately went into flight and found the source, a magnificent owl that held a message pouch. Aradia beat her there and was sniffing the bird, who flipped his feathers at her in disgust. Aradia sniffed one last time and called mentally, "Daddy Lucifer, there is a magical messenger bird here with a message pouch for you."

Daddy Lucifer popped directly in front of the owl, who hooted at him at his silent magical travel. He smiled at the creature and brought out some owl treats and water. "Please refresh yourself while I read this message so you can send my return message if necessary."

The owl fluffed and began to drink thirstily. Goldie bugled at the owl and mind spoke.

The owl stopped drinking and said, "Hello small Dragon. Would you let me finish drinking and eating and we can meet one another?"

Goldie said, "I apologize. Please be refreshed. Do you like chicken livers?"

"I do," said the Owl, "they are a treat."

"Well finish there and follow me. I shall share my bowl with you. My humans and celestials and um, demon are very nice."

"Your master's power lights up the sky," observed the Owl, "and he has lovely wards. I hear he is actually the Light Bringer who made magic. Is this true?"

"Oh yes" said Goldie, "He is ancient, and kind and good and gives wonderful scratches."

"I am honored to meet him then. You say he gives good scratches?"

Goldie liked this owl, "He is very gentle and he can fly too, he has wings hidden."

"What a wonderful, Master. I wonder if he would scratch me?" said the owl tentatively.

"I'll ask him. He can mind speak."

When Lucifer returned with Aradia at his side and a note in his hand, Goldie excitedly told him that the Owl was very nice and liked scratches. He smiled at her and picked up the owl and proceeded to give her a very full bird scratching, and took especial care with the feathers. The owl began to make little sounds of pleasure and mind spoke, "You are wonderful. Oh a little to the left. Ohhhhh."

"I told you he was wonderful," said Goldie.

Chloe came into the room, dressed in a long gown. She had gotten in the habit of dressing for dinner for the way her husband's eyes would gleam when she dressed up. "I can hear a mental voice I don't know," she said questioningly. The owl chirruped at her and she smiled in welcome. Soon Chloe was learning the ancient art of proper scratching of owls. "Darling," she said, "Do your wings need some kind of attention that I could give them?"

Lucifer looked up from adjusting a flight feather and gave her a strange look. "It's been millennium since someone did my wings. It's a bit time consuming.

"I really should get back to work," said the owl softly, plainly very relaxed from the scratching. Lucifer carefully gave put the letter in the pouch and sent the creature off kindly.

He and Chloe stood at the balcony and watched it make its way into the night.

"Now, my beloved, I want you to show me how to preen your feathers."

Lucifer looked at her lovingly, "In the Silver City, we preened each other's wings. Towards the end, I ended up alone and no one wanted to be seen with me because I was a trouble maker."

Then he smiled at her. "You're my angel and worth the wait."

They went to their bedroom and Lucifer unfurled his white wings. Chloe smiled at him. "Should I start in front or in back?"

"I can get some of the front, but the back really needs some attention."

Harry poked his head in the door, "Mum, Dad, oh Dad you look so cool. I'm done with my homework."

"I'm going to learn to attend to your father's wings. Want to help?"

"Wicked," said Harry. With Lucifer's instruction, both Harry and his Mum worked on the magnificent feathers. Lucifer explained a few things about preening and found both to be avid learners.

"Lovely," said Lucifer, "I forgot how relaxing this feels. Hmmmmm," and Lucifer, began to purr softly.

Harry giggled and his Mum looked at him happily. They continued, and peaked to see that Lucifer's eyes were closing and that he had a happy grin on his face.

Soon Dad was sound asleep laying on his tummy with his shining wings taking up the whole bed. Mum kissed his head and came out with Harry.

"We'll let Dad sleep," she said. "He's been so busy. He looks cute sleeping."

Now Harry started giggling. Mum and Dad were so funny. He fled to his bedroom and she followed him and tickled him until he begged off, then gave him a huge hug. Then they went over his homework. Usually Dad and Mom both helped with this task, but they agreed to give Dad the extra rest.

Then Harry sat with Mum and showed her Dad's wonderful wards. Since they had spent more time working on the uses of the rings, Chloe's ability to see magic had grown. Harry showed her the wards he had put on individuals, something that the magical people didn't understand, but that he and Dad developed. "See, those purple lights downstairs. Those are wards on Mrs. Edwards, and Uncle Dan, and Cousin Draco and Narcissa. There are the wards on the security team that protect them from knives and bullets. There are the wards on Auntie Maze that tell her when those with ill intent are looking at her or hunting her and where they are. She doesn't like the protection wards except the one for back stabs."

Chloe laughed, "I can see that. Do you have wards on yourself?"

"Oh yes, Mum, I've made wards for me and Trixie which Dad approved of."

Chloe sat patiently and used her mage sight until she found Trixie and realized how many wards the child had on her. "I can see you and your Dad are taking good care of your sister. I see you have wards on our pets too." Then she looked down and gasped, "And on me. Oh, Oh, I can tell what these are. You have me warded against bullets, knives, disease, punches, broken glass, car wrecks, and celestials?"

"Dad and I think some of his family might try to kidnap one of us to punish him, so we took measures to protect everyone."

"Really, you and your Dad think angels would hurt you?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Uncle Amenadiel was planning on getting Dad murdered to send him back to hell, that is, he did before he got a clue."

"Oh," said Mum and she sounded upset. "Do you think he would do it again?"

"No, he is completely against doing anything to Dad. He'll even be fallen if he has to."

Chloe looked thoughtful. "I'm glad to hear it because I was going to go and kick his ass." She murmured softly. Harry grinned. Mum would take on angels for Dad. Probably even God.

Chloe made sure all the family needs were taken care of. She covered her husband with a blanket, tucked all the little ones and their assorted pets in bed, asked both pets if they were hungry and then made lunches for the children. That completed, she slipped into bed with the handsome devil she had married, who was snoring softly, and fell asleep, under one of his wings. She had a smile on her face as she fell asleep next to her beloved, knowing that they were doing everything they could to keep their family and friends safe.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The next morning Harry was up first and started out by making fresh blueberry and blackberry muffins. Dad soon came in, sniffing the air appreciatively and kissed his son on the head. "I'm going to make ham and cheese omelets," he announced as he hugged his son. Chloe came in and Dan appeared. Chloe started grating cheese to help Lucifer, and Dan used an electric coffee grinder to make fresh coffee for breakfast. The smell of all the good things seemed to pull everyone in. Draco started squeezing orange juice, while his mother sat the table and made tea. Mrs. Edwards came in with some flowers and sat them at the table and then started a huge batch of hash browns with sausage in them.

Maze appeared with some of the security team and then Maze fed Goldie. Aradia preferred human food so she got a regular plate filled up with ham and cheese omelet and Harry gave her a ham bone to chew on. Everyone sat down to full plates and Lucifer smiled. "Harry, these are excellent muffins. Maybe we can box some up and give them to the little girl you want to meet and the Headmaster as well."

Sirius and Remus took seats and informed everyone that they were in charge of cleanup today.

"That's a very nice idea, Dad. Thank you," said Harry. They dug in companionably. Amenadiel showed up late with KynKyn, both dressed to travel to England and armed with their Christmas present swords from Lucifer. Lucifer and Harry rushed to fill plates for both of them.

When everyone was finishing up, Mrs. Edwards said, "Dears, I need to go with you. I promise to be careful but I really need to accompany you.

Narcissa looked concerned and said, "I'll watch after her with Draco. I will also be glad to explain any strange customs that I know of."

Dan looked longingly at the group and said, "I'm going to stay and watch over Trixie along with Security."

Remus looked up. "Werewolves are illegal now in magical England. I would be delighted to hang out with Trixie and Dan and the security team. That way one magical person will be able to assist and I won't draw any ire from the officials there. Besides, Trixie wants to learn about arithromancy.

Trixie looked very excited. "It helps you figure out spells and how they work. It also helps you figure out new potions. I'm going to use it to make a magic space ship to Mars."

Lucifer's eyebrows went up. Harry set down his fork and looked at Mrs. Edwards. She winked at him.

Remus looked a little surprised and then said, "You never know what you'll come up with. We better get started," and rose to put away his dishes.

Then, Sirius casually mentioned that he was still wanted by the Ministry for murder. Chloe and Dan took him aside and questioned him urgently.

Chloe came to Lucifer's side and whispered for his attention. "The Wizarding World put Sirius in prison without trial. That is apparently against their laws. We can't take him but please bring the matter up to Minister Longbottom. He should be given a trial and tell her that he is willing to be dosed with their verisatotum or whatever they call their truth serum. He should sue them for reparations too. I definitely want to discuss how they handle their law enforcement."

Those who were going all went to the pool floor which they had used for Harry's flight lessons. Lucifer had everyone form a triangle with him at the head. Harry and Mum were in the middle with Mrs. Edwards, Draco and Narcissa Black behind them. Kyn Kyn and Amenadiel took the other two points.

Lucifer said, "it everyone ready for transport? And did everyone visit the facilities?" he eyed Harry.

Everyone mentally agreed. They all had practiced and visited the bathroom too. "Harry do you have your presents?"

"Yes, Dad" said Harry.

"On the count of Three," said Lucifer calmly, "One, two, three" and he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly they were in front of a beautiful castle. Birds were singing, there was a huge lake, and everyone could feel the magic. Two great doors opened and the tiny man they knew as the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked out with a joyous expression on his face. "My Lord Morningstar!" he said happily and bowed respectfully.

Lucifer walked up to this and took his hand. "I'm glad to see you well my friend. Do you want to have us meet the children and teachers first?"

"That would be highly educational, My Lord. Please come in. Everyone has eaten and they all know you are going to visit."

Cletus muttered to the members of his household, "That was the smoothest form of travel I've ever experienced. And he didn't even use a wand." They were all impressed

Lucifer walked ahead with the small Headmaster. "How is the young lady you mentioned?" he asked. "She still works and studies alone." Said Flitwick. "She is my most gifted student, and now my most silent one."

"Harry wants to meet her," said Lucifer. "He has been an outcast among school children before. He made her some muffins, and I think some for you as well."

The Headmaster laughed merrily, "That will be a treat. Our elves are excellent cooks, but homemade cooking can't be beat."

They walked into the castle. There were statues of warriors and strange creatures, suits of armor on display and paintings that moved, all of whom bowed or curtsied to them. They walked through another set of doors and entered the great hall that with the enchanted ceiling.

"Is that new?" asked Harry. "It was here before," said the new Headmaster, "You just had other things taking up your attention, like being kidnapped."

"Yeah," said Harry, "It's pretty cool, actually."

All the children and teachers, who appeared excited, rose and bowed to Lucifer. He bowed back slightly like the King he was and everyone was seated. Headmaster Flitwick had laid aside the usual teacher's table for Lucifer and his family and they all took seats. Lucifer popped enough seats for his family and made some of the chairs more comfortable as well. He heard gasps.

"Wandless magic," and "silent magic" echoed in the chamber.

Draco suddenly clutched at Harry's sleeve. "There's a girl here I was really mean to, back when Dad was around. I want to apologize to her."

"Let's go," said Harry. He had no intention of letting Draco go alone.

So they walked up to a table that had only one person sitting there, a girl with bushy hair. She watched them with careful eyes.

"Miss Grainger," said Draco respectfully, and Harry noticed her eyes widened in surprise. "I was incredibly unkind and rude to you before, and I wanted to take this opportunity to beg your forgiveness. My Father would have beat me if I weren't known as a bully like him. That is no real excuse. You are very intelligent and I should have made friends with you. Please accept my poor apology."

Harry was impressed. He looked at the girl and realized she was the one that the Headmaster had mentioned.

"I accept your apology," said the Girl and curtsied.

Draco looked at Harry, "Thank you Miss Grainger. Permit me the honor of introducing you to my friend, and cousin, Harry Morningstar, of the House of Morningstar. Harry, this is Hermione Grainger."

"Hello," said Harry, "I heard you were the smartest student this year, and I made you muffins. I hope you like them." He handed the box of muffins to the girl and she stared at him in shock. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," she whispered.

Then a red-haired boy hissed at her and said, "Making up to the snakes now, are you Grainger?"

She winced and sat down and looked at the ground.

"What did you say?" asked Harry angrily. "Did you call me a snake?"

"You must be if you made friends with Malfoy here. He's a snake and they only befriend snakes."

"Draco saved me and cared for me when his father had tortured me," said Harry in an icy voice. "I think you are just as bigoted as you accuse my friend of being."

The air filled with pressure and the boy's eyes widened in shock.

Lucifer walked up to his son and frowned at the red-haired boy. "Young man, do you always bully girls?" he asked sternly. The boy turned pale. "She's a mud blood. She's a know-it-all and not worth your time, my Lord," he said in a snotty voice.

Some boys in green and silver came up and the biggest said to Draco, "You apologized to a mudblood? Your father would be so ashamed."

"Do you think I care what my father thinks of me?" said Draco. "You know nothing of magic or being a noble. I'd rather be with Harry. He's the first true friend I've ever had. He doesn't want my money or my power. He doesn't fear me. I like him. I'd rather be a poor relation in the House of Morningstar, where they have honor and kindness, then the richest Slytherin in the world."

The boy raised his wand to Draco and gasped when it disappeared. "Filius, I see your problem. These spawn haven't learned to think at all." Said Lucifer sternly and the boys dressed in green all backed up while the boy without his wand began to cry.

"You're lucky you still have magic boy," said the Headmaster as he walked up to the boy. "You know the rules. You may set quietly for this last meal, but you are going home. You are expelled."

"You can see the problem we have. They have always been prejudiced against those who are not inbred idiots," said the tiny man. "They blame them for their own magic declining and while they usually don't fight, they still bully those who are different."

He turned and looked up at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy I am pleased that you have changed your mind and even more pleased that you have made friends with Harry. While I am sorry to lose you as a student, I am very proud to hear that you helped Harry when he was a prisoner."

There was muttering from some of the students.

Lucifer heard one say, "He should love us best. We are the pure children of magic,"

Lucifer got a slight twitch in one eyebrow and Harry knew his Dad was aggravated.

"Do you know what magic is, young man?" the King of Hell asked?

"It is your gift to us human so we could rule nature and the other magical creatures," said the boy who had muttered.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Wrong!" said Lucifer. "I gave the gift of magic to all to be shared equally in taking care of yourselves and nature. You were supposed to help one another and treat each other with curtesy. Instead you seem to think that your bloodlines being inbred gives you purity. Look at me." He commanded, and they all stared at him, frightened and for once cowed.

"Do you see this lady?" he said, pointing to Chloe. "She has minimal magic because she is what you idiots call a muggle. She has picked up magic of some sort, which we are investigating, but she was born a muggle. She is my wife and my Queen. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now are any of you stupid enough to say I married someone who is much less than me?" he asked and something in his voice made the hair on every ones' necks stand straight up. "Or worse that my Queen is a mud blood?"

The power of his anger filled the room and many of the children and teachers fell to their knees on the floor. "She is soul bonded to me and the love of my eternal life, the first time I have ever found love and fulfillment. She is a true warrior and queen, and worthy of ruling all magicals if I so desired."

Some of the Slytherins began to shake in greater terror. "Magic and music were my gifts to help you to preserve the earth, to survive on it with harmony and to help one another. Not to conquer and wipe out the magical races or to oppress them, and certainly not to make you better than anyone else. I am offended with how you have handled my gift and have considered removing it from all of you, but my wife, who is more merciful than any of you, was worried you wouldn't be able to survive without magic so I forgave you all. Please don't make me rethink this decision."

He returned to his seat and kissed Chloe's hand. Harry and Draco took Hermione's shaking hand and brought her to the main table and sat her between them. "I'm sorry everyone here has been such a bully. I know Draco was punished by his Dad for showing kindness or understanding, so maybe some of these others have the same problem."

Immediately several young girls and younger boys from all the houses jumped up and waved their hands. Harry waved at them. "See," he said to Hermione, "Their parents punish them."

Narcissa Black reached over and took Hermione's hand, "Dear child. Perhaps you could stay with Lord Morningstar in Los Angeles with all of us, and learn magic without feeling like you have no friends. I know both my son and Harry want to be friends with you."

Hermione stared at her in shock, and then gave a tremulous smile, "That would be lovely. I've wanted to go home, but the ministry would snap my wand and take away my memory of magic."

Chloe stood up with Narcissa and both women hugged the distraught girl. "We'll contact your parents and explain the situation. We have wonderful tutors at home and you'll be able to finish both types of education, so you can decide whether you want to work in the no-magic world or the magic world."

"You are not allowed to do that." Said one of the teachers rather harshly, "We have to protect ourselves from the mug, er no mag people."

Lucifer stood, "Miss Grainger is now under the protection of House Morningstar. If anyone wants to make an argument that my protection doesn't exist, please come forward."

No one made a move.

Mrs. Edwards stood, "I am a seer. I came today to tell you that you are close to dying out. If you do not accept your squibs and protect those you call half bloods and muggle born, all those called Purebloods will lose your magic. Your inbreeding has made you lose magic instead of protecting it. That is why you have so many squib babies. Those children should have been cherished and married into other families, because if they live in your world with love, they have a better chance of having magical children."

She sat down.

The teachers were just as befuddled as the children and there was long period of silence as everyone digested the new information and Lucifer watched his family.

Meanwhile Chloe and Narcissa were speaking kindly to Hermione and asking what had been done. They were appalled at the non-magical bits of cruelty done. Chloe took out her cell phone and asked for Hermione's phone number at home.

"But Ma'am, magic doesn't let electronics work," said Hermione.

"That may be true, but this cell phone was enchanted by Harry and Lucifer. Let's talk to your Mum, shall we?"

They left the great hall and sat in an empty classroom and listened to Hermione talk to her parents. The youngster began to cry. "Let me have the phone," prompted Chloe. Hermione handed her the phone and Chloe favored her with a motherly smile.

"Hello," she said kindly to Mr. and Mrs. Grainger, and she put the phone on speaker, "Hermione has had a pretty bad time of it, but was afraid to go home for fear of having all magic taken from her and both her and your memories. My husband and I live in America in Los Angeles, and we have tutors training two magical children. We'd love to come and meet you, and have Hermione stay with you for a while and give her and you a chance to decide and then invite Hermione to America to have her educated with us. We'll make sure she gets both magical and non-magical schooling. She's certainly capable of it."

"We'd love to see our daughter," said the voice of Mrs. Grainger over the speaker, "We miss her terribly and none of our letters seem to get there." Chloe looked at Hermione and said, "We'll discuss that with the headmaster. He's a terribly good man, but it seems he's the only one trying to do the job."

They returned to a question and answer session with the students and teachers. Headmaster Flitwick smiled at them as they entered the room with Hermione.

"Are all your allies magical?" asked an older girl.

"My brother and sisters are angels," said Lucifer.

"Angels," exclaimed one child, "But you're the Devil."

"Yes, I am child," said Lucifer, "But that is not all I am." He stood and unfurled his wings. So did KynKyn and Amenadiel.

Then Harry stood up and unfurled his wings and pandemonium broke out. "Harry is an Angel!" shrieked someone and even Flitwick looked astonished.

"Please," said Lucifer, "Harry is my son, he apparently has a gift for picking up my abilities. He can speak many languages and has suddenly grown wings. They are a source of great magic."

Everyone calmed down.

Another child stood and said, "Can you fly?" to Harry.

"Yup," said Harry. He looked at his Mother, "Would it be alright Mum?" he asked.

She smiled at Lucifer and Harry, "You have my permission."

Harry shot straight in the air, the wind of his passing ruffled papers all over the great hall. He flew circles, flew up and down and then landed in front of the main table and bowed. Then he popped into his seat. Draco giggled. The children cheered. The visit went better after that and Lucifer and Chloe noted names of all the children they suspected of being abused or taught to be cruel.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer

Dowager Longbottom, Minister of Magic, wore a hat with a vulture on it as part of the tradition of her youth, immediately letting other purebloods know she was a widow.

She was not afraid of Lucifer Morningstar. She had spoken with Filius Fitwick at length about what he knew about the King of Hell, and had spoken to the goblins, who loved him dearly and learned he was considered an ancient hero to the whole race.

He had taken magic away from people she considered corrupt idiots, so she was impressed with his strength. And he had rescued and adopted Harry Potter, turning the boy Albus wanted to be a weapon into a little boy who was loved and cherished.

She wanted to speak to his wife, Chloe Morningstar, who the goblins considered a female warrior, and ask if she would take in Neville as she and Lucifer had taken Draco Malfoy and his Mother. She was very impressed that they had punished Lucius, but taken great mercy on his family. She felt she had failed with Neville and perhaps this warrior woman could help the boy to grow up more.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

That evening, the Morningstars popped to the Grainger home and let Hermione spend time with her mother. They gave their phone number to the Graingers and told them that they were using tutors now and also providing regular no-mag education to the children and would be delighted to have Hermione come with them. Mr. and Mrs. Grainger were concerned when they learned that their memories could be stolen by the aurors, and thought this was a good idea, especially when Chloe and Harry set up their rings to pop them to and from the Grainger's home. Chloe smiled understandingly and said, "When Hermione misses you, we can pop her over and vice versa. We'd love to have you visit with us as well. Too many of those children were homesick for family."

Lucifer meanwhile, set up wards to protect the Graingers, showing Harry how to do some of the more difficult ones and also placed protection wards on each person. Harry was really advancing in ward making and protective spells and Lucifer was very pleased with his progress.

They returned to the castle and Lucifer bid Flitwick good evening. We will return tomorrow. Miss Grainger is now under my protection. Tomorrow we will come back and meet with Minister Longbottom and I will give a lecture on light and dark magics for the teachers and you.


	22. Chapter 22

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 22

The next day, they had a huge crowd there at Lux for breakfast. Draco and Harry chatted about Hermione Granger and about Ron Weasley, who they had seen bullying the girl openly. He even told Lucifer she wasn't worth his time.

Lucifer was really pleased with Professor Flitwick and hoped that his talk with the school would help. Chloe wanted Hermione to be with them and Narcissa also had taken quite a liking to the little girl. "That child has a fine mind and I want to be part of assisting her as she grows." She said. "I am very proud of you for apologizing to her, Draco."

Draco blushed, but looked pleased. Harry elbowed him genially and the two boys smiled at one another.

Mrs. Edwards was happy she had gone, and hoped that they would listen to her warning for the magical world.

Dan was excited because Trixie seemed to be shaping up as a math prodigy. Sirius and Remus were of the same opinion. She had shown them how to check potions mathematically and found several ways to changing known potions to make them stronger. She had especially surprised Remus because she figured out 5 ways of making wolfbane easier to and quicker to make. They had spent the day making the potion together, even Dan and the Security Team were involved, because Remus might not have to be locked up. Dan was very proud of all the kids, but was practically glowing to think Trixie might have found a way to help Remus.

Harry was making breakfast burritos with his Dad this morning, and had made homemade tortillas to go with them. Dan bit into one and made an ecstatic face. "Oh Harry, these are good as the ones my Abuela made when I was little."

Narcissa tried to cut her burrito with a fork and knife, but Chloe showed her and Draco how to eat burritos. Draco loved his. Narcissa looked a little scared until she finally tasted the food and then got a big smile. "This is excellent," she said softly,

Today Lucifer, Chloe, Harry, Maze and Aradia along with Narcissa and Draco were going to visit the Minister of Magic. Then Lucifer was going to give a lecture on what magic was supposed to do on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Lucifer and Chloe had decided that Mrs. Edwards needed a break. He didn't like the looks she had received during their visit, some were of adoration but some were greedy.

"Narcissa," he asked as they almost were finished with breakfast, "do we need to get you anything from your home while we visit?"

"Well last week I would have said clothing, but no, I really don't need anything, and I don't want to visit the house." Then a look of horror came over her face, "Oh No. Poor Dobby! DOBBY!" she called, and waited.

Everyone waited with her. Suddenly there was a huge pop and a strange looking creature with floppy ears appeared and bowed to her slavishly, "What is Mistress requiring?" the creature asked.

"Come here, Dobby," she said kindly, and took the creature's hand. "My husband has been stripped of magic and no longer has the right to hurt you. Everything is different now. Draco and I are no longer punished for not being cruel. All Lucius' old rules are now dissolved. You are not to punish yourselves or let anyone punish you."

The little creature burst into loud tears. "Mistress Narcissa is being so kind."

Draco got up and sat on the floor and hugged the creature, who cried louder.

Harry and Trixie got up and talked to the creature, "Hello, my name is Harry and this is my sister, Trixie. Do you want to be friends with us?"

Chloe looked at Narcissa. "Dobby is a house elf. They serve magical humans and in exchange our ambient magic gives them strength. Lucius was very cruel to Dobby, and he forced Draco and I to be strict with him or we were punished too."

Lucifer looked upset. He got up and sat on the floor by Dobby who cringed and bowed.

"Little one, do you want to be freed?" he asked.

"If Dobby is freed it would be bad. Dobby would die from not havings a family bond."

Narcissa's eyes filled with tears, "I promise you Dobby, we won't be mean to you anymore, but if you desire it, you can have another master."

"You don't hate Dobby's anymore?" asked the elf shyly.

"No Dobby," said Draco, "We never hated you. I remember what a great friend you were until Dad punished me for playing with you. Dad was sent away and I won't ever listen to him again. You were my first friend, Dobby." The boy's eyes filled with tears and the elf threw his arms around him and hugged him.

"Then Dobby must have a bond with a magical human or creature or he dies?" Lucifer looked tense.

"Yes," said Narcissa, "and their culture considers being free to be terrible. House elves love taking care of people, cleaning, doing cooking, straightening up, washing, caring for animals, gardening all sorts of tasks. In many families, they are considered beloved parts of the family, but in some they are treated cruelly."

"Surely it wasn't always this way?" said Lucifer.

"There was a time when we wazz free, Master Sir, but someone took away our magical cores and we had to have the bond to stay alive."

Lucifer's brown eyes filled with tears and he pulled the little elf on his lap and gently just held him, "I am so sorry," he whispered, "To have your freewill removed is a horrible crime. Do you want to try to fix it?"

"Can youse fix it so we don't die? So we can have magical cores again?" asked the little elf.

"Yes," said Lucifer, "but we should do it carefully, since your culture seems to have evolved into wanting to be a slave. I want you to have a choice."

"So I can be free and still work for Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco? I likes them." said the elf.

"Yes." said Lucifer, "you will have a choice, as will they, but you will have a magical core too."

"Can I works for all of youse? You are all very nice, and I know you won't hurt me," said Dobby with shining eyes.

Lucifer laughed, and gave Dobby another gentle hug.

"We'll see. We don't want you to work too hard, and we all have different work we do that is important for us to do by ourselves. Also, we have people who work for us who also need their jobs."

"Yes, Master, Sir," said the little elf, and he looked at the floor sadly.

"That doesn't mean we won't need you, just we don't want you to work yourself to death," said Harry. Dobby smiled at him.

Lucifer touched the little creature and sent some of his magic into him to heal the many wounds Dobby had. |Dobby seemed to stand taller. Lucifer whispered in his ear and Dobby got a huge grin. "That is fun works. I will works for you all and take good care of you."

After breakfast's excitement, they prepared to visit Hogwarts again. Lucifer called Cletus and his family and they all assembled as they had done yesterday but without Mrs. Edwards who was going to show the Lux to Dobby.

This time they popped past the wards into the hallway outside the great hall, where Filius was just opening the door to go and greet them.

Lucifer then popped his fingers and notices went to all the teachers, the students, and everyone in the government about Lucifer's speech about magic.

Each notice was a portkey. At three in the afternoon, they were all invited to touch the seal and they would all be transported.

Now they went to the Ministry of Magic. As usual, and to the shock of the wizarding people, he passed through the wards and landed in the main entry hall and told them he was expected to meet the Minister of Magic, Lady Longbottom.

The man who was at the reception desk seemed bored and didn't even look at them as he asked Lucifer for his wand. Lucifer looked at him, puzzled, and then smiled, "I am the Lord of Magic, I don't need a wand,"

The idiot was obviously not paying attention, "No muggles allowed. You have to leave."

Filius started to giggle.

"I have an appointment with Lady Longbottom," said Lucifer firmly.

"Lady Longbottom doesn't see muggles," said the man, "She has an appointment with someone very important right now."

"And who is that?" hissed Lucifer, with a swarmy smirk on his face.

"Lucifer Morningstar, the maker of magic, light and music, and Lord of hell." said the man in a snotty voice. How dare this mere muggle snot at him.

"Who do you think I am?" said Lucifer sternly and leaned forward, staring at the imbecile. His eyes turned from their pleasant brown to the fires of Hell.

The man finally paid attention, shrieked and fainted.

"Bloody Hell," said Lucifer

"What did you do?" asked an auror, running up with his wand drawn.

"Nothing," said Lucifer pleasantly, "I simply explained that I am Lucifer Morningstar and I have an appointment with the Minister of Magic."

The auror was apparently listening because he turned pale and bowed to Lucifer and his entourage, "Permit me the honor of accompanying you to the Minister's office,' he squeaked and then took them to the elevators. "The elevator size will change to accommodate your entire party, my Lord."

Lucifer tilted an eyebrow in interested and they all walked into the elevator, followed by the auror.

They arrived and followed the auror down the hall to the Minister of Magic's office, which was apparently big enough to hold them all. Lucifer walked in and wondered if the secretary would insult him too.

The secretary looked up, smiled and said, "The Minister of Magic is ready for you, Lords and Ladies, and thank you for taking the time to come see us today."

She went to the door, tapped and told the Minister they were here.

An elderly Lady who looked like she could eat aurors for breakfast came out and greeted them all formally, but with interest and kindness.

"Please, would you like some tea or perhaps the American coffee?" Madame Longbottom asked politely.

Lucifer made chairs for the whole group and little tables for cups and the secretary came in floating several trays of tea, scones, and biscuits and some coffee for Chloe.

They sat and ate and Lucifer found himself liking Widow Longbottom.

"You have your hands full, don't you Madame Minister." he said.

"Ah yes. There is so much to be done, and the last administration stole a lot, which the goblin nation has been very useful in returning to us. We take them for granted."

"The goblins have great honor. I have made them my allies." said Lucifer.

She nearly dropped her cup. "Ah you are wiser than we foolish magical humans. We treat them horribly and I don't know how to change our culture. We seem to spend a lot of time hating anyone different from us."

"Yes," said Lucifer, "The young man who greeted us in the lobby was sure we were muggles because I don't need a wand. He was very rude."

"I shall talk to him," she said sternly, and Lucifer gave a quick grin. She was a worthy punisher. The man was in for it. He smiled over at Maze and found she felt the same way. This woman did what was needed. She didn't enjoy punishing, but understood how to get people to obey or who no longer could be counted on to obey.

Chloe seemed to like the older woman too. "What can we do to help you, Madame Minister?" she asked. Mentally she told Lucifer she wanted to see if the woman would pay attention to a muggle.

The lady looked at Chloe with interest.

"First of all, I need to help our people survive. Many of our laws are completely idiotic and don't help. Then we need to know in what ways we have failed Mother Magic. I have learned what your Seer told the assembly at the school, and intend to place new laws against muggle baiting and against the killing or abandonment of squibs. I have been quite remiss in my own life in this arena," she said, suddenly looking sad.

"I have a grandson that I considered to be a squib. I didn't send him away, but I kept him away from others not of our family and constantly berated him for not being like his father. I realize now I failed him even though I love him."

Harry suddenly perked up and Lucifer could see his little brain spinning madly behind those green eyes. "I'm glad you didn't abandon him. I was abandoned by my relatives for being magical. Do you think he would like to meet us? I'd like to be his friend."

Lucifer felt warmth in his chest for a moment. Harry was such a loving child.

He turned to the older woman and saw her staring at him hopefully. "I would be delighted to meet with your grandson and ask him to visit with us in America. We are tutoring children in both magical and non-magical studies. Draco Black is now part of our family and he and Harry have been learning quite a bit. Perhaps he would feel more welcome in our household than at a school where such prejudice abounds."

"Yes," she said as though he'd given her a fortune, "He suffers from low self-esteem and thinks of himself as a squib, but he was invited to the school. Perhaps he should meet your boys and we'll see if they get along."

She gave him a tired smile, and he found himself warming more to this warrior. She was holding up the magical world of Britain by the skin of her teeth and her own stubborn will.

"My first suggestion to you is that you change your laws about dark magic. Dark magic and light magic are supposed to be used in tandem. The dark magic is for battle, protection, fertility of the earth and healing. Light magic can do much of the same, but when used in tandem in a group, the magic multiplies. Light magic does smaller spells and lot more of them, but cannot do the heavier spells."

"But to my knowledge, no one does that at all, except perhaps bonded couples or friends."

"I will give a few lessons then," said Lucifer. "Tonight when I give my lessons."

"But what about the need for blood?"

"Ah," said Lucifer, "The blood that is used from time to time in dark magic is meant to always be willing, given out of love, or duty to the group. Sacrifices of sentient beings is a travesty and warps the magic and the luck of those using it is negatively impacted. You might save lives, but at a terrible cost. Warriors who fight and bleed, can use the blood given as a sacrifice to strengthen and heal their wounds and empower battle spells. Warriors that die for those they protect on the battle field have the option of giving themselves for the protection of others."

He sighed somewhat sadly. You are supposed to care for all creatures of the earth, whether they have magic or not and to bless the earth itself. You seem to have forgotten a lot of basics. Also, children should be taught wandless magic. Wands are for detail work when your magical cores are fully grown, and not until then or your magic is crippled partially so it's difficult to learn wandless and silent magic. I notice none of you use staffs, which indicates you don't store magic in them. That is a great source of magic for emergencies. Each community should have wise men with staffs saving up magic for protection of their communities."

"It looks like we have lost the wrong traditions." she muttered, "Dumbledore was trying to destroy all those pureblood traditions and teach the children non-magical ways. He actually brought down our level of teaching."

Lucifer felt rare rage firing within him. "That man used children as pawns. He also seemed to be destructive of initiative in any one. He just had to be the one in control."

"Yes," said Madame Longbottom, "He destroyed many a young life, it turns out. He deliberately kept near squibs from a magical education, and lied to the children about jobs available to them in the magical world, and did nothing to provide employment, so we had many an embittered magical living on the streets and suffering to get an education in the non-magical world to earn their bread. He's very lucky he died."

Maze smiled.

"I have more questions." said the Minister of Magic, "we use creatures that suck souls out of them to do executions and also to guard our prison. Those in prison often die young because of that. I've often thought it was cruel and unusual to use the creature and that they should be destroyed."

"OH my DAD," exclaimed Lucifer, "Those creatures are abominations. I won't even use them in hell on the damned. They must be destroyed. Your government has no choice in this matter. Dementors upset the balance of nature and of magic. One of my purposes is to destroy them. They are enemies of life."

Maze stood up and began to walk back and forth in agitation. "Those creatures are immediately destroyed if they find a way into hell. Demons at war with one another will immediately join together to destroy them. Your instincts are good, my Lady."

"I'll be back in a moment," said Lucifer, standing suddenly.

Amenadiel and KynKyn stood as well, "We'll help you brother," both said and Lucifer gave both angels a smile of approval.

Sudden 3 sets of wings unfurled and they were gone.

Chloe smiled at Madame Longbottom. "They should be back in a few moments."

"Why couldn't I go?" asked Maze woefully.

"Because when dealing with magical enemies, you stay with me and Mum if Dad and the angels leave us. Protocol." said Harry rather proudly.

"Poo!" said Maze and sat down, grabbing a few biscuits and munching disconsolately.

"Are they actually destroying those monsters right now?" asked Madame Longbottom. "Are you sure they will be all right. We know of no way to destroy them ourselves."

Maze grinned at her, "We know how."

Cletus looked interested, "you know in the states, we have imprisoned the monsters but could use help in destroying them."

Maze smiled at him, "I'm sure Lord Morningstar will love to help."

Narcissa said in her soft voice, "Madam, do you think we should contact the prison so they understand what is happening?"

"Yes," said Madame Longbottom and she wrote several hasty memo's which she sealed magically and turned into paper birds which then went flying. She then called a turkey vulture and gave it a memo and sent it flying. Harry watched with interest.

"Can we try that at home?" he asked his mother.

"I don't see why not. You can send notes downstairs to Draco and his Mother and to Mrs. Edwards. Just don't send them into the Lux."

Then suddenly three angels stood there, glowing. All three of them unfurled their wings, and took their former seats.

"That was awesome," said KynKyn, "I never blew anything up before."

"You did a wonderful job," said Amenadiel.

"I'm very proud of my baby sister," said Lucifer, smiling.

Lucifer turned to Madame Longbottom. "The dementers are all gone," he reported. "The gentlemen running the prison were upset, but I explained the matter to them. You might consider hiring goblins as guards now. They are honorable workers and warriors."

"That is a good idea. We're still trying to figure out where my predecessor put some of our funding. I should ask the Goblins for help in auditing accounts, and authorize them to audit non-goblin accounts too."

Lucifer looked at her quietly for a moment. "If your government needs a loan, I can float you for 10 million gallons. I will charge you only 1% simple interest and will expect a favor from the current government at whatever time I choose."

Madame Longbottom gave him a glorious smile. "Lord Morningstar, you have no idea what that will mean for us until we get back on our feet. Auditing the school alone has been horrendous. Dumbledore stole millions of gallons for his little militia, Order of the Phoenix, and to line his own pocket. The last Minister cut back on the auror's funding and stole that money and much more, and he and Dumbledore made laws making it almost impossible for aurors to fight deatheaters. They actually are not allowed to use fatal spells. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Sir."

Lucifer smiled at his wife, and picked up his cell phone.

"Oh Dear," said Madame Longbottom, "I'm afraid those don't work with magical ambience."

"Harry and I developed shielding wards on them, so they work even in non-satellite areas."

"Really?" said Madame Longbottom, "They must be very powerful tools."

Lucifer called his bank contacts to arrange the loan.

Harry got a sudden gleam in his eye. "Madame Minister," he said, after standing and bowing, "What if I were to supply you with these types of instruments for yourself, your department heads and all your aurors? I could set up a magical network and it would provide you instant communication with people who work for you, and help protect the aurors as well."

"At what cost?' asked the Minister, smiling kindly at Harry. She thought this meeting would cause her problems, instead it was turning into salvation for several issues.

"A charge for each unit and a monthly charge for the service."

Harry glanced over and saw him Father and Mother practically glowing with pride at him.

"I will provide a listing of names, and expect you to give me a quotation for both the units and the monthly service. If it meets our budgeting requirement, you will have started a new trend in communication for our world. We will need training as well."

Harry grinned. "I can provide training, my business partner, Draco Black, and I both will handle that."

Narcissa started to smile.

"That reminds me," said Lucifer, still smiling at his son. "I notice that the wards at Hogwarts are damaged, as are the wards at the prison. Even the wards here have some difficult gaps. My son and I could provide you with an audit of your ward situation as well as place new wards at your discretion."

Headmaster Flitwick made a happy noise.

"That would be lovely. Can you provide me with a work quotation for the audit?"

"We can have it done in a few days," said Lucifer.

"I have invited all your department heads, employees, aurors and everyone at the school to my lecture tonight. Their port keys will take them to the grounds of Hogwarts. Seating and snacks will be provided."

Harry's eyes popped open, and his Dad shook his head at him slightly.

"Dobby," he mouthed silently.

Harry grinned. Even he wasn't up to baking for thousands of guests. Dobby however would be delighted.

"My lady," said Lucifer, "you have been a refreshing delight to meet. I was most put out with the old administration. I have one more thing to discuss that may prove difficult. I intended magic to be equal but different between different magical species. All magical beings should be treated the same under law, including the goblins, elves, giants, centaurs, dragons, and pixies."

"Really?" said Lady Longbottom, "but they all have such different, wait dragons are intelligent?"

"Oh my Dad, how did you not notice?" said Lucifer, "any parsel speaker can communicate with them."

"Oh, that would be a problem. We consider parselmouths to be dark and they hide their abilities. Another stupid mistake." The lady looked upset. "Your friends the goblins keep dragons as slaves. You may have to discuss this with them."

"OH YES," said Lucifer, surprised and upset. So far the goblins had shown great honor. He would have to bring this to their attention.

"And we harvest the creatures for parts," Lady Longbottom muttered, "I will have to contact the reservations for dragons and see if we can find some parsel-tongues to help work this out."

"I can help," said Harry, already worried about the poor dragons.

"My son is a parsel tongue," said Lucifer, "as am I actually. I speak all sentient languages." Then he looked a little put out, "but I don't read and write in all of them."

Madame Longbottom looked happy, "My goodness, the House of Morningstar has much to recommend it. Are you sure you want to meet my grandson? His only interest appears to be herbology. He loves plants."

"We're sure," said Lucifer. "Where are his parents?" he asked gently, as he noted that she had only mentioned her son.

A look of sorrow briefly settled over her features, "His parents were tortured to insanity by use of the spell crucio and are in Saint Mungo's being cared for. They are non-respondent."

"I'm so sorry," said Chloe. "That is horrible."

Madam Longbottom smiled at her. "I no longer hope for healing, but I visit them weekly. I am trying to provide more funding for research at Saint Mungos. It may save others but I don't think we can help my son or his wife."

"Your grandson will be most welcome in our home," said Chloe. "What is his name?"

"Neville," said Minister Longbottom, "I think he will like all of you."

"When can we meet him?" asked Harry eagerly.

"I will have one our house elves pop him over right now," responded the lady. She called a name softly, and a very well dressed and happy little elf popped into the room and dropped a curtsy. Lucifer smiled. It was obvious that this elf was well treated and cared for.

"Bring my grandson, please," she asked and was rewarded with another curtsy and a pop.

Then the tiny elf returned with a pudgy shy looking boy. He looked terrified, but was very polite and bowed to those assembled there."

Harry stood and bowed to him and then went forward and shook his hand. "My name is Harry Morningstar, and your Grandmother says you can come and visit with us this weekend if you like. I would like to be friends."

The boy's face relaxed and he smiled. "Thank you. I would like to be your friend."

"Please," said Harry, his eyes shining, "Let me introduce you to my Dad and Mum and the rest of the family."

Neville's eyes popped open when he shook hands with Lucifer Morningstar, but he bowed politely. He was gently hugged by both Chloe and Narcissa and then met everyone else.

"Could Neville and I talk together?" asked Harry politely, obviously ready to start making friends.

"Yes," said Madame Longbottom. "My secretary will take you to the tea shop with an auror for your protection."

"I can go too," said Maze. "I don't need an auror. I am his bodyguard."

"Thank you Mazikeen," said Lucifer.

They left the room, and Madame Longbottom said, "I can see they already are starting to like one another. Neville has had few friends. This will be wonderful for him."

She turned to Lucifer, "My hope today is that you will come back at our next law-making session and help me putting through our first laws, which will provide protections for all those we have called creatures, and will also protect magic as it was meant to be."

Lucifer stood up and shook her hand, "I will, Madame,"

"I would like to take you on a tour of the Ministry of Magic, to have you meet the department heads. It will give you an idea of our culture. They aren't expecting this, so I should learn a few things as well," she gave Lucifer an evil smile and he smirked back.

So they went from department to department. The young man at the reception desk was graciously and in a lady-like fashion, ripped up one side and down the other by esteemed older lady and he solemnly apologized for his actions, while sweating in terror.

"Maze will be sorry to miss this," said Lucifer to Chloe. She smirked too.

"Now, I understand you are of the opinion that I don't want to speak to non magicals and that you have decided this for me." Said Madame Longbottom, "Is this true?"

The man looked like he was going to faint, "Er, well in the past, I was told it was an insult to let a muggle, er non-magical into the presence of our Minister of Magic; indeed to let anyone but one of pure magical blood was deeply offensive," he stuttered.

"Well, that has changed. If a centaur, or werewolf, or vampire, or any other creature, including any non magical being of any type comes to you saying they have a meeting with me, you can check with me as you would for any guest, not make broad statements indicating anything else. Do you understand?" she asked

The man nodded, still shaking.

"Very well, let us go to the department of transportation. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see us."

They went to a huge hallway filled with fireplaces, and a long wooden counter manned by both male and female clerks, who were in a huddle chatting and laughing. No one came to greet them, and Madame Longbottom stood and stared at all the workers at the counter. Finally, she walked up to the counter and tapped it with one finger. Someone looked over their shoulder, gave a jerk and rushed to the desk. "Madame, you honor us with your presence," the man said.

"You will all honor me with your absence. You are fired."

"But, but, but.." said the man.

"Yes, you are a wellspring of literary expertise. Leave."

"Who will you find to take our place?" asked one woman haughtily.

"I'll hire muggle born or werewolves before I hire any of you back," said Madame Longbottom. She made a silent gesture with her wand, and the entire group turned into chickens and were blown out of the building by a wind.

Then an overworked looking girl with her arms filled with files rushed into the room. "Oh, Madame Longbottom, did I keep you waiting?" she asked humbly.

"No, I was busy with other things," said the lady, "Who are you my dear?"

"Oh I'm no one," said the girl in a modest voice, "I work for the clerks, who must have all stepped out for lunch. But I can be of service." She finished brightly.

"You are now in charge of this department," said Madame Longbottom.

The girl looked shocked, "Madame, I would be delighted, but you should know that I'm a muggle born and not really considered a proper person to work at the Ministry."

"You are now," said Madam Longbottom. She walked to a large and ornate door and tapped it with her wand. The door swept open and a large ostentatious man came out. He saw the girl at the counter and said, "You little miserable chit, how dare you allow me to be bothered."

Madame Longbottom looked at the man and turned him into a chicken. "You're fired and you're lucky we don't have fried chicken on the menu. This so-called miserable little chit is taking your place and will hire people who will actually work."

The man was swept into a miniature tornado and disappeared.

It was the most fun Lucifer had ever had on a tour.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The two boys sat at a table with Maze watching over them and the secretary went to get them some tea.

Harry grinned. "Do you know Draco Black, who used to be Draco Malfoy?"

"I've met him a few times, but Gran doesn't have me go to many events. I hear his father lost his magic for attacking, well, attacking your father and you, and Draco tried to save you."

"Yes. He is now under protection of our house. He's trying very hard to be nothing like his Father," said Harry. "Would you mind trying to be friends with him too? I like him. He's helping me in my restaurant."

"You have a restaurant?" asked Neville.

"It's a little one, sort of bistro, and it's only open on Saturday and Sundays for breakfast and lunch. I cook most of the food, but Draco is learning and helping me, and we're the waiters. We take the money, we serve the food, and we make the menus. And all the money we make goes half into the business and half into buying food for the homeless, which we make in the kitchen and then take out to some of the homeless encampments in Los Angeles. Dad helped me set it up and we're really learning a lot about business and food and having fun."

"Wow," said Neville. "Do you grow any of your food?"

"No," said Harry, "although we have one large empty floor we could use as a plant nursery to grow greens and stuff."

"I have two greenhouses and we sell medicinal magical plants for potion from them," said Neville.

Harry was impressed. "Wow, that's wicked. I used to keep the garden for my aunt, and I grew food too. Sometimes I snuck vegetables and ate them," said Harry.

"Neville smiled, "I like them fresh from the…." Suddenly he looked really sad, "You didn't eat it because it was fresh. You ate it because you were hungry. You were abused, weren't you."

"Yeah, they didn't like magic."

Neville shook his head, "we should have traded places, I'm practically a squib, and you have lots of magic. Gran would have been proud and your relatives would have liked me."

Harry stared at him. "How can you say you're a squib?" he asked. "I can feel and see magic and you have tons of it. Who told you that you have little magic?"

Now Neville stared, "You can see magic? My Uncle Algie nearly killed me a bunch of times for not showing accidental magic. One time he dropped me out of an upstairs window and I bounced, so I'm not really a squib. Everyone was so happy."

"Your Uncle is a jerk and an abuser," said Harry. "And they should have thrown him in jail for attempted murder. Does your Gran know?"

Neville thought about it, "You know, I don't think she did. Uncle Algie never told her when he did things, only that I had no magic. He was always complaining that I dishonored her house and my house with me being a stupid squib."

Maze had been silently hanging about, not appearing to listen. Suddenly she slammed her hand on the table and startled both boys. "Neville Longbottom, I am Mazikeen of the Lillim and I have no human magic in me, I am a demon who was forged in the bowels of hell. However, I can tell you that we demons can smell the magic in people and you have as much as my little Master Harry, which is considerable. So if you would like, I would love to have a chat with your stupid muggle and squib hating Uncle and let him know what demons can do to those who abuse children."

Neville looked like he might faint, but slowly recovered, while Harry wondered if he could turn the man into a large cockroach, or if it would greatly bother Madam Longbottom whom he really liked. Then Neville giggled, "That would be funny to see Uncle Algie trying to explain himself to you, Lady Maze. But it won't change him."

"Then I would be greatly honored to teach you on weekend evenings with Harry and Trixie and even Draco about hand to hand combat, which has nothing of magic, but can defeat your enemies and strengthen your body."

Neville's eyes got big, "Really, my Lady, you would teach me?"

"Love to," said Maze, and looked very pleased at the boy.

"Heck yes!" said Neville, and he grinned from ear to ear. Maze and Harry smiled at him and Lady Longbottom's secretary, who was a muggle born whose parents were both squibs, smiled at the group and decided to have a conversation with the Minister of Magic. She liked Neville and hadn't known how his uncle treated the boy.


	23. Chapter 23

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 23

Neville was having a very nice time. Harry Morningstar, who was also Harry Potter, thought he was powerful and he actually could see magic. He wondered if it was true about him having magic, but even if it wasn't, Harry liked just him, Neville, the way he was. And he sounded interested in Neville's greenhouses.

A man wandered up to their table and said, "Did I hear you say you were a muggle?" to Maze. "I don't much care for muggles, but there are things you could do for me, if you're smart."

Maze stood up and walked right up until she was in the man's face. "No I said I am a demon, much different little man."

He started to pull his wand, and Maze grabbed it and broke it with an audible snap that made all the people in the tea room gasp. "Let's see the big magical man now." She said, before hitting the man in the nose and knocking him down.

"I'll have you put in prison for this!" the man shouted. Neville winced and started to worry.

"No, said Madame Longbottom's secretary, standing right next to Maze, "This is the Minister of Magic's guest. If anyone goes to prison, it will be you for insulting someone under her protection.

The man stood shakily and started to run away, but Harry cast a spell that tied him up in chains.

Maze grinned at both the boys and said to the secretary, "I like you. Thank you for speaking up for me."

"I'm Rose," said the secretary, "Mrs. Longbottom is a wonderful boss and helped me a lot. Both my parents are squibs from noble lines, and she helped me go to school. I hate bullies."

"Oh I love bullies," said Maze with a toothy grin, "They're delicious, especially when they wind up in Hell and the tables are turned around on them."

Rose giggled, and Harry and Neville started to laugh too. "I can see why Lord Morningstar trusts you as a bodyguard," she said, "And I am glad for your company."

The door opened and several aurors entered the room. Rose stood and walked over to them and explained the situation.

The oldest auror looked at Maze with interest. "If you are finished refreshing yourselves, would you like to come to our department and give testimony against this troublemaker?" He looked at Maze again, "I don't have enough men or women, and they are woefully undertrained when they come to me. They are completely useless without a wand. Maybe you could give them some pointers."

Maze looked delighted. Harry stood up and sent a message to his Dad, "We're going to go and visit the aurors with Maze and Rose. Some nitwit tried to bully Maze and now the aurors want pointers."

"Son, I would like to see that myself. I'll ask the Minister if we can visit there next."

So they went to the Auror's Department, which was big and had many men and women practicing spells and dueling.

Maze looked at them with interest and sat down with the older man who was apparently in charge and gave a full report, with Rose and Neville witnessing. Some of the aurors on duty seemed interested in Maze, and Harry watched them with his hand on his wand. He liked the Minister of Magic, Filius, Rose, Neville and Ms. Narcissa, but a lot of these people seemed really rude, and prejudiced against anyone who didn't look and act just like them.

Then an older man who had an artificial leg and crazy eye came in and was introduced as "Mad Eye" Moody, one of the best and most senior aurors. Harry didn't think much of his magical body parts, and wondered if there was magic that would help him, because the man was obviously in constant pain.

They were introduced to the aurors, who seemed very impressed that they were guests of Madame Longbottom, and even more impressed that they were with Lord Lucifer Morningstar.

Mad Eye then looked at Maze, "I'm told you fight well. I'd like you to fight with my aurors and show them what can be done without a wand."

"I'd be delighted," Maze grinned toothily at the aurors and some of them looked nervous, showing they had intelligence.

The door opened and the Minister of Magic and the Lucifer Morningstar tour group entered. Harry ran and hugged his Dad and Mom with enthusiasm.

He turned to Madame Longbottom and said, "Madame, could we have your permission to have Neville train with Trixie and myself under Maze? She is the best teacher for fighting. Dad says she's the best too. It strengthens magic."

Madame Longbottom saw her grandson looking at her with rare hope in his eyes, and nodded.

"I'm going to give a demonstration," said Maze, "I'd like three of you against me, and you can keep your wands."

One auror turned pale, and sat. The rest looked reassured that they'd do well against this upstart because the foolish woman said they could keep their wands.

Mad Eye's eyes both gleamed. He was sharp.

They went to the dueling area, and the entourage followed.

Maze stood at one side, and the aurors at the other side of the dueling ring. Lucifer put up first class wards to protect all the visitors.

Maze winked at Mad Eye and said, "You give the command," to him.

"Now," roared the older man, and Maze popped out knives and disarmed three aurors automatically and had all three on the floor, two held down by her arms and the other by a foot, all of them terrified with their wands in her possession.

"She fights like a demon,' said one auror, who looked like he might just be blown over by a nice spring breeze. "Literally," said Lucifer, "She is a demon, the best one in my opinion and my bodyguard and dear friend."

"If she wants to train Neville, then she has my full permission!" Madame Longbottom looked pleased, "And if she wishes to give lessons to our aurors, I would be in her debt."

Maze smiled at the aurors and the whole group eyed her carefully.

Then Madame Longbottom requested that they give examples of their magic to her guests. Harry watched them carefully, and said quietly to his mother. "Mum, I think I'm faster than some of them. Is it because Maze trains me?"

"Ah Lad, but do you have strong enough magic?' said Mad Eye in a gruff but friendly voice.

Harry grinned at him and said, "Can I try dueling with someone and see?"

Harry felt his mother's hand clamp on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mom, they are the good guys, they'll just teach me, not hurt me."

Chloe Morningstar gave them all a look that made many of the aurors become much more polite. In some respects, she was more frightening than Maze, and Maze was scary as well, hell.

A younger auror was chosen to show Harry a few moves.

The guy did an expelliarmus on Harry, but Harry wasn't there when the spell hit where he had been. Then the auror looked a little angry, but then laughed and gave a good natured smile, and said, "That's it young Master, don't be where the spell hits, and you have the beginnings of a good defense."

Then he tried an incarcerating spell and Harry snapped up a shield, caught the spell and bounced it back on the auror. There was silence for a moment as everyone stared in shock at the bound auror who couldn't break his bonds.

Mad Eye now looked extremely pleased. "Well, now ladies and gents, you see why you must do physical exercise now. This lad beat a full grown wizard, because he exercises, because he is quick and he takes his lessons seriously."

He turned to Harry and smiled, "We have training dummies here. I would like to see how hard you hit. Can you try for me?"

"Sure," said Harry. This was fun.

Mad Eye showed them all the dummies and stood Harry in front of one. "This one tells us the strength of the attack, and tells how well you aimed. Try to put all your strength in it lad"

Harry aimed, and blew up the dummy spectacularly. Harry looked frightened, "I'm sorry. I'll pay for a new one," he said, as his father checked him for damage and then snapped his fingers, making the dummy reassemble. The dummy now displayed a number, "1000" in red.

Where before they were silent, now all the aurors seemed awestruck. "What does that mean?" he asked quietly, starting to feel like a freak. His Mum came over and put an arm around him and then his Dad came up and did the same thing. What a joy it was to having parents who loved him.

Mad Eye stared at Harry and then said, "Lad, you are not a mere wizard. You have the same power as Merlin did. Only Dumbledore hit 800 and no one knows He Who Must Not Be Named's score. Maybe your score will be more because you haven't developed your magical core all the way."

Harry smiled suddenly and went to Neville. "See, and you are almost as strong as me."

Neville looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "I'm more happy you want to be friends. I'm glad I met you Harry."

Madame Longbottom was looking at both boys and Harry thought she might cry. "Madame, is everything all right," he asked. "You've already been a wonderful friend, Young Master Morningstar." She said. "Now what is this about Neville being strong?"

Harry smiled at her, "I can see peoples magic and their auras," said Harry. "You have a strong aura, so does Neville, but his has bonds on it."

"Bonds?" asked Madame Longbottom. "Algy took Neville to healers for me many times and they never noticed."

Now Lucifer came and knelt before Neville and looked at him with intent and caring eyes.

Harry felt his Dad's love for Neville now because he, Harry, loved Neville. His Dad was so great.

Lucifer snapped his fingers suddenly. "I recognize the signature of Albus Dumbledore. I don't know if the healers were strong enough to notice or if your Uncle is remiss. It was hidden quite sneakily."

He took up Neville's wand and stared at it. "Do you realize this wand is burned out, probably with an Avada? And Neville still was able to do magic with it. What a wonder."

He looked up at Madame Longbottom. "Your grandson is more than a wizard, he may be a mage. I suggest we test him, if that is convenient."

Madame Longbottom looked shocked and kept looking at Neville. "Would this please you, Grandson?" she said softly.

"Yes, Grams," he said and went with Harry.

He was loaned a wand. He didn't blow up the dummy but greatly damaged it, the dummy was able to display '800', neatly overhead and everyone looked at the two boys.

Moody smiled, "These boys need to continue training in fighting and also to learn defense against the dark arts. Young Neville is strong as Dumbledore and Dumbledore was in his prime and considered the greatest wizard in Britain."

"I agree with the training," said Lucifer. "We have a tutor for Defense at home and of course, our darling Mazikeen. No one can have a better teacher than her."

Madame Longbottom hugged Neville very gently. "Oh Neville, I have not taken as good care of you as I thought."

"Especially," whispered Harry, still angry at what had been done to his new friend, "Since Uncle Algy pushed him out of a window to test him for magic."

"What?" she said. "Neville, child, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so happy I showed some magic, I thought you wouldn't care."

"Oh, my darling Grandson, I do. And Uncle Algy will find that out very soon. Did he do anything else to you?"

Harry decided there were a lot of very strong women in his life, because Madame Longbottom looked as mad as Mom when someone tried to hurt him.

"Gram, he did lots of things. He told me I was a dishonor to you and not to complain because it was only because you are kind that I had a home."

"Merlin's Beard – that is not true. You are my Grandson and I'm proud of you. How dare he treat you in that way. Oh Neville, I'm so sorry."

She hugged him again. "You've been suffering while I've been doing politics. I'm glad you friends will help, but please don't forget me, love. I am not sending you away because I don't want you but because I want you to have nice friends and because of the superior training and yes, love, that I see they give all their children."

"I know I have given you little reason to trust me, but I offer myself as an ally at your call, Lord Morningstar. You are raising an exceptional child here, and I don't speak of power, but of kindness. Call upon me at need, and I shall come."

The aurors all stood at attention. Having the Minister of Magic do such a thing was to be honored, even if it was as an individual.

Madame Longbottom then said, "Let's go back to my office for more tea. I want to spend more time with you all but also with Neville." So they returned, walking through many interesting hallways, while Harry observed magic

Lucifer paused as they sat down once more in Madame Longbottom's office.

"I have something I would like to discuss privately," he said.

"But of course," said the Minister and she took him into a little study that was part of the office.

"What is wrong, Lord Morningstar?"

"You know about Sirius Black?" he said.

She frowned, "The traitor is still in prison."

"No," said Lucifer, he escaped and came to America seeking to protect Harry. He was insane, but has been healed from the exposure of the dementors. He was not the secret keeper for the Potters. It was Peter Pettigrew."

The Minister paused and stared at him a moment.

"And he was never given a trial. I believe Dumbledore wanted him out of Harry's life and conveniently forgot that he had set the Fidelius spell on the Potter home and would know that Peter was the Keeper.

"That bloody BASTARD," said Augusta. "Sirius will have to come back for the trial, and I will let it out that he is under your protection and mine. That poor man! How many lives did Dumbledore destroy for his greater good?"

"I do not know," Lucifer's face was hard. "He certainly deserved to lose his magic and his life for what he did to my Harry. I have never seen a child so ill-used. It broke my heart. And then to kidnap Harry and try to force to stay in Hogwarts against his will. He used all his power for evil and thought he was good."


	24. Chapter 24

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 24

The entire group with Lucifer was used to Lucifer's pop method to go from place to place. The people at the Ministry of Magic however were flat out astounded to see Lucifer, who had no wand, snap his fingers and disappear with his entire entourage. Madam Longbottom smiled and said, "Let's get ready for the lecture we are about to receive. It may save our way of life and help us survive."

The Morningstar group all popped in formation to the grounds of the school where comfortable chairs were arranged and tons of biscuits and tea services were scattered among the chairs. The lectern was plain and Lucifer smiled at seeing everything already set up. "Dobby" he called softly and the now happy and healthy appearing house-elf appeared and hugged his legs, and then hugged Draco and Narcissa who looked very happy.

"Did you do all this by yourself?" asked Narcissa, concerned. "Oh no, Master Morningstar gave me permission to get help from other elves who need work. There are many elves who be dying and need families. He thought this would be a good way to get them new families, maybe even with us.

She smiled, a full bloomed happy smile. Lord Morningstar was the kindest head of family she had ever met and yet the strongest. She was glad to be here with him and felt proud to know he was training her son and being so kind to him.

"Son, would you help me in giving a magical demonstration?" asked Lucifer. "Yes, Dad, that would be awesome." Harry was pleased to have made a new friend and was hoping Hermione didn't feel bad about being stuck with boys. They would have to be careful not to make her feel like she wasn't part of the group.

It was almost time for the lecture on magic. Harry giggled at the thought of his Dad as a professor. Lucifer showed them the area he had set aside for his family and retainers which had extra goodies. Harry noticed small treacle tarts. He sat next to his Mum with Maze on his other side. "This has been a pretty cool day," he whispered, "I had fun," said Maze, "But some of these people are losers and I want to beat them up."

He watched Lucifer smiling at his larger family with pleasure and Harry sat still. He loved listening to his Dad. He noticed Dad had his special wards all over the place. If anyone tried to hurt anyone with magic or guns or gosh, anything, they were going to be very sorry.

As soon as it was 3:00 p.m. everyone popped in front of the chairs that Lucifer had already planned for them. They all looked around in surprise, and found themselves with people they were allied with or their families. Madame Longbottom and Neville and Rose were in the front row, and there was an auror at the end of each aisle. Maze looked and nodded, "Good planning."

Now Lucifer spoke and his voice carried to each person as though he was right there with them.

"Today I want to talk to you about the gift of magic." He said, "Please help yourselves to the tea and sandwiches. I am Lucifer Morningstar and I created light, magic, music and the concept of the deal. But today I want to discuss why I created magic and how it was meant to be used. First of all, music was meant to be used with magic, and can be part of the spell casting process. Please use this."

Then he looked very stern and his eyes turned red, "I understand that some of your leaders, consider dark magic to be only evil and light magic to be only good. This is incredibly stupid. I can kill as many people with Wingardium Leviosa as I can with a dark spell. Dark magic and the affinity for dark magic is not evil. It can be used for evil and if it is used for evil, it will curse all participants and even their family lines. Light magic can be used for evil and having the affinity for light magic only means you are good at light magic and not that you are good. Now some of you have explained to me that no blood should be used in magic as it is dark and evil. I want you to know that willing shedding of blood for those you love is a very powerful and wonderful magic that blesses the earth and all its creatures, and can heal sicknesses and curses and bless babies and expectant mothers.

The third thing is that families with dark or light abilities should be partnering with the opposite families. Using light magic and dark magic together with the same intent and goal causes a synergy that gives incredible power to spells. I see that few of you are aware of that and are all under the impression that light and dark magic cannot be used that way. It can be difficult, but having similar intents and the need to fulfill a purpose will help.

He looked at the Minister of Magic. "I want you to know that my magic is light while my adopted and beloved son Harry's magic is dark. We often create spells together with the same intent and their power is incredible."

"Does anyone here have someone in their family who suffers from illness or old injuries?"

Madame Longbottom held out her hand, "Mad Eye Moody has a very painful spare leg. It doesn't keep him from being our best auror but it is painful."

Lucifer gave them all a grin that made some people nervous, some people sighed with physical attraction and some people were excited at what he was teaching them. "Auror Moody, would you consent to be our test subject?"

Harry felt excited, because he had told his Dad earlier in the day that Moody was always in pain from his leg stump.

"And to confirm to you that I bear you no ill intent, I Lucifer Morningstar give you my word I shall not harm you in this situation but only intend to heal you." Then he smiled and held up his hand and a stream of fire shot into the sky."

"I will accept your offer, Lord Morningstar," said Auror Moody.

Mad Eye Moody had not trusted the newly revealed Lucifer Morningstar until he found out that he himself had been potioned and magiced by Albus Dumbledore for loyalty. The spell was dark too. He had been endlessly frustrated to know he had this on him with no clue of Dumbledore's betrayal. He trusted that Lucifer wouldn't hurt him much.

Lucifer and Harry both asked him to lay on a table Lucifer wandlessly and silently transfigured and Lucifer removed the fake leg and rolled up the pant leg. He placed one hand on the leg and stared at it silently. Then he took his hand away and nodded at Harry. Harry put his little hand on Moody's leg and also stared at him carefully.

"He's been cursed. The original injury was a dark curse, but he's been cursed since so that it can't be undone."

"Ah, then," said Moody, with a sigh, "That's it then."

"No," said Harry, "We're just scanning."

The he took out a tiny silver knife and sliced his palm. He handed it to his father who cast a spell on it with a click of his fingers and then sliced his own hand. Then he pressed his bleeding hand to Harry's hand over what was left of the leg.

"Be at peace," said Lucifer softly, and Moody fell asleep. Everyone could see this and hear due to the spell Lucifer had used to make it so they all saw and heard everything as though it was in front of them.

"Children," said Lucifer, "You may want to close your eyes. This will be hard to watch."

Then the leg began to twitch and everyone could feel magic pouring off the stub of the auror's leg. Blood dripped and everywhere I touched, they all felt the little boy with dark magic's concern for the pain the auror was always in. They felt the leg begin to grow back as though it were their leg, but felt no pain. They felt strength and healing pour into the wound, and felt Harry Morningstar driving out two types of darkness that fought him. Then they felt Lucifer's magic touch Harry's and bond with it to fight the darkness, and it was driven away.

And Mad Eye Moody lay in a gentle trance with two whole legs. Harry and Lucifer continued to send strength and muscle tone into the new leg. Then Harry touched Moody's shoulder and his eyes opened and the man quickly sat up, ready for action. After all, "Constant Vigilance" was practically his theme song. He opened his mouth and then smiled as he saw himself with two legs. He lifted the leg, he swiveled. He then stood up and took a step. Many people watching began to weep, because this was a miracle of magic, done in moments, where current magic made it painful and took days, and of course, was impossible in Moody's case because of the two curses involved.

He looked up and smiled at the Devil and his son and smiled again. "No pain, no pain!" he danced a jig and Harry began to giggle while Lucifer smiled at this devoted officer who could have retired but still sought to protect.

"Did you all see and understand what a difference dark magic and light magic joined to good purpose made in this?"

While many had scoffed at this idea, it was now proven before their eyes, and the entire audience, filled with both the school and everyone from the Ministry of Magic, stood and began to light their wands in acclaim.

Lucifer smiled. So far this was going better than he anticipated. It was going to destroy some people and some of them would want to destroy him, so he raised a few special wards.

The last thing I want to teach you about magic, is that no-mags or muggles as you call them do not steal magic from us, nor do they suddenly develop it. All the squibs that were abandoned in the no-mag world, or sent to make their ways, all have magic within them, even if it doesn't show with a wand. These children married with muggles or no mags, and in a few generations, the magic would show true. I suggest that you test them for ancestry. You may be surprised.

I never intended that squibs be sent away or worse yet killed. They are your innocent children and should be cherished. They can all do potions and runes, and all have the seeds of magic. By sending them away, you destroy your own magic lines. I know many of you consider them a shame to your houses, but it is not true. It is a sign that the main line is weakened and giving it a few generations, you will find the children with magic that are born are very strong, and some of the lost specialties of families will come back through them.

Also your methods for determining squibs are foolish. You overlook those who were never meant to have wand magic, such as seers, mage singers, those with the ability to shadow walk and others. You have offended magic by doing this. Stop the practice immediately.

Lucifer knew that squibs were treated poorly if they were allowed to live, which filled him with anguish and hate.

He noticed that a lot of his audience were upset, and many, particularly women, were weeping. Had they had to give up a child? Had they not wanted to?

A woman stood up. "Lord Morningstar, thank you for share your wisdom with us. Can you tell us how to check for magic in children more efficiently?" Her voice trembled.

Lucifer looked at her and saw old sorrows. "I will make a list of spells with wand movements for determining magic in children. Please, cherish each child, do not throw them away, do not shame or reject them. They are your treasures." He looked at Harry and Neville and felt close to tears himself.

Now he fell silent and waited for one of the usual idiots.

A cruel voice spoke up, "Do you really expect us to believe you made magic? That you are some kind of immortal? And you go against the heritage we learned from our parents. Prove yourself, so called Lord."

He cast one more ward.

Then he did something he rarely did before anyone. He let his wings out, plenty of his family and retainers had seen that (Oh Dad, he loved it when Chloe and Harry preened his wings), but now he let out his light. Not all the way, they would go blind, and at full charge perhaps incinerate, but just enough to reveal things.

He looked at the speaker and realized it was the man in charge of destroying dangerous creatures, the new executioner for the Ministry of Magic. He had seen him from a distance before and his group hadn't toured that area. His name was Oliver Nott, and was related to the Nott family.

He walked to where the man stood defiantly, but now afraid.

"This proves nothing, anyone can do a spell of light or illusion." Harry in the audience shook his head, no one could do an illusion like this, and the man was foolish to have not tried to unmagic the so-called illusion.

Lucifer looked at Nott and said, "Let what is hidden be revealed".

Suddenly a vision appeared to all of children, squib children, in this man's house being tortured and misused.

Lucifer shielded it from the children present and his own child. Harry didn't need to see it.

"Magic judges you," he said to the man, and Oliver Nott screamed as his magic ripped from him, aging him, and showing his inner darkness as his features twisted to show an evil man.

Aurors leapt up and grabbed the man and put him under arrest.

"Someone must rescue the children," said Lucifer.

Amenadiel stood up, "Clear his houses protections and KynKyn and I shall help them."

Madame Pomphrey stood and said, "Then bring them to my offices, I am the healer for Hogwarts."

Lucifer stared at the crowd, looking for more idiots, but apparently, they could be taught, as no one else said anything.

"Do I have to prove myself further?" he asked, sounding mildly petulant.

Madame Longbottom stood up and said, "My Lord Morningstar, again you have revealed and protected us from evil. I propose to make a home for squibs that are not taken in by their families, and to make sure none of them are abused or in reduced circumstances. We will pass laws for their protection, but that is not enough. Please," she said looking at the audience, "Please I beg you all, to take those we have rejected back into your hearts for the good of magic. Otherwise, we are doomed to lose magic's gifts ourselves."

Lucifer was pleased with the woman.

"Does anyone have any more questions?" he asked, and let his magic wash over the audience.

Instead they all got up from their seats and bowed.

"Well, that's unexpected," he muttered and then sent out a blessing of pure magic on each person present.

Chloe stood up and went to him, "Amenadiel and KynKyn have the children in the school infirmary."

He nodded. "We are going to the infirmary. Harry, you can meet the children later, but I want you to stay with Maze at your side right now."

Then he popped himself and Chloe to the infirmary, where the smell told him the children had been uncared for while imprisoned and the tone of weeping told him that they had calmed down.

Chloe walked up to where Amenadiel had two little girls sitting on his lap, both were drinking potions, probably nutritional potions. "Amenadiel, what do you know?" she asked.

"The bad man is in prison now, Yes?" he asked her and she nodded solemnly.

"They were terrified at first," said Amenadiel, "but they decided to trust us. They like KynKyn," he pointed with his chin to KynKyn who held a little ragged boy in her arms."

"We don't have magic," said one of the small ones who was being fed potions by Madame Pomphrey, "So we don't count. You don't have to be nice."

"But Darlings, you do count," said Lucifer gently and held out his hand to the child. "Do you remember your family?"

"They gave me away to the bad man. I don't like them," said the child very softly.

Lucifer's face fell in disappointment at this travesty and he looked beseechingly at his wife. Chloe gave him a smile of sheer love.

"Children, do you want to come home with us? We have a boy who was hurt too, and we love him very much. I don't have much magic, but my husband does," she said kindly. "Would you like to come with us and maybe if you decide and feel good, be part of our family? We don't care whether you have magic or not. And you can decide later if you want someone different than us too."

Four little children rushed to Chloe Morningstar and she wrapped her arms around them and kissed their foreheads and snuggled them. Lucifer stuck two beds together and sat the whole bunch on the bed where they cried, sniffled, hugged and were hugged in return, were fed and finally fell asleep.

Chloe looked at Lucifer and mindspoke, "I may have to start working part time for the Police. These children need full time mothering. Social services has no clue dealing with children from magical communities, and I'm not letting the magicals take care of them."

She sniffed the air and realized Lucifer had cleaned everyone, and changed the pathetic rags into real clothing. They sat for a time, listening to the little bodies breath, and looking at one another.

One little boy woke up and looked at them. "My name is Octavian, but everyone calls me Octy," he said shyly. The rest of the children woke up and snuggled Chloe.

"I am Chloe Morningstar," Chloe said. "My husband is Lucifer Morningstar."

Two of the bigger children got big eyes and turned to stare at Lucifer.

"You made magic," one observed, "Did you take ours away?"

Lucifer was horrified. "Oh no, Darlings, you still have magic, just none of the idiots, er, grown-ups could tell."

They gave him trembling smiles of approval.

The other little boy said, "I'm Hercules after the constellation, but everyone calls me Lee.

Amenadiel came over, and smiled at the little girls, "This this one is Rose and this little one is Daffodil," he pointed to each urchin.

"Would you like to meet my son, Harry?"

"Yes," said a small chorus of tiny voices.

He called Harry, "Do you want to meet the children?" he asked

"YOU BET," said Harry. He popped Harry and Maze there.

Harry knelt next to bed so he wouldn't look too big and started to make friends with the children.

Chloe reached out a hand and touched Harry's cheek tenderly, "Harry, their families gave them to Nott." she mindspoke.

Harry stared, "Can we take care of them?" he mindspoke to both his parents desperately. He knew it was a lot to ask but he knew the need too.

"Yes, my son." said Lucifer.

"With all my heart," said Chloe, "I told them they can decide if they want to be part of our family or not, or another family, but first they can come home with us so they can start to be loved."

"Oh you guys are the best," said their son.

"I'm going to be your older brother." he announced to the small waifs. "I will take care of you and protect you."

"So will I," said Maze

KynKyn stood up and gave Lucifer 4 feathers.

"They have malnutrition and internal injuries," she said solemnly. "The healer did much, but this will finish off the healing with rest and good food."

Lucifer gazed at his new children and said, "Would you like to see some angel blessings?" he asked.

Their eyes widened and they clutched Chloe and Harry. "Does that mean we have to die?" asked Octy fearfully.

"Oh my Dad, no," said Lucifer which seemed to reassure them. He knelt next to Harry with the feathers. "You see, the nice people who rescued you, are my brother and sister, and they are really and for true angels. And KynKyn, who is the pretty girl angel, gave me these 4 feathers from her wings."

"Oooh," said the little ones.

"I am going to place one feather apiece over your hearts, and you will receive angel healing for all the owies," Lucifer said, "Will that be okay?" he asked and pouted at them, pathetically, as though they would break his heart if they said no.

They all started to giggle and nodded enthusiastically. He grinned at them. Then he put one feather apiece over their hearts and had them hold them in place.

The feathers lit up and each child smiled. Lucifer smiled too, and Chloe's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you have an owie?" asked the smallest girl, Daffodil. "You can have my feather."

"I'm crying because I'm happy you will feel better," explained Chloe.

"You are going to be a great mommy," observed the little cherub. "I love you already,"

Then Chloe really cried, while the children thanked Amenadiel and KynKyn for rescuing them. They also thanked Madame Pomphrey for healing them.

And Chloe Morningstar made plans for 4 little children, two boys, and two girls, for a new life where they were loved.

She also thought about Hermione Grainger and Neville Longbottom. She already had a full schedule, but money was no longer an object in her life, so she could reduce her hours or become a consultant and be called in upon need. Because she knew Harry and Trixie deserved love and her time. Draco needed love and so did his mother. Hermione and Neville needed love and those four pathetic waifs were not going to someone who thought they were lesser beings because they could turn each other into frogs.

Lucifer popped himself back to where Cletus and his family were waiting. "Cletus," he said, "You have been a good friend. I made you some rings like the ones my family uses for you to use with your family and other allies."

Cletus was stunned. "This is a gracious and valuable gift. It will become a treasure of my family," he said, taking the box engraved with precious stones. "What is going to be done with those children?" he asked, "They might be safer with my people and members of my family would love them."

Lucifer was even more pleased with Cletus, "That is wonderful, Cletus. You have a kind heart. However, Mrs. Morningstar is taking them home with us. We have experience with child abuse and a huge home, so we have plenty of room. However, we are leaving it open to the children to decide if they want us to adopt them or another, so please have your family visit us."

Cletus grinned, "And someone else has a kind heart, my Lord. It is always a pleasure to see you and learn from you. Remember we will be contacting you for your assistance with the dementors."

He looked solemn and Lucifer understood. Those things were real monsters.

Upon arranged signals, he popped Cletus' group home and then turned to Maze. "We're going to be hunting dementors, Maze. I'm sure you want a chance to play."

She nodded. "Yes, I want a turn."

The Lucifer looked over Hogwarts. Most of the people were gone but the aurors were still there with Madame Longbottom, her secretary and Neville.

He looked at the little boy, who had such courage, in a world where he had been made to feel worthless, and wanted to give him everything.

He looked up at the sky and realized that he had changed, he an immortal, the devil. He was not invested in his own pleasures anymore. He hadn't noticed because he was happy. He no longer wanted to have sex all the time, or rather, only with Chloe. He wanted to be with his family and take care of them and anyone else who needed help.

"Oh my Dad, I grew up." He muttered. He looked around, and suddenly laughed. He had never felt loved and had always felt alone. He was loved, he was needed and he was very happy. For the first time in eternity.


	25. Chapter 25

Lucifer waited until the little ones were calm before he told them he wanted to take them home.

"I use a method called, 'popping'," he said, "It doesn't hurt and you won't feel like you are being turned inside out or anything. Do you feel ready to come home?"

They gave those tremulous smiles again and nodded. They were so tiny. Lucifer wanted to kill people for hurting them. But punishment was coming for the man, while healing for these little treasures would take years and needed to be started now.

"Chloe," he said, "you hold two darlings, and I will hold the other two." He whispered to the children, "Mum's get first choice, but Daddy's get second choice." This was greeted with tiny giggles so apparently second choice wasn't a bad thing.

He sent mental commands to Maze, Amenadiel, and KynKyn and they all mentally touched Headmaster Flitwick and Minister Longbottom to say goodbye.

Neville was ready to come and Harry popped next to him to take his hand. The Longbottom house elves had already moved his trunk to the Lux. Hermione was coming next week, as her parents wanted more time with her.

Lucifer popped everyone to the Lux Penthouse.

Harry immediately began to dance around Neville. "Would you like your own room, or would you like to room with me?" he asked ecstatically. Harry loved his room, but wanted Neville to be his brother, and loved the idea of sleeping in the same room. He'd love to have Draco too, but didn't want to leave his mother alone.

Neville looked terribly pleased. "That would be wonderful."

Lucifer gave an evil smile. "You realize what this means?" he asked.

"Ummmmm, no," Said Neville, a little unsure now.

"You will both be in tickle range," he said and wiggled his fingers, and proceeded to chase both boys all over the room.

Chloe gathered her foursome up and snuggled them on the couch as they watched Neville and Harry squealing and Lucifer laughing and chasing them.

Maze snorted and tried to look disgusted and then yelled, "Me too, tickle monster coming," and proceeded to help Lucifer in his chase.

Daffodil was watching all this carefully, "Are you sure they are grownups?" she whispered in Chloe's ear, "They don't act like grownups."

Chloe smiled, "They really and for true are grownups. They are very, very old, as old as the planet in Maze's case and Lucifer is older than the stars."

"They act silly," said Daffodil thoughtfully, "I like it."

"Yes, I like it too," said Chloe who was looking fondly at her husband.

"Can I be silly?" asked Daffodil.

"Of course, Darling," said Chloe.

Daffodil bravely jumped off Chloe's lap and shouted in a voice that could break brick at a hundred paces, "TICKLE WAR," and started to chase Lucifer.

Lucifer allowed her to capture him and fell on the floor dramatically, which meant he was soon covered by four tiny children, then Harry, Neville and Trixie, who had come in to meet the newest family members.

Draco and Narcissa appeared and Draco looked torn, as he had grown up being expected to act the part of the heir of Malfoy and to plot and make allies.

His mother looked at him. "Go for it," she said, showing she was picking up idioms from Maze.

"Really?" he whispered, astounded.

"Do it now before the Tickle War is done," she responded.

Draco whooped and ran for Lucifer, who was now laughing hysterically, because he was actually ticklish, and because the children were so cute.

He let Draco torment him for a good while, and then called out "I surrender!"

All the children collapsed and lay there gasping for air. "I like you," whispered Daffodil in that tiny voice again. "I like you too, little Darling," said Lucifer and proceeded to pretend to be asleep and gave bear-like snores.

Trixie smiled and said, "We wore out Daddy Lucifer!" Lucifer lay with his eyes closed and gave a big snore.

Daffodil smiled at Trixie, "Is it okay if you share him with us?" she asked.

Trixie looked at her thoughtfully, and everyone in the room grew still. Trixie was their youngest, and used to being the princess of the family.

"If you let me be sisters with all of you," she responded seriously

Daffodil's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Trixie ferociously, "Yes, Yes, I like you,"

Rose clapped her hands with glee. "Do you mind we don't have magic?"

"I don't use magic, only math," said Trixie, "Although Daddy says I have picked up some kind of magic, I don't know how to work it."

"And they don't care?" Asked Octy.

"Nope, they only want us to be happy and loved and to not be mean to anyone," said Trixie.

"Can I be a big brother?" asked Draco.

"Of course you can," said his mother and Chloe simultaneously. The two women grinned at each other.

"Of course you can," said Harry sternly, "And Neville too, and Hermione will be a big sister along with Trixie."

Neville's face shown with pleasure. He reached over and shook hands with Draco, "Dear brother Draco," he said, "We have some business propositions to discuss too."

Draco's eyes gleamed with pleasure. He was learning a lot but also having a lot of fun doing business with Harry. He was proud of the restaurant.

"Is it an idea for the restaurant?" he asked eagerly

Harry smiled, "Well, no but we do have an idea for the restaurant. How would you like it if we grew vegetables and spices here for the restaurant? They would be fresher, organic and would reduce our costs, and Neville knows how to do gardening. We can ask Dad for the empty floor with the windows."

The snoring bear on the floor sputtered, and said, with his eyes still closed, "Start out small so you don't cut back on the meals we make on the weekend."

"Good idea, Dad," said Harry.

"Then," said Lucifer, and was surprised when Harry and Draco shouted simultaneously, "Ask your Mum."

The boys grinned. Then Harry said, "We want to figure out how to magic a bunch of cell phones so that the aurors and Madame Longbottom can use them for instant communication. Think of how quickly they could ask for help or summon healers, or warn the Ministry."

"Wow, could we do that?" asked Draco, interested at once. He had already played with a cell phone and used it to call his mother from several blocks away and both had enjoyed being able to communicate that way.

"Madame Longbottom will tell us how many she would like at first and then we can give her a quote for both the devices and the service."

He looked at the boys, "Then we can buy the devices, spell them properly for what we want, and then sell them to the ministry, and charge them for monthly service, if they can afford them. And Dad already taught me the runes and spells to do this, so I can teach both of you and we can spell each phone and test it to make sure it meets their requirements."

Neville looked excited, "You'll let me help?" he asked, not wanting to butt into their business, but desperately wanting to be included.

Draco smiled, "We would love to have you. We're going to ask Hermione to help too. She is very smart and will have good ideas."

Lucifer suddenly sat up and said, "We should make dinner. Harry, is it my turn?"

"No", said Harry, "It's mine and I have the chickens ready to go. I am making refrigerator rolls, and herb roasted chicken with potatoes."

Everyone followed Harry to the elevator, even the little ones. They all leaned on Lucifer now and smiled at Harry. Food was very important, and he knew they had been starved for quite some time.

They arrived at the floor where the Magic Meals Restaurant was situated. The restaurant was only open on Saturdays and Sundays, so Harry frequently used the larger oven configuration to cook the chickens to his rapidly increasing family. He had stuffed each chicken with onions, lemons and garlic, and rubbed the skins with a mixture of fresh chopped herbs. Then he had set the chickens in roasting pans on layers of lightly oiled thinly sliced potatoes and had them in stasis till he was ready to cook.

Everyone watched in interest as Harry took out12 chickens and popped them in the ovens with magic. Then he got out salad mixings and made a huge bowl of fresh salads with other bowls filled with different toppings so everyone could have a special salad.

They watched Harry fix rolls and set them to rise on top of the warm ovens.

Rose sniffed the air appreciatively, "Yum," she said.

Harry grinned at her.

"Very well done, Son. Did you make more chickens than we need?" asked Lucifer.

"Patrick, Mrs. Edwards, Dr. Linda, Uncle Dan, Cousin Narcissa, Cousin Draco, Neville, Maze, Amenadiel, KynKyn, you, me, mom and Daffodil, Rose, Octy and Lee. Left over's make lovely chicken salads."

Lucifer smiled at him. "Come let us go back to our place and I will show you your new bedroom." he said to the little ones. They all raced to the elevator and laughed all the way back into the penthouse. There Lucifer showed the children a bedroom that magically appeared next to his and Mum's.

"Dad, this is great!" Harry exclaimed. The bedroom was for all four of the little ones who were too young to separate by sex. It had four beds, two that looked perfect for boys, and two that looked perfect for girls. The boy's beds had Roman generals and swimming octopi on one bed's headboard, Hercules and star constellations on the other. The girl's beds had one the colors of roses and the other the colors of daffodils, with pictures of the flowers carved into the headboards. There was a bathroom sized to people their sizes, and everything in the room was bright and happy looking.

Trixie came up and threw her arms around Harry. "Oh Harry," she whispered, "Is this what you wanted for them?"

Harry looked at her and kissed her forehead, "It's even better," he said.

Dinner that night was yummy but while Harry always enjoyed the precious gift of good food, he found himself caught up in watching the little ones as they ate and smiled and looked around at everyone. They had been shy at first, but were seated between Mum and Dad and apparently felt protected. Dan introduced himself as a non-magical auror, and Patrick and his group tonight explained they were guards who protected everyone. Mrs. Edwards told them she was looking to adopt grandchildren and that she loved baking cookies. Dr. Linda smiled at the children warmly and explained her job was helping people heal inside their brains when they were hurt bad. Unfortunately for any plans for leftovers, the chickens were demolished, as well as the potatoes which had cooked in Chicken drippings and herbs and were tender as could be.

Chloe helped the children to pick out what they wanted in their salads, and was happy to see they were able to finish everything on their plates. Apparently KynKyn's feathers had healed their tummies enough to eat what they needed instead of only being able to eat little bits.

Aradia had eaten one whole chicken (deboned by magic) on her own, and Goldie had sat on Lucifer's head watching the newest members of her flock with delighted interest.

Finally, Harry brought in a huge platter of cookies and whisked away the rather clean looking dinner plates to be washed. Everyone ate cookies, while the grownups had coffee. Harry gave his little ones milk with the cookies.

He looked over at Neville who was smiling and eating cookies, and asking Uncle Dan about protecting people without magic. He seemed to really like Uncle Dan and Harry was glad.

Harry felt very proud of his Dad and hoped he wouldn't get too exhausted from all the extra work. Dad didn't look exhausted. He still looked like James Bond, as Trixie had explained to him from when he rescued Harry from the Evil Gandalf man. Even though he had played with the children, he still looked wonderful and not a hair was out of place.

Mum and Narcissa put away the magically washed dishes while Amenadiel and Dan cleaned the table.

Everyone was trying to take turns on cleanup, but no one wanted Harry or Lucifer to stop cooking because the food was just too good.

Lucifer talked to the little darlings after Dinner while Harry was introducing Neville to Trixie and then asking if she wanted to be part of their business team too. Trixie immediately began planning using numbers to determine the best ways to make the magical phones worked. She then called Hermione on her phone and asked her about being a business partner and selling magical phones.

Hermione said they should look at all the types of phones available and then decide their good qualities and bad qualities and pick several phones that would work best for the magical world.

So while they were setting up plans for this, Lucifer was asking the darlings if they wanted to sleep in their new bedroom or with him and Chloe, where the bed was huge and they would be just as safe and no one would hurt them.

They stared at him a long time and then Daffodil said, "I really like my bed but I want to sleep with you Daddy, and with Mommy."

"Excellent," said Lucifer.

Then next thing he knew he had 4 little bodies hugging him and demanding snuggles. "Remember, I have to tuck in Harry and Neville and Trixie too." he said as he magically changed himself into pj bottoms and then changed his new littles into adorable magical pajama sets with dancing unicorns and griffins.

He tucked them all into bed, then went out and checked. Chloe was taking a shower, and he could hear Neville and Harry giggling in Harry's room.

He went in and kissed his son and looked at him and tucked him in and then did the same with Neville, who waited for him to leave before bursting into tears. "Your Dad is so nice," he whispered choppily to Harry and both of them fell asleep side by side.

He went to tuck in Trixie, and looked at her bedroom. "Would you like magical unicorns on your bed?" he asked. She sat up and kissed him. "Sure," she agreed, "Magic is cool."

She stared up at him. "Can I sleep with you and the littles?"

"Of course," he said, "I'm absolutely addicted to Beatrice snuggles, and I didn't get my daily dosage at all today."

Trixie held up her arms and was carried to the master bedroom where Chloe had already tucked in the littles and was just going to get to Trixie, Harry and Neville.

She said nothing, but smiled as though she was the happiest woman in the universe, and kissed her daughter on the nose.

"I will be right back," she said.

She went in to Harry's room and found them both asleep with tears shining on Neville's cheeks. She touched her hand to his cheek and his eyes opened.

"Are you Okay?" she asked.

"Lucifer tucked me in. No one ever tucked me in before. Not even the elves."

"Well get ready," said Chloe, "because I'm here to tuck you in too," and she gave the trembling boy multiple kisses, and tucked him under the covers, then checked Harry, who appeared to be out, and kissed and tucked him too.

"If you have bad dreams or can't sleep or need attention, come in and wake me up." she commanded, blowing him a kiss and Neville fell asleep and wondered if his Mom would have said that too.

Chloe went to the bedroom and found Trixie and her four newest munchkins all cuddling Lucifer fiercely. She leaned over and kissed all of them and then got into bed.

Soon the mass distribution of small bodies made it to her side of the bed and she found herself snuggling children.

Then Lucifer gave a tiny sad overdramatic whimper and they all went back to his side.

Chloe giggled. She couldn't help herself. Lucifer was such a drama queen. Just one of the many reasons why she loved him so much. He was such a wonderful Daddy and husband. She rolled over, snuggled little ones and rejoiced because she already knew them by touch, and then kissed Lucifer.

xxxxx

In the middle of the night, Daffodil had a bad dream. She didn't make a noise, because they had been tortured if they made noises. She felt nice smelling soft arms wrap around her and was kissed with butterfly kisses, a gentle voice said softly, "You are safe little one," and Daffodil remembered she was loved now. She slept again and dreamed of Lucifer holding her, angel feathers that glowed, KynKyn's smile and her new Mommy.

Xxx

The next day, after the usual family breakfast, Chloe and Lucifer took the newest members of the family to buy clothing and toys. They purchased a lot in the Magical District near the Farmer's Market that Harry and Lucifer enjoyed, and also got purchased several things there. Then Chloe made an appointment with her HR Department after Lucifer talked to lawyers. She went to HR and her lieutenant and explained that she wanted to reduce her hours, or if the Department decided that they didn't want her to work, she would offer her services as a consultant with Lucifer. To her surprise, her Lieutenant and the HR Manager wanted to know why and were upset, until she told them about the little ones. "I love what I do," she said, "But these children were abused like Harry was and Lucifer and I have the resources to give them the care they need. We already have a specialist who deals with abused children on retainer."

This apparently changed everything. She was given everything she wanted, included the ability to turn down assignments. It was a plum job. And her lesser hours were offset by a raise of all things, apparently they wanted to keep her. She and Lucifer had an incredible success rate and had become respected with Management.

She felt glad, but also frustrated at all the times she had gone without as a cop, and now that she had money and resources, they were giving her a raise.

She went home to find Lucifer playing Hide and Seek. He had found everyone but Octy and couldn't figure out why. Chloe felt fear rip through her. She started calling for Octy rather desperately, until she felt tiny hands touch her leg. She stopped. No one was there. She wasn't a detective for nothing, she gently reached out and ended up holding an invisible child in her arms. "Lucifer," she called mentally.

He must have popped to her, because he was right there. She wiggled her eyebrows at him and hefted her arms so he could see she was holding something. He looked at her with wonder and then touched the air above her arms and found their Octy.

"Can you turn back?" he said with a huge smile of relief.

Octy's voice was frightened, "I don't know how." He squeaked.

Lucifer kissed an invisible child on the head and said, "This is magic. You are magical. Why didn't your family notice?"

Octy sobbed, "They never noticed, so I'm invisible."

"Not to me," said Lucifer. He looked into Chloe's eyes. Not only had their little one been rejected for not having magic, but his family had not cared about him. He wondered how many magical children were treated this way.

"If you decide to stay invisible," said Lucifer, "You can, but know this. I love you and I want to see you. I miss seeing your look at me. I miss seeing you eat good food and play. And I can't play tickle monster if I can't see you."

Octy suddenly appeared in Chloe's arms, "I like tickle monster." He said. "I love you too." This was said in a whisper.

Chloe hugged him close and whispered loving words into his little ears and soon Octy fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Harry, Draco, Trixie and Neville were doing an analysis of cell phones and the different things you could do with them and whether those things could be used by aurors well or not. They had a huge white board set up, and Neville was standing on a ladder writing up comparisons between different types of cell phones. Draco was writing up things that Chloe had told him were useful for policework and realized that police in the non-magical world had a lot of neat things that should be used by aurors.

Harry was watching Trixie do calculations on her cell phone and explaining better ways to make the phones invisible to regular GPS and how to make their own magical GPS that could track both magical and non-magical signals.


	26. Chapter 26

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 26

Lucifer found himself having more fun than he realized possible with all the children. He spent several hours with Neville discussing plants and they started a hydroponic system on the unused floor of the Lux Harry had asked for. Using magic and hydroponics together, they also got fish to be part of the enclosed ecosystem. Neville was always quiet around Lucifer until the plants started bearing fruit. Then he got as excited as Harry did over a successful idea and danced all over. He planted flowers to place fresh on the tables of their restaurant too, but the first flowers went to Chloe and Narcissa.

Draco had a subtle sense of humor and an excellent poker face. He could play chess with any adult and had beaten Dan at a game to the detective's chagrin. He was also fastidious about clothing and often asked Lucifer about styling and his opinion on outfits.

Octy seemed to have what Lucifer explained was shadow magic. One day he would be able to hide in shadows. Why his family had rejected him was because his talents ran more to wandless magic. Since no wand responded to him, they considered him a squib. It made Lucifer furious every time he thought of it.

Daffodil was a seer, but not one that anyone in the modern times knew of. She would get and give visions when she sang. Rose was a true squib, but Lucifer had already healed the part of her that couldn't access magic, so she would be able to do magic as she grew up.

Les or Hercules had animal magic. He could become any animal and could only do wandless magic whether in human or in animal form. Lucifer began to wonder how many children had starved to death on the streets or died horribly for having rare magic.

Daffodil loved playing with her new grownups and Les spent a lot of time with Aradia and Goldie, treating them with rare love. He was starting to understand both of them, which everyone took as normal because the rings gave the rest of the household mind speech.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry and his Dad were driving to school with Trixie. "I miss the little ones already," said Trixie, "I'm just getting to know everyone,"

"I know", said Harry. "I miss Dad and Mom at school too."

Goldie stuck her head out of Trixie's pocket and trilled her opinion too. She had made close friends with their new babies, especially Hercules, but she wasn't leaving Trixie alone in _that place_ in case the mean man came back.

Goldie then sent a specific mental picture of Mr. Houston with his bum on fire running down the corridor smacking his bum with his hands to put the fire out. Harry snorted. Goldie was so funny. Aradia sniffed and wondered if the mean man's flesh was toxic to hell hounds. Trixie said, "Ewwww, I bet it's very nasty."

Harry felt very happy that he could at least have Aradia with him as his special service dog.

Lucifer reached over and ruffled Harry's hair and said, "I feel the same. I miss all of you all day. Now that your Mom is cutting her hours, we'll have more time with her. If you want to study at home all the time, we can think about doing that, but you both have made nice friends at school, and I don't want you to miss out on that."

Trixie sighed, "But I can't bring them home. They might see magic."

Lucifer looked upset, "We can do special magic that make them not notice spells or think they are tricks, or we can simply tell them that they are magic and have them give a magic oath not to tell. You should be able to have your friends over, that means you too Harry."

"In fact," continued Lucifer, "I'll ask your mother to have a weekend party or overnight party or something fun and you can invite all your friends. You could all camp out, or we could go to a park, or the beach or anywhere that would be fun."

Harry began to make excited noises and then said, "Dad, no Disneyland, Okay? I don' think I could stand remembering."

Trixie next to him nodded solemnly, "I feel the same Dad, even knowing you warded it, I still have nightmares about you dying."

_So, do I, but it's all of you dying,_ thought Lucifer with understanding. "I understand. We could go that restaurant where they joust, or the one with a pirate show, or anyplace you can think of, or just stay home."

He parked at the school and walked them to the door. Suddenly the door flew open and the school secretary rushed out.

"Mr. Morningstar," she said urgently, "I need to talk with you immediately."

"What's wrong, dear lady?" he asked.

"Mr. Houston has powerful friends on the school board and he was given the position of deputy headmaster in charge of security. We all think the man is unbalanced and I remember how he traumatized Trixie before." She fell silent.

Lucifer Morningstar was always helpful and had done wonderful things for the school. But right now he looked frozen with rage. She could swear his eyes were burning red with fury.

"That's it." said Lucifer. "I'm taking the children out of school and we will home tutor them. I have no intention of letting them near that horrible man. He was going to TOUCH my little girl."

"I understand completely. Come with me and we'll fill out the paperwork. The children should stay by your side."

Harry put his arm around Trixie and Aradia gave a threatening growl which looked really cute while she was in Chihuahua form.

They followed her into the principal's office and she already had the paperwork ready. She stuttered a bit, "I never want you to ever go through some of the things you have in the past, Trixie," the distraught woman said softly, "So I got this ready in case your Father and Mother wanted it done."

Lucifer already sent a mental message to Chloe and she responded with, "That's it! Take the kids out of school."

"My thought exactly, my Darling," he said back, "and the school secretary already had the papers ready in case we felt that way. Lovely woman."

While they worked on filling out the forms, the door slammed open and Mr. Houston walked in with a very nice suit and a smirking expression.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have a problem," he said triumphantly, "You're children have a pet with them. We can't allow that, it might bite someone."

Aradia turned around and growled and then barked. Mr. Houston paled and backed away, "If that animal touches me, I'll have it put down." he shrieked.

Harry picked up Aradia. "Don't worry, Mr. Houston, we don't want Aradia to catch anything. I'll hold her right here."

"And for that comment you are going to have to go into detention," snarled the overwrought man.

Harry went cold at the thought of being in a room with the man.

"No, he is not," said Lucifer, "I'm taking both my children out of school permanently."

Mr. Houston apparently had not expected that because he turned red, "We'll see what the truant office has to say about that." he shouted.

"We have already arranged for tutors. I shall miss the excellent teachers and staff here, but your negativity to my children is unprofessional and verges on stalking." Lucifer spoke calmly and pretended he was Chloe, otherwise, he might have turned into his devil form and thrown the blithering coward out the window.

Aradia barked again and growled, and the man stomped out of the office.

"I had no idea administrators acted like spoiled first preschoolers," remarked Lucifer.

"He's the only one Dad," said Harry. Then he frowned, "Did we break him?"

"Everyone knows that your family is special," said Mrs. Danvers, "He's just a bully and he can't stand someone being stronger than him." She let Aradia sniff her fingers and then began to gently pet the Chihuahua. "Even Aradia knows Mr. Houston has something wrong with him."

Mrs. Danvers smiled at the children and walked them out of the office. "We'll miss all of you, and the teachers are all sending in a petition about Mr. Houston's actions. But I agree that this is safer for your children. If he yells at me like that, I'm going to walk out."

XXXX

Lucifer brought the kids home to great rejoicing. The tutors working with Neville and Draco were pleased and recommended more tutors for the little ones.

Lucifer realized he had to visit the goblins. He told everyone where he was going and popped to Gringotts. He was worried that the Goblin Nation was going to reject him over this and it made him sad. He really liked them. He quietly asked a Teller if he could speak to the King and was lead deep into the bank to the King's chambers. There he met with the King.

"My dear friend, I have bad news," he said, "I have learned that the humans treat dragons as creatures and they told me you too use them as chained guards in the banks."

The King stared at him. "I don't understand my friend. Are not dragons creatures?"

"They are intelligent life. They speak."

Lucifer waited for rage, he didn't expect a tear of anguish to appear in the king's eye. "We have lost our honor," he whispered in horror. "We truly didn't know."

"Let us go and see the oldest Dragon you have and I will talk to it," said Lucifer gently, "Your Honor is my Honor and I shall uphold you all in this and help make reparations to the dragons."

The King, who Lucifer knew to be a brave and doughty warrior, trembled. "You are our Father," he said.

They went together to the old dragon. Lucifer was horrified. It was underfed to keep it dangerous, and had been trained from birth to fear a noise the goblins made.

"Elder Brother," he said in the dragon tongue, "Can you understand me?"

The dragon lifted its head and stared at Lucifer with golden eyes; then it gave a cough and said, "You speak to me, human?"

Lucifer smiled at the creature, "I am Lucifer Morningstar, the devil," he said simply, "I am not truly a human."

The dragon looked at him, "You stand with one of the masters. No one ever talks to us and I am alone. I have not heard a nice voice in a long time, since they took me from my mother. Tell me if there is really a blue sky and a sun that lights it?"

"Yes," said Lucifer. He walked right up to the dragon, and put his arms around its great head gently, "There are stars in the sky at night that twinkle down too and a moon. Are you hungry?"

"I am always hungry, but they do feed me enough to have the strength to kill those who steal," said the dragon.

Lucifer kissed the dragon over its eye. "That felt like when my mother would kiss me," remarked the dragon, "Does that mean you love me?"

"Yes." said Lucifer, and kissed it again.

"If the goblins give you to me, will you wish vengeance on them?" asked Lucifer, getting to the crux of the matter.

"Do not all dragons work for the Masters?" asked the dragon.

"They don't know how to speak to you," said Lucifer, "and because of that they think you are powerful wonderful beasts that they can use to protect the bank. They didn't know you had a language and were intelligent. Now they know and want to make it right. And no, many dragons are free."

The dragon rubbed its head gently against Lucifer and said, "I am the eldest here. I sometimes hear the songs of my brethren in the bank. I sing back to them." He howled, a long bugling noise that reverberated in Lucifer's bones and went all over the bank. There was a moment of silence and then all the dragons began to bugle back, so that the whole bank shook. The dragon cried out again and blew flames in the air and then listened to the returning howls and cries.

"We all like the honorable work of protecting things from thieves. We don't like the clacker things that scare us and we all wish to fly sometimes to meet the sky and see if it is real. If they fed us better as payment and let us do our jobs without scaring us, and let us out of the chains, then we will be friends with the Goblin Nation. If someone can translate for us, we will teach them ancient dragon songs, and be able to help them more than we do now. Some of the dragons are angry, but they will obey me as the only eldest they have." He bugled again, and Lucifer heard strange howls come back that reminded him of music and Harry.

Lucifer stayed with the dragon a long time, while the king ordered his people to bring him the keys to unlock the shackles that kept the dragon a prisoner and slave.

The King asked Lucifer to request of the dragon if he could loosen the lock. The dragon nodded to the King. Without fear, the Goblin King freed the dragon and looked up at the great beast, his eye glittering with emotion.

Then he stood and didn't stand back. Lucifer watched and realized the King would not attempt to protect himself if the dragon chose revenge.

Lucifer knew that the King meant to seek punishment and he readied himself in case the dragon changed his mind. But the dragon looked at the King and sniffed at the chains and then gently nudged the King and said to Lucifer, "Tell him thank you for freeing me. When we sing our songs, we will always sing of the Goblin King who removed our chains so bravely."

When Lucifer told the King, the King stood up and stared at the dragon with wonder and respect. "I will do everything possible to help you. I consider you to be a Goblin friend, as Lucifer here is our Father."

Lucifer smiled and then grinned. He truly was a good father. They quietly walked through the dungeon and met up with the next dragon. Again, Lucifer talked to the dragon, who was furious until he realized he would be set free. He listened patiently to the older dragon, and Lucifer asked them what their names were. It turned out they didn't have names. Dragons earn their names later in life, and these dragons and been isolated.

"Son," said Lucifer, and found pleasure in the saying, "These dragons have not learned or experienced all the parts of their culture they should. They have not been given names. I would like the honor of giving these two names and see if they like them."

The King smiled, "You give honor to Goblins and now to Dragons."

Lucifer turned to the oldest dragon and said, "I name thee Chain Breaker,"

The dragon looked at him with delight. The younger dragon looked excited.

"That is a good name," said the young dragon. "And you, who rejoices for your brother dragon, I name Good Heart," said Lucifer. The Dragon unfurled his wings and bugled in delight.

There were eight dragons imprisoned in Gringott's depths. Lucifer and the king went and personally freed them all. The dragons had one female, who Lucifer named Beauty.

Lucifer wanted them to eat their full, but he felt they should start learning more about being dragons too. He sent a mental message to Headmaster Flitwick and asked if there were any monsters that would make a nice feast for some newly freed dragons.

Flitwick was as always delighted to hear from him. "Lord Morningstar," the diminutive part human part goblin, said, "I actually do know of a problem. We found out that Dumbledore allowed a large infestation of acromantula in the Forbidden Forrest that are destroying the local ecology and starting to attack the unicorns and the centaurs. There's no telling when they will endanger the children and Hogsmead next."

Lucifer responded, "That will really help with my problem. I am bringing 8 newly freed dragons with me and will teach them the way of the hunt. We will meet with the centaurs next and ask their permission to hunt."

Lucifer walked with the King and the dragons to a door that would lead them out of the dungeons into an unpopulated area. He realized it was a portal as soon as they arrived, and was pleased. He didn't want the dragons to hurt anyone, but he wanted them to enjoy the pleasure of sun and sky. The dragons followed him and the King with great shyness like giant half-frightened puppies, and sat on the haunches gazing at the clouds and trees. A bird flew overhead and they watched it fly, each head swiveling to see its flight path. Lucifer unfurled his wings, "Come children, fly with me. I am taking you to kill spiders that are eating unicorns and centaurs and are a danger." He flew up in the air, and hovered until the dragons finally followed him. He noticed Beauty was the first. Chain Breaker was the leader, but they all deferred to Beauty. He didn't blame them at all.

He flew and they followed joyfully. Then he signaled them and they returned to where the Goblin King stood watching them. "You have done well and flown, now I am going to take you to your first hunt."

Beauty trilled and flipped her wings. Lucifer laughed and popped them all just outside the forbidden forest. "First we must ask the centaurs leave to hunt," he said.

"Why?" asked Beauty.

"Because this is their hunt territory, and we want to be polite to the centaurs, they are wise," said Lucifer.

"Will they fight us?" asked Good Heart.

"Probably not, especially if we are polite and tell them what we plan. They will hopefully be pleased." Lucifer gave a call that went through the woods like fire in the blood.

There was silence for a while, but the dragons were very patient. They were outside and they had flown and this was joy as far as they were concerned.

Finally, a large group of creatures that looked half human and half horse appeared at the edge of the trees. They had long bows and looked fierce.

Lucifer waved to them and said, "Step forward without fear. I am Lucifer and I come to ask your permission to hunt the spiders."

The centaurs came forward. One who was big and looked wise waved and said, "Ho, Lucifer the maker of the stars?"

Lucifer walked forward and said, "Yes, I am that Lucifer," there was a bit of sadness in his voice. They probably were going to be unimpressed with the fallen angel.

Then to his surprise, each Centaur lowered his front legs and bowed to him, "Hail, Lucifer Morningstar. The stars spoke of change, but not of you coming. You gave us the stars and magic. We are honored you are here."

Lucifer gave them a grin his wife and children would recognize, "I have some new friends, some dragons that the Goblins have freed from slavery, for they did not know they were thinking, sentient beings. I have given them their first names, and we have been flying, but I would like them to hunt. I understand you have a giant spider issue and I think we could help you by hunting some. So we can to ask your leave."

"We would be delighted," said the Centaur, "The spiders are voracious and constantly breeding. They have killed some of our foals, and encroached on our territory."

"Wait," said a rather rebellious looking centaur, who had just come up, "How do we know you made magic and the stars? This could be a human trick."

Lucifer grinned at him, "What is your name?"

The centaur stood proudly, "I am Bane,"

Lucifer unfurled his wings and flew to Bane and then landed right in front of him. "Look at me with the wisdom all centaurs have and tell me what you think I am?"

Bane stared into Lucifer's eyes and saw fire, the fires of hell, but also the incredible power of the stars and fainted.

"Well, that settles that," he said.

"I am hoping that the spiders are good barbecued, because these dragons deserve a good feast."

"We have eaten spider," said one of the Centaurs, "They are good eating. They make wonderful sausage."

"Then farewell, Centaurs of the forbidden forest and blessings on your tribe," said Lucifer.

He took flight and the eight dragons followed him. They landed outside an area where everything was covered with silk. Lucifer landed and said, "Children, use your flames and get the big ones, they are the most dangerous. Stay near me Beauty."

He turned to the female dragon, "Beauty, their fires will chase some of the spiders out of the forest. I want you to meet them with flame. Meanwhile, I'm going to do a little magic on their webbing."

Beauty flipped her tail in pleasure and stood by Lucifer. The rest, anxious to see if they could get food and also to show off before Beauty, flew over the nests and formed a line which began to flame large acromantulas. Lucifer meanwhile, began to cause the silk of their thousands of webs to form huge spools. He planned on giving them to the Centaurs and Flitwick for trading purposes.

Soon some really big upset spiders raced toward them. Beauty squealed with pleasure and fried them before they could reach her or Lucifer and his little project.

When they were done, they had hundreds of dead cooked spiders in piles, and Lucifer had thousands of large spools of very strong silken thread. He separated the sticky thread from the unsticky in case there was use for sticky stuff.

He turned and realized the dragons were waiting for permission to eat. "Tuck in, Darling children. I hope it tastes good."

Beauty jumped on the largest corpse and big into a leg. She ate every leg and then stopped and bugled, "It's YUMMY," she cried.

All the boys jumped in and soon had finished a great meal. Lucifer took some of the flesh and packaged it in stasis to take home to experiment on. He looked at his little band of hunters and laughed. They were asleep with their giant tummies extended and looked very content.

"Chloe," he called in mind speech, not wanting to wake up his new charges. "I've adopted 8 dragons and no, I won't be bringing them home. While they are underfed, they are still too big for the Lux. I'm teaching them to hunt and the Goblins will pay them in food for guarding the bank vaults. I was most impressed with the King. Oh Chloe, they've been underground all their lives and never saw the sky till today."

He felt Chloe's shock and then a burst of love and pride washed over him, "You are such a wonderful dork," she said, which was highest praise from his wife.


	27. Chapter 27

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 27

Chloe Morningstar woke up alone, well not exactly. It was true that Trixie was snuggled next to her but Lucifer, Harry and her little ones were missing. Lucifer was taking care of dragons and goblin issues, and she missed him horribly. And then, where were her little ones? She sat up in bed and realized she had overslept. She got out of bed, threw on a robe and walked into the kitchen. Trixie behind her sat up and yawned.

Mrs. Edwards was taking muffins out of the oven, and Harry was frying bacon and making pancakes. The little ones were watching this with great interest. Draco's mother was making cheesey omelets and Draco was using a juicer to make orange juice. Neville was frying tomatoes, an English custom they had picked up. Everyone smiled at her. "Lucifer is helping some dragons but should be home today," she explained to them and they all sat for a lovely breakfast with the little ones digging in with gusto. After everything was cleaned up, she spent time learning what the children liked and taught them about the non-magic world, about stoves, refrigerators, lights, bathrooms, and many of the other things they would need to know. Trixie and Harry took them on a house tour. She called Dr. Linda and discussed things she could do to help while they were exploring. She knew it would have been different if KynKyn had not used angelic healing on the children, both physically and mentally but they would still have a lot of work to do to help them recover.

|XXXXX

Lucifer woke up curled up next to Chain Breaker, so he was nice and warm, but it was not as comfortable as his bed, and he missed Chloe, Harry and even his newest family members. He sat up and said, "Darlings, do we want to go and get some more spiders to cook or do you want to fly first?"

Beauty sat up promptly and kissed him delicately for something the same size as a passenger jet, and said, "Flying! Will you fly with us?"

Lucifer stood and stretched and did convenient magic to clean up. He did so like to be presentable. He unfurled his wings and said, "Yes, let's fly."

They spent an hour exploring the mountains and then went back to the great door that led into the Goblin's bank and territory. He knocked politely and a goblin guard answered and looked relieved to see them.

"The children here want to continue guarding, so would like to make agreements with you for food and time off.

Soon the King and several dragon handlers came and respectfully discussed what the dragons wanted. The goblins explained that because of what they had done, unknowingly, they were making a vault for the dragons, and filling it with pay for them for all their years of servitude, at the normal rate for expert guards.

Lucifer saw the dragons perk up at the word expert, before he formally translated. "You know what they are saying, don't you?" he said conversationally.

Beauty giggled, and said, "Yes, Daddy Lucifer. We usually understand most of the mas' I mean goblins speech. But they cannot understand us, which is sad."

Lucifer looked down at his pristine outfit and thought of the advantages of magic. "I am going to make a device to translate for you and even them, according to the tongue used."

"Oooh good idea!" she cooed. Chain Breaker spoke up, "Very wise and good of you, Daddy Lucifer. You don't mind we call you Daddy?" was next question asked very shyly and a little anxiously.

"I actually like being called Daddy," said Lucifer, "You are all dear to me and make me miss my nestlings at home."

"The goblins look worried," said Beauty thoughtfully, "We should tell them that we are pleased and want to hire them to buy us food. We want to continue to work and would like fresh meat as much as possible instead of money, but the excess money can be put in our vault. We want a better sleeping schedule and medical care, and days off for flying and hunting."

"I think you have been listening very well, Darling," remarked Lucifer. Chain Breaker was a good leader, but Beauty was sharp as nails.

He related what the dragons wanted, and explained that they wanted the clackers given to them to burn up. They hated those things. The goblins agreed immediately and discussed how much food they would need and the running price for different types of foods, such as pigs, sheep and cows.

The goblins were amazed that the dragons could do mental math and were picky about receiving mutton with the wool attached. Apparently it got stuck in their teeth and was unpleasant to them.

They nailed down the agreement verbally and both groups swore to keep their word. Lucifer promised to have Harry come and translate any plans for a written contract into parselmouth writing for the dragons. Apparently, they were born knowing how to read and write in parselmouth. The goblins were impressed by this and even more upset that they had enslaved a sentient species.

Lucifer discussed writing directional signs in Dragon as well as Goblin language and all the goblins thought that was a good idea.

Then a new group of goblins appeared, an obvious entourage to an elderly and well-dressed lady goblin who walked forward and stared at the dragons. Then her eyes filled with tears. "I have lived all these many years with the stain of slavery on my honor," she said softly.

Beauty came over and put her great head down next to the elder goblin and nuzzled her. Surprised, she looked up and saw that Beauty was looking at her with compassion. Beauty spoke to her and the elder looked at Lucifer, "Dear Father of our nation, what does she say?"

Lucifer looked at Beauty and then came over and hugged the elder, "The dragon is named Beauty, she is their queen, although they don't know it yet. She says knowing that you care wipes the stains from her heart."

Now goblins are a tough people, especially around humans. So having many of the goblins burst into tears at this statement, would have been an extreme shock. However, Lucifer wasn't really a human, just a poor devil, and he was touched. Several goblins came forward and shyly started to hug Beauty and then the other dragons, who were a little startled at first, but then really liked it and began to make pleased noises and nuzzle gently at the goblins.

Lucifer remarked at the king, "If this had been magical humans, many of them would have thought only of lost profit, or wanted to kill them to hide their shame. Fortunately, some of them do show honor or I would have taken the gift from them. Indeed, I have stripped magics from many of the worst I have met. I am so proud of you, my friend."

Then he turned to the dragons and began to speak. He didn't often do anything but snap his fingers for magic, but this was a spell for translation. A huge golden nugget studded with various gems came up slowly from the earth like a tiny golden volcano rising and he spoke further to it and did spells in both languages.

The goblins and dragons sat with each other and watched with interest.

Lucifer turned to the group and smiled, "This is a translation device. When you want to speak to one another, you will understand each other's language. It won't help with writing, only speech. Please test it out by tapping it."

Beauty came forward and said, "This device is beautiful. You have made it of things that dragons and goblins both appreciate. You make me remember that we have much in common. We love caves deep in the earth, and treasures like this."

The goblins got excited and the elder woman came forward, "We are a fierce people, but our honor is the greatest treasure we possess. You have given us back our honor today and you are now part of our nation. As Lucifer is our father, you are our brothers and sisters, so mote it be."

The dragons bugled in excitement. The goblins cheered.

Lucifer grinned.

"Now I must return to my own nest, Darlings," he said and heard the device translate his parselmouth into the goblin's tongue. "I shall be back to visit and bring some of my nestlings to meet you."

He waved goodbye and popped home.

The penthouse appeared quiet, but the concentration of magic and his own superior hell-honed senses told him different. He walked toward the kitchen and waited.

There was a squeal and he was attacked by small bodies! But it wasn't a tickle attack, it was a greeting.

Rose grabbed one leg and Daffodil got the other and he was hugged with enthusiasm. "I missed you, little ones," he said softly. Then Octy and Lee ran out of Harry's room and Harry and Draco followed.

Lucifer spent a full five minutes of greeting various members of his household. "Where is Neville?" he asked. "He is with my mother in the greenhouse floor," said Draco. "The spices and herbs are coming along and they are now planting magical plants for potions class. There is a fertility spell that witches do that she wanted to use to bless everything and she's showing him the way to lay the plants out for the spell."

"How lovely," said Lucifer. Then soft arms went around his chest and he was kiss attacked by Chloe, who was enthusiastic and happy to see him. "We are taking the little ones to shop for clothing and toys. I want you, Draco and Narcissa to come because you are so good with fashion," she said.

"We also have to prepare a new room for Hermione Granger. She'll be here in two days," she reminded him. Then she kissed him again and Lucifer realized he had missed his wife in more than one way. He sent Dan a mental call. "Dan," his voice whispered, and Dan answered immediately, "Everything OK?"

"Yes. I just wondered if you could take ALL the children into your room for 2 hours so I could properly greet my wife?"

He could feel Dan smiling, "You bet – I'm going to introduce them all to Star Wars."

"Thank you my friend. I appreciate it."

"No problem, I've been a little worried you both weren't getting enough down time."

He mentally called the rest of the children and Patrick and requested that the elevator to his floor be in lock down and had the children ready to run off to be with Dan. But first, he turned to the little ones and said, "I will go shopping, but would you mind if I spent some Mommy and Daddy time with Chloe?" He looked at them assembled children with pathetic puppy dog eyes.

Harry smiled at him and Trixie giggled.

"You are invited to Uncle Dan's to watch a movie that many of you have never seen, called 'Star Wars." It is incredibly fun."

The children were all up for fun with Uncle Dan and he and Chloe magically made sure everyone was safe in his apartment before he turned to his wife, who was smiling at him.

"My darling queen, could we adjourn to the, oof!"

Chloe jumped into his arms and kissed him and then said, "Yes."

Whereupon several hours were spent with his dear queen.

XXX

Chloe was sleeping with a sweet smile on her face and Lucifer started to wonder how Dan was handling the horde of little ones. He sent out a tendril of thought and realized they were all still in Dan's apartment with their pets. He smiled and popped in front of Dan's door and gave a friendly tap.

"Come in," he heard, and he opened the door. There on the couch were his two own children, one under each of Dan's arms. On his head rested Goldie, who was apparently asleep. On Dan's lap paying attention to the screen, was Aradia, who mind called, "Daddy Lucifer, we ate popcorn and candy, AND are watching Star Wars."

The four newest children were silently watching enthralled, while Daffodil was hugging one of Dan's legs and Oxy was hugging the other. Their eyes were wide and glowing with excitement. Harry and Trixie were both staring at the screen with fascination. On the floor Draco sharing a bowl of popcorn with Lee and Rose, while Neville was drinking one of his beloved fizzy drinks and leaning against Oxy and his head was touching Dan's leg too. Lucifer noticed that Neville liked being with Dan and felt safe with him. Finding out he was a no-mag auror had impressed the youngster.

"Take a seat," said Dan. "Trixie can you get Daddy Lucifer a can of beer or some pop."

Lucifer sat on the couch, next to Harry, where there was more room.

"Dad, do you think we could make magic light sabers?" asked Harry rather plaintively.

"And if we can, I want them to make the same cool noises!" said Trixie rather enthusiastically as she handed Lucifer one of the few beers he really liked, a dark lager from Norway.

He looked over and saw Dan rolling his eyes in amusement. "Since the light sabers are very dangerous weapons, I think any experimentation should be put off," said Dan with a gentle smile. "Your Mum would have a cow if you hurt even a finger, and those things chop off heads and arms and legs."

"Phooey," said Harry distinctly. Trixie grumbled but also snuggled in close to her Dad and continued watching. Draco turned around and gave Lucifer a look that said they were all enthralled with Star Wars and he would have to make sure Trixie or Harry didn't put runes of fire on any magic-made swords.

Lucifer had watched Star Wars before, but still found the fight scenes and imaginative space battles interesting.

"Maybe next year for Halloween, we can dress as Jedi's. If we do, I can make you a non-lethal light saber, which will be cleared with your Mother first."

Dan smiled and nodded ever so slightly, "Yeah, your Dad knows best, believe me."

"That would be fun." commented Harry, and snuggled his Dad.

"They sell plastic ones that make the noises that you can play with to practice the Jedi and Sith moves," said Dan and looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded to him, Dad to Dad, and both men knew they would be buying some overpriced plastic for their various family members.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The Bentley was now filled with tiny people in car seats, Lucifer, Narcissa and Chloe. While Harry was happy about buying things for the kids, he had plenty to keep him busy at home. Draco however, was in the back with the little ones discussing colors that would best suit their complexions. Lee spoke up. "You don't have to buy me much, just something to learn in."

Chloe turned around and smiled at him, "But we love you and want to get you nice things. Will that be okay with you?"

"You are really nice," said the little boy softly, "But I don't understand why you like me. My family didn't want me even when they thought I had magic."

Lucifer pulled over and parked in front of a mall. Both he and Chloe took Lee in their arms and hugged him a long time. "I love you," whispered Chloe, "I don't care about your magic. I care about you, little one."

"And I feel the same," said Lucifer. "Your parents were fools. You are a treasure, a wonderful treasure and I feel rich having you as my child."

"Please don't send me away," said Lee softly, "Not ever. I want to stay with you and have you be my parents."

"Oh Darling, that is wonderful," said Lucifer. "We want to adopt you very much but we didn't want you to feel like we were the only choice, or feel bad because Chloe doesn't understand her magic yet."

Lee came back to the car and his waiting friends with a look of joy. "They really want us," he said, "They want to adopt us but were afraid we would want someone else."

"I wanna be adopted then," said Octy, "I love you both and everybody really. I want to be family with all of you, and Cousins Narcissa and Draco too." Daffodil and Rose both agreed and squealed with excitement.

Narcissa blushed, Chloe's face shone and Lucifer had a tear in one eye. It was a very sweet shopping trip thereafter and Lucifer purchased suits for the boys as well as formal wear for the girls, while Narcissa and Chloe got them appropriate play clothing and school clothing and plain PJ's because Lucifer was going to place animated figures on them when they got home. Swim suits and jackets and shoes were also purchased to match. The people at the store were astonished at lucifer's ability to shop and also half in love with the whole family and the little ones, and Draco was excited that they considered him and his dear Mother as cousins to be an asset in the adoption. Narcissa watched Lucifer carry more bags than she had ever seen before in one shopping trip out of the store and then shrink them and pop them to the penthouse.

"I am going to write to your Aunt Andromeda and ask them to visit," she said to Draco. "Family is important, and we don't have to be afraid of Lucius hurting us."

XXXXXX

Hermione Grainger waited with her Mom and Dad for the clock to hit 10:00 a.m.

Then suddenly the handsome man she knew as Lucifer was standing in her living room with a big smile. "Miss Grainger, we are really excited you are coming to visit. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Sir," she said bobbing a polite curtsy. Lucifer bowed back and then smiled at her parents. "Dr. and Dr. Grainger, it is a pleasure to meet you. My wife was most impressed with you and wants me to give you these rings." He handed them both lovely silver rings. "You merely have to will it and you will be able to talk to me or Chloe and tell us if you want to visit Hermione. Then we will make the rings bring you here. Also, if you ever feel threatened, tell the rings and they will automatically rescue you and bring you to the Lux, where you will be most welcomed."

"My goodness, Lord Morningstar, said Hermione's Mom, "You certainly are going all out to see that we are taken care of. Thank you."

Lucifer smiled and said, "I am pleased to do anything to keep new friends safe. Now if Miss Grainger is ready I will transport her and her trunk to America. Oh, and if you want to call her…" he pulled out a box from out of nowhere, and handed two phones to the Graingers and one to Hermione." This is so you can call each other at no charge. These devices are powered by magic."

Hermione's curiosity was immediately engaged, "Are these the phones that Harry wants to sell to the Ministry?" she asked.

"These are prototypes that I use, but Harry, Draco and Neville are doing market studies, and analyses and writing up business plans and having a great deal of fun. Now kiss your parents goodbye, and we'll be going." Hermione hugged her Mom and Dad and kissed them and hugged them again. Lucifer smiled and held out his arm and Hermione curled her arm with his and there was a gentle pop and she was standing in a huge room.

There was a crowd of a lot of new people and a big magical banner that said, "Welcome Hermione Grainger" on it in big letters and had unicorns and books with wings flying about on it. Hermione felt herself tear up. What a wonderful welcome. Harry was standing with Draco, and Neville, whom she had met before, was shyly standing behind them and looking at her with hopeful eyes.

There were 4 little children, probably 4 or 5 years old there with Mrs. Morningstar and Mrs. Malfoy. She grinned and raced forward and gave the boys careful handshakes of greeting. Then she ran to Mrs. Morningstar and gave her a hug and was taken into Mrs. Malfoy's arms for another hug. "Thank you for this," she whispered.

She was escorted to another floor which was the main living quarters. She had a bedroom next to Trixie's, who she had talked to already, and was excited to see it was full of books, many of which she hadn't read yet.

"Now Darling," said Mr. Morningstar, "Let's eat together and we'll go over your class records and what you want to learn. We use tutors, and you'll meet some of them at what will be lunch for you and dinner for us. We have made a potion that should take care of the time zone changes for you so you will get enough sleep and your internal clock won't be disrupted by being here."

Hermione looked at him, and thought, this angel man is really smart. I hope he likes me.

"What about muggle studies?" she asked.

Draco suddenly made dramatic gestures, "You are doomed Hermione Granger. We have to study magical and non-magical subjects!" He threw his hand over his forehead and pretended to swoon.

Hermione started to giggle, "Actually that is a good idea. Think what might happen if no-mag science helps along magical spells?"

Draco looked interested.

They ate and discussed cell phones and cell phone applications. Hermione couldn't figure out how to make magical applications and was worried about it impacting their new business. Harry looked thoughtful and then said, "Let's use magic and math together to program the applications with math. We'll bespell an application for tracking first and then see what its mathematic value is and go from there to arithmancy."

"Ohhh I want to help," said Trixie. "And we should do applications that police use, like GPS with maps, and scanning, and emergency information."

Harry had been ready to like Hermione even if she were rude, but he found himself liking her as a friend. She loved the idea of a business using no-mag science together with magical spells to help aurors and other members of the governing bodies, and jumped into it with both feet, making spreadsheets with lists of what a phone should have and what it shouldn't have and ideas for new things.

She also worked on exhaustive lists of applications that could be used for the aurors and wondered if magic could make a communications satellite, or two or three. His Dad looked thoughtful and said, that was an interesting idea, and maybe having a base on the moon would add to that. They all stared at him and wondered if it was grown-up kidding or a joke, but Lucifer seemed terribly serious about it.

"It would have to be invisible so no one without magic can find it," Hermione remarked just as thoughtfully, and his Dad looked pleased at that insight.

For just a second, no less than a second, Harry was a teeny tiny little bit jealous. But then he thought about his Dad's love of him and all they had done together and couldn't fault his Dad for approving of Hermione's thoughts. She was a very smart girl. "Maybe underground too," he said, and was rewarded with Hermione's eyes lighting up with pleasure. He grinned and then saw his Dad looking at him with pride and love and everything was fine. His place in the universe was set at the side of the biggest star, his Dad. They were a binary star system; him and Dad, shining at each other against the night.


	28. Chapter 28

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 28

Their new Daddy and Mommy were taking them to a special doctor who was supposed to help them to be happier and not have bad dreams and stuff. Hercules Morningstar or Lee or Les according to mood, wasn't impressed that anybody could take all the bad things away, but he would try for Daddy and Mommy. He had never been so happy as he was now. He had good food and clothing, and his Daddy and Mommy were delighted with him like he was some kind of miracle. His Daddy and Mommy even played with them. They bought them toys. That hadn't been true at home, that was for sure, but again, they loved him here. Aradia and Goldie told them how loved they were too. Having the animals not being afraid of his new parents really helped, because there had been no pets growing up, and when he had tried to make pets, it didn't go well.

Maybe that was what this was about. He should tell Doctor Martinez what they did to the puppy he hid in the garden. How it cried. He knew by the way his da and older brother acted that they wouldn't

mind making him cry the same way. He could do that for his new real parents. And his tummy would feel better.

Daffodil sat quietly in the car and leaned next to Rose. She already knew that Dr. Javier Martinez was a very nice man. She also knew something bad was coming, but she would make it worse if she talked about it. She thought and thought and decided that she would just enjoy what she had while she had it and leave a clue for them to follow later. She felt eyes on her and looked up. Mommy was smiling at her with so much love. She smiled back. It was so nice that they had found real love. She had not seen herself or the others being loved like this in her dreams, although she had seen Daddy flying with his angel wings and Mommy's radiant smile. To know she was loved was good. She just hoped it would last.

Rose slept and dreamed about being snuggled by her new parents. Her Daddy had done something to let her magic loose, so she wasn't a squib anymore. She felt safe for the first time in a very long time.

Octavian sat and thought about what was going to happen. He knew how to shadow walk now, so he could escape if anyone tried to hurt him. He could hide in the shadows too. Daddy had taught him carefully. He watched houses and buildings go by as they drove and enjoyed being warm and safe.

They were surprised how bright and happy Dr. Martinez' office was and that they didn't have to be alone with the doctor yet, because he said he had to earn some of their trust first because so many grownups had been mean.

They talked though, about how happy they felt with Mummy and Daddy, and Les surprised the doctor by explaining that he had extra names so he could fool bad people. Then Les explained about the puppy. He did it to explain why he didn't want to go back to his family because they liked to make people hurt. Daffodil, Rose and Octy already knew about it. They would talk softly to each other in their cells at night, but Mommy and Daddy deserved to learn about it too. It helped to talk about it.

Daffodil told about the strange things her father expected and Daddy's eyes turned red. He excused himself and left the room and Daffodil suddenly realized he was angry at the things her parents had done. He loved her and wanted to punish her family for being mean. When he came back, looking a little embarrassed, she jumped up and sprang into his arms and hugged him. "I Daffodil Morningstar hereby declare you to be the father of my heart. Then she smiled at Chloe, and I hereby declare Chloe Morningstar to be the mother of my heart. I deny my family and refuse them as being mine. I shall ever be a Morningstar and no other, but always hold this household in my heart and being. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light in the room and tiny yellow flowers began to fall from the ceiling.

"My darling," said Lucifer, "Magic approves." His eyes, which had been red, were now filled with tears and he kissed her forehead and snuggled her.

Dr. Javier smiled at them and said, "Mr. Morningstar, you have already done so much to heal these darling children. How did you do it?"

"My sister angel, KynKyn, who helped us to rescue them, used her feathers to heal them in body and mind. It was a huge blessing, and yes, you can meet her and see if she will help you with other children," said Lucifer, when he saw hope leap into Javier's dark eyes.

"I have some patients that are considered hopeless," said the good Doctor, "I really want to help them."

Lucifer and he smiled at one another, and then Mummy smiled at the Doctor too.

Daffodil felt like a new path had opened up for the nice doctor. Whatever was bad was still coming, but she knew if they loved each other it would be defeated no matter what. Some of the fear she had been feeling went away and she was ready for whatever came next.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Mrs. Edwards had prepared lemonade, various juices and made dozens of different cookies for the children. Her apartment was filled with the heady aroma of warm chocolate chip cookies, vanilla, lemon and caramel. She also made coffee and tea for Lucifer and Chloe.

She wanted to spend time with the children, since she had officially adopted the whole family. She felt strange about Daffodil and had meditated upon it until she realized that Daffodil was like her, someone who saw things and paths no one else could see. She hoped to be a special mentor to the child.

When she heard Lucifer's light hearted tap on the door, she smiled and went to answer it. "Children, Lucifer and Chloe" she said happily, seeing only happy relaxed faces, "I see it went well with Dr. Martinez."

"It was good," said Daffodil calmly then she stared up at Mrs. Edwards. "You are like me." She said softly, "you have the eye."

"Yes, Dear," said Mrs. Edwards.

She, of course, proved it aptly by providing fresh cookies that each child and the grownups adored. Daffodil took a delicate bite and smiled at her. It was a smile of trust and acceptance and Mrs. Edwards wanted to hold this little innocent in her arms and protect her.

She felt unutterably sad. "I can't." she whispered

While at the same time the child whispered, "You can't."

They stared at each other.

"I can see you won't need much in the way of conversations," said Lucifer kindly, with a tiny smirk and then a frown. "Why do I feel something is wrong?" he asked

"Not something that can be discussed without making it worse," said Mrs. Edwards. Daffodil stared at her and then nodded.

Lucifer stared at them and sent out his own magic and felt the truth of what they were saying and magic's own warning to him not to delve deeper.

He resolved to stay ready, but was appalled at little Daffodil having to bear such a burden. He walked over to her and lifted her in his arms. "I love you," he said softly and pressed his face against her hair and showered her with kisses.

She giggled and kissed him back. He looked down and saw Mrs. Edwards and thought about her life without anyone to help when she knew things. "I am glad you are part of our family," he said, suddenly being a shy devil. Mrs. Edwards always made him feel shocked with her acceptance. She smiled at him and he felt warm inside. "Thank you for wanting to help Daffodil. Your perceptions in these matters are invaluable."

The older woman beckoned him nearer and reached out soft hands and patted his cheeks tenderly. "You are the family of my heart too." She said. And in a rare occurrence, the Devil blushed and saw his wife smiling at him.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

While the grownups were tending to the little ones, Harry and his crew made a new company, incorporated it according to Wizarding law, with Draco and his Mother's help and called it Morningstar Farms, with the slogan, "Where we grow ideas."

Hermione had giggled when Harry came up with that one. Neville, of course, liked anything about growing stuff, and Draco thought it was catchy. They got on Harry's computer and looked at some of the new spreadsheets they developed about what they wanted for their special phone and what they had accomplished so far.

Neville mentioned runes that took in power, and Harry, thinking of solar panels, started to work with Trixie on an experiment with using runes to pull ambient magic from the surroundings and power it. They only blew up one phone, which they repaired quickly before Mum and Dad came home.

Maze promised to say nothing. Dan suggested using scientific protocols, including safety measures, and they did the experiments with the runes in areas where it wouldn't blow up the roof, floor or windows and stayed far away. Harry worked out a "distant glovebox" using a keyboard and mouse, where he moved and inscribed runes at a distance. Draco got really excited at the concept, because some people did get hurt by runes causing explosions. They also used a shield spell.

Hermione finally presented a list of things she thought would help aurors. Draco, Harry and Neville worked through the list and asked good questions, while Trixie made a list of the ones that they felt were most important, and began a list of which ones to do first. Trixie also worked on a program spreadsheet to take the arithmancy concept numbers for what they wanted to do and worked out the meaning in math and what they were trying to accomplish and how it would work. She was having as much fun with this as she did with her werewolf potion.

Hermione thought the idea of feeding the homeless and growing their own herbs and vegetables was really nice, and wanted to help, as did Neville. She and Neville learned a lot of household magic, and also prepared to wait tables. She learned to run the cash register as well. She was ready to help on the weekend.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

At Hogswarts, their Headmaster was talking to a Centaur named Bane, who had been named liaison to the humans as punishment, apparently for being an ass. Filius Flitwick wasn't sure if ass had the same connotations to Centaurs or not but he did notice the big Centaur seemed suitably chastened about something.

He had provided a sumptuous tea, and sat on a small table set atop the big table that Bane was eating from.

"I truly rejoice to have you here to visit, Bane. Do you like the tea?"

"It's excellent, I wish I could bring some home for my tribe," said Bane politely.

"I'll ask the elves if they would provide some bags. It's the least I can do. So tell me, did Lucifer help with the incursions into your territory by the spiders."

He noticed that Bane's tail twitched violently, then subsided.

"They are no longer encroaching onto our land, and there seems to have been a great reduction in their numbers. Our bravest scouts found signs of dragon fire at their newest nest. It was completely destroyed."

"Oh excellent," said Headmaster Flitwick, "Lucifer sent me a missive telling me that he has sponsored a group of dragons employed by Gringotts, and they have been hunting the creatures."

Bane snorted and blew some of his tea across the room, "Employed?" he asked.

"Yes, Lucifer revealed that they are sentient beings and Gringotts freed them all."

Bane stopped eating and stared at the diminutive head master. "That is very honorable of the noble goblins. The stars have said that the Morningstar brings insight and knowledge."

"I'm glad of that, because it hurt my personal honor to know of our mistake. We have contacted both the dwarves and other goblins not of our Cave. All dragon hunting has been abolished to wipe out the stain to all honor, and we have paid the dragons restitution, and they seemed pleased by it."

"That too is good," said Bane, apparently calmed down. "We have gathered much Unicorn tail hair and one horn that came off when a youngling got in a fight. Could we arrange to trade with you for items of use to my people?"

"That would be delightful. Is the unicorn healing from his injury?"

"Oh yes," said Bane, "He has healed and is growing a new horn, they do lose them from time to time but Mother Magic has given them the ability to regrow their lost horns."

"That is a great blessing," replied Flitwick happily, "Do try the strawberry cakes. They are delicious."

"Thank you, Honored Ally," said Bane, "It is good to talk with you, even without the delectable foods. The old headmaster often lied to us with a smile, but you have treated us with friendship and honor. Things are better for us now."

Suddenly a vibrating sound started up.

"Oh, it's my communication mirror." Said Flitwick, "I do beg your pardon."

He picked a mirror out of his pocket and tapped it gently with his wand.

"Hello Professor, may I speak to you for a minute?" asked a youthful voice.

"But, of course, Harry," said Flitwick, "however I am having tea with Liaison Bane of the Centaurs. May I call you back?"

"Oh no," said Bane, curious at the mirror, "I don't mind unless the conversation is confidential in nature."

"Oh not at all," said Harry, "I called to ask who I ask at the Ministry for information that aurors use? Hermione and I are working on wand ballistics to help aurors determine spell direction at the scene of a crime."

"What a lovely project," exclaimed Flitwick, "Are you using charms?"

"Charms, runes, transfiguration and no-mag technology as well," said Harry excitedly, "Hermione and Trixie are doing a lot of math and we're learning all sorts of spells and arithomancy at the same time."

"Well, you should contact Madame Bones at the Ministry. She is the head of the aurors and a very good person to meet. Her daughter Susan is a Hufflepuff and a right handy one with charms."

"Thank you, Sir, and thank you Liaison Bane. Both of you have a great day."

"Who is this Harry child?" asked Bane when the image on the mirror disappeared, "he seems very intelligent for a child."

"He is the adopted son of Lucifer Morningstar. It is said he rescued him from evil men in the United States and has changed the wizarding world already because of it."

Bane's tail flicked violently, "Lucifer has a son?" he asked aghast, "But he is so frightening. Is he kind to the child?" Bane felt nervous thinking of the flames he had seen in Lucifer's eyes and the merry tones in Harry's voice over the magical mirror.

"He loves that boy devotedly, and has adopted 4 children that were cast out for being squibs and given to a torturer, McNair. And now he is sponsoring other magical children at his home in Los Angeles and they all seem to be very happy and loved."

"By all the stars in the heavens," said Bane. "I would have thought him a harsh and powerful Lord, not a doting father. He met with our tribe to ask permission to hunt the spiders and I, I foolishly in my bitterness insulted him. He looked into my eyes and I saw the hellfire in his and fainted like a frightened colt. The Herd made me Liaison as punishment and to learn, and I guess I have."

The Centaur stood still for a moment and then smiled at Filius. "My Noble friend. When next you write to Lucifer, tell him that I am well taught by him, and that I apologize and hope to do better by my herd and tribe."

"I will be delighted to," said Filius.

XXX

Meanwhile, Harry and Neville were working in the garden while their Gardening Tutor, a wizard named Fred, commented on their work and taught the others, who were behind compared to Harry and Neville, Harry because of his childhood as a house elf in the Dursley home and Neville because of his great love of plants and gardening.

Draco was much more interested because they were selling plants as fresh food in the restaurant tomorrow, and Hermione was excited to be learning with friends who didn't treat her horribly. She had never done yard work, but was excited to plant and harvest with the others. Trixie was also helping and taking notes. Learning this way instead of at school was way more fun. She wanted to grow flowers only at first, but had changed her mind after Harry gave everyone a fresh salad. The fresh salad greens and tomatoes were a rush!

When their 2 hours of lessons on herbs were complete, Harry popped everyone to the Lux kitchen and made cookies and snacks. Then they went back to their work, and Harry made a flue call to Director Amelia Bones' office where a secretary told him she would get the Director for him.

"Madame Bones, this is Harry Morningstar," he said politely, when a solemn looking woman came to the fire, "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"I have a few moments put aside for you, Mr. Morningstar," she said just as politely.

"I'm working on providing aurors with a muggle phone with applications that runs on ambient magic. I would like a list of rules for aurors, regulations, wand ballistics, etc. Nothing top secret or classified, just things that an auror would find handy in the field on a communication device that also takes pictures, and stores data."

The dignified woman with the monocle looked surprised and then interested.

"I will have the information sent to you Mr. Potter. If it works, it may save lives," she said smiling at him.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Dad, Mom and the littles came home and Harry rushed up and hugged them in excitement. Trixie followed him and hugged everyone happily. Dad grinned and then said, "Dinner, it's my turn!" and popped out of sight. Harry smiled, he had prepped tender steaks and they were ready in the kitchen for cooking. They didn't have a lot of red meat in their diet, it was used more as a flavoring then a meal, so today would be a treat.

The meal was impressive and everyone went to bed with full tummies.

The next day, an extremely tired eagle owl arrived on the balcony with a package. Harry immediately opened the doors and brought in the poor creature and gave it water, food, and a lovely perch in a darkened area so it could rest. Harry then returned and took the package to the other children, where he expanded to package to reveal a library of rules and regulations.

He ran to his business partners and they excitedly went over everything. "Photography at crime scenes," said Hermione, "Sketches of suspects when photographs are not available," suggested Trixie, who knew more than the rest about police needs, "Rules that can be pulled up to show they are laws," said Draco, "or to check when people claim otherwise," Neville grinned, "Rare magical plants and poisons with pictures." They got to work.

"We need to teach the magicals about finger printing," said Trixie. "Better yet, Magical signatures and finger prints for squibs and no-mags" said Neville thoughtfully.

"We can do a lot of this ourselves, but we need Dad's help too. I really think this is going to be wonderful," said Harry

"Gran is going to love it," said Neville and his face shown with excitement. The children were not only learning about developing a business, but learning practical and clever applications for magic of all disciplines. They were almost ready to give a presentation to Lucifer that Friday. Draco and Hermione were going to give the presentation. Then the whole group was going to devote Saturday to the restaurant, and start a line of baked goods to sell along with serving meals, while Trixie was going to do her first werewolf bane.

Life was good.


	29. Chapter 29

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 29

Lucifer was lying in bed being professionally snuggled by 4 small vibrant souls. Daffodil was attempting to snuggle his right arm all by herself and doing a standup job. Rose was in his left arm with her head on his chest and one little hand over his heart. The boys had a leg apiece and had fallen asleep. He felt incredibly appreciated and wanted, and he felt love bigger than the biggest star he ever made in him just beaming at the little urchins. How on earth could anyone resist this incredible joy, this contentment, this urge to protect and nurture? He was the luckiest devil in all the universes. So much of the pain was gone, healed by Chloe's care, Harry's incredible kindness, by little sticky fingers and tiny snores of peace when they fell asleep. It was the truest magic he knew. And to think children had originally terrified him!

He thought of creating stars and wished he could show the children so they would know that was how big his love for them was. He lay ruminating on the idea when he remembered the magical construct that Sirius Black had obtained to share his memories of James and Lily Potter with them. They had bigger ones that projected memories to an audience that were used for law enforcement. The feelings of the memory were transmitted. He could share his memories of making the stars. He could also put in proper safety precautions for humans. It would be fun.

The next day, deciding that the older children had worked hard enough on their project for Madame Longbottom, and that the younger deserved more fun, Lucifer appeared with 20 different types of toy light savers. They were the expensive, yes-you-can-whack-each-other but not too hard type. They were different colors, lengths and sizes and all made lovely noises like in the movies.

After a lovely breakfast, Lucifer called them all together and brought out his loot. "I thought we should have an opportunity to play with these light sabers. No sticking anyone in the eye, or I'll take them away."

The entire child contingent began to jump up and down. After showing the little ones how to use the swords, by staging a fake fight with Maze, the entire group split into two teams and chased each other around the penthouse, studiously whacking each other and shrieking with glee. Even though they didn't have opposable thumbs, Aradia and Goldie chased with them. Maze was the best at the game, and extremely good at crawling into places and them leaping on unsuspecting players. Listening to Draco squealing like a girl was entertaining.

Daffodil's seer ability seemed to lead her to all those hiding from her. She actually snuck up on Maze and whacked her in the behind with her light saber. Maze made funny noises. Octy disappeared into shadows and only Lucifer could find him. Maze considered it a challenge. Rose's squeal of delight could be heard by dogs for blocks around. Hermione braved all the opposing team like a Griffindor, but showed sneakiness like a Slytherin and helped lead her team.

Dan and Chloe had so much fun as Dan ran around with a wide grin on his face, and Chloe's eyes sparkled with joy.

And Harry was by Lucifer's side, lit up with excitement and energy. They never decided who won, they just had a wonderful time. When it was over, the little ones were put down for a nap in the Master bedroom, and Harry snuggled next to his Dad. "Dad, you are the best," he whispered before he too fell asleep.

Lucifer was content.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The day of the children's business presentation, Lucifer was overjoyed with all the ideas the children had and was amazed at all the work they had done. "My children are all going to end up being millionaires while they are in school at this rate," he said proudly and possessively and hugged everyone, including Draco, Neville and Hermione.

Hermione blushed and smiled.

Harry grinned proudly, his dad was so excited. He had listened so patiently through their presentation too.

He handed a small cell phone to his Dad who switched it on and looked carefully through the different applications. Now he was amazed at how well the apps worked.

The camera took magical photographs and made exact measurements. There was an application that took readings of magical signatures and even named the spells.

"Dad, I forgot, Dobby helped us and so did Winky," Harry announced and felt bad that the little house elves had been overlooked. "They helped us map the magic, Dad, it was awesome."

Lucifer gently called the two house elves who had become part of the Morningstar Black family.

"I am very proud of you for helping the children," he said, "I suspect you were making sure they were safe as well."

Dobby practically was airborne with excitement, while Winky was merely proud and happy.

"We is happy to serve, Daddy Lucifer," said Winky, who just had to call Lucifer by some kind of title, and chose this, since Master seemed to displease him.

"As a reward, I'm going to let you cook with me tonight," said Lucifer and the two elves started dancing with joy. They had been very put out at not being allowed to cook, until they actually ate some of the food prepared by Harry and Lucifer. They hadn't said anything after that, but their pride had evidently taken a hit. "Cooking Lesson!" crowed Winky and Dobby actually did cartwheels all through the living room in his excitement.

Then they all sat together on the couch and went over how the applications worked and which ones they needed help with. Lucifer had great ideas and made a magical self-updating template that would make new cell phones as copies of the latest existing ones.

"I recommend making a phone that will be visible only to law enforcement," said Lucifer, and began to prepare runes and small wards.

Chloe walked into the room and smiled, "Can I sit in on this business meeting?"

"But of course, Darling, you can be one of our consultants," Said Lucifer with a snarky grin.

Chloe giggled. Harry sat next to her with Trixie on the other side and told her their ideas. They had fingerprinting, magic tracking, spell identification, up to 5 party conferencing, photos, photos that measured everything, an emergency alert that was meant to be the equivalent to no-mag 911 calls for officers, a database of laws, and a photo database that showed known felons.

Chloe looked at her rapidly growing family with great affection and wonder. "This is amazing."

She pointed out their magical version of a ballistic calculator and said, "This may be the greatest thing for the aurors, identifying and capturing data on who used magic may solve many crimes. Oh children, I'm so proud."

Her eyes glittered with proud tears.

Trixie shyly showed her how she had used magical math to make the applications work with Lucifer's help powering the phone with magic. "And this is so the officer on the scene can talk about what he is seeing and hand it in as a report. We made little quartz crystals that organize and store reports for each office given a phone. When they are ready, they can transfer the reports to the quartz and hand them in to be transferred to a huge old quartz, that holds enough memory to store all their files for the precinct."

"We're still working on transcription from voice to word. It has to be proofed by someone," said Neville rather shyly.

"What has this project taught you?" asked Chloe.

Harry sat up, "That Trixie is a math genius, that magic math can be used to turn no-mag computer applications into magical computer applications, that English English is different from U.S. English, that grammar is kind of interesting when it tells you about crimes, and that miniaturization by magic can make a good tool into a better tool."

Chloe rewarded them all with a kiss and hugs. They planned on presenting their concept and the phone to Headmaster Flitwick, who was going to visit them tomorrow. While he was too busy to teach them charms, he did go over their charm work with them once a month. He also dueled with Maze and they both gave them all lessons in defense. Maze loved the half goblin and spent a lot of time trying to get him to blush.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

When Filius Flitwick arrived the next day, he had people with him, a red-haired boy who made Hermione get up and hide behind Lucifer, and the boy's parents.

Narcissa Black stood up and walked forward graciously. She put an arm around Draco's shoulder.

The Weasley's looked around in curiosity and the boy looked rebellious and angry. Chloe stood and walked over to her adopted son Harry and put her arms around his shoulder and Trixie's.

"Greetings my Lord," said Flitwick, "Before we start our usual session, the Weasley family wanted their son to apologize to you. He is still expelled from school and I won't take him back for apologizing, but I felt it only fair to give him an opportunity to start making better."

The couple looked at Lucifer and bowed. The woman smacked Ron Weasley upside his head, which made Chloe's eye's narrow, and the boy bowed, but he still looked more like he wanted to yell insults, instead of apologizing.

The man spoke sadly, "I'm truly sorry to see that Ron is still being stubborn," he said.

The woman blushed even red, but said nothing.

Chloe said quietly, "Mrs. Weasley, do you always have to hit him to get him to mind?"

Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed but nodded sternly, "He is sullen and doesn't work unless he gets a good smack or a spanking. He is my greatest disappointment."

Harry didn't like Ron, but now he felt a bit sorry for him. When he made mistakes, he might be punished but never hit. Indeed he thought it would kill his Dad to smack him. He stared at this weird family that felt disappointment for a child.

"Well, Lad, will you say your piece?" asked Headmaster Flitwick kindly.

"I apologize, Miss Granger, for treating you badly," the boy said, nothing kindly or rueful in his voice at all but an edge of respect was there, probably because Dad was there.

Harry almost laughed at the thought but kept silent.

Then he noticed that the boy had a pet rat in his front shirt pocket, which was asleep and snoring. Without a wand, he sent a gentle mental probe to the creature and staggered. This was a human, like Sirius Black was a human but could be an animagus, which in his case was a Grim, a large black dog.

"Dad, he's got an animagus in his pocket." Said Harry, trying not to be rude or anything, but honestly, weirded out.

"What?" said Ron Weasley, "That's my pet rat, Scabbers."

Lucifer stared at the rat and then nodded, "Scabbers is a human in rat form," he said and gently removed the rat from Ron's pocket and set it on the floor. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly an ugly fat rat-like man lay there sleeping.

Sirius Black happened to be there, and suddenly pulled his wand, "That's the man who betrayed Harry's parents and caused their deaths," he said in a hate-filled hiss.

Lucifer snapped his fingers again, and the man was bound in ropes and chains, and still slept.

"Don't hurt him, Sirius," he commanded, "This will help greatly in getting you exonerated in the magical courts. Madame Longbottom was able to do much to get you your freedom, but this is evidence.

Mrs. Weasley stared at the little ugly man and suddenly shrieked. "He's been sleeping with my children?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Weasley," said Lucifer very sympathetically.

Harry shuddered, he knew what she was talking about.

And Mrs. Weasley didn't pull her wand, she rushed forward and started to kick the man over and over again. And Harry suddenly was angry too. He rushed forward and kicked the horrible man in his behind and yelled. "You awful man, what did you do to the Weasley Family?"

Lucifer gently pulled Harry away from the now awake and squealing Pettigrew, and Harry was embarrassed but looked up, shamed, and saw Ron staring at him with something like interest.

"Why do you care?" asked Ron, "I thought you were a snake."

"I'm not in any house at Hogwarts," said Harry, while Chloe, Dan and Mr. Weasley pulled Mrs. Weasley away from the transformed rat.

"No kid should be hurt by adults like he could have hurt all of you," said Harry passionately, "I hope he didn't do anything bad to you."

Mrs. Weasley was now crying, and Mr. Weasley was patting her shoulders and whispering endearments to her. Ron looked confused.

Lucifer was at his open fire place calling Amelia Bones, who was there quickly with a team of aurors to pick up Peter Pettigrew. Lucifer had Sirius leave the room, he didn't want any misunderstandings.

Chloe and Harry fetched cookies and hot tea and served everyone. Ron really lit into the cookies and Hermione sat with Lucifer, as did Draco, who had been treated rudely by the by Ron in the past.

"As your host this evening," said Lucifer, "I would like to offer the medical skills of the goblins to check all the children who were exposed to that sniveling creature. I'm trying to convince the Wizarding world that the Goblins are wonderful healers and it would be a special favor to me, if you could see your way to allow it?" Lucifer was being gentle, he knew from past conversations that this was not a rich family, and was hoping to help them.

Narcissa piped up, "Lord Morningstar did the same for me and Draco, with all the spells Malfoy put on us, and the punishments he enacted. They were wonderful. I recommend them."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her with tear-reddened eyes and said, "Punishments?"

"Father tortured Mother," said Draco in a very firm voice, "He tortured Harry too, and I tried to help him when his family came for him. The goblins are very good healers, I had all sorts of spells and nasty compulsion things on me from him trying to teach me to be like him. The goblins got rid of all of them."

Mr. Weasley was surprised, "I had no idea."

"Yes," said Lucifer as though they were doing him a huge favor, "Their many skills are often overlooked, and they have rather better medical spells than the so called master healers at Saint Mungo's. Please accept this and tell me what you think. It would be a huge favor."

Mr. Weasley looked conflicted, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand and said, "please." And she smiled at Lucifer and Harry. "You practically have your own school here, Lord Morningstar, and all the children seem happy and healthy."

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione looked vaguely ill. Harry looked concerned and a little sad.

Lucifer noted all this, and looked over at Chloe who spoke to him mentally, "Darling, the boy is a bit abused himself. It's turned him sullen and mean."

He looked over at Narcissa who used her ring to speak to him, "My Lord, the boy obviously needs help and kindness. His family has 7 children and I think perhaps Ron feels cast aside. Perhaps he would do better with us."

Lucifer looked very sternly at Ron. "Ron, do you not want to learn anything in school?"

Ron got a stubborn frown on his face, "My brothers are all smart. I'm stupid. Why should I try?"

Hermione looked surprised and frowned, "I always thought you were lazy, but never stupid, Ron. Besides, what we are doing is learning while having fun."

Ron looked suspiciously at the girl he had tormented so badly, "I don't understand what you mean."

Harry stood up and said, "We started a company, we are going to make and sell communication devices that are based on muggle technology. We are going to see if the aurors can use them."

"

You're just kids, how could you do that?" Ron was skeptical.

"Well, we are learning math and arithmancy to test things, and doing it as a project. Dad helped us but we have been doing the work. Next, if Madame Longbottom likes the idea, she is going to buy them from us. Next Dad and I are going to make special wards for Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic and other places that need them. Dad's way of making wards is different."

Draco took a chance, "Also we have a little restaurant that we make the meals for, and we use the profits to make food for the homeless in Los Angeles. We only work two days a week, but its getting popular. Harry is the best cook."

Now, Ron Weasley happened to love food in all forms, and this got his interest.

"Yes," said Narcissa, seeing a spark in a face that had been sullen before, "He made the cookies we've been enjoying."

Ron looked down at the cookies, "These cookies are WICKED," he said, "they are good as my mum's cookies." Then he got a curious look, "I didn't know men can bake. I thought only girls could do that. Mom never has me help in the kitchen."

Harry piped up, "Dad cooks too. He is the best. He's better than house elves, and he's been giving the elves lessons when he's happy with them."

Ron looked astounded. "I'd love to learn to make cookies like these. I don't think I'm smart enough for the rest though."

"He can beat almost everyone at Hogwarts at Chess," said Neville. "You have to be really smart to play chess. That means you are smart."

Lucifer smiled at Neville. He knew that Neville didn't care much for Ron, he had managed to insult almost everyone in the family. "Would you like to play a game?" he asked.

Ron smiled and looked a much nicer person. "Yes, I'd love to," he said respectfully.

So they played. Lucifer had been playing all forms of chess for thousands of years, and was impressed with the boy. He beat him, but after a long and difficult battle."

Ron looked sad, but Harry and Hermione said to him, "Lucifer beats everyone at chess. He's been playing the game since the beginning of civilization, and you gave him quite a run. You are good."

"Yes," said Lucifer, "that was a great game."

"Thanks, Lord Morningstar," said Ron and the boy seemed happy.

"Well what do you think?" said Lucifer, "Do you want to give us a try?

Ron looked around the interesting house and the people who seemed rather nice. Even Draco, who he'd been rather hateful to, was being nice."

"Yes." He said.

"Now remember, we have rules," said Chloe, "No calling names, no hitting, no taking toys from others, that kind of thing. No insults."

"Okay, I'll try," said Ron.

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled, "Shall we offer him a membership in our business?"

Harry looked at Trixie, Neville and Hermione. They all nodded.

"You can join our business if you want. We think we are going to make money."

"Wow," said Ron, "That would be wicked."

So Ron was allowed into their home and school. Whether he would prove a new friend or not remained to be seen.


	30. Chapter 30

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 30

Ron was surprised when a little elf picked up all his stuff, and delighted when he got a room to himself, which Lucifer made next to Harry and Neville's room. His Mum and Dad seemed delighted too, and kissed him goodbye. He expected the Morningstar family to make fun of him but instead, they all smiled when he was hugged in a happy way, like it was a good thing.

Then Harry gave a presentation on what they had made to Headmaster Flitwick. At first Ron thought it was a lie, mere kids making something like that, but then he learned that the smartest one was Trixie, who was a plain old muggle, but super good at math. When she explained math in a way that made sense to Ron for the first time, he began to believe them. They didn't consider themselves to be particularly smart, just having a lot of fun helping the Ministry of Magic and learning all sorts of things.

Headmaster Flitwick was delighted and had tons of questions and practically danced in glee about the things they had done. Ron began to feel like he had fallen into a gnome hole with gold at the end. They all wanted to have fun, and everyone was nice, even the little rescued squibs, and they had the coolest pet, a miniature fire breathing dragon and a little dog who was actually a hell hound, and the Lady who taught them defense was a real demon. And Lucifer seemed very powerful but very kind.

When the presentation was over they had a Mexican meal of something called Carne Asada, with rice and beans and flan that Harry had made. It was all new and interesting and very tasty to Ron. In fact he decided he was in love with Mexican food. He ate everything on his plate and was pleased when he asked for more to actually receive it.

That night, Lord and Lady Morningstar tucked him into bed. His Mum hadn't done that in a while, and at first he was embarrassed, but then he decided he liked it after they mentioned they tucked ALL the children in every night.

The next morning Lord Morningstar made the biggest bestest breakfast in the world. Ron woke up early and watched and asked to help. Some day he would live by himself and have to cook for himself and he wanted to know how to make awesome food like Lord Morningstar did. Soon Harry was up and also helping. In fact, Harry made orange and blueberry scones. Ron watched him, but kept an eye on his own tasks. It seemed like no one was lazy around here, so he would work hard too. Maybe that the secret to why this was such a neat place. There were eggs, fried tomatoes, fluffy pancakes, sausages, ham, omelets, the orange scones and the blueberry scones, there was apple juice, which he'd never had, there were fried potatoes cooked with onions and cheese and Ron actually was full for once.

Then all his new business partners went with Lucifer to visit the Ministry of Magic and he stayed there with Lady Black and Lady Morningstar. Now they told him she had some magic but they didn't know what kind, but he observed her for a bit and decided she was tough as his Mum and that was saying quite a lot. She was also sweet and less emotional than Mum, which he liked. When Mum got emotional she tended to squish him. The ladies taught him about table settings and which forks and stuff should be used at fancy dinners. Then they took him around the penthouse and down to several floors.

They showed him where Harry practiced flying, which was indoors but had very tall ceilings. Then they took him to a whole floor that was all greenhouse with flowers and salad greens and other great things. This was better than herbs at school. He would grow things he could eat, or that he could give to people to eat. They had a small section of magical plants for making potions, and Ron was surprised that he knew what every plant was. They showed him a potions lab that was bright and shining, with something called fume hoods over each cauldron, and lots of protective gear. They made a potion or two that were for candies. He learned how to make his own chocolate frogs, and he didn't blow up anything.

Then they let him use the elevator controls and took him to where the little restaurant was and he liked it immediately. It was clean and bright and everything was new.

Then they showed him Lady Black and Draco's apartment, which was nice, and had lots of potted flowers growing. Then they took him to visit a real seer, Mrs. Edwards, who was not a fake like Trewaley who was always telling you that you would die.

This lady was kind and had fresh-baked cupcakes. She sat with him and talked to him and didn't tell him he was stupid, or bad or anything. She showed him how to work the non-magical things in her apartment and he helped her to take out the garbage. They showed him all of the building and the swimming pool, which was wonderful. Then they went back and Lady Morningstar suggested writing his Dad a letter about the non-wizarding things he learned and describing them. "Dad loves muggle things, er, I mean non-wizarding things, especially things that move and stuff," he said to the two ladies, and then wrote a letter with a no-mag pen, which is like a quill but worked way better. His handwriting looked really nice. He told Dad about how tall the building was and how many floors he counted, about the elevator, the stove, the refrigerator, the air conditioning, the lights, the running water in the bathrooms, the locks, and then told about the food in detail too. He really liked the meals.

Lady Morningstar asked if they could read the letter to see if everything was spell correctly, and Ron was proud to show her his vastly improved handwriting. Both ladies exclaimed over his penmanship and only had to magically correct a few words from the no-mag world. Ron was really pleased with himself.

"Octavian and Hercules wanted to ask you something," said Lady Morningstar.

"Sure," said Ron, in a good mood because it was looking like he wasn't as stupid as he'd thought.

"They want to know if you could start to teach them both chess. They were really impressed that you gave Lucifer such a great match and they want to do the same someday."

"Sure," said Ron. The two boys that were supposed to be squibs were nice little kids, and Ron was careful with them, because he knew they had been tortured and thrown away by their families. He taught them how to set up the board, and all the pieces and the way the pieces were allowed to move. He patiently let them practice some of the way the pieces moved and was surprised when the boys seemed sharp and remembered everything he had told them.

Lady Black came in with Sirius Black and both watched him work with the two boys.

Lord Black looked at Ron with enthusiasm, "You are a good teacher, Ron. You should be the resident chess master and train all of us to play chess."

"Wow," thought Ron, "A Lord thinks I'm a good teacher."

They had lunch with Lord and Lady Black, Lady Morningstar and Octy, Les, Rose and Daffodil. It was fresh breads that had been baked in several devices made by non-magical people, called a bread machine. And soup was prepared before the group had left for the Ministry of Magic in another device, called a crockpot, so it was ready and hot when it was time for lunch. Ron was impressed. There were leftover scones too. The soup was a black bean soup with lots of tender ham in it, and green and red peppers, garlic onions and various herbs.

Lord Black asked him what things he liked, while he ate. "Sir, I like games, and chess, and especially flying on a broom. I liked teaching about chess today, and I like the pens you have from the non-magical world. They are much nicer than quills. I liked helping with breakfast too. The food was so good."

He spent some time playing hide and seek with the littles and found out that they were magical after all. He saw Octy turn into a shadow and sat down on his bum. "Octy, I don't see you but that was absolutely WICKED!" he said excitedly, "You turned into a shadow."

Octy slipped out of a shadow and stared at Ron. "You don't mind."

"No, but I want you on my team from now on." Octy grinned and started to jump up and down.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Lucifer arrived at the Ministry of Magic with Maze as bodyguard, and all the older children. "We are here to see Madame Longbottom," he said politely. There was a different person at the security desk, who looked up at Lucifer and grinned. "You are the ones who healed Mad Eye, the best Auror ever. He saved my parents' lives during the war and lost his leg in the fight. You grew it back. I saw it in a pensieve. Thank you, Sir."

Harry noted that his Dad blushed, while the others looked pleased.

"You are most welcome, young man," said Lucifer.

Harry figured this was an improvement over the last time they visited.

They were escorted by Madame Longbottom's secretary, Rose, who was excited to meet all the children, first hugging Neville and then hugging Maze. She bowed very politely to everyone else. "It is so nice to see you. You wouldn't believe all the changes Lord Morningstar had made just by discussing magic. The hospitals are working on it and they are begging for parseltongues to help them. Several people who kept their ability a secret have come out of hiding and are now being treated very well."

They all piled into the elevator and went to the main office where they were greeted with tea, coffee and snacks. Mrs. Longbottom bowed to them and then hugged and kissed Neville. "Neville, I have missed you so much. Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Lots, Grams, and I'm part of Harry's company. We all worked together with Lord Lucifer and the house elves and we think you will like what we made." Madame Longbottom looked at Lucifer as if to make sure it was really true and he nodded at her. Her face cleared and she smiled at her grandson.

"Are you ready for our presentation?" asked Lucifer.

To Madame Longbottom's surprise, Lucifer popped a magical screen and Neville and Harry did the first part of the presentation, explaining what the devices looked like, how they worked with magic, and how Lucifer made them invisible to anyone who wasn't into law enforcement.

"Oh Madame Bones will be so excited at this," murmured the Minister of Magic.

Neville explained that the magic made them work everywhere, and that they wouldn't set off no-mag devices like some magical devices did.

Then he explained about applications. "In the non-magical world, phone devices have additional things called applications. We thought the magical world; especially law enforcement could use ones too, so we made applications on the phones. Miss Hermione Grainger and Mr. Draco Black will present the applications and Miss Trixie Morningstar will present the math behind some of the more complex applications."

Draco and Hermione began to give a summary of each application. The first was a database of magical criminal law. The second was the ability to take photographs at crime scenes with an extra ability to take distances. Then they told about the ballistics application and how it could be applied on the crime scene and identify the magic of the user.

Madame Longbottom got really excited, and called Madame Bones, who made the acquaintance of Lucifer with near glee. "I was excited when the children told me what they are working on. I would love to see their presentation."

So first, Lucifer showed her the phone, explained that it could call another phone from anywhere, could only be seen by the inventors, or the aurors and Minister of Magic, and even had an emergency button that would inform the Ministry that an auror was in trouble.

Madame Bones was a very stern looking woman, but she got very excited. "This could save lives," she said ecstatically.

Then Neville smiled and said, "It does other things. He went over the database of Magical law, then the ability to use the small device to take good photographs, and then told her about the sensor that identified magical signatures and ballistics of magical spells."

"By Merlin's beard, we have nothing like that in the Auror Department. This is astounding. Who developed it?"

Trixie shyly came forward and said, "It was my idea, because my parents are no-mag aurors, and they have non-magical things like this to help them in their jobs. They use things to figure out ballistics of gun shots, but in the magical world you need to know who cast the spell, and where they cast it from."

"My dear child, where did you school?" as Madame Bones, wanting this little genius for a family friend.

"Oh, I never went to magical school. I only learned I have magic when the bad men attacked my Daddy Lucifer. I just really like math and what it can do."

"And you made this for the magical world," Madame Bones looked astounded.

"Yes, and I'm working on a cure for werewolves too. But aurors need to have good tools to do their jobs, so I wanted to help."

Madame Bones turned pale and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She sat down rather abruptly and said, "Miss Morningstar, you have made a wonderful thing that will solve crimes, and protect people, and I am very grateful."

Trixie didn't know it, but she just became a hero.

Harry was very pleased.

So after another hour, they had gone over all the things the device could do. It had the laws; it had a medical database of poisons, potions and plants, including rare plants. It had a database of pictures of known criminals that would alert the auror when they took pictures of a suspect. It had a dictation device for reports and notes that could be uploaded at headquarters. Then the children explained about finger prints so they could use that to trace when magic wasn't used, and in the case of squibs committing crimes. The fingerprints could also be used as secondary identification when magic was identified.

Neville suddenly smacked his own forehead, "We forgot, we have five-party conferencing, so five different people can consult together on the phone."

"It's like an Auror station and potions lab in a small box that opens," said Madam Bones.

Then Hermione and Trixie gave a talk on arithmomancy and the cost of the phones.

"How can you afford this?" said Madame Longbottom, "these phones will be inexpensive to buy and to keep running."

"First of all, we were going to remake phones, but then decided to make them all from a template, a magical template. We have made 50 of them and will sell them to you for 5 gallons apiece, then a gallon a month each. That's still a lot of money, Madam Longbottom," said Trixie, who was worried they couldn't afford it.

"No, this is a wonder and the beginning of a whole new era in keeping the peace," said Madam Longbottom while Madame Bones was staring at the device in her hands in open wonder and asking questions.

Neville trained her patiently in opening, closing, turning the phone on and off, and using the camera. Then he gave her lessons on the other applications.

Madame Longbottom watched him proudly and gave Harry and Lucifer a warm smile.

Lucifer snapped his fingers, and boxes appeared with the logo of 'Morningstar Farms – where we grow ideas'. "We will set up training. I would like the children to do the training, so the aurors understand that it is easy, and its good practical experience for the children. They did wonderfully on the presentation."

Madame Longbottom seemed especially pleased at that idea and nodded her head. "My Lord, your children have done something wondrous. To see my grandson doing so well, and helping with this makes me so proud."

She pulled out a contract, "This was written by the goblins, and you all should read it with Lord Morningstar. He will help you. Knowing how to read a contract can save you money. Not understanding it can lose you money, so it's very important."

Now Trixie got really excited. She loved this place and the nice, but weirdly dressed people. She actually liked the way they dressed and all the magical things going on. And she had made something to help aurors, which were policemen like her parents. She grinned up at Lucifer and grabbed his leg in glee. Instead of wincing, like he used to do, he picked her up and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much ladies for sparing us time for this presentation," said Lucifer. "We will return home and start reading the contract, and then visit the Goblins and get their suggestions."

The two ladies waved goodbye, after Madame Longbottom gave Neville a kiss on his head, and Lucifer popped everyone back to the Lux.

They returned to absolute pandemonium. Ron, Lady Black and Chloe were chasing all the littles around and tickling them. Lucifer observed that Ron was happy and being very careful to not hurt the children. Then Daffodil shrieked in glee and raced to him and he picked her up. Picking up small bodies was one of his new favorite hobbies. Now he was surrounded by the children, Ron, Chloe and Narcissa. The children hugged and kissed and laughed. Chloe kissed too. Narcissa bowed and Ron looked unsure of himself and then gave him a careful and very polite bow. Lucifer reached over, grabbed the boy and gave him a hug. "Did you have a good day?" he asked, and Ron's face lit up. "No one asked me if I had a good day, they want to know what I've done or if I finished chores or got good grades," thought Ron, astonished." These people were different.

"I had a great day, Sir," said Ron happily, "I wrote my Da a letter about all the no-mag devices, and about the great food. I also helped teach some of the beginnings of Chess to the little ones. They're wicked smart, and Octy can melt into the shadows. It's great."


	31. Chapter 31

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 31

Author's note - This chapter has something for Terra King. She requested it and it worked beautifully into the story.

The older children sat by the fire next to Lucifer while Chloe got the littles ready for bed. They had a nice supper made by Lucifer tonight, and Ron and Harry both helped.

Lucifer had made all of them copies of the contract and explained the different parts. Ron had been unimpressed until he found out the kids had voted him into the company and this was about money. Ron rarely had money, and this was about gallons, every month. Suddenly he had questions. He asked them all, and Lucifer had been delighted. Hermione and Harry had known some, and Draco made them look for other types of issues and hidden stuff. He knew the enchantments for that, and everyone practiced them. Neville and Trixie sat and figured out math for how much would go into the company coffers for more stuff, and how much would be paid to each member of the company.

Ron was stunned at how much he would get. "I think you should not pay me anything until next month. I've only been here one day and all I did was look at the contract."

"We voted equal owners for everyone, Ron. You have already helped us a lot, you thought of really good questions."

Ron smiled at Harry. "Thank you," he said quietly, and decided he would do his best to work hard, and not worry about yelling and not being good enough. They all seemed to like him just the way he was.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

While the Lux had enough amenities that the children could be kept busy all day without worry, there were things in the outside world, like tailors, toy stores, the Farmer's Market and the like that they visited.

Today Dan and Maze were escorting all the children to the Farmers Market, first to shop there, and learn about all the wonderful foods available in the world, and then to visit the magical market nearby. Ron had recently started cooking with Harry and Lucifer, helping make meals and learning to read recipes that caught his fancy. They were divided up in groups, given phones just in case, but expected to stay together. Ron was in charge of Daffodil, and he was taking his new responsibility seriously. He was also a bit nervous since he couldn't use magic to protect her, only yell or use the phone.

They were looking at strawberry apples, and he was explaining to Daffodil that these were only sold by local farmers, because while delicious, they were too delicate to be sold at market. This was true in the magical world and the no-mag world. They had been given money and he and she were biting into particularly delicious strawberry apples when a large man suddenly grabbed Daffodil and said, "You are coming home right now young lady."

Ron had been terrorized by his older brothers for years, but his reaction was like nothing he had ever experienced. Suddenly he was cold and furious at the same time and he knew that bad man was going to hurt little Daffodil who had held his hand so trustingly.

Ron popped the phone open and hit the emergency button while yelling, "Kidnapper" at the top of his lungs. The man started to drag the protesting seer with him, and sneered at Ron. He was a very big man and probably thought no one would try to mess with him.

Ron ran at the man and leapt in the air coming down with all his might in a flying kick on a very sensitive part of the male anatomy. He hoped it would work, the Twins and Bill had explained it as a move to use when someone little was being kidnapped.

The man fell like a stone to the ground. Ron grabbed Daffodil, still yelling, "help! Police," and running back where the others had been shopping.

And then Harry was there and staring at their attacker. Then Dan and Maze were there, and Dan took out handcuffs and cuffed the huge man. There was a lot of screaming going on and Ron suddenly realized, it was the big man. Dan was reading him his rights and the huge man looked like he was going to get and start fighting whether he had cuffs on or not.

Ron caught just a shadow of slight dismay in Dan's eyes, and he ran at the man and kicked him again.

Dan stared at him in shock, while Maze started to laugh.

"Why did you do that, Ron?" asked Dan

"He looked like he was going to take a go at you, Sir, and I thought I'd give him something to take his mind off fighting."

Maze grinned and said, "Yes, I think you accomplished that."

Maze crouched down and hugged Daffodil. "Are you OK?" she asked

"I know what he does to children," said Daffodil and she began crying. Ron thought about that and the fury in him, which had been starting to wind down, got worse.

Harry hugged her, and then she looked up at Ron, "You saved me," she said, "You were really brave,"

Then out of the crowd, Lucifer and KynKyn arrived. KynKyn took Daffodil into her arms, and to Ron's incredulous surprise, Lucifer picked him up and hugged him. "You saved my little girl," Lucifer whispered, and Ron no longer felt furious. Instead he felt weak and shaky. He stared into Lucifer's eyes and recognized that he was like Ron. He too didn't like things being unfair, and he too got really angry.

Then Ron sort of floated away, with only a strange sense of importance because he had protected Daffodil.

When he woke up, he was in the bed in the Morningstar main bedroom and Daffodil was next to him snuggling him.

In a chair next to the bed, Lady Morningstar was seated and smiled at him.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling ashamed. He had fainted like a dumb girl.

"You experienced what every auror or policeman going into extreme action experiences: You used all your body's energy to protect Daffodil and when you knew she was safe, your blood sugar dropped and in this case you lost consciousness. When you are older, you won't have such a strong reaction."

That didn't sound like a dumb girl at all.

"Did it ever happen to you?"

"I've gotten really tired and had to sit down and eat something or drink an energy drink. Once I was shot, and I fainted then."

"So I wasn't a coward for fainting?" Ron asked shyly.

She grinned at him, "On the contrary, you did wonderfully. You put down a person much bigger than even a regular grownup, you saved Daffodil, you hit the emergency button on the phone, and you yelled for help to let people know something bad was happening and to help us find you. You were heroic, Dear."

Ron's eyes filled with girly tears but he didn't care, cause he was heroic.

"I was scared and then I went all cold inside."

"Lucifer does that when he is in fights. All the reaction comes after. It's your body's way of surviving danger."

The door opened and Lucifer peaked in, under him, Harry was looking at him too, his eyes filled with worry. He saw Ron was awake and his face lit up.

"May we come in?" Lucifer asked, and she smiled at him and Harry and nodded for them to come forward.

Ron figured they were here to see Daffodil who was still asleep but instead both of them came over and smiled at him.

Ron felt something in his heart swell. They acted like he was important. It was so nice. He was always the left-over at home.

Lucifer took his hand and said, "Maze said you are a natural warrior and is demanding to teach you. Dan says you can be his back-up anytime."

Harry nodded eagerly. "You've been asleep a long time, but Mum said its normal after having a fight like this."

"I was never in a real fight before. He made Daffodil cry," said Ron, which for him explained everything.

"We're very proud of your bravery and quick thinking," said Lucifer.

"Is the big guy in jail?" asked Ron.

"Um, he's in the jail hospital unit, but yes."

"Wow, I must have really hurt him," said Ron, impressed with himself.

Lucifer laughed in amusement, "Oh yes. He won't be kidnapping anyone for a very long time."

"Is Daffodil going to be all right?" Ron asked, thinking about how she had cried. "She said she knew what he did to children." Ron felt a pang, and also very protective of the little seer.

"KynKyn did some special angel magic to help her deal with this. She wanted to be with you though. You made her feel safe," volunteered Harry.

"Again, thank you for your bravery and coolness under fire, Ronald Weasley. I fire-called your mother and told her how you saved Daffodil. She and your family should be very proud."

Ron snorted, "Maybe, probably surprised I didn't break something," he muttered, but then grinned. "That's okay. I really like you guys. Thank you for taking good care of me."

With that he fell asleep, now snuggling Daffodil back. She was so little. He would make her feel safe.

XXX

Back in the Burrow, Molly Weasley was wondering if Ron was safe with Lucifer Morningstar. A huge gray cat with spectacle marks on her eyes rubbed against her and made inquiring noises.

"Oh Minerva, wait till you hear what Ron has been up to," she said and told the cat, who was in reality Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryphindor, who was punished by Lucifer for being party to Harry's kidnapping.

When she was finished ranting about Ron, she looked reflectively at her friend, who was visiting this week. Molly was lonely and Minerva was lonely too, apparently. She certainly seemed happy listening to what Molly had to say.

An idea struck. "Minerva, do you think it wouldn't be too frightening to visit Lord Morningstar to see how Ron is doing? And perhaps to convince him that you aren't like Dumbledore?"

"MEOW," said Minerva and hid her head under her paws for a moment. Then she looked up and walked up to Molly and put a paw on her hand and nodded, which looks weird when you are a cat. Molly petted Minerva and thought very carefully. Lying to Lord Morningstar would be stupid and possibly dangerous, she'd be a fool to do such a thing, and he was doing her a great favor with Ron, who was impossible sometimes.

She fire-called Lord Morningstar and got Lady Morningstar, who smiled and said, "Hello Lady Weasley, Ron and the children are doing well today. They are learning about contracts and plants. Did you wish to speak to Ron?

Molly was very pleased. She was not really a lady, and to be called such by someone as influential and powerful as the wife of the Lord of Magic was very kind. "I'd love to say hello to my son, but my purpose in calling was to ask Lord Morningstar about Minerva McGonagall."

Chloe's face dropped, and she looked a little worried and angry. "Was this the woman who helped Dumbledore kidnap my son?" she asked in a voice that was well modulated, but had a band of steel in it that worried Molly.

"Yes," she said regretfully, "We think that she was under Dumbledore's compulsions and loyalty potions. She seems much happier as a cat," she said, wondering if Lady Morningstar wanted Minerva to suffer, but felt better when Chloe didn't seem upset about that. She was listening quietly and waiting for Molly to say more.

"We learned that Dumbledore had given me and my husband loyalty potions and put compulsions on me that could have destroyed my marriage and perhaps my relationship with my children. I think he did the same to Minerva, and took advantage of her in other ways. Would it offend you and Lord Morningstar to check her and see if that was done to her too?"

Lady Morningstar was silent and thoughtful for a moment

"Dumbledore tried to invade Harry's mind and he tortured him. I know Harry said that Minerva wasn't a party to that, and knowing the way the man worked, he probably told her that Harry was a rebellious child, and who knows what else," she said slowly.

"Let me talk to my husband first," she said finally. "Lucifer really was furious with Dumbledore and I don't want to make us be unfair to Professor McGonagall."

Molly stared through the flames of the fire call and then smiled. "You are very fair, my Lady. That's really more than we could hope for. When our systems were flushed from Dumbledore's spells, my husband and I were heartbroken and angry. We had looked up to the man as the leader of the light, and found out he was more a Dark Lord than Voldermort. I realized he had done compulsions on me that made me a very controlling person, and I had driven the older boys away. I probably am the reason that Ron has been so sulky as well, and that's hard to accept when I love him so."

Lady Morningstar took on a sympathetic expression, "I understand. I wanted to go back and beat the living daylights out of the man, for hurting my child and giving him nightmares. I'll talk to Lucifer and now, would you like to say hello to your son?"

"Oh yes, thank you my lady," said Molly.

Ron came to the fire, and smiled at his mother, "Mum we read over a real contract and Lord Morningstar says I asked really good questions. The goblins were even impressed."

Molly stared at him for a moment and said, "Ron, that's wonderful." She almost told him he should become a lawyer, but realized that was the kind of talk that made the boy feel stupid or angry. "I'm so glad you are having fun and learning too. What kind of contract was it?"

"Mum, they are making special communication devices for aurors. The kids made them with some help from the house elves and Lord Morningstar. The devices are really wicked and I wish I had helped make them. Trixie has been explaining some of the arithomancy to me and It's starting to make sense. These devices let them do tests in the field and talk to each other and ask for help. They are pretty incredible. Anyway the contract is with the ministry to make them and provide service to make them work, and Mum I'm helping them, they made me part of their company, and I will get money from this because I am part of the company. I'm doing magic with Harry and Hermione and Draco and making them for sale."

Molly almost accused him of lying, but stopped herself. "This is wonderful, my son." She said weakly, "This sounds like a better school than Hogwarts," she said almost to herself, impressed.

Ron laughed, "Yes, they are nice people, and I'm having fun learning. I didn't realize at first that I was learning things, until I realized that, well, I am learning things all day. Wait just a minute."

He ran away from the fire and then came back and handed her a strange clear bag thing that had cookies in it.

"What's this, Dear?" she asked.

"I made cookies with the little ones today. You and Dad see if you like them. If you have any recipes you would like to copy for me, we could experiment with them. Lord Morningstar says that we learn about precision in weighing and measurement, which is good for potions later, and fractions as well as developing our appreciation of food."

Molly smiled. "He's a good Lord. Thank you for the cookies. I'll save them for when your Father comes home and we'll try them. You go back now and have lots of fun, my darling. It's very nice to see you so happy."

When the call was done, Minerva came up and purred and rubbed under her hand and she sat and gently rubbed her friend's head before the fire, thinking about how different things were now.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

It was dinner time at the Morningstar's, a time of family and good conversation. Chloe was thinking how to broach the subject of Minerva McGonagall to Lucifer. Maze seemed to be running late, but when they all heard the elevator door opened, everyone smiled. Then instead of Maze's usual stalk, they heard her running to them. She stopped dramatically and said, "Lucifer, we're going to be audited by the IRS!" Her eyes were shining.

Harry and Trixie shrugged at one another. Chloe and Lady Black looked concerned, but Lucifer looked absolutely gleeful. Amenadiel leaned over and explained in soft tones to KynKyn. Hermione looked confused, Ron and Draco looked at each other, rolled their eyes and the littles kept eating. Dan was there and looking at Maze as though he had never seen her before.

"Oh Mazikeen, I am so happy for you." Lucifer said in his most jovial voice, making everyone worry that he and Maze had gone mad or playing a weird prank. He stood up and they both hugged, which was unusual too.

"When will it be?" he asked, "In two weeks," said Maze, jumping up and down.

"We must arrange to have a group picture taken," said Lucifer, "Perhaps we can make Identification badges for them as part of security, but then take a group picture as part of the process, so you'll have a lovely poster."

"Oh Lucifer that's a great idea." Maze looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"Excuse me," said Chloe Morningstar, "I don't understand why you are excited about an IRS audit. People are usually afraid of the….Oh. Maze is this because people are afraid of the IRS?" she asked, beginning to understand.

"They are the United States' premier torturing entity. Everyone is terrified of them. They never lay a finger on anyone but they cause wholesale high blood pressure, terror and stomach ulcers. They put people in jail. They're my heroes," said Maze.

Dan started to chuckle. Narcissa got a soft smile on her face and gave a delicate cough into her napkin to disguise her amusement. Amenadiel started to laugh softly. KynKyn looked puzzled but was smiling.

Sirius Black, who was allowed at Dinner today because he had pulled no pranks for a month, started laughing. Mooney laughed. The children really didn't understand, but smiled because Lucifer and Maze were happy.

"Only you Maze," chortled Dan happily.


	32. Chapter 32

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 32

It was a rare night when Lucifer and Chloe were alone. All the children had played so hard and learned so much today, they all fell asleep and had to be tucked into bed by magic.

Lucifer lay back in the covers and looked at his Queen. "Something is bothering you, not the IRS audit I hope?"

She laughed, "No I feel sorry for them if they disappoint Maze, and I hope she has fun. No, Molly Weasley fire-called me and asked if we could examine Minerva McGonagall, the woman you turned permanently into a cat, and see if she was under compulsions and loyalty potions. She said that her family had been put under compulsions by Dumbledore and she feared he had done the same to Minerva. She seemed sincere."

Lucifer looked at her for just a moment thoughtfully, and then said, "Very well. I truly didn't check at the time, which was wrong of me. I was so angry at the way they treated Harry I nearly took everyone's magic away. The fact that there were children there helped. I will contact the Weasley's and scan the woman, then perhaps allow her to visit Ron and Harry and let them get to know her."

Then he smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows. And she grinned at him.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Dan had tried to visit with the magicals once before. He was a plain old muggle, but he was interested in what the children had done for the magic cops and so was given permission to come along for the ride. This time Lucifer, Maze and the older children all came with them. The purpose of the visit was the final signing of the contract, which would be educational for the children, but also to let the kids start to teach the aurors how to use the phones. Dan was excited at how they had planned out their first lessons, and the handbooks they had made. He was impressed with all of them and wanted to see how they treated his Trixie Monkey, who had unidentified magic. Knowing that parents had dumped children who turned out to have unidentified magic infuriated Dan.

He had discussed it with Lucifer and was surprised at how easily Lucifer invited him to come. "Dan, we both love Beatrice, and I'd be rather happy to have you with us. I'd like your take on the magical world as well. We've met wonderful people and lots of horrible people. If you think someone is an enemy, tell me. Use your ring."

Dan nodded and was very pleased to be asked to help.

He liked the Ministry of Magic entryway, he liked the way everyone treated Lucifer with respect. He liked meeting Madame Longbottom.

"You are Trixie's father?" she asked, obviously very taken with his little girl.

"Yes, Ma'am," he responded.

"And there is no magic in your family?"

"Not to my knowledge Ma'am. We think it's because she is close to Lucifer, and he's the well-spring of Magic."

"And what is your profession or calling, Mr. Espinoza? She asked, still curious about Trixie and him now.

"I'm a cop, that's an American non-magical auror. I am a detective and I mostly work on solving various crimes, such as illegal gang activities, vice, murder, the bad ones that we can't solve right away."

"Ah," said Madame Longbottom, "Do you have a similar communication device to what the children made for us in the magical world?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said and obligingly took out his phone and showed her his police database, the photographs and some of the other things. They were similar to what the children had done, but his were without magic. Madame Longbottom seemed impressed.

"You use a gun? Correct?" she asked.

"When I have to," he said, "I try to protect people. Sometimes I have to fight or chase someone. Sometimes that means using a gun."

"I understand," she murmured.

"Maze has beaten all my aurors and proven to them that physical strength and training is essential for them. Do you train physically?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am. I train with Maze and the children. She is the best fighter I have ever met," he said appreciatively.

"Maze is going to give them lessons today," said Madame Longbottom, "Would you like to help her?"

Dan smiled at her, "I'd love to see if her training has made me capable of fighting someone with a wand."

So before they signed the contract, which was going to take place in the Minister's office with ceremony, Dan got to meet his brother cops on the magical side.

He was surprised that some of them reminded him of the men that had gotten him into so much trouble. He carefully took note of them.

"Madam Longbottom. Do you make Aurors take an oath of loyalty?" he asked giving some of the older self-satisfied looking ones an intense stare.

"Why it has not been done for a long time, since the war really. Perhaps that is another good idea. Why do you ask?"

"Because these three men over here stink of evil," he heard himself saying to his deep personal shock. He just didn't say things like that. But he knew it like he knew Lucifer was his friend, and like he knew Harry was stronger than any of them. He strode forward, and to the shock of everyone, grabbed one man's arm and ribbed the sleeve right off, showing a faded mark.

"This man served Voldermort," he said quite firmly, "Voldermort is dead and nothing can return his magic, but this one still follows his ways in his heart. That's why the mark isn't entirely gone as it is with those who didn't liked being enslaved to the bastard."

Another man who had the same stench went for his wand, and Dan pulled his gun and learned that Magicals don't even recognize guns as weapons, so he shot the wand out of the man's hand, giving them an abject lesson.

Maze and Lucifer popped into the room, where Madam Longbottom was staring at the three aurors that made Dan's skin crawl.

"I believe Lord Morningstar, that Mr. Espinoza has magic," she said, "and that he may have just saved lives here."

"How can you believe a filthy muggle over us? We have served for years," said the auror nursing his bleeding hand, while Dan was handcuffing the one whose mark had been exposed.

"You mean aside or in spite of the fact that he is glowing with mage sight?" asked Lucifer looking at Dan with delight.

"They are sicker than Palmetto," said Dan softly, "they raped and killed to serve Voldermort. They are total bastards that don't deserve to be brother officers."

One man's face turned red and he started to draw his wand, despite it being stupid to do so, surrounded by wand-wielding aurors and one very pissed off muggle with a gun, but Lucifer snapped his fingers and his wand disappeared.

Dan strode forward and knocked the man out with one very angry blow. He had seen what they did to become death eaters. He had seen how they used their auror offices to hurt innocents. How they had killed muggles and gotten away with it because they were aurors.

He began to explain every single thing each man had done. Someone set up a magic quill to take dictation. Dan had names, dates, locations, crimes and they rolled off his tongue like judgement. When he was done, the three men were stripped of their badges, arrested and thrown in cells.

Dan was freaked. Madame Longbottom told him he was magical, and she felt he had done her a huge favor. The rest of the aurors felt the same way.

Dan looked at Lucifer. "Did you make me magical?" he asked. "No," said Lucifer, "I would have asked you first."

"Then what is going on?"

"I'm not sure, Dan," Lucifer said rather wistfully, "I am not sure what it is. May I examine you to see if I can figure this out?"

The children all came in with Rose, the secretary to Madame Longbottom, and everyone could see Dan glow now.

"Daddy," said Trixie, "What happened?"

"I don't know darling, Lucifer is checking." Her father smiled at her bravely as Lucifer stared both at him and through him and around him.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise," said Lucifer, "Dan is a truth seer, not a seer who see the future but whether those around are true or enemies to his loved ones. It's a rare gift and perhaps all the ambient magic made it pop out. It should be an excellent help with law enforcement."

"So how did I get it?" asked Dan, still perturbed about the whole situation.

Lucifer looked at him and Trixie. "I did not in any way even wish this upon you, but I wonder if the closeness our family now has made the difference and you mystically evolved a bit."

"Mystically evolved?" asked Dan and he looked at Trixie, who still had unknown magic. Then another auror came in the room and Dan nearly passed out by the evil pouring off the bastard. He opened his mouth and the man pulled out a wand and threw a green and purple spell towards Dan. Lucifer stood in the way and took the spell. The man screamed, "How dare you accuse my friends!"

In the very same moment, Trixie screamed and Lucifer froze as the spell touched him. The attacker froze as well. Dan reached out a hand and touched Lucifer. "He's alive," he said. He turned to Trixie and took her in his arms. "What did you do little monkey?" he asked.

Trixie was crying pathetically, but they had Lucifer frozen like a statue. Maze came over and hugged her. "You saved him didn't you?" she said, "Now think what did you do when you saved him?"

The aurors were gathered around and Madame Longbottom was watching her.

"I froze him so it wouldn't touch him," she said hesitatingly.

"So he's safe, now he needs to be unfrozen," said Maze confidently.

Trixie went to Lucifer and hugged his frozen form and he was back in an instant. He grinned. "Trixie, that was amazing," he said and picked the girl up in his arms.

She kissed his cheek shyly and then hugged him fiercely. "I don't like seeing you die," she said flatly.

"Yes, it is inconvenient," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"Inconvenient?" said an Auror.

"Yes," said Lucifer, still stroking Trixie, who was beginning to calm now. "I generally pop down on the throne of hell and have to fly back. Most inconvenient and upsets the children."

Dan smirked at the aurors, who were beginning to realize that Lucifer was really an immortal and had really invented magic. They all looked awed. Madam Longbottom just looked happy.

"Lord Morningstar, you have been such a blessing to us here in the Ministry. You have brought us a tool for aurors which will help them in the field, and you have discovered 4 traitors through Master Espinoza here. You have truly been a wonderful friend, and Miss Trixie here is a delight."

She walked to where the much calmer Trixie was between her Dad and her Daddy Lucifer and smiled at her. "What do you want to do now, My Dear?"

Trixie stared at the still frozen auror who had tried to take her Daddy Lucifer away. She held out her hand and the man unfroze and then screamed in agony. "I gave him what he tried to give Daddy, but without the death. He should have lots to tell you, and he doesn't even know how to cure the curse he put on Daddy," she said coldly, "You are a very nasty man," she said to the man who was now screaming as his skin turned purple.

Trixie then held out a hand and the curse was lifted. "We are not like you. You torture people for fun. You think people without magic are nothing, but it's you who are nothing." The man shrieked again as everyone present realized she had stripped all magic from the man. Trixie stood quietly and then grabbed Lucifer. "This man is very evil, Daddy, but now he can start to see what he has become."

Lucifer looked down at those bright and still innocent eyes and saw goodness there. "My darling child, are you alright?"

"I always care about people and try to treat them with respect. But he was a very bad man, Daddy and he had to have the things he used to do bad things taken from him. He probably won't change, but he can't keep hurting people."

Harry, who was gazing at the man who had tried to hurt his Dad with contempt, stepped forward and kissed Trixie, "You really are my hero. Thank you for protecting Dad and not letting him get hurt."

Maze grinned at him and the rest of the children except Neville came and hugged Trixie. Neville went to his Gran and gave her a hug. "Are you all right, Gran?" he asked and she nodded and looked down at him. "Are you sure you are all up to coming to sign the contract and start training?" she asked, worried that the children had to be exposed to such violence.

Trixie nodded to everyone and went to her Daddy and hugged him. "Daddy, you can do magic too; really good magic for a policeman. I wonder what Mom's magic will be like."

"The mind boggles at what your mother could come up with," said Lucifer and Dan laughed.

Neville now walked over and hugged Trixie. "I think you did the right thing Trixie. You protected your family and made sure he wouldn't try it again."

Trixie gave him a very brave smile and a hug, and many observed Madam Longbottom smiling in pleasure at the two.

"We no longer have time before the meeting to sign to the contract for Maze to teach. If we are not tired afterwards, we could do it then."

"As long as the children aren't too tired, that would be lovely," said Lucifer, still looking concerned that the children had to see such a travesty.

"I'm glad the littles didn't see that," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Draco solemnly, "I'm proud that Trixie is powerful like Harry is. She doesn't need magic to be special, but knowing she can defend her family is wonderful. There's nothing worse than thinking you are going to lose a parent or sister or brother." Ron gave him a strange look and remembered that Draco had seen his father torture his mother. He nodded to Draco.

Harry snapped his fingers, and Dobby appeared and Harry whispered into his large elven ears. The little elf smiled and disappeared.

So they went to Madam Longbottom's office, while Rose and Lucifer discussed an oath of fealty to at least not misusing magic or doing unethical things. It would be hard because they were in politics, which made both Madame Longbottom smile and Lucifer snicker. The goblins were waiting for them, dressed nicely, and Harry immediately went and bowed to them after the goblin fashion, greeting them politely and then explaining what had happened down in the Auror's department.

These were Goblins that they didn't know well, being younger members of the bank being given the opportunity to help with the contract. They were nervous of most of the humans but utterly in awe of Lucifer and very glad to see Harry. Trixie stepped forward and spoke to them in their own language politely, and then Ron, Neville and Draco spoke also. They were getting lessons from Harry and this really pleased the young Goblins very much.

The actual signing went very well. Madame Longbottom grinned as she signed and was careful to cover her teeth, so as not to offend the Goblins.

Then Dobby popped in and brought lunch for everyone, including the Goblins, who were impressed with the cooking. Harry explained that he had given the house elves lessons on cooking his way. Harry didn't know it, but this was the first time magicals and Goblins had a meal together in known history. It started out rather strangely until the Goblins bit into the food and one squealed with pleasure. Then everyone laughed happily, the Goblins realized it wasn't mocking, but shared joy and the children and Lucifer discussed food with the Goblins.

Then Lucifer cast a spell on a large golden lamp which turned into a universal translator for all there, and the conversations became animated. It was impossible to keep the children from asking the younger Goblins questions about food they liked, and Neville surprised the Goblins by knowing tons about growing mushrooms and edible fungi. Ron wanted to know what games they played, and found out that mental math was considered a sport, but that they learned to use weapons and different styles of fighting, one of which Maze recognized, causing the demon to blush. It was their most ancient fighting style and she had taught it to them centuries ago.

Trixie got excited about the concept of mental math and proposed a future tournament with Goblins and her family. The Goblins got excited too.

They all went to a large training room and the aurors all arrived, along with several department heads. Dan stood up and eyed every person entering the room sternly, making some of the managers nervous. He stared harder at one particular manager, and waved at Madame Longbottom, who walked up to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Stealing department funds," Dan said.

"Madame Bones," called Madame Longbottom.

Now Madame Bones had heard what happened with Dan, and she summoned an auror to come with her and they walked up to the Manager. "Stealing department funds," said Dan softly.

"Manager Walksover, would you come with me?" said Madame Bones, "We need your assistance."

The man pompously followed them out of the room and was arrested quickly. When he complained about someone reading his mind illegally, Madame Bones laughed at him and said, "Truth Seer," and Dan told them where the evidence would be found with dates, crimes, and notes on people he had fired when they got to close to figuring things out. Madame Bones smiled at him and suggested bringing those people back and seeing if any of them would like to work for the Ministry again.

Dan and Madame Bones walked back into the room, and Dan muttered to himself about being believed by the police when he got home. It would make it so much easier if he had his own department believe him.

Dan took a seat in the back and proceeded to watch everything with pride in the kids.

First Trixie went to the podium and stood on some steps to get to it that Lucifer put in place with magic He sat quietly in the front row and let all the children do presentations. First Trixie gave them all an adorable smile. "I am Trixie Morningstar, the adoptive daughter of Lucifer Morningstar. My Mom and Dad are non-magical aurors and keeping them safe is important to me. When we found out that the magical world had aurors and that you don't have instant communications, my brother Harry and Daddy Lucifer decided you needed something that would allow you to immediately call for assistance or to warn of danger. In the muggle world we have telephones. So in the magical world, we decided to make magical phones. They all run by magic and they are for aurors and also department managers, as it is quick communication. Please check out the screen behind me," she instructed and pointed to a large magical video screen.

Then Harry stood up and gave them all a video presentation on how to use the phones. Then phones were given out by the children and basic calling was explained and then practiced, with everyone learning they had a special number.

Then the children divided all people there in groups and had the call one another, explained the "911" button, which would dial the auror on duty for emergencies, and after they had called each other or received calls, showed them how to conference call.

The aurors started to get excited about what this meant to communications. A woman auror called Tonks had her hair turn pink in excitement, and Draco realized she was his cousin. They called each other and conferenced in Harry, and then asked if she could visit Draco and Narcissa at the Lux.

Then Harry conferenced in his Dad, at #666, and Tonks started giggling at the phone number. Because the aurors and the ministry were a small group, they had used 3 digit phone numbers, with plans to expand in future if the idea caught on.

The department managers started to get excited about calling each other, as did the aurors, when Draco did his presentation about the camera application and the spell ballistics. Mad-Eye, jumped up and said, "This will revolutionize our ability to check on who did the spell. It's tremendous!"

When they were done, Lucifer stood up and thanked everyone for coming. He preened a bit when they all stood and applauded not him, but the children. It pleased him to no end. Then he gathered up the rather hyper children and popped the whole group home.

Maze snapped her fingers and said, "We forgot about the fight training." Harry sat down next to Trixie on the couch and fell asleep. Ron and Neville went to shower and go to bed, and Draco bowed politely to Maze, Dan and Lucifer and went to see his mother.

Chloe came in to ask how the whole experience had been, and Maze took off, while Dan smiled. Maze didn't want to hear Chloe yelling at Lucifer because it might turn into yelling at Maze.

Dan said, "I found out I have some kind of seer ability, and someone tried to kill Lucifer and Trixie saved him."

Chloe looked quickly at the couch where her children were sleeping peacefully.

She turned around and said, "Magic the children to bed, Dear, and then please talk with me."

Lucifer grinned and then proceeded to transport the sleeping children to bed. Dan considered a hasty retreat but decided Lucifer might need backup.

After everyone was properly tucked in, Lucifer and Chloe adjourned to the dining area, where Dan was waiting for them.

"Tell me," said Chloe, rather sternly.

Lucifer explained, while Dan would occasionally add some small detail.

When they were done, Chloe put her head down on the table and moaned.

"How do you manage all this?" she said.

She raised her head and gave both men an extremely scary look. "Next time, I'm going too," she proclaimed flatly, "And I'm going with you to explain it to the Lieutenant. This is too important a resource to give up."

Dan nodded carefully. He fully agreed.

"Trixie goes to see the doctor," said Chloe then, "To make sure all this trauma has a chance to heal."

"Good idea, my darling," said Lucifer, "I was thinking about it myself. Oh, and Trixie wants to start doing mental math competitions."

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"Because the Goblins love it as a game and she wants to play with them,"

Chloe laughed.

The next day, Maze was left in charge of the children with KynKyn, who wanted some training in fighting and was an eager student.

Lucifer, Chloe and Dan went to the Precinct and met with the Lieutenant.

"Remember when I showed you some tricks of the trade?" asked Lucifer.

The Lieutenant grinned. "Best day of my life career wise. You cleaned up the department and also helped a lot of really good people."

"Well Detective Espinoza has developed something that may help the department as well.

"Oh?" said the Lieutenant.

"We discovered it helping a police department in England a few weeks ago with some communications issues" said Lucifer. "We met with some brother officers and Dan had tagged along. He suddenly knew they had some true traitors there, and was able to give dates, people, locations of evidence and everything."

Dan looked aggravated. "I don't know what the hell happened. Maybe it was something from the near death experience, and I'm freaked about it, Sir, but Chloe says it's too good not to see if we can use it as a resource, especially because I always know where the evidence is."

Normally they would have been sent in for a mental health assessment making these type of claims, but the Lieutenant had seen some very weird stuff happen with Lucifer that did wonders for their case solving statistics. The man stared at them and mused to himself, maybe it's catching or something.

"We should test this scientifically," said the Lieutenant, "Meet with suspects that aren't from our department. We'll film it. See if this works here. It has to be consistent."

First they were invited to a mild interrogation for a little old lady who was found to have a body in her basement. She claimed to know nothing about it, but went to the interrogation.

Dan sat behind the mirror and when the old woman was brought in, he got up and puked his guts out in the trash can. Lucifer and Chloe got worried. The lieutenant was a bit bemused himself.

"That woman has 22 bodies in her back yard. She takes them on as renters and steals their money and sometimes their social security money. She has missing persons going back 20 years and she just loves murdering people who trust her," spat Dan before rushing to the can again.

They wouldn't have figured it out if Dan didn't give them name and dates and where the bodies were buried. Even Lucifer didn't want to talk to the woman after that.

It made the papers, but nothing was said about Dan or ESP. Just mention that a good hunch, and knowledge of missing persons going back 20 years helped them make the call.

The Lieutenant was a happy camper, and Dan did a lot of interviews and interrogations. Soon his fellow cops figured out that Dan was doing something spooky, but since it helped them, and Dan wasn't being a pain about it, they were supportive and actually closed ranks when the level of solved cases exceeded the national standard and reporters started to nose about.

Now the Lieutenant had been thinking about retirement, but was now having too much fun. Being able to solve so many cases let him write his ticket on changes he wanted, and the whole precinct started to thrive, and their old bad reputation changed to being a great community resource that could be counted on. So when Marcus Pierce's file showed up as a replacement, the man was told that the Lieutenant was putting off retirement for another 5 years.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

A week later, Lucifer made arrangements to visit Minerva McGonagall at the Weasley home.

Minerva McGonagall was, of course, in her cat form. She hoped when she was turned back, that she would look like herself, but many people took on their animal form features if they stayed in the form too long, and she feared she would have cat eyes. Oh Well. She was waiting today, at the front door, to meet the being who had turned her into a cat. All that she learned of him, and she had been very interested, was that he was supremely powerful in magic, was an angel, and that they had been doing magic wrong for centuries.

He was the adoptive father of Harry Potter and come to Hogwarts to rescue his son from the world of magic. He had done it fairly easily, and Minerva, who was helping make the uncooperative boy obey Albus' commands, had been turned into a cat for her crimes.

Now that she was a cat all the time, her feelings about everything had changed. The magic Albus had used on her, though powerful, had faded. The potions he had used to compel her to unthinking loyalty and devotion were gone. If Albus had appeared right now, she would have tried to kill him for her betrayal at his hands. It apparently had started years ago, when she first went with him to the Dursley's house, and she had been regularly drugged and spellbound since.

Now there was a sense of sudden magic and a handsome looking, muggle dressed man appeared before her.

"Ah, Ms. McGonagall, I see you remember me." He said, as she shuddered and crouched down submissively.

He knelt down before her and simply looked at her, or so it would appear to the mortal eye, but Minerva was born and bred magic, and felt powerful yet delicately wielded magic suffuse her whole being and examine her.

"Oh my Father, I was terribly wrong about you, Madame," he said softly. "You have my deepest apologies. What he did to you is as bad as what he did to my Harry."

She meowed.

"You don't want to be turned back yet?" he asked in surprise.

She chirruped to him in formal cat.

"Oh, that's extremely thoughtful," he said, "Yes Harry would be terrified of you. You want me to make sure he knows you were under spells and potions and won't be afraid of you first?"

She purred at him.

"So you would like to meet him in your feline form and wait till he knows you better?" he sounded impressed.

The purring increased.

"Very well. Again, you have my deepest apology about this whole situation," he said regretfully.

"purrrrreeeeetttt"

"Well, that's certainly true, Madame. I was so angry I almost took back the gift of magic from everyone, but I didn't want to hurt the children or frighten them."

"MEOW."

"I agree, I was terrified on Harry's behalf."

He knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened and welcomed him enthusiastically, and picked up Minerva and carried her to the table, where she had tea set up for all of them.

She has a deep saucer of Earl Grey and Lucifer had Ceylon tea. Then Minerva was given smoked salmon on a dish, and Lucifer had cheese and smoke salmon sandwiches, grilled on home-made bread.

Both women listened with deep interest as Lucifer told them about his new and extended family.

"And Mrs. Edwards is a seer," he said after describing her to the two.

"Mrrrrppppt?"

"Oh no, not even slightly a fraud like this woman who gave the prophecy that Bumbles was so enamored of. Mrs. Edwards is also quite sober. She has saved lives with her ability, and the children love her. She is our official Grandmother of all children at the Lux."

"That's lovely," said Molly Weasley, "we have few real seers about."

"Well, that may be because many of them can't use a wand, and were tossed out as squibs."

"Oh no," said Molly, and she struggled not to cry.

"Rowrrrr," said Minerva quite distinctly.

"Language, Professor, Language," chided Lucifer gently, "Our little Daffodil, one of the so-called squibs we have had the joy of adopting, is a very powerful seer. I often ask her opinion on new people in our lives."

Then he grinned, "And one of the members of our family, Dan Espinoza, who would have sworn up and down he hadn't a drop of magic in him, has suddenly become a truth seer, and been very helpful to the Auror Department and the Ministry of Magic. They are starting to use his abilities in the LAPD, and he's very irritated because his fellow officers keep asking him to suggest numbers for the lottery. He would have been considered a squib in the magical world, yet he has a very special gift. I am very proud of him."

Molly Weasley smiled at him. Minerva began to purrrrrrrrrr. They were a very attentive audience.

"Now lovely ladies, if Minerva feels ready, we can pop home to the Lux."

"Meow, Meow!"

"I think that was a resounding yes," said Molly.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Chloe returned from a crime scene, tired, but happier than she had been before. She had wonderful little children waiting for her, who needed her. Trixie was getting an incredible education, as were the rest of the children, but she never would have known Trixie was genius level if it weren't for magic. Supper would be fantastic, there was a shower that massaged sore muscles, and a husband she was madly in love with. She was still solving crimes and might just ask her husband for assistance tomorrow.

A cat was sitting on the couch, in a content ball of fur, basking in the sun through the balcony window.

"Well hello," said brightly, forgetting all fatigue. A new pet, a new friend? You never knew what was going to happen at home any more.

The cat raised its head and gave her a very intelligent look.

She sat down near the cat, but not too near and said, "I'm Chloe Morningstar. I'm very glad to meet you."

The cat looked very surprised, but Chloe was more surprised when a voice said distinctly, "Why hello Mrs. Morningstar, I'm Minerva McGonagall." It was heard mentally, and not vocally, and Chloe recognized some of the communications she had done with Lucifer and Harry.

"Oh of course," she said brightly, "Lucifer was going to check and see if you had been influenced by that, that, that…."

"Horrible, goat loving, son of a ;ldkfjd;lfk;dklja," said the cat with vigor.

"Yes, exactly."

"So have you met everyone yet?"

"Oh yes, that's why I'm napping. They are vigorous, intelligent and I'm so pleased that Harry isn't afraid of me," said the cat, "I've romped for a good 3 hours straight. Oh, and the pets can speak to me. They are so sweet and loyal and quite personable."

Chloe laughed, "They run us all ragged, believe me. Did they tell you about Ron saving Daffodil from a, a?" Chloe stopped, "A terrible man who tried to steal her in the middle of the Farmer's Market?"

"Ron told me. I thought he was surely childish and immature, but he appears to have grown up a bit. He is very protective of Daffodil and the other smaller children. You both have done wonders for those children."

Minerva began to purr, and Chloe went over and began to gently scratch behind her ears. A friendship was born.


	33. Chapter 33

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 33

The children had finished their training classes on the new type of communication device, and it was exceptionally popular.

Now people were asking about it; store owners, other members of the ministry, teachers, enchanters, and the teenage children of ministry workers. As a result, Lucifer had to change the phone numbers to 5 digits, instead of 3. He was still 666 though.

Draco and Hermione put their heads together and Trixie nodded wisely. They went home and made an assembly line that included all five of them using magic and made 2 hundred units. They then called Madame Bones and then Madame Longbottom to ask if they minded them selling them to the magical public without the special applications. Both women laughed and told them that they had started a new industry and that it was a good thing.

"If you don't do it, someone else will do it. It has changed so much for us," said Madame Bones.

The children then sat down and decided to raise the price for two reasons: It had been fun making them, but it wouldn't be fun all the time, and it would make people not want to buy it when they had to spend more and pay monthly magical fees. Or so they thought.

The 200 units sold in 3 days after they placed a little advertisement in the Prophet.

Ron stayed up all night and determined new quicker ways to make the units, and they made 2000 more units in just a few days with more magic and a more efficient way to do it.

Neville put in regular maps, a phone book application, and a database program with plants, runes, or detailed potions lists. They raised the price, the monthly fees and now charged a gallon for new applications.

Ron and Trixie together developed a database for quidditch, which they sold for 2 gallons because it had been hard to do, and Ron had run himself ragged doing the development.

Demand went up. Way up.

Ron and Harry stayed up all night working more on how to make the units easily, and Dobby popped in and asked them if they wanted cocoa and cookies? The little elf goblin looked at what they were doing and said, "Do youse need helps?"

Harry looked up, "Do you still have elf friends who need homes?"

"Yes," said Dobby.

"Can you ask them to visit?" he asked politely.

Dobby grinned and showed up with 20 house elves.

Ron and Harry explained how the units worked. They explained the Lucifer Magic, which was running off an invisible satellite in space and bouncing off other invisible satellites in space. Ron explained about the various applications and different ideas they had come up with.

"Do you think you could work on these with us and eventually do it by yourselves?" asked Harry.

The elves squealed and started all hugging the boys in excitement.

"Please bind us to you?" begged the excited creatures. Ron held up a hand.

"We have 5 owners, plus Lord Morningstar, running our company. You should all pick the ones you want as masters tomorrow. Take a few days hanging around invisible and meet Neville, Draco, Hermione, and also watch me and Harry. Draco is master to Dobby, so you should ask Dobby if you would like him (His Mum is really pretty and nice). Then meet with us all and tell us who you want to bond with."

They worked with the elves, and soon had 2000 more units ready for sale, and a list of possible applications.

Then one of the elves said, "Why don't you make a game to play on the phone, like Quidditch?"

"Oh My Freaking Wand, that's a great idea," said Harry.

Ron jumped up and down and danced. "YES, YES, best elf ever". He then picked up the elf, who was called Flopper and hugged him and danced in circles with him. Flopper laughed.

The elves all got excited and started dancing again.

There was a soft cough, and both boys turned to see Lord Morningstar in pajama bottoms looking sleepy.

"Boys, I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing up so late?"

"Dad," said Harry, trying to stifle his excitement. He rushed to his Dad and hugged him and then started to explain. "We keep raising the price for the magiphones, and the demand keeps going up. We have developed a good way to use the design of an assembly line to make them and we got faster, but there are still 20 elves who need homes and they want to make phones for us."

"You want to adopt 20 elves?" said Lucifer, in a really calm voice, looking at the little elves kindly.

"We want them to pick who they'll bond with. Although I really hope Flopper wants to bond with me, he is so smart," said Ron in an excited voice.

"That is both kind and thoughtful of you both. However, it's very late and you should go to your rooms and get enough sleep. Then tomorrow we'll meet with the rest of the Board of Directors and decide how to continue. I appreciate your industry and hard work, but I don't want you to get sick staying up late at night working on the phones."

He turned to the elves and said, "Gentle elves, you are welcome in my house, but please get some rest."

He grabbed Ron and hugged him and then grabbed Harry and hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"Let me tuck you both in bed," he said, and led them into Ron's room where he tucked him in and kissed the redhead.

Then he did the same with his darling boy, tucking him in his bed quietly, so as not to wake Neville.

The boys had wanted to sleep with each other in the same room, until they discovered Ron snored like a dragon. Then they all played in the same room, but let Ron have a separate bedroom with soundproofing.

Then Lucifer went to bed, where his wife was sleeping with 5 children, Trixie was snuggling Rose, and Chloe was snuggling Daffodil. He quietly got in bed and was immediately grabbed by the two boys who sighed peacefully once they knew he was there.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

The next morning, Neville was helping Trixie set the table, while Ron was baking blueberry muffins. He was in a bit of a sweat, because Harry's muffins were the best in the world, even better than his Mum's (though he would never tell her that), but he wanted to learn to cook and bake, and was hoping to make something good too.

Harry was making ham steaks, Lucifer was making omelets to order, Chloe was juicing oranges, Dan was making breakfast burritos, and Kyn Kyn was making coffee and tea.

Ron checked the oven, and drew out really ordinary looking muffins. He almost wept when Lucifer sniffed the air and said, "Smells delightful, Ron."

He decided presentation wasn't as important as first getting it to taste good.

They all sat down to eat and tucked in. Ron had realized after helping Harry and Lucifer with grocery shopping, what hard work his Mum at home did to keep them all fed on as little money as they had. He was going to ask about setting up his bank account at Gringotts to invest some of his funding, but he wanted to send his Mum and Dad money too.

He tasted one of his muffins and it was much better than restaurant muffins, and the bakery that he had tried and even as good as Mum's, so while it wasn't as great as Harry's, he was pleased and making plans to talk to Harry about ancient secrets of muffin baking.

When they all stopped eating, Ron raised a hand, "Lord Morningstar," he asked, "Can I talk about the elves?"

"Elves as in plural elves?" asked Chloe.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Ron.

Lucifer smiled at him.

"Ron and Harry are hosting 20 house elves," said Lucifer rather laconically, "They need homes or they'll die and haven't found homes since we bought the little ones home, and Ron and Harry need help with Morningstar Farms business deliveries."

"What does that mean?" asked Chloe.

"It means the company is too successful," said Ron, "We can't keep up with the orders. Once they are made, they are indestructible, but making them takes up too much of our time."

Harry looked sort of excited. "We tried raising the rates, and the sales went up, we raised the cost per unit, and the sales went, and we added paying for applications we developed, and the sales went up."

Chloe's eyes began to twinkle.

"Then we got really good at making them. We went from making 200 in a day to where we can make 2,000 in 14 hours if all 5 of us work on it but that's too much time. If the house elves do the work, it won't take as long."

"I can't see us needing 20 elves," said Chloe, still smiling.

"We are going to divide them up, or rather they are going to divide us up and decide who they want to bond with," said Ron, "Otherwise it won't be fair. They should be the ones to choose."

He looked around, "Harry should have more elves because he has a lot of properties that will need someone to help look over. That's a lot of work."

Neville said, "And they can help me with the agricultural floor, so we can grow more fresh food and herbs and magical plants. That's also a lot of work."

They all heard little gasps of pleasure coming from invisible elves.

"How many orders do you have right now?" asked Chloe.

"20,851," said Trixie in a hopeless voice.

Chloe laughed, and then looked thoughtful. "If any of the elves are interested in becoming assistant detectives, please let me know. If this is what you want to do, my little corporate executives, then I will approve with the understanding that you be kind to the elves and treat them as family."

There was an audible gasp.

"If Lucifer approves, then I approve."

Lucifer smiled at the children. "I think our first order of business is to have a board of directors meeting."

The children all squealed, and ran for the elevator. Lucifer had made an empty apartment into a business office/corporate board room. It had a lovely view and the children learned a lot about running business meetings, and making decisions with logic. It had a conference table, and a conference phone imbued with magic that worked in both the no-mag world and the magical world. Lucifer had adapted all their personal phones for that to make things easier.

They all took their places and discussed the elves.

"Can we give them temporary bonds, so if they are not happy, they can choose another Master?" asked Hermione.

"That's a great idea!" said Harry, and then he asked, "Dobby?"

The enthusiastic elf popped in.

"Dobby, if the elves are not sure, can they take temporary bonds, so they get the advantage of magic?" asked Draco.

"We don't want the elves to be unhappy," said Harry.

"Yes," said Dobby, "The elves can all take temporary bonds to start, and then decides," said Dobby.

"Is it hard to get the magic flowing with a temporary bond?"

"If the master is powerful, like Masters Harry, Neville and Trixie, then it is easier," was the bouncy reply.

"Are there different types of bonds?" asked Hermione, "What about Lord Morningstar? Why don't you want to bond with him?"

"There are different types of bonds, and Master Lord Morningstar is the wellspring of all magics, he wouldn't want us," said Dobby and his ears flopped down like a little chastened dog.

Lucifer looked at the little elf, and then said, "That's it. Lucifer loves all the littles elves. Come to me little ones." He held out his arms in welcome.

The room was filled with small elves.

Lucifer stood, "I hereby bond thee with love to serve me until you find more compatible masters. I hereby give thee of my magic to strengthen and heal all woes and pain. I name thee all my friends and companions until you make your choice."

There was a blinding flash, and all the little elves, including Dobby, suddenly looked a little taller, and healthier and glowed.

They began to dance and jump up and down. Lucifer smiled at them, and the children smiled.

"Thank you, Master Lord Pretty Wings, you has even given Dobby new strength," cried Dobby in delight.

"That is because you are my friend, Dobby," said Lucifer.

The elf jumped up and bounced over the table into Lucifer's arms and hugged him.

Lucifer hugged him back and gently sat him down on the floor and returned to his seat.

Draco started laughing, "They gave you a nickname. Lord Pretty Wings."

Lucifer laughed "Better than Whiskers, which is what they called the Bumble."

Next the children made a list of jobs besides the production assembly line. They would need a buyer to buy the parts that would be put in the magical template, a salesperson to take orders, a quality person to check to make sure the phones were perfect before releasing them (henceforth to be known as Quality Elf), a packaging person to mail the phones to their new owners and a person to handle the money. Everyone would be trained in all the jobs. The elves told them what they wanted to do. Flopper wanted to work with Ron, and they got up and danced with one another. Several wanted to work with Draco because of how happy Dobby was now with the family safe from his father. One named Twinkles wanted to take orders and told them she wanted a phone too, because she was sure they would start to get phone orders over the phone. She also assured them she could talk like a human, so no one would give her a hard time for being an elf.

One elf named Web Stringer wanted to work with Neville because she liked plants. Another named Dilly wanted to help Hermione with research. Trixie had twin boy elves (Itty and Bitty) come to her and beg to help her because they loved math and arithromancy, and past masters hadn't thought them capable of something for wizards.

When everyone was assigned a job, they discussed Flopper's idea for making a game. Trixie and Itty and Bitty grabbed Ron and Draco because they knew the game and started planning what they would need. The other elves starting working on fulfilling their orders and seemed very happy.

Since the meeting was over, Lucifer went back to the main penthouse where Chloe was playing with their little ones and teaching them to read at the same time.

Lucifer sat down elegantly on the floor and was attacked by his newest children who kissed him and snuggled him, while climbing into his lap. He joined them in the lesson and he and Chloe blew kisses at each other while the children played a game that actually teaching them about reading and writing as well as letting them have fun.

Lunch was soup and sandwiches. Lucifer made enough for the elves as well. They were astonished when he made the dining room table bigger and had them set with them. "But we is elves," said one, worried.

"You are family and family eats together. Dobby and Winky never showed up when we ate, but that changes this moment. Now turkey or sliced beef sandwiches? Any food allergies?"

Octy and Hercules talked to the elves. Daffodil told them her name was Daffodil and one little elf told her that her own mother had been named Daffodil. The children were soon giggling with the elves. The older children came down and started demolishing sandwiches. They too talked to the elves and Lucifer could tell the elves were really pleased with this treatment.

Then Lucifer received a phone call, and nodded and called Maze, who showed up, looking eager.

"The IRS Auditors have arrived," he announced.

Lucifer, Chloe, KynKyn, and all the children just had to meet the IRS, so they all got into the elevator and traveled down to the main floor where that club was located. Maze was bouncing with excitement.

When they arrived at the main floor, the security team introduced them to a team of tired looking older people with briefcases in business suits. Lucifer looked at Maze, a little worried that she would be disappointed, but instead, she squealed, "Hello, I'm glad to meet you. I'm Mazikeen and I am the Manager and the accountant for the club. Before we get started, we would like to take your photographs so we can make you identification cards for coming into the club."

This apparently was normal, so they went into Patrick's team office and took photographs.

When this was done, Lucifer said, "Let's take a group photo for the children. We're learning how to start a business and run it, and they should understand how important it is to keep accurate accounts,"

This seemed to perk them up a bit and they took a group photo, though they couldn't understand why Maze was grinning so much. Lucifer asked them to talk about how busy the IRS was and the kind of things they looked for. They seemed to enjoy that.

After that she showed them to her office and asked if they wanted to use the little conference room on the third floor. Harry brought them a coffee setup with homemade cookies and muffins, and Maze gave them their new security badges.

"Are you going to audit the children's business too?" asked Maze.

"They have a business?" asked the oldest auditor, his eyes opening wide in surprise.

"Yes, it's the best way to learn about business for the children. They love it. Harry has a little restaurant, he and his friends only run it on weekends for breakfast and lunch. They use the money from the business to support the business and then to feed the homeless." She didn't talk about the other business because that was magical and illegal to discuss with the statute of secrecy.

One of the auditors perked up, "I've heard of this, it's called Magic Meals, and they use their profits to make hot soups and sandwiches and take them to homeless encampments."

They all smiled at Harry. "Are you going to have a restaurant when you grow up?"

Harry grinned, "I love cooking and baking. We're all learning about keeping books, keeping the restaurant up to code, purchasing fresh foods, and all sorts of stuff. We even hired a waitress part time when we got a lot of people interested."

"I taught them to keep records," said Maze, rather proudly. "They learned to do payroll too."

The IRS agents looked impressed, both with Harry and with Maze. Then they sat down and asked for Lux records for different years. Maze went to her computer. "Do you want hard copies or digital copies?" she asked.

They looked at each other and requested digital. "We may want to see hard copies in some cases later, but digital is great for now."

Maze's books were very well kept and they found no errors, questionable items had memos with them explaining anything that was odd or not a normal transaction. The youngest woman auditor commented on that, "Why do have these memos in the file?" she asked.

"Audit trail," said Maze. "I can memorize a lot of things, but if I'm not here, it is good to have complete records of odd transactions, like this shipment of defective whiskey. We were so disappointed and never bought from that vendor again. It was a business loss because it was so awful we could do anything with it."

They seemed bewildered by Maze. "You know," one of them said, "You keep the best books of any place like this we've audited in years."

Maze grinned, "Lucifer taught me. I started out as a body guard, but now help I run the business. Lucifer has a family and I teach them martial arts as well."

The auditors didn't know what to think of Maze. She was dressed to kill in leather and had the body of a goddess. She appeared to be very physically oriented, but she was excited about the audit.

Then they asked for originals and got their first shock. "Um, what are the stains?"

"Blood," said Maze laconically, "Here I have a memo about it. We were all taken hostage by a gunman and Lucifer was shot and bled all over the receipts. I took as good care of them as possible, but the blood did dry on them. Is that okay?"

"Wow," said the older lady auditor, "That's awesome."

"Actually, it's awesome and gross. We have to remember this. The others back at the office will love it."

Their final shock was when they found out that Maze had dedicated the whole tax code to memory and remembered all the changes for the last five years.

When they realized how well Lucifer paid his employees, and the great benefits they had, they were impressed. Then they asked about a non-profit that Lucifer that made. "That's not for the club," explained Maze, "It's to help the non-union employees at the precinct – They were all sent home because of a big scandal with corruption, and didn't have income at the time. So Lucifer made a non-profit, and funded it with his own money to take care of the people on the force who lost their apartments or couldn't make payment. He had a lot move in here, and gave them apartments. We had the best Thanksgiving with more than a hundred people from that. Some of the people have paid him back, and some now live here permanently, as do employees, and pay a nominal rent, which became part of the non-profit. Lucifer and Harry worry about the homeless and try to help them, so providing apartments has been pretty nice."

"And what about all the kids running around. Are they all adopted?" they asked, and leaned forward with more interest.

"Some are, Lucifer and Chloe recently adopted 4 little homeless children, who are so sweet. Lucifer is married to Chloe and her daughter Trixie loves him. Lucifer first adopted Harry, who you met. He's a great kid. The rest of the children are here as family or friend, and Lucifer has the kids all tutored here"

"Why?" asked the oldest auditor.

"Because there is a jerk administrator at the school who tried to get physical with the kids. He scared Harry, who had been horrible abused, and Lucifer decided to take him and Trixie out of school and have them taught at home. I think they learn more here."

"How does he pay the tutors?" asked the youngest auditor, "Out of his personal money," said Maze and then she looks suspicious. "Why all these particular questions?"

The older auditor laughed, "You would make a great auditor. The jerk administrator you mentioned reported the Lux to the IRS as having illegal income. Apparently it was a case of personal revenge, and he had no proof."

Maze gave them an evil grin, "Would you mind if I told Lucifer?" she asked.

"Since it was a case of using Internal Revenue resources for personal revenge, then, yes, I think you should tell your boss. You should know this has been the most fun we've had in years. Your books could be used as a sample of perfection in keeping books."

She picked up her phone and asked Lucifer to come to the conference room.

Lucifer came in with a smile on his face. "Is there any way I can be of assistance?" he asked.

"Most people aren't really this chipper when they come to meet with us," observed the youngest auditor.

He grinned at them, "The little ones are learning to read and write and they think it is a game. They are so adorable," he said happily, "So if we have made a mistake, which I doubt, knowing how smart our Maze is, then that is nothing to seeing those little darlings happy."

The auditor team looked embarrassed, "You've done nothing wrong, and these are wonderful books. Maze could be an auditor if she wanted. She has the whole damn tax code memorized. No, we wanted to tell you that this audit was red flagged by a man at the school district who accuses you of cheating on taxes."

Lucifer's happy mood dropped and the room became cold.

Maze piped up, "They gave me permission to tell you because it is obvious that he is doing it for pettiness and not because we are cheaters."

"I've very glad," said Lucifer mildly, but the room was still cold.

"That horrible man wants to spank my children because of me, because I am rich. He works out his wrath against those who have more than he does on their innocent children. I took the children out of school because of him. Now I see that I must complain about him. I'll call the lawyers and go before the school board. Thank you for telling me."

He smiled absently, but all of them noticed a hint of red in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be on his bad side," said the oldest auditor.

"You have no idea," said Maze.


	34. Chapter 34

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 34

Lucifer Morningstar was very angry. The IRS auditors had told him that Mr. Houston, the children's nemesis of a teacher, had reported him to the IRS. He knew it was revenge to make trouble for him. The man was an idiot. He clearly wanted to continue hurting the children and Lucifer himself in any way he could.

He returned to the penthouse and mentally called Chloe.

"Darling?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" was the immediate reply. Chloe always knew when he was upset.

"Mr. Houston from the school told the IRS that I was cheating on taxes. That is why we have the lovely auditors here today."

"That RAT," said Chloe.

"That's a lovely idea. I'll turn him into a rat," said Lucifer

"Where are you?" asked Chloe.

"I'm in the penthouse. Where are you, my darling queen?"

"I'm in the garden with the children. We're studying plants with Fred now. Come and see us."

Lucifer popped to the garden, an entire floor dedicated to plants and flowers. The hydroponics was doing well, and the fish seemed healthy and happy. Lucifer was pleased to see that the lemon, orange and grapefruit trees were coming along. He noticed that the older children were working in the magical plant section with Mr. Fred, who tutored them in herbs, but Chloe the little ones were in the herbal section.

The children were learning the different herbs used in cooking and their smells. They were giggling and laughing.

Lucifer felt better just seeing them, and went to his wife and queen and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Are you sure I can't turn him into a rat?" he whispered.

"No," said Chloe, "He's already an idiot and unbalanced, that would drive him insane. Let me handle this as a case of harassment. It's tantamount to stalking. Who knows what he is doing to other children he doesn't like at the school. We can both investigate and see if he does this to other children."

Now she put a bandana over Rose's eyes and said, "What does this smell like?"

Rose crinkled her nose and then said, "Bay leaf!"

Octy was next, "Sage!" he announced.

An elf popped in. "Mrs. Morningstar, I has been watching you and I would like to be a junior investigator elf and also help teaching the children. I used to train my old master's children, but they grew up and died without children. So I had no family."

"What is your name?" asked Chloe, kneeling down in front of the little elf girl.

"I am Verbena," said the Elf. "I likes you. Can I be your temporary elf and see if we likes doing things together?"

"Yes," said Chloe, and she hugged the elf who smiled at her.

"Now tell me how you would investigate the school?"

"I can use magic, and scan the school for all the children who is afraid of the bad teacher and magic will tell me if he hurt them. I would make a list of their names, addresses and phone numbers, and you can ask the parents. You can form a class action suit against the teacher, or bring it against the school board."

"Wow, good thinking," said Chloe.

Then a large grey cat popped up and began to purr and rub against all the children. "Professor McGonagall, good morning," said Chloe. Lucifer knelt and rubbed the professor's ears and made the purr deepen in intensity.

They heard the mental voice of the Professor. "I would like to go with Verbena and investigate. I want to find out more about no-mag schools and what constitutes bullying. Would you mind if I go with you?" she asked.

"Make sure you are invisible," said Chloe, "especially around the Professor. Mr. Houston doesn't seem to like pets, and he might do something awful to you."

"I have a wand again," said the Professor, "but I do agree with you that being careful is important."

After giving more instructions, the elf and wizard both popped away, Minerva held gently in the elf's arms.

"She seems to be reluctant to turn back into her human form," mused Lucifer.

"I think she enjoys playing with the children," said Chloe, "She seems to be trying to learn from us too."

"Perhaps she needs to talk to Linda. She was greatly manipulated and might have trouble reaching out."

"Well," said Chloe reflectively, while she put a bandana over Daffodil's eyes, "Linda has one of the rings for her protection, so she can talk with her in cat form."

"That's true. I'll call Linda and you discuss it with Professor McGonagall. I enjoy her as a cat, but want to do my best for her."

Daffodil yelled, "Thyme, thyme, I have no time, my snuggles to impart, oh Daddy my dear Lucifer, please snuggle up my heart!"

"Well," said Chloe, "Sounds like we need a snuggle break."

Thereupon Lucifer picked up Daffodil and hugged her royally.

"I had no idea you liked poetry. We'll have to start looking up poems to memorize and recite," said Lucifer

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Professor McGonagall and the elf talked mentally, while hiding in the school playground. "I can tell that many of the children are unhappy," said Minerva, "I heard one complain about missing Trixie Morningstar."

"Yes," said Verbena, who was invisible, but who had insisted on transfiguring and wearing a deerstalker hat ala Sherlock Holmes. "I see many of them have pinches that have meanness and hatred behind them. The pinches are tiny so the parents will think they are usual bruising that small children get, but they are all on the back right shoulder blade just next to the underarm."

Recess was just over and the two invisible spies were sitting in a bush that would have hid them if they were not invisible.

However, they forgot something. The sense of smell.

Minerva felt her hackles rise and suddenly a huge, "woof woof," sounded in her ear.

She was grabbed by the scuff of her neck by a large dog, and brought before a nasty man who she identified as Mr. Houston before she fainted.

"Good boy, Demon," he said happily and took Minerva from the dog. "We can't let nasty animals like this on campus, now can we?" he said carrying Minerva's limp form to a large trash receptacle. He opened the top and threw her in violently, making her pass out from pain, and several broken bones.

Verbena popped back to Chloe and shrieked in alarm, while Daffodil ran into the room yelling about the kitty lady being hurt in a dumpster.

Harry was nearby and heard this and yelled, "DAD" at the top of his lungs, and Lucifer popped in silently, grabbed Verbena and Chloe, and told Harry to comfort Daffodil, who was crying her eyes out.

He popped to campus with his wife and the elf in tow and opened the dumpster which unfortunately had been empty so Minerva had hit the metal container with no padding. It reminded Lucifer of when he first found Harry, and he felt sick for a moment. He looked at Chloe and could see she felt the same.

He gently picked up the small looking cat in his arms, while still remembering the day they had rescued Harry. Now he could do more. Now he remembered magic. He touched Minerva's head and sent healing into her very carefully and then they all popped home.

Next he called Saint Mungo's hospital by floo and told the lady he had an animagus that had been injured and didn't know what was best to do. Two healers came through the floo and started working on Minerva.

She was laying on a transfigured hospital examination table that Lucifer popped into being.

"What happened?" asked one healer.

"Big nasty dog grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and then nasty man threw her into a steel dumpster very hard." Verbena walked back and forth in obvious upset and worry.

"She has several broken bones and a concussion. She is partially healed, which probably saved her life. I can see that several internal organs ruptured, but your healing impacted that damage instead of her bones, which would have been bad because we would have to re-break them to set them properly. You did very well."

Verbena collapsed on the floor. Chloe picked her up and lay her on the couch.

The second healer went over to Verbena and did diagnostics. "She's just emotionally exhausted. She had a bad scare."

She smiled down at Verbena. "She's a very healthy house elf, and that helped."

Now a dicta-quill and parchment appeared and she asked questions, while helping the other healer.

"Name of Patient?"

Lucifer answered, "Minerva McGonagall,"

Both women looked shocked. "She used to teach at Hogwarts,"

Then they looked at Lucifer closely for the first time and again were shocked.

"Lord Morningstar, I had understood you turned her into a cat permanently for helping kidnap your son. Why is she here?" The woman asked this bravely and trembled just a bit.

Lucifer smiled at her with regret. "I didn't realize she was under the effects of loyalty potions and charms. When I realized what had happened, I turned her back and brought her home with me. She wanted to make sure Harry was no longer afraid of her. I'm concerned about her because she seems more content in cat form, playing with the children and napping."

The two healers looked reassured. "Oh that is so good of you," said one and gave a shy smile.

"Have you thought of sending her to a mind healer?" asked the younger woman.

"Yes, I want to send her to my personal mind healer."

"Oh that would be lovely," said the oldest one, "I'm Cassiopeia Greenglass, and this is Constance Merry Weather," both ladies dipped a curtsy to Lucifer and Chloe.

"She should stay in cat form now and we'll leave medicines that you can add to milk or food. Give her two days, and then we will return and give her a sleeping potion and repair the bones while she sleeps. Otherwise it would be very painful."

"Thank you for caring for these two. Please bill my account at Gringotts for your fees," said Lucifer kindly

Lucifer Lucifer Harry Harry

Minerva woke up suddenly. She was warm and comfortable and the horrible dog was gone. She raised her head and sniffed delicately. Apparently she was on a bed in the little children's room. It was late in the night and the children were sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly Verbena, the house elf, popped next to her and smiled. "Professor Kitty!" she whispered, "You are awake. Would you like food?" she asked.

Minerva mind spoke to the elf gently, "I would love something to eat. Did you rescue me?"

"No," said Verbena sadly, "Lord Pretty Wings rescued you and healed you and then brought in Saint Mungos to finish the healings. You have been asleep for 3 days. We was worried."

Minerva purred to the little elf. "I feel as though it will hurt if I stand, can you carry me to the kitchen quietly?"

Verbena silently took her to the kitchen, sat her gently on the dining table and made her a meal of salmon with a fluffy omelet and then gave her medicine in crème.

She lapped it down. The she said, mentally of course, "That was a waste of excellent crème! My whiskers are curling from the taste."

The little elf's ears drooped, "I is sorry, but you need the medicine," she said.

Minerva purred at her reassuringly, "Of course my dear. I just dislike the flavor. The food you made me was excellent. Thank you."

The Chloe and Lucifer walked into the kitchen. "Minerva," said Chloe in delight, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like a quaffle broke my back," said Minerva. "Thank you so much for taking care of me. I thought I was going on the next great adventure for sure."

Lucifer gently picked her up and began to tenderly pet her, "I am so sorry you were harmed by that awful man, my dear lady," he said softly

"Do no mags often kill innocent cats like that?"

"No," said Chloe, "It's a crime".

Lucifer smiled and said, "We flooded all the media sites with a film of him setting the dog on you and throwing you to die in the waste can." Lucifer grinned, "He's been fired and we didn't have to do anything else. Parents started asking their children about him and found out he was abusing children."

"How did you get the film?" asked Minerva.

"Pensieved memory from Verbena and then made it into a film from my phone."

"Well done," purred Minerva. "That feels lovely, I think I may fall asleep again."

Lucifer carefully put her back on the bed in the children's room and walked out.

His wife kissed him, and said "I'm so glad she woke up. I would really like to know her as a human."

Lucifer kissed her back, "I would like that as well, Darling. She is a very nice person and I'm glad to have her in our life."

The next day she woke up and ate again, and talked a little. The children constantly were there for her, gently turning her into a champion tea kettle of purrs, and learning a lot about cats and animaguses as well.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry went to his Dad. "Dad?" he asked, and immediately was given a huge hug, "My Darling boy, what do you need?" his father asked. It was evening after another lovely day with family. Lucifer's wards had gone off earlier because Mr. Houston had tried to come to the Lux. He had the man arrested for stalking. Lucifer felt like of meanly glad about it. The thought of someone hurting his children made him furious.

"Dad, I'm worried about Professor McGonagall. I think she's ashamed of being taken advantage of. She feels like she became a bad teacher and she just wants to stay a cat now."

"I've noticed," said Lucifer, "I'm going to ask Dr. Linda to talk to her."

Later, when the children were asleep, he found the professor sitting on the balcony looking at the moon.

"Professor?" he said gently in mind-speech.

"Yes, my Lord, can I be of assistance?" asked the cat.

"I notice you seem to stay in cat form most of the time. Is something wrong?"

The cat sighed, "I thought I was a good teacher, but the children, Dumbledore had us ignore bullying and then he made me into a bully. I hate it. I am so ashamed."

"My dear lady, did you want to become a bully? Did you hate the children and want to make them miserable?"

"Oh no. Not at all," said the professor, "But I still feel such shame about the whole thing."

"I understand that," said Lucifer in a soft voice, "I feel like a fool for wasting my life on earth in pursuit of pleasure, when I found that having a family is so much more. However, that is neither here nor there, I would like to send you to my therapist, whom you would call a mind healer. She knows about the magical world, and is a tremendously good friend. Also, she is part of the family and has the ring that allows her to mind speak with you. Would you do me the honor of seeing if it helps."

Minerva got up and began to purr and rub against his legs gently, "I was so terrified of you, and yet you have saved us all from grief, and you are a wonderful father, and a good friend. If you think this might help, I would be very pleased to meet another friend of House Morningstar."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

She sat quietly in Dr. Linda's office thinking of what she had achieved. She had learned about her husband's infidelity, and also realized that to him she was nothing but a maid. She looked down at her roughened hands. She worked full time and had enough money to make her way in the world, and she had found a reputable attorney and filed both for divorce and also put a restraining order on him. She was going to be free. Of course, part of freedom is accepting it, and that was what Dr. Linda had helped her with. Part of her was still afraid that the doctor would tell her it had been wrong to get the divorce. The other part of her felt that Doctor Linda just might say, "Thank God, finally," so she sat. She got out a pad of paper and made a list of things to do. She had already put all her money in another bank. She had cancelled her credit cards. She had even found a lovely apartment, that was small but very charming.

The door opened and HE walked in. She sat quietly watching. She wasn't sure who he was, but he was the most absolutely gorgeous, sexy man she had ever seen in her whole life. He came into Dr. Linda's frequently, and she often wondered why he needed a therapist. Today he had a magnificent cat in his arms and carried her into Dr. Linda's office. Well, that was new. She sat for a minute and wondered if the cat appreciated the man. He certainly held the cat gently. Maybe she would find a pet.

Then the door opened and he walked out, without the cat, closing the door gently.

Well, that was weird. She was becoming more observant now, after being told she was stupid for years, and that was just strange. Maybe the cat was a gift?

He left, and she waited. Maybe five or ten minutes later, she got up and opened Dr. Linda's door and peaked in. The cat was sitting on the couch, and Doctor Linda looked like she had been talking to the cat.

"Dolores," said Dr. Linda. "You still have 45 minutes until your session."

She nodded, looked at the cat, who looked back, and went and sat down, and began to think about Dr. Linda. This was just plain weird, but it was none of her business. Maybe the gorgeous man paid to have the cat in therapy too. He was obviously wealthly, and if he wanted the cat to see an expensive and kind person, Dr. Linda was it.

When the full hour was over, the man came back in, tapped on the door, stepped inside and came out with the cat in his arms.

Dolores wasn't very outgoing of a person, but the cat gave her courage.

"Your cat is absolutely lovely," she said.

"Oh, she's not a pet, she's my friend, and yes she is very lovely." He said calmly. The cat gave her a look that reminded her of a particularly strict teacher she'd had as a child.

Suddenly she didn't feel like she was such an odd person after all. If the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen was bringing in a cat for therapy, she could work this new life out and be happy. She got up and knocked on the door and entered Doctor Linda's office with a huge grin on her face. She wouldn't ask about it. It was none of her business.


	35. Chapter 35

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 35 – this is a quick Mother's Day Gift for all the Mothers we had or should have had

The children appeared to have a secret. Lucifer wasn't sure what it was, but was particularly sure it would be fun. He on the other hand was trying to deal with a holiday he wasn't aware of before, "Mother's Day."

He had a particular sense of strangeness about mothers, especially in regards to him, but apparently this holiday was for all females who mothered anyone in one's life, and Chloe loved and parented everyone, including him sometimes.

He realized he could buy Chloe what the commercials on the web said women particularly wanted, like diamonds, furs, rings, and cars. However Chloe didn't seem to want any of that. Last time he had tried to buy her a car had been just awful. She had looked at Hondas and Toyotas, and not sporty ones either.

Of course, they were married now, and maybe she could use a new car. While cars were sexy, Chloe's choice in cars wasn't (he still winced at the mere thought of the little Toyota she had liked). She wanted practical cars that had lots of miles per the gallon. She didn't even really care about leather seats or the color.

Then he suddenly realized that he and the children had their own personal grandmother in the form of Mrs. Edwards, and McGonagall seemed to be fitting into the mother role as well.

Maze had never had spawns, but took care of everyone by guarding them. Oh Dad, Dr. Linda was also a mom to them all.

He asked Patrick how he was celebrating Mother's Day. Patrick got an aggravated expression on his face, and then smiled, "My Mom and Step-Dad threw me out on the streets when I was 18 years old, with only the clothing on my back. I send a Mother's Day card to my brother, Theodore, their good kid, because the hidden message is that he's a real Muther *****."

Lucifer was appalled. "I had no idea," he said sadly. "So you have no one in your life that you consider a mother."

Patrick grinned at him, "Well, Mrs. Morningstar kind of mothers all of us in a very kewl way unless she gets mad, then she scares me. I sent her a card and Ms. Black too. I'm getting Mrs. Edwards flowers and a cook book she mentioned wishing she still had. I found it on the net. I thought of getting Maze something and decided it was too dangerous."

"I can't think of anything that Chloe would like," said Lucifer, almost pouting. He wanted to give her all the stars in the sky, all the love in his heart, all the time in the world. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Time is the gift all mothers need," he whispered.

"Like a spa day?" asked Patrick who was still thinking of Maze.

"No, although that would be nice too." Lucifer mused, a spa day for Dr. Linda, Mrs. Edwards, Professor McGonagall, his Darling Chloe, Maze and perhaps Miss Ella, just because. Oh goodness, Narcissa should be included as well.

But a time turner, would be the best gift of all for his lovely Queen. She could take naps and not miss the children. She could ravish him and not miss the children and in a time loop of his devising he wouldn't worry about the children walking in on them having enthusiastic sex.

He sat down and wrote a love letter to his wife, and to all the other women in his life. The one to Chloe was on scented stationary. Then he arranged for a spa day at the best spa he knew of, including massages, facials and anything else the ladies could desire. It was all prepaid with surprises but the ladies got to pick the date.

He arranged for flowers to be delivered and he got Chloe a magic locket that he put the time spell in, because his was so much more sophisticated than the one the magic world used. The locket had a group picture of him and all the children, all grinning like imps into the camera.

And thinking of Patrick, he almost sent Amenadiel a Mother's Day card too; except Amenadiel and he were really getting along. He couldn't send one to Dan either. It was most vexing.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

On Mother's Day, Lucifer woke up to a tap on the door. Chloe's eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Come in," she called and sat up in bed looking supremely happy and beautiful. The door opened and an entire entourage of plate bearing children entered the room, and presented breakfast in bed, including a breakfast tray with a pink rose. The children were all giggling and had cards and wrapped presents. Aradia even had a rose with her and Goldie flew in with his gift, the locket.

Harry handed Chloe a cup of coffee made her favorite way and she smiled at him. "Thank you for being the best mom in the universe," he said.

All the presents were sat at the foot of the bed and the children all waited on Chloe, and even Lucifer, who was delighted at how goddess-like his wife looked with tousled hair and eyes glowing with love. Lucifer noticed that Draco left rather quickly and realized that Narcissa would be receiving her breakfast in bed as well. He sent out his magic and realized that the elves were helping Draco.

Then the children excused themselves and raced off. He looked after them curiously, and Chloe said, "Maze and Mrs. Edwards and I think Professor McGonagall."

Lucifer grinned. His daffodils appeared at Chloe's bedside, and she was looking at the locket with joy. "This is beautiful," she said, "This is the best gift."

"It's magic too. It creates a time loop, so you don't miss time with the children."

She stared at him, "I don't understand."

It makes a time loop that lets you take a nap when you are tired, but you don't miss anything the children are doing."

"A nap," she mused

"Yes anytime you want. Anything you want."

Suddenly she got a feral gleam in her eyes and said, "How about special time with my King?" she asked and Lucifer grinned.

"Especially that," he said and showed her how to use it. Her first choice was to shower with her Husband. Then they had spectacular sex and took another shower and a nap. It was glorious. Best gift ever.

Then they clicked the time device, and the children all tromped in with Maze who was excited about breakfast in bed, the knife that Lucifer had gotten her, and the upcoming spa day.

Then they went to where the children were all fussing over Mrs. Edwards and Lucifer was delighted to learn that she was glad about the spa day too. She also liked the letter, the jewelry (with magical protections), and the letter he had written her.

The lady's all got together with the presents and opened them.

Maze got a magic knife from Harry encrusted with diamonds. Lucifer looked at him. "They were in my vault, Dad," mind-spoke Harry. Harry had put heavy magic on them to let Maze know when people had ill intentions about anyone in their family. Maze was impressed and looked at them all with shock that she was included. She read Lucifer's note to her about how mothers protected and taught and how Maze even taught him, and got sniffly.

Chloe received a sleep pillow from Neville, a book about law enforcement methods in the magical world from Hermione, a set of pearl earrings from Draco, and hand-made gifts from all the little ones. Octy made a plaster of his hand, Daffodil made bookmarks made with dried flowers, Trixie made her mother a necklace made of real beads she had made with a craft kit she had received for Christmas. Les and Rose made her potpourri from dried flowers and herbs they had learned about.

Harry handed her a small box, which had very fancy sunglasses. "Put them on Mom," he urged after Chloe opened the box.

She put them on and gasped. "Harry, these show trails. I can tell where you have all been and in what order."

Lucifer looked impressed, "Perfect gift for a detective and a Mom."

Chloe smiled. Lucifer wasn't sure whose gift was better until later when Chloe dragged him into the bedroom and ravished him. Then he was sure that his gift was the best.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Harry was wondering what he could give his Dad for a gift. His Mum was so happy with everything she got for Mother's Day. His Dad had been happy too. Every day was so great with them. He remembered once thinking that having a good meal once a week would be his idea of heaven. Now he ate wonderful and tasty variety every day, and everyone loved his cooking and appreciated it; he didn't have to work hard; his Dad and Mum loved him so much and were proud of him. No one hurt him. It was wonderful. He thought about what he could make for his Dad. He had loved the photo album. Maybe he could make him a memory film from the pensieve. He knew his Dad was making a film of his memories making stars to show the children. He could make his memories of how neat his Dad was and give them to his Dad as a gift.

He started planning

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Chloe was singing while she took her newest babies down to the greenhouse. It was one of her favorite things. They were going to pick flowers to set the table and talk about Japanese Flower Arranging. She had a bunch of films to show them. Yesterday had been so precious. She hoped she'd never forget one moment of how wonderful her family was.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Daffodil held her Mother's hand tightly. She looked up at her in the elevator and said, "I always feel safe with you," she said, and Chloe gave her a spectacular smile.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Ron had liked Mother's day, which wasn't practiced by the magical world in Britain. He wondered if his Mom would like breakfast in bed or him just making her breakfast. And having it be as good as one of Harry or Lucifer's breakfasts. He was learning a lot about cooking and baking , as well as helping in the Magical Meals restaurant. He sat on the balcony and thought about wards and what they had learned today.

He had been excited when he could feel the wards, and even more excited when he started to be able to see them. Lucifer was making them a spell to make the ward map for them.

He had asked him, "Why is it you make wards differently than we magicals do? We usually power up stones to hold the wards in place, and it takes a lot of work to power up the stones."

"Excellent question Ronald," said Lucifer, "I think it is a matter of power. It was very clever of the magicals to power up stones as wards, and then check them on a regular basis to see if the power is working well. I invented magic, and my power is celestial in nature, so my magic lasts much longer. That is why I do wards the way I do and that is why I am teaching you both ways. Warding can be dangerous if you give all your power to a ward stone by mistake, so I will teach you to do different things. Besides using your own power to keep wards going, you can use natural power lines of nature, which are sometimes called ley lines."

Ron had been so proud when Lucifer told him his questions were excellent. So he thought a lot more than he ever had about how magical things worked. At first he did this because he loved it when Lucifer would say, "Ronald, that is a great question," but now he did it because it was interesting too.

So Ron had put himself into a partial trance state, which KynKyn had taught them, and was looking down on Los Angeles and identifying magic and energy. He was drawing a map and had identified lines of power in different spots, and also lines of other power, that he was sure was electricity, and finally, he found spots where power that he didn't like at all were located.

He finished his map and heard steps behind him. A familiar hand with a black ring touched his shoulder gently, "Having fun?" asked Lucifer Morningstar.

"I'm trying to see ley lines, and power sources," said Ron happily, "Then I noticed things of power that are, I don't know how to say it, I don't think they are dark, but they are Bad."

Lucifer sat next to him and took the map. Suddenly he looked out in the direction of the bad spots Ron had seen. A look of fury came over his face, "LOCK DOWN," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

And the entire Lux building jerked like an earthquake had hit. Lucifer picked up Ron and ran into the penthouse and put him on his own bed. All the children raced after them and Lucifer had them all scramble up on the bed. He began to cast power magic. Ron thought he had seen it before, but this was incredible. The encased all the older children in a large oval power shield that they could see.

"I love you, my Darlings. Where are the little's and Chloe?"

Lightning suddenly struck.

"They are in the greenhouse," yelled Harry.

Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe Lucifer Chloe

Daffodil was laughing at Mr. Fred's story about the desert plant, Creosote, when lightning struck the building, and the lights went out.

"Mommy," she screamed, knowing that the bad thing had come.

Darkness began to swirl around the windows, and there was a violent crash. And they all heard Lucifer scream.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Someone, a celestial, was attacking his family. Lucifer was flying outside of the Lux and attempting to make new wards, wards against celestials, when a spear went through his lungs, and he felt his little ones torn away. He screamed. And someone laughed, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. A voice he never thought he would hear again.

He fell, and fell, through the earth, though dimensions, through everything and the voice laughed as he fell in torment.

"Don't hurt my family," he prayed, desperate.

"Oh I won't," the familiar voice hissed in satisfaction, "I'll simply wipe away every memory of you and your every memory of them. You won't remember ever being happy."

And Lucifer screamed again. A scream of terror, a scream of loss, and then he fell into liquid flame.


	37. Chapter 37

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 37 – A New Beginning

Harry lay on a nice rug in front of the fire in Trixie's room and moodily thought about magic. "Trixie?' he asked his dear friend and Sister, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking in the merrily crackling fire, "I feel like part of me is gone and I don't know why."

Harry was not one to let something like this go by. He felt it too but hadn't said anything because he didn't want to worry anyone. "Let's go talk to Mom."

When he opened the door to his room, Ron, Neville and Draco were standing there, looking sad.

"You guys depressed too?" he asked.

"Yes," said Draco, "But it really concerns me that Hermione is in her room and not reading."

"She's depressed too," said Trixie and they all went in to talk to Hermione. When they knocked on her door, the bushy haired girl opened the door, and Harry realized her hair had been looking nicer. Mum and Lady Black had helped her a lot with making her hair look nicer.

"Do you feel like you lost something?" he asked respectfully.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I feel like something terrible has happened and I don't know what it is."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Meanwhile in a dank house in Magical England, four small children found themselves in their original cages. Since the man who had tortured them was in jail, they would die of starvation if not terror. A bad angel had put them there and told them they were all forgotten now.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Chloe Decker sat with Maze going over accounts for the Lux. "Maze, I don't know what I would do without you," she said, smiling. "You are a demon for paperwork."

Maze chortled, pleased at the joke. Then she sighed. They both had been doing that a lot lately and didn't understand why.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in," Chloe called. She already knew it was Harry.

Harry, her beloved adopted son, and Trixie, her beloved daughter, came in the room with concerned expressions on their young faces. Behind them stood the other children she had taken into her heart as students and friends for Harry.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"Part of my heart feels like it's gone and I don't know why," said Harry.

"Me too," said Trixie, "Mom, you and Maze check deep down and see if something is missing."

"I'm a soulless demon," said Maze, and then tears appeared in her eyes, "I do feel like part of me is gone; like I lost someone close to me. How strange."

Chloe's eyes turned hard. "I feel exactly the same way. My heart's true love is gone."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Maze, looking in wonder at her own tears.

"I am going to ask the Goblins if some spell has been placed on us or a curse," said Harry. "May I go?" he asked his Mum and she nodded.

He used the family ring that he'd had forever and popped to the Goblin's Los Angeles branch of Gringotts.

There he was greeted with joy, and the Goblin asked him, "How is your esteemed Father?"

And Harry knew something horrible had been done to his family.

"I have been bespelled. Can you help me?"

The Goblins didn't mess around, or ask for explanations. They rushed him to the lower caverns where their hospital resided and the Goblins were surprised. "You are not just bespelled, Lord Morningstar," said an ancient Goblin, "but all of the humans in Los Angeles are bespelled".

"Is this something from England?" asked Harry.

"No, this is celestial in nature."

Angels. Angels had done this. "How can I break this spell?" Harry asked.

The old Goblin looked a little fearful. "This can be countered by blood magic, young Lord. Your Father should be here."

"He's what is missing?" said Harry, "I can't remember him at all."

The Goblins all got very angry. "A celestial has wiped his memory from all the people in Los Angeles, but they forgot magical beings like Goblins. We remember him. Bring your family here right now. Seven of them would be a good number for the magic."

Harry went home and told Mom and Maze what had happened. Then Mum called Amenadiel who came and couldn't remember Lucifer either, or even that there was a devil.

KynKyn didn't remember either. They both were enraged that their memory had been messed with.

"We have to use blood magic for this. Can you bleed?" Harry asked and was disappointed that neither could.

They went to Mrs. Edwards who was worried, "My sight seemed to be gone in this situation. I know something horrible had happened but I can't see what it is."

Harry explained, but Mom said she didn't want Mrs. Edwards to bleed at her age, so she wasn't elected to go with them. Mom wasn't happy about Trixie volunteering either but asked her to stay in reserve.

Next was Dr. Linda and Dan Espinoza, who immediately volunteered, because they too felt something essential was missing. Miss Ella was told about the situation, and she volunteered too. She was enraged that someone had stolen a friend and had wondered why her memory had gone all wonky.

"We have seven people now, along with Trixie" said Harry, the feeling that something important was gone was worse and worse.

Ron Weasley said, "I'm not afraid to give blood to help this family. I'm sure Draco, Neville and Hermione would love to as well."

Mrs. Edwards came and put her arms around Ron. "Ron, I don't think you should. I think it has to be immediate family. But don't think you all haven't become family."

"I will give blood if it is needed," said Narcissa. Sirius and Moody were ready as well.

Harry and Mrs. Edwards looked at each other. "My instincts tell me this has to be someone who feels like they have lost something."

Draco looked thoughtful. "I do feel like I lost a friend, but not a parent or true love. I miss someone." Ron's eyes filled with tears, "I feel like I lost someone very special."

Harry stared at him and said, "Ron comes with us. I still worry about Trixie."

Amenadiel said gently, "I think blood from Trixie will be as little as that drawn for a lab test. She will not be harmed."

Mrs. Edwards was ready to argue to go, but Trixie stood up. "I have an adoptive father missing somehow. I need to know what is going on."

Chloe looked very sad, but nodded. "I can't blame you, Dear, but if the Goblins need more blood, we'll have to think about someone else."

Mrs. Edward was very firm then, "I'm coming as backup. I can't bear this sense of loss. I think I have to be there."

Harry counted, "Me, Mum, Maze, Trixie, Ron, Dr. Linda." He looked at Dan.

"I feel lost and sad," he said, "How do you feel Ella?"

Her brown eyes filled with tears, "Like a lost a big brother." Harry nodded, "Ella comes. If we need more later we'll ask.

Narcissa admitted she felt lost as well. "I feel less safe for some reason," she muttered, and I too can give blood for my family." Chloe smiled at her and said, "If you are needed, we will pop back and get you. Your love and loyalty honor us."

Dan suddenly stood up, "The pets have not been talking to any of us, have they?"

"Goldie told me that she's unhappy but won't tell me why," remarked Trixie. Goldie flew to her and wrapped a golden tail around her neck and began to sadly croon.

Aradia came in the room and leaned against Harry sadly, "Aradia," said Harry. "We've been put under a spell to forget someone very important."

The little Chihuahua who was really a hellhound yipped in surprise and then mentally said, "It didn't affect me, but I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that the bad one would come back and make it permanent in me."

Aradia began to run in circles in joy and they all smiled. "I think Aradia should go with you. She too has lost someone she loves," said Dan. Goldie scolded them all, from her perch on Trixie's shoulders, and Dan smiled at her. "And of course, Goldie must come too."

Dan asked Patrick to stay with the remaining kids, and told him what he was going to do.

Patrick's face grew excited, "That's what has been missing. Someone special who made us all happy. I'll keep watch. I'll show the boys defense moves to hold a drunken customer down without hurting them.|"

So the rest of them went to Gringotts where they remembered partying with goblins and feeling kinship, but again had the sense of something missing.

"How did we get these rings?" said Chloe, looking at her hand, and realizing she was wearing a wedding ring.

"We've always had them," said Harry. "Actually I don't remember how we got them. I thought you found them Mom."

"The person we are missing gave them to us," Said Dan. "That's why we don't remember."

They exchanged grim looks.

The Goblin King was there to both greet them and give them an idea. "We goblins have memories of our Lord Lucifer Morningstar. We could share them with you."

He showed them a big pensieve and he presented his first meeting with Lucifer and the resulting party.

The group stared at the handsome man who seemed so full of life and was loving and protective of them all.

Dan looked up finally and said, "We hang with the Devil, and he's apparently a very nice person. Go figure."

"He's my Lord," said Maze softly, "How could they make me forget my Lord? This is a heinous crime, and not something celestials are supposed to do."

Next they explained the ceremony and learned it only took a little blood in a bowl. Chloe was relieved and allowed Trixie to participate and the Goblins were in awe of Mrs. Edwards when they realized she was a seer. "To block the sight of a seer is a crime among our people," said one of the healers. She sat and did several readings with interested Goblins while they prepared the ceremony.

The ceremony was short but strange. They all changed into white robes and cut their hands over the bowl. Chloe helped Trixie and tried to help Harry, but no blood fell. Harry took the knife and slit his palm himself and now red droplets plunked down into the bowl.

The Goblins used magic to clean the wounds and then started to chant.

"That which was ours has been taken away unjustly," said the head healer, who had been very bossy about wanting to conduct the ceremony. "Someone we love and respect has been stolen and our heart's treasure has been diminished. Magic, give us back that which was taken from us."

A great white light filled the room and Chloe screamed and fell to her knees sobbing. "They stole Lucifer's memories from us."

Harry shook with rage and fear, "Uriel didn't really die," he whispered, "He came back as some kind of demon angel and took vengeance on Lucifer for killing him to protect Mum. Something else is involved and I don't remember what, but he hurt Dad in hell. He cut off his wings and threw him into a volcano."

Everyone cried and held each other for a bit. Aradia howled.

All the blood was gone from the bowl.

The Goblins were embraced in love for their service to Clan Morningstar, and they returned home. Amenadiel and KynKyn were there and remembered Lucifer but didn't remember the attack, which had taken place when Lucifer was home with the children.

Chloe made immediate plans to attack hell, which was where Lucifer was.

"Chloe, living people don't go to hell. And if you are able to enter Hell, if Lucifer doesn't remember you, he may fight you," said Amenadiel, worried.

"Not if we rescue him from a volcano. We need weapons we can use against demons." said Chloe.

Harry was still crying, but he was proud of Mum. She was a true warrior. "Let's go to Dad's vault and ask Magic to guide us to get weapons that will help."

And using magic Harry popped all of them directly into the vault. Mom gave him a strange look when they arrived, and said, "Tell the Goblins we are in the vault so they don't worry."

"Good idea," said Trixie and Harry mentally called the King and told them what they were doing. Apparently the Goblins had sensed nothing, which again made Chloe give Harry a look.

They searched the vault with great care and Maze delighted in picking out blades that were death to demons. Harry found lots of nifty armor and gems of power, which he shrunk in a trunk to take home with them.

Chloe then had Harry ask the Goblins if they were interested in a full-on assault of Hell. The Goblins were more than willing. Their king showed up via portal with 500 goblin warriors ready for bloodshed. Harry used magic to make everyone, including the goblins, all omelets with fried potatoes while they waited and started a new food sensation among Goblins from that day forth. Apparently wizards and witches had never cooked for Goblins before. Harry was a celebrity now in his own right, but barely noticed the fact. He was too worried about his Dad.

He asked Cletus Fowler, who also agreed and brought his entire house. Ron, Neville, Draco and Hermione begged to go, but Chloe said, "Only Neville and Harry can come. |Ron and Draco have to stay here with Dr. Linda and Dan and protect Trixie. She then hugged all the boys.

Narcissa came in with dragon fighting robes on and said, "I'm coming too. This is my family as well."

Then they prepared for war.


	38. Chapter 38

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 38

The Lux was set up for healing with Doctor Linda in charge even though she kept muttering that she was not that type of doctor. They set up an area for receiving and triage. Harry, Hermione, and Draco prepared potions, while Neville chose and prepped the ingredients.

Dan and Ella stayed with Mrs. Edwards and Trixie, who were really upset about losing their Lucifer. Dan practiced using his ring to communicate with Chloe and to receive messages. Chloe told Ron he couldn't come with them, but she expected him to protect the home base, and Ron accepted it. Neville was the next strongest in magic after Harry, and could watch Harry's back, but first he had to ask his Gran for permission. To everyone's surprise, the old woman who was the Minister of Magic showed up with 300 wizards, aurors and some healers. "We all were given back the memory of Lord Lucifer Morningstar, and we swore to help."

Aradia and Goldie informed everyone that they were coming. Aradia knew hell and was a fierce fighter. She planned on killing her way through demons to get to her Daddy Lucifer.

Goldie told Trixie that she loved her, but Daddy Lucifer deserved to have her help and Trixie had to agree.

The two creatures came together and spoke silently, in the manner of magic beings, "They don't remember our babies at all. What should we do?" Goldie was silent, "I think we have to get Daddy first, then we'll find the littles. They'll believe us."

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Earlier ….

Lucifer woke in agony beyond screams. He was in the hottest type of lava and his wings were burned to nubs. The flames licked his body, but didn't ignite him because he was the Lightbringer and impervious to an extent. His old scars would be covered with new ones now, but he didn't care. He was just confused as to who had attacked him and angry that he couldn't remember anything, but beyond that was the need to get out of the damn lake of lava before he went mad from the pain.

He eventually swam upwards and reached a terrible bleak shore. He crawled half alive onto land and kept crawling until the lava stopped flowing over him in waves or spitting at him from the immense lake.

He collapsed and threw a spell over himself so that no one would find him. He had enemies to destroy.

He slept undetected for a long time, and came to angrier than he could remember. He wanted something, no someone, but he didn't know who it was. He assumed Maze was dead, because she was always at his side, and he mourned her, his only friend in all the realms. His heart was emptier than it had been with his original fall and he didn't know why. Something very important that he loved had been ripped from him. Maybe more than one beings, it was hazy but his pain remained. He would have revenge for this.

Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry Lucifer Harry

Harry came back with a bag of holding full of weapons and armor, and then made sure everyone had appropriate gear for the assault. He also made sure everyone at home was protected by vast shields of magic that he added to Dad's wards. He purchased potions for everyone to take with them, ones for extra strength, ones for healing, and made port keys back to the Lux if they had to retreat. The Goblin warriors seemed a little put out by that, but Harry explained, "We're going into Hell. No living beings have gone there before and I don't want anyone to die. I would rather you make other beings die."

The Goblins all laughed and agreed with that philosophy.

Now they were all gathered together in one of the unfinished floors that was full of space. He addressed everyone. "You all have a key to go home. If I die, you can use that to get home. We don't know if Dad will recognize us or not so only Mom and I will get near him. Hopefully he will recognize that we have a bond with him."

"We're not going to arrive at the gates. We're going to arrive inside hell. That will be how we get past the 'no living beings can pass through these gates' ruling. The portal will close behind us."

Harry opened a large portal that showed the horrible landscape of hell. He, Chloe and Maze went first, followed by Amenadiel and KynKyn. Then the Goblins and everyone followed. Aradia and Goldie raced through last, so Aradia could protect their backs if they were attacked.

It proved good strategy because they were attacked from behind by a huge group of demons. Harry popped next to Aradia and fought with magic that seemed to really enrage the demons, but not hurt them as much as he'd hoped. Aradia was doing great and so was Goldie. The Goblins were fiercely making mincemeat of their foes. Harry suddenly got an idea and unfurled his wings. Now his magic seemed to increase tenfold and all the demons around him were incinerated. He felt Mum come up next to him with a bloody sword in her hand. The surviving demons fell back when she appeared. Then Amenadiel and KynKyn came with their wings unfurled and the demons stopped.

"What business do you have here?" asked a big monster in front.

'We're here for Lucifer," said Chloe.

"We will die for our King," shouted the demon and the horde behind him growled agreement.

"He is my King as well," said Chloe, "And I am his Queen and this is his son, Harry. He was taken from us and wounded. His memory was stolen from us and may have been stolen from him."

Aradia barked and confirmed this in the way of Hell Hounds, and Maze spoke. "I am my Lord Lucifer's bodyguard and trusted companion. The knowledge of him was torn from me and returned by our allies, the Goblins through magic. You know me."

The demons stopped and then fell on their knees. "Forgive us, oh Queen. We didn't know who you were. We will go with you and help you find him. Hell is large and he is not on the throne, so we don't know where he is. We recognize Mazikeen of the Lillim, his head torturer and body guard."

"I will scent for my Daddy Lucifer," said Aradia and she went forward.

Now they ran into another group that were not so loyal as the first group, and had to destroy some of them until Chloe fought and beat their leader with the sword Harry had found for her.

Harry came up to check on her and asked her, "Mom, I didn't know you were a swordsman."

"I'm not, the knowledge came to me when I needed it," said Chloe, cleaning her sword of demon blood. "Cool," said Maze.

So far, miraculously, no one was hurt except quite a few demons. Maze was especially fierce against them if they weren't loyal to the Devil. The demons began to be afraid of them.

Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer

Lucifer finally felt strength return to him and was ready to assert his dominion. He took on his full Devil form and walked forward, instinctively heading towards his throne. He came upon an enclave of demons who first rushed at him until he drew himself up and said, "Kneel before your King."

It worked every time. He had spent centuries training this into generations of demons. They all knelt and he sat up a court of judgement. This would give him information and they would think it was business as usual. He learned that he had not been seen for a long time, and that many demons were restless. His newly horrible visage seemed to give them hope. He punished the guilty and rewarded the faithful as usual and did the administrative changes that demons seemed to live for.

Then he took some of the better warriors with him as a new honor guard, letting them think he had punished the last honor guard and kept on towards his throne.

Soon he began to amass a large army that he used to contact more demons. As he moved along, he

kept up the courts of judgment. The demons thought this was why he hadn't been on his throne in so long and accepted it as part of their history with their King. His new entourage and he started to come to the places of punishment, the very oldest. The demons there told him Hell was under attack by an army of the living.

Lucifer was ready to kill someone, so he traveled with what was now his army, traveling along at the head, and absorbing up new demons as he went. He would not kill the living, but the demons could. A nice war would take his mind off his inner pain.

Soon they met the troops of the enemy, and his demons did what they were best at. They attacked immediately without discipline but in full fury.

At the head of the fight was a beautiful woman, an amazon warrior covered with blood, fighting like a goddess of war. By her side was a young boy, too young for battle, using magic. He was impressed that they had it and used it in hell. His rabble were dying off too quickly, and he advanced forward to question these invaders. He realized they had demons with him, some that he recognized as loyal.

Then to his shock in the midst of all the bloodshed going on, he heard a little cry; the cry of a wounded hell hound. He even knew the voice; it was his little Aradia, one of his favorites.

He had none of the hellhounds with him. They were his special and much beloved pets and he didn't take them into battle.

He bellowed in the voice that caused everyone, even the humans and goblins, to stop.

"Hold, Hold Now!" his voice was cruel and filled with rage.

Everyone froze.

"I beg parley. I hear one of my hell hounds in pain." The demons grumbled and he turned and gave them a red eyed look that silenced them immediately.

"Aradia!" shrieked the young boy who appeared to be wielding the most powerful magic against his troops.

"Lucifer" shrieked the gorgeous Amazon next to the boy and then Lucifer saw his Mazikeen standing by the woman's side, covered with blood.

"Mazikeen, have you betrayed me?" Lucifer shouted as he ran toward Aradia. Rage started to build.

"No, my Lord, we were coming to take you home with us," said Mazikeen serenely.

They knelt by a pile of demon bodies and he found Aradia underneath dying of countless wounds.

"No!" said Lucifer, and bowed his head in sorrow. His own demons had killed one of his little ones.

The boy then did the strangest thing he had ever seen. This mere child stood and unfurled silver wings and plucked out two feathers and knelt by the panting hell hound. No angel would ever appear as a child or heal anything of hell. It wasn't possible or done, not in all memory.

"Be careful, whelp," said Lucifer, now concerned about this angel child who cared for Aradia, "She is in pain."

"She is bonded to me, Father," said the boy, tears in his eyes, "She will never hurt me." Then he placed one feather on the head of the great hell hound in her full form and the other on the most horrible wound. The wounds healed instantly. Aradia's great pain seemed to go away. She lay back, no longer panting, her pain obviously gone.

Lucifer felt rare happiness inside. He would have mourned his little hell hound.

Lucifer stared at the boy, "I don't know you, but you don't smell quite like my spawn would," said Lucifer, a little sarcastically, but with interest.

"You adopted me, Father, and I miss you and want you to come home."

"Home? I have no home," said Lucifer bitterly.

Aradia whimpered and Lucifer touched the dog gently. "Little one, why did you come here?" he asked.

"You gave me to Harry to protect him, Daddy," said the dog into his mind, "Daddy you have forgotten your new family on earth."

The dog changed to a black Chihuahua and crawled into Lucifer's arms.

The Amazon Woman who stirred his loins and made him feel strange things came and stood by Mazikeen.

"I know you don't remember, but I am your wife, Lucifer, and I love you."

Lucifer laughed, "No one loves the Devil," he said harshly.

Aradia whimpered again and began to kiss his horribly burned visage, "That's not true dear Daddy Lucifer. We love you. This is Mama Chloe who is your Queen on earth, and Harry your adopted son. Amenadiel, who used to be an enemy is now living with us on earth and is becoming a true brother and this is KynKyn who was born after you fell, who loves you dearly. We all love you Daddy."

Lucifer stared at them.

"Father, please search your feelings. Do you feel like you lost something?" said the Boy, who stared at him with green beautiful eyes.

The woman came forward and put down her sword and knelt at his feet, "Do you feel my love for you, my beloved?" She took his horrible clawed hand and kissed it gently and Lucifer, the King of Hell trembled at a touch he seldom felt.

"Yes, there is something important that seems gone," said Lucifer thoughtfully. "Do you intend to overthrow my Kingdom?" he asked then, worried as always for treachery for was that not his world?

"No Father. We thought you were hurt here and came to tend to you and bring you home with us."

Lucifer's red eyes turned brown, and he looked at the boy thoughtfully. He felt the truth in all of them and it surprised him.

"I do feel a bond with you, Child. Can you bear to touch the Devil?" He felt this would probably frighten anyone, but he needed some kind of test besides emotions.

He felt true shock when the boy threw himself into Lucifer's startled arms and kissed him almost as enthusiastically as Aradia. "Dad," the boy whispered, "Don't leave us Dad, we need you so much. You're the best Dad in the whole world."

"Oh child, are you sure you are not bespelled?" he asked, wondering at this tender spawn who trusted him so. How could he be trusted? Everyone hated him, didn't they?

"And you, mortal woman?" he asked, "Can you too kiss the King of Hell?" he asked, sure she would show more wisdom than the boy.

She gave him a smile that stopped him in his tracks. It was like a heaven where he was loved and wanted. She stood up gracefully, and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him so urgently, so gently, with such tender passion, that he knew wonder. Tears fell from his now fully brown eyes and he kissed her back and she responded with more passion.

He stood up, "This is truly my Queen" he announced, "And I believe this is my Son, your Prince."

The demons of both armies howled in victory. The goblins howled too. The humans all cheered.

"I will go with you, but I still don't remember anything."

"You were betrayed by a group of angels who wanted you to suffer. They took your memory. They took our memory. We got ours back with magic, maybe we can do the magic again," said his Son hopefully.

"What kind of magic?" he asked. "Blood magic of those who love you most," responded his Queen.

"You shed blood to remember me?" he asked, still wondering at this new and wonderful thing.

"Yes, Dear," she said. "We couldn't remember you but knew part of our hearts had been torn out and the pain led us to investigate. The Goblins are Allies of House Morningstar; we went to them for guidance. They were a great help. These human mages are also your allies."

Lucifer looked at this huge group that cheered to see him. He thought he had seen everything, but apparently not. He gathered all the demons and made swift commands for his wishes.

Then he turned back to everyone and realized none of the humans were impacted by his horrific visage.

He opened his mouth, and Harry looked up and said, "Magic, Father."

He closed his mouth. He was a Dad. "Am I truly a good father?" he asked, thinking about his own Father who had cut him adrift forever.

"We think you are the best in the world," said the boy enthusiastically.

Then the boy opened a portal and all the angels, humans, and Goblins left with Aradia and a small golden dragon who seemed to have done a lot a damage despite her size.

He turned to the demons. "Something has been stolen from me. I will not forget you and I expect you all to do your jobs while I am gone. Now you will be ruled by a family, not just a Devil."

The demons cheered and he raised a clawed hand to them then walked through the portal. Still in his Devil form he looked around. This was a huge room. It smelled good. He liked the absence of the ever present ash. The air was sweet and clean.

"Mazikeen," he said, "I don't remember anyone but you and Amenadiel, although I do remember the wisdom and warrior spirits of the Goblins. They are creatures of great honor."

The Goblins roared their approval.

"Father," said the boy, "Let me tend to our wounded first. It is one of your protocols."

"Go, Harry," he said softly, still wondering at the concept of being loved.

Mazikeen was already at his side.

"All this is true?" he asked again, although he believed it. It was just rather unbelievable.

"Yes, my Lord," said Maze, "We came here, we made a night club, you seduced half the population of Los Angeles," herein Lucifer gave a laugh, now that sounded like him!

"Then you were involved in a murder and met Detective Chloe Decker and fell in love. Chloe is a blessed one, and that was a problem but you both decided she had full free will. She makes you vulnerable, my Lord." Maze took a breath, but Lucifer merely motioned to her to go on.

"On a case, you found Harry, who was left for dead and abused by criminals and his supposed family. And yes you did some great punishments." she commented as Lucifer began to growl, "Then you adopted Harry and married Chloe and appear to have adopted a lot of people from the police and your own club. You love Chloe's daughter Trixie, and she is my especially good friend. Amenadiel seems to have become less jerky and a much better brother. KynKyn came and met you and has been with us ever since. She's a little sweetie and I like her fighting spirit. Then you and Chloe started training magical children. They have found healing and great learning under your protection."

He watched as Amenadiel and his new sister, KynKyn healed the Goblins who had been wounded, with a short blonde woman who seemed to know what she was doing.

He watched as Chloe and Harry took the borrowed weapons made with hellfire and put them in a proper pile for cleaning. Harry used magic to take care of them and then returned to Lucifer.

"Father, I think we should feed our warriors. I have all the supplies I need to do so."

Lucifer grinned, "You cook, my son?" he was really liking saying that.

"Yes Father. You taught me a lot. Also I usually call you Dad, but until you remember, I didn't want you to think I was disrespectful. Trixie calls you Daddy Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled, "Thank you for telling me, my son. I like being called Father but I think I like Dad better,"

Harry smiled up at him with love and near worship in his eyes. Lucifer smiled at him.

"Then make your feast, son. Do you want my help?"

"I'd love your help, Dad, or just your company."

He furled his bat wings before entering the elevator with the boy. Then he followed Harry to a huge kitchen area and learned that the boy knew what he was doing. There they met another child, with blonde hair and a woman with dark hair and an aristocratic air. She had been in the army coming to find him.

"Father," said Harry formally, "This is Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. They have your protection and are now considered part of House Morningstar, and are my distant cousins. Draco tended to me when I was kidnapped and you took them into the family as a reward."

Draco looked a little afraid, but said nothing about his Devil face, only bowed politely and the woman gave a lovely deep curtsy of respect. "We rejoice that you are home with us, my Lord," she said formally, and he could tell she had affection for him. Even the boy had affection for him.

Lucifer bowed his head regally to both of them and then let his son drag him by the hand eagerly to show him what he was going to make.

The child cooked four or five huge whole sides of beef and five pigs for their guests, using magic, although Lucifer could see that the meat had been prepped properly. There were numerous turkeys and chickens as well. He smiled, as his son used magic to prepare all sorts of dishes and then began to use catering carts to bring the food with him to the service elevator.

The next floor was set aside for eating and had a small bistro type of restaurant at one end called Magic Meals. Harry brought in the two large carts of food and then placed them on several of the tables in the open area. Snapping his fingers, each table had proper linens and place settings on them. Harry snapped his fingers again and the larger beef presentations end up on the long buffet tables. Lucifer felt something strange in his chest and recognized that he was proud of this capable and kind child.

Soon the feast was ready and guests were called. Lucifer was amazed when he was seated at the head of the table, with Chloe on one side and Harry on the other side.

His allies all crowded in happy. New humans showed up and Harry passed a quick spell on them.

"What was that for?" Lucifer asked, suspecting but unsure.

"Your Devil form terrifies normal mortals, Dad. I put a cushioning on it so they don't feel that when they look at you. Otherwise, they run away or faint."

"Do I take on my angelic form when I'm here?"

"Yes, Dad, so we can preen your wings, but I have seen you in your Devil form often and you don't frighten me."

"Because you have magic?"

"No, Dad because I love you and know you. I don't use any spells around you. I didn't even understand that I was magic at first and it took a while to learn spells."

Lucifer was chewing on that as a concept when a young child rushed up to him fiercely. He stood immediately ready for attack and was surprised when she jumped fearlessly into his arms, "Daddy Lucifer," she cried, "I'm so glad you're home. Do you remember us yet?"

"No," said Lucifer gently, "But I like you already." those tiny hands were not frightening for some reason. Usually small children in hell were terrifying even to him, but this child smelled of goodness and health, not madness. Her happiness at the sight of his face was encouraging.

"Does this small mortal have magic on her?" he asked. She sort of did to his senses but not like the boy's magic.

"She has some, but we don't know what type, Dad," said Harry, "The goblins say she has picked up some magic, possibly from you and me, but she's known you longer than I before she knew about magic. You told her at first you were the Devil and she believed you; she just knows you and loves you. If you want to frighten her, you have to take away her chocolate cake."

The girl swung around and socked Harry in the arm, saying "Hey, don't mess with my chocolate supplies."

Lucifer laughed.

Then the door opened and three older children entered the room. Lucifer flinched. He should turn human looking or they would be terrified. But instead and to his shock they all gasped with joy and ran to him and then shyly hugged him. Harry introduced them as Hermione, Ron, and Neville. He sat in a chair and let them hold him. It was rather sweet, especially since they didn't seem to care at all how ugly he was. The little girl was an especially strong hugger and said, "We were so worried about you!"

"But child, I'm the Devil. I still don't understand why you care."

She looked up at him and her eyes were filled with tears, "you were all alone," she explained.

Lucifer looked and saw Harry looking at him and nodding.

And he noticed a few people glance up and then start, smile and look away. He looked down and realized he was back to himself. Trixie reached out and kissed his cheek and he blushed. A child that did not fear the Devil. He hugged her and then Harry. Chloe was nearby and he asked her politely if he could hug her too. Her answer was to grab him and hug him with joy. They all were filled with truth in their thoughts and speech. It was incredible.

He found he wanted this more than anything. And it was his already, an immeasurable blessing.

"Who did this to me?" he asked plaintively. In a way this was worse than falling, because this love was just for him and it had been stolen. He had felt alone in heaven even before his fall.

"Angels." said Harry. "I'm not sure of the names, except one named Uriel, who was particularly angry with you."

Amenadiel had been helping an elderly lady to her seat and now stood up, a look of alarm on his face.

"Uriel is dead." he said, "He can't have been there."

"He surprised Dad when he appeared," said Harry. "Dad was happy first and then Uriel was really angry."

"How can Uriel be dead? He is immortal," asked Lucifer

Amenadiel put a gentle hand on his arm, "Uriel was going to kill Chloe. You killed him with a flaming sword to protect her and others."

"Others?" asked Lucifer.

Amenadiel looked perturbed, "Brother I don't know. I knew it once. It's on the tip of my tongue, yet I can't remember. And the spell work didn't return that to me."

"Interesting," said Lucifer, especially when he realized how worried and anxious about it Amenadiel was.

"Do you think it was Dad?" he asked.

"He hasn't really contacted anyone in a long time," said Amenadiel, "but it was someone more powerful than the angel that did this, and certainly more powerful than Uriel."

"Uriel was only powerful in some ways," observed Lucifer. "I can't believe I killed him. It must have half destroyed me to kill my own brother. Part of me is glad I don't remember."

"Yes," said Amenadiel, "You had nightmares about it and were very sad. Your therapist was a great help."

"I have a therapist?"

"Yes," said Amenadiel pointing to the short blonde woman who was now seated at the table, "Dr. Linda. She is a dear friend to all of us."

"The Devil has a therapist." Lucifer laughed again, delighted.


	39. Chapter 39

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 39

That night he sat in bed next to the glorious Amazon, and for the first time he could remember, felt incredibly shy. He who escaped hell and seduced people through the ages, felt emotionally vulnerable near this woman.

"My wife," he said, "I fully understand if you want to wait until I remember you to engage in sex and will honor your wishes, mrflgl!"

His wife was apparently NOT shy and she flung herself on him and proceeded to seduce the Devil with such passion that he nearly swooned at the blissful sensations. This was not just passion; it was love, it was fondness, it was joy, it was loyalty, it was acceptance and full knowledge of him. This mortal was a goddess and he was never looking at anyone else again. His soul and body were tied and bonded. She knew just what HE desired, and for the first time that he could remember in his existence, he felt truly loved, not merely lusted over.

The next morning he slept until he smelled bacon and coffee in the air. Arising, he put on a lovely red silk robe and followed the aroma to where everyone was eating. "Dad!" said Harry happily, and the boy rose and filled a plate with Lucifer's favorite foods."

Lucifer sat down and ate happily. Chloe sat next to him with her hand on his knee all through breakfast. He found himself smiling at her and she smiled back.

He noted that Aradia and Goldy the small dragon were still sound asleep in a basket nearby. Aradia didn't snore, but occasionally the golden dragon would snort a little smoke into the air.

Later.

When Octy came to he was in the place of his nightmares locked in his personal cage. He knew the mean angel had made them prisoners again and had lied to him about his father getting rid of him. He knew the angel had destroyed his whole family's memory of him and the others. He lay cautiously and let his body simply sink in to the many shadows of his cage.

The mean angel thought he would be terrified. Well, he was right, he was terrified, but his Daddy had taught him things and the angel was stupid not to have wiped him of knowledge too. He used the shadows to go to Les' cage and open it and then sink his brother into the shadows too. Les stared at him in terror at first and realized who he was and hugged him. "They stole our family," Les whispered sadly.

"Call out to a strong intelligent beast to protect us when we get away," Octy said softly. Then he took his brother's hand and snuck to Rose's cage and freed her. She gasped, but then fell silent and hugged her brothers with tears in her eyes. Then they all snuck to Daffodil's cage and pulled her into the shadows. Daffodil seemed lost, "I'm glad you are here, but Daddy and Mommy don't remember us at all. If they don't find us, we may be lost forever."

Octy kissed her head. "Daddy taught us to be strong and stay together. We'll find them."

Using his unique ability Octy walked them off the McNair Manor into the woods, while Les appeared to be distracted. Daffodil said, "He is calling something."

There is a dragon near here, who is working for Gringotts. His name is Chain Breaker and he says we can come to see him. He will protect us. They made their way through the shadows for many hours and finally hungry and tired reached Gringotts. They walked in unafraid and walked up to one of the big guards. Octy pulled his family out of the shadows and tapped the guard on his elbow, causing him to swivel and point his axe at them in surprise.

"We're here to see Chain Breaker. He said we can visit him." Octy said breathlessly.

"Who are you, child?" asked the Goblin.

Octy stood tall, "I am Octavian Morningstar. We all were adopted by Mommy and Daddy and then a mean angel came and took Daddy's memories away and took all the family memories of us. We just want to visit with Chain Breaker."

The Goblin looked at them with compassion rarely seen by humans, "Your Father is our father," he said, "The ally and father of the entire Goblin nation. You are our family too. I can see you are truly of the Morningstar family and will take you to Chain Breaker. It is his day off and he just came in from flying and hunting. I will arrange to give you a nice meal and if you don't mind, our King will want to visit you."

Daffodil smiled at him, "I would like that. Daddy said the goblins are the most honorable people he knows, except for Mommy."

The goblin looked extremely pleased and then took them on a roller coaster ride. They squealed all the way to the end and then Les looked around and ran to a large dragon. The dragon snuffled at him and he hugged the dragon.

The Goblin gave them all nice blankets and they piled in and snuggled the dragon known as Chain Breaker with no fear. As far as they were concerned, this was a taste of home. The other dragons came up and told Les all about how their Daddy freed them. Les would listen and then dramatically pass on what he learned with gestures and flamboyant faces. The dragons thought it was funny and snorted at his expressions. One fell on its back and roared and hiccupped fire into the air.

Then a high level Goblin came with attendants and brought food for them and really big pieces of meat for the dragons, who were in Daffodil's opinion a bit messy. She liked Beauty the best, she was definitely ladylike and dainty as she tore into sides of beef and never got a drop of blood on her scales.

Daffodil felt that it was strange the King hadn't come. "Is the King well?" she asked. The older Goblin smiled at her. "This is a secret, but your Mother came here and did a spell that took away the spell they had on her and the rest of the family. Our King and many of our finest warriors have gone with her and your eldest brother Harry to Hell to bring him back."

Daffodil's little face lit up with joy. "This is good. This strengthens our chances for them to remember us again."

"Child," said the Elder Goblin, "Are you a seer like Mrs. Edwards?"

"Yes," said Daffodil, "My parents threw me away because they didn't realize I was a seer. Otherwise, they would have done worse things."

The Goblin picked her up in his arms and hugged her gently, "Poor little one, the magicals don't appreciate their children or even their families."

"They would have used me for wealth," said Daffodil. "Octy, the Elder says Mommy is going to find Daddy in Hell. The King Goblin is with them. Our paths have opened in our favor."

Octy cheered and Les told the dragons who bugled in joy. Rose danced, but then stopped, "Why don't they remember us?"

"I think it was a different spell," said Daffodil, "He used it to hide his trail, but he was sloppy."

"You need not fear," said the Elder, "Even if they never remember you, they will still want you. They will know you are family and stolen from them, and fight to get you back. And you are part of us too. We will take care of you till your Father comes for you."

Xxxxxx

Lucifer sat at the desk that Mazikeen had said was his, and thought quietly about magic. He invented magic, he'd been informed, and was greatly loved by magical beings for it. So he sat and concentrated on the magic he had made and realized that the building had protections he had made. He examined them and approved of them. Then he noticed something. There was a bedroom next to the master bedroom he shared with Chloe. He smiled thinking of Chloe and all the sheer joy she had given him, then frowned. He kept forgetting that bedroom. Who resided in it? Was it another person or persons loved by him that he had forgotten because of the spell? Perhaps the others had forgotten too.

He got up and rushed to the bedroom and then forced himself to stand in front of the door to the room he really didn't want to enter. The room had a door and he kept wanting to turn around and check the bar or even see if he could cook. Instead he forced himself to touch the door knob.

He opened the door and found a room for children, boys on one side and girls on the other. He gasped in pain. Somehow, children had been stolen from him and Chloe, he just knew it.

He walked to a little dresser decorated with daffodils and touched a recording device. A little girl's voice began to sing:

Daddy hear me call

In the night where the dark angel lurks

He stole me and stole your memories,

He stole our hearts. Find me in the shadows

I'm coming home to you.

Anguish brought him to his knees. He had lost memories of little ones that belonged with them.

"Chloe!" he screamed and was rather surprised when damn near everyone in the building rushed to his side, Harry with a wand ready for action, Maze with her knives, Dan with a gun drawn, and Chloe in the lead with a gun in hand.

"Look," he said, and they stared into the room.

Chloe began to cry. "They stole babies from us." She said. "There are four little children out there, abandoned and frightened."

Lucifer grabbed her and held her as she wept at the horror of it all. "This is truly vicious," she said.

Trixie stood there staring at the room, "One of the children is a seer," she said, "She left us that song as a clue."

Harry reached out with his senses, "They took their memories from all of us, but the children remember us all." His green eyes narrowed.

Hermione came and touched his arm and he could tell she was also feeling the magic. "Harry, I feel ill intent against them, the one who did this hates them because he is jealous of the love they have for Lucifer. He plans on them dying."

Draco touched Lucifer's hand gently, "Lord Morningstar, the goblins did the spell to bring our memories back. You noticed some of the magic and broke it. We have to get to the goblins as soon as we can and do the spell. We should take something from each child, something personal."

They looked at the room they still hadn't dared to enter, and saw a single toy on each bed. Maze stumbled forward and grabbed each toy. She handed them to Chloe who squeezed them to herself in an agony of worry.

"I don't remember how to get there," said Lucifer.

"I do," said Trixie and held out her little hands. They all touched her and Lucifer took that tiny hand and thought, 'she is elder to them, and yet she is so small."

Suddenly they were at Gringotts in the main banking hall. A dozen goblins dropped everything and cried out, "The Father is here. Tell the king."

And the King of the goblin nation popped in with one of Lucifer's gift rings of power on his right hand. He smiled at Lucifer, the smile of a friend, and held out his hand and Lucifer took it. "My wife, with your help, invaded hell and brought me home. My memory is still gone, but I remember that you are my friend and have great honor. We just realized they stole 4 little ones from us that we can't remember, so we came to you to for help."

Lucifer's eyes filled with sudden tears. He supposed he should be appalled at his lack of discipline, but he kept thinking of those little beds and a childish voice singing to him.

The King held up a hand. "We have found them, or rather they found us." he said. "One of them is a shadow walker and he helped the other ones escape and come here. One is a beast master speaker and he found our dragons, who you freed. They are with the dragons now. They have made friends, and we made sure they were fed and comfortable. I just found out myself."

Lucifer picked up the King in his arms and kissed him and bit at his ear (goblin affection to be shared with family) and smiled at everyone.

Chloe, hugged the King too, crying freely.

The King looked really happy. "We can do the ceremony later, you need to be reunited with them first, and may I say they are definitely Morningstars. Rose has developed wings and went flying with the dragons. They are so brave."

"What are their names?" asked Lucifer urgently, "Rose,…."

"Daffodil, Hercules or Lee or Les and Octy or Octavion," said the King.

They popped to the deepest dungeons and found four small children frolicking with huge dragons and playing. The children turned, and so did the dragons and all of them converged on the group.

Chloe gave them their toys and then hugged all of them at the same time. One dragon stopped in front of Lucifer and said, "You are our father too", and gave him a huge wet dragon kiss that nearly knocked the whole group down and then gently rubbed his head against Lucifer in affection.

Lucifer had no memory of adopting dragons, but he kissed the dragon anyway. "Thank you for protecting them, you darlings," he said, and then fell to his knees and proceeded to hug the babies.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know we forgot you," he said, "We found a song and knew we were enchanted."

One child spoke, "Daddy, I knew but I couldn't tell you. It was one of those types of prophecies, if you tell it gets worse. I was so scared and I miss you all."

Lucifer picked her up in his arms and held her to his heart, "You are the one who sang," he whispered. "The bad angel put a spell on us so we forgot you and it was very hard to go into your room. I had to fight to do it."

He was the Devil. He had fought for centuries and always had been alone and unloved. But his child, she loved him and trusted him. She was a seer of all things, one of the mystic ones. They were a particularly pure type of being and he rarely saw there like in Hell, but she saw with clear eyes and loved him.

He looked where Chloe, his queen, was holding the little boys, tears shining in her beautiful eyes and Harry was sitting next to the dragons and holding Rose, who was clinging to him.

"To make me forget my family, this was the worse thing I can think of.

Harry kissed Rose's little head and said, "What's this I hear from the Goblins. You flew with the dragons?"

She sniffed, and wiped her tears away, "Yes, I wanted to fly like you can, and the dragons have been teaching me." She stood and said, "Watch Daddy!" Wings of the most beautiful Rose color sprang from her back and she lifted and began to fly all around the dragons.

Harry laughed and sprouted wings and flew to his little sister and kissed her mid-air.


	40. Chapter 40

d

The Devil as a Father Chapter 40

Now that the children were safe with them, King Ragnock said he wanted them to try the ceremony, because he was worried that they hadn't remembered this situation after the first ritual. He suspected it was another magic and wouldn't respond to Goblin magic.

They all gathered together and bled into the same silver ritual bowl. Lucifer noticed that Harry's skin was impervious to the Goblin blades, but that he used a small hell-forged blade to cut his hand. He wondered that this young one was taking on his own abilities. "My son," he asked, "May I borrow your blade?"

Harry carefully cleaned the blade by magic and then handed it to his Father. Lucifer cut his own hand and bled into the silver bowl.

The Goblins worked magic and Lucifer felt it trying to touch him and the others. When the ceremony was done, the Goblins looked ill, and Lucifer felt no new knowledge.

With his own intrinsic magic, he made them goblets filled with a draught that would heal them. He didn't like them suffering and failing like that, especially as he could see they were worried about him and the children. With great poise, he handed a goblet to each Goblin and bowed to them as they drank. "I know you suffered to try to break this spell. Keep the goblets as a memento from the House of Lucifer, given in love to those who have tried to heal us."

He saw more light in Goblin eyes and was pleased he could do that much.

He turned to the children. "Little ones, the spell didn't work this time, yet we know you are ours and that we love you. Please forgive me. I shall not rest until I find an answer."

Octy looked at him and then smiled, "Daddy," he said, "It doesn't matter as long as you want to be our Daddy and still love us."

Lucifer felt tears sting his eyes. What a brave and wise little boy his son was.

He picked him up and kissed him. Harry and Chloe were smiling. Trixie hugged Daffodil who hugged her back.

Then suddenly Daffodil cried out, "Daddy, Death is your sister, and only her sword will cut the ties of this spell, for celestial blade breaks celestial magic."

Lucifer thought of the sister he had loved and protected eons ago, who never visited him in memory.

"Very well," he said, "For my family that has already given me such joy, I shall humble myself gladly." He knelt on the floor and folded his hands in prayer, and prayed to his sister, "Forgive this interruption my sister, but I have been attacked by a celestial and they used magic to take away my memory of children I had adopted. If I am too horrible to meet with I understand, and will leave your presence but please free us from this awful memory loss, for the sake of my little ones."

The Goblins all jumped when a short woman suddenly appeared and walked to Lucifer, looking at him with an anxious and rather surprised expression.

Finally she smiled, "Lucifer, we have gotten together since you met Chloe. I'm sorry you don't remember. That ticks me off royally. You even got me this new flaming sword, which is important to breaking the spell."

Lucifer got up and smiled at her, a little shyly.

Then she took out a sword that was flaming and said, "This is going to hurt, Lucee, I'm sorry."

Chloe started to scream, and Lucifer touched her shoulder. "This will be how she breaks the spell. Its celestial magic and it is very hard to break."

The short and cute angel waved the sword over Lucifer, behind and in front of him. He gave a soft, "oh" and then fell to the floor in what seemed a dead faint. Chloe went down with him and cushioned his head in her arms. Harry and Trixie raced the little ones to their Daddy and all struggled to hold him and check him.

Daffodil put one time hand on his cheek and then smiled. "She cut the cords of bad angel's magic, but it takes a while to finish bringing memories back. He'll sleep for a day and then even upon waking each memory will open like a separate flower."

The Angel of Death smiled down at her. "Lucee picked a great family. I'm sorry this is going to be hard for him. Taking the spell off the rest of you will be easy peasey, but I will have to find Amenadiel and KynKyn and make sure they have a place to sleep safely before I fix their memories. Then I will do all of your families."

Chloe held out a hand to her, "Take them to the Lux. We have rooms for them already there, so they have privacy when they need it."

They took Lucifer home, glad they could pop groups and put him to bed. Maze stood guard while her Master and Friend was asleep and unable to waken. Amenadiel and KynKyn also joined him, instead of being in their separate rooms because Maze was nervous having so many vulnerable celestials in her care. Goldie and Aradia also stood guard.

Chloe came into the room with freshly bathed children who jumped on top of the bed and fell asleep with their Daddy. Hermione, Ron and Neville came in with sleeping bags and asked to sleep with here. Maze frowned for a second and then decided having everyone in one room was a good tactic.

Then Mrs. Edwards, Narcissa and Draco came in and requested to stay there. Narcissa made very comfortable beds and mattresses for everyone, while Chloe slept at Lucifer's feet, ready to wake in an instant. Mrs. Edwards said softly, "something is upset and working against this family."

At 2:00 a.m. everyone was asleep except for Maze, Aradia and Goldie. Mrs. Edwards sat up and looked around very thoughtfully.

Suddenly Maze was aware of something attacking the new wards. She braced herself and heard little high voices squealing angrily in the distance. There was a far off shriek and some sense of darkness disappeared before Maze realized it was there. Goldie bugled and disappeared in a pop and Aradia gave a low feral growl and turned into her full Hell-house self. She walked to the door way and stood. Maze stood with her knives in hand.

Finally Aradia relaxed and turned back into a tiny Chihuahua. She jumped into Maze's arms and licked her face. She spoke mentally to both Maze and Mrs. Edwards. "Daddy double fixed the wards and made it so anyone with ill will was attacked. The house-elves we all adopted attacked whoever it was, maybe the bad angel. They are wounded and one, Dobby may die."

"Call them all here," said Maze. She didn't let her allies die.

Soon the living room was filled with tiny limping creatures, who seemed rather pleased with themselves. "We fought to protect our family."

Then Goldie appeared next to one elf who wasn't moving. Maze rushed to him. "Is okay," said the elf. "Tell my Lady Black and her son that I fought for all of you."

Maze immediately took out an intricate box and pulled out a feather which she put over the tiny elf's heart.

It lit up and the elves all stared in shock. "Youse is using angel magic for us?" one said, almost fearfully.

"You are my family too," said Maze, "and you fought hard to protect. That means I do whatever I can to make you well."

The little house-elf fell asleep but they could see his face look healthier, and his breathes which had been a kind of panting, now were normal and deeper. Maze ran a hand over his little head and smiled.

Narcissa came into the room.

"Dobby?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Maze rose and gave the woman a huge hug. "He fought to protect us and sent the enemy away. I didn't even get to fight. You should be proud of him."

Narcissa went to where Dobby slept, and knelt and touched him affectionately. "Know little ones, that I am proud of all of you for protecting our families. You will always be family to me." Her eyes filled with tears.

Little Dobby who took horrible punishments from Lucius, had a true warrior's heart and had fought to protect them.

Then the elevator opened and Goldie and a very mangled looking cat came in. "Professor MacGonagall, are you all right?"

The cat gave her the sarcastic look that only a cat can achieve and gave an incredibly ticked off "MEOW".

Mentally, Narcissa heard the professor muttering in broad Scotch about stupid creatures trying to get information they didn't deserve.

Now Narcissa and everyone were concerned about the Professor, who had proved herself to Lucifer and been a good friend, but refused to turn back into a human.

Maze now listened to the Cat and said, "Yipes, good thing the children are asleep. Shame on you!"

She giggled. Then she went and got some 40 year old scotch that hadn't been opened and made herself a glass. The professor cat looked up at her and licked her lips delicately. Suddenly she was a woman and she took the glass and smiled at Maze. "Lord Morningstar has excellent taste in alcohol," she said

"Pleased to meet you as a human," said Maze, "Although you are great as a cat. Thank you for helping defend the family."

Professor MacGonagall kicked back the whole glass and smiled with her eyes closed in pleasure. "I was exploring the perimeter, and someone tried to get information from me. Goldie came and flamed them. The man appeared to be Mr. Houston, the bad man that Aradia and Goldie have described in detail. He was possessed by someone celestial, but not just celestial. Is it possible for someone to be partially demonic and partially celestial?" she asked.

"Well," said Maze thoughtfully, "Lucifer is both demonic and celestial. I thought he was the only one."

"Well, whoever it is, they have power, but none of the control that Lucifer has. And the new wards that Lord Morningstar put up frustrated him greatly. He spent all of his energy on trying to break them and then the elves attacked. He'll be licking his wounds for quite a good time. And I feel quite pleased to know I gave him a wee nip on the arse end of his being. He'll no be sitting down comfortably for a good long time."

Maze giggled and poured her another drink. "You're better company than most humans. Dr. Linda rocks, and Chloe is practically a sword sister when she gets going, but I think I'd like to hang with you more often."

Narcissa came to sit with them. "The elves are all good now, and Dobby seems to be just sleeping. They are excited I told them I was proud of them. Could I try your drink?"

Maze grinned and poured her a glass. Narcissa surprised them by taking a good slug and then smiling. "Goes down much smoother than fire whiskey. I like it."

Harry woke up early, and decided to make a really nice breakfast to celebrate having the littles with them.

Professor MacGonagall was asleep in cat form on the kitchen counter and he got her some cream she had liked a lot before. Her nose wiggled adorably and her eyes opened and she purred at him. Harry started making buttermilk biscuits as they were called by the Americans. They were delicious. After that he found fresh strawberries and made muffins too. Looking over his selection he decided on ham steaks, cheese omelets and maybe sausages. Then his Dad appeared and smiled at him.

XXX

Lucifer woke up and thought he was in the middle of an orgy for a moment. He was surrounded by bodies. Then one eye cracked open just a little bit and he realized that Daffodil was holding his little finger with her whole hand. Right, not an orgy. The bed was comfortable and soft, and the air was delicious. He was on Earth with his new family. Amenadiel was sleeping quietly. The room was filled with other beds and sleeping bags, and Harry and Chloe were sleeping at the foot of the bed. He sat up.

He could see KynKyn. Aradia got up in full hell-hound form and wagged her tail gently.

"Did something happen?" he mentally asked his favorite hell-hound.

"Bad angel attacked the wards. The house-elves fought them off, along with the Professor Cat and Goldie. Maze stood guard here with me. Goldie is all pleased because she flamed the bad angel good, and Professor MacGonagall bit their behind really hard."

Well, that sounded good. He was glad the improvements to the wards had held.

"No one was hurt?" he asked.

"Dobby Elf was dying, but Maze used angel feather from KynKyn – he is well all better."

Lucifer was shocked for a moment and then a new feeling of love for his younger sister rose in him. She had given a feather to save anyone. It was so what Lucifer felt an angel should be like, not what they seemed like.

He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He thought about the time he had broken in to Chloe's apartment and made her breakfast, when she had confronted him wearing only a towel and pointing her service revolver. He towel had fallen off and he was amazed at how beautiful she was. He thought of how Trixie had terrified him at first, reminding him of psychopathic murderers from hell. Then he remembered the day Harry had been found, left for dead and apparently truly dead, dropped like trash into a dumpster to rot.

His eyes filled with tears.

He walked into the kitchen where the same little waif was happily cooking. He walked up to the boy and kissed him. "I remember how I found you, my darling boy. I'm so sorry I forgot you. You are part of my heart."

Harry gasped and then held on to him. "It's okay now, Dad, you saved me and gave me a real family and love. I love you so much."

He wept and held the boy and remembered their adoption and how excited Harry had been to have decent food and not having to do all the chores. "I love you so much, my darling son," he said, still choking on tears and snuggled his brave and intelligent child.

Calmly he helped his son make a killer Morningstar breakfast and smiled at his son as they chopped ingredients, stirred and checked the oven. Chloe came in dressed and ready to help. She looked at Lucifer hopefully and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, "I don't remember everything but I remember you. My darling Queen, I can't believe I could forget such joy."

"Do you remember the youngest children yet?" she asked. "No, but I remember Harry and I remember KynKyn. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't. Your sister said she would come back later and finish off the spell after we all woke up."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Thank you," he said absently, "I am starting to remember Harry's schooling.

The House of Morningstar was now officially in lockdown. Daddy Lucifer or Dork as he found to his dismay was what his wife called him when feeling affection, was slowly recovering memories, and frankly pretty happy about being surrounded by children and people who cared about him.

The house was also infested by dozens of snarky little house elves who were running a pretty profitable magical cellular phone company. They also obtained groceries, and could provide receipts so Lucifer was glad to have them. He just was surprised to find that the little creatures, who were smaller than Goblins, had the hearts of lions and had fought to near death to protect his family and home. When he told them how proud he was of them, they practically swooned and now had a tendency to grab his leg and hug him while sniffling in gratitude for such a great master. Since they did this any time he was walking anywhere, it tended to make him a bit jumpy.

However, they were sweet little warriors and he wouldn't hurt them for the world. So he walked carefully and was gleeful when he became aware of any of them sneaking in on him. Aradia thought it was fun too.

He had things to do. He remembered rescuing Harry from the school. He also remembered Dumbledore. He thought about things he wanted to do for the children. He and Chloe had been having fun with the children in regular schooling and magic schooling. Harry had started the business with the phones. He had invited all the other children to go into business with him.

He realized his Queen hadn't gone to work. "Are we on vacation?" he asked. She grinned, "No when we found out little ones, I went on as a consultant. I choose my hours and get paid the same."

"Good," he said firmly, "You deserve recognition."

"This way I can pay more attention to our children," Chloe said.

"What are we doing on lessons?" he asked, worrying that he had failed the children some way. She grinned at him. "Darling Dork, you are the best. You made a tremendous lesson plan and got tutors as well. Maze is teaching them self-defense. You taught the children about shadow magic and wards. This is after teaching them runes. Trixie is doing so well with math, that she can do arithomancy and helped develop the magical cell phone."

She looked thoughtful. "Harry has a special project. He has a little restaurant we named, 'Magic Meals' and all the money he earns from the restaurant goes to make food to take to the homeless in Los Angeles. You and he also have a property where you let homeless people live that you and Harry pick to help."

Lucifer smiled. "That's my little boy, always helping people." He decided to watch the lessons and to work on wards for his precious little ones. So he spent the day following the children and asking them what they were learning.

First Harry wanted to show him the garden they had made. It was filled with fresh lovely vegetables, herbs, and also magic plants. This was Neville's domain and he had already done wonderful things there. The beds were all high enough for a child to be able to work them without bending much. Apple trees were fully grown and producing. Harry proudly showed them lemon trees, tangelos, avocado bushes and a fish pond that held lotus flowers. Not only was everything useful, but beautiful. Beautiful little trails meandered and it was like being in a huge manor garden. Lucifer loved it.

Harry and Neville were very excited and Lucifer shared their pleasure. "You did all this?" he asked, astonished. "Dad you helped too," said Harry. "Yes" said Neville. "I'm learning about non-magical plants, and have traced where some of them have become magical."

"Sometime, we should have dinner here," said Lucifer as a family, his eyes took in Neville and smiled, "It's such a beautiful place we just have to enjoy it all."

Neville looked shy and Lucifer put a finger on his nose. "You too are part of this family, and under my protection, but also beloved, young Neville. I can tell you have been a brother to Harry and a blessing to us all. Thank you." The boy looked at him with near worship in his eyes, and Lucifer realized this boy had been the so called black sheep of his family and suffered. He hugged him.

The boys then took him to their corporation, which had a board room for decision making, which had turned into an assembly line where elves made cell phones. The elves were happily making cellphones and Hermione, Ron and Draco were discussing profits and looking at a large computer monitor while Ron was discussing different games that could be developed for the magical cell phone.

"Am I correct, you are developing video games for magical people?" asked Lucifer, charmed at the thought.

"It was Ron's idea. Our profits went up 200% after he did his first one.

"Well done!" said Lucifer happily. "I'm amazed we got such a smart bunch here. When you are done with your work, would you like to get a lesson on warding?"

"Oh yes!" said Hermione. Ron nodded at him. "You helped me before you lost your memory, Sir, and I was aware that our wards were under attack." He looked wistful.

"Well today we will learn to set wards that attack those that seek to harm the family." Lucifer's voice was stern. "It is a great responsibility. It can cause death to enemies, and isn't anything to play with or try to impress people with. Do you understand?" he asked, more gently.

Ron looked up at him solemnly, "Can I use them to protect my family?" he asked, "We don't have a lot of money, and I've been sending some of my proceeds to Dad to help the family. We can't afford big wards."

"That's a wonderful idea," said Lucifer, "We could use it as part of a class project, if you like. I'll ask your Mother."

Ron grinned like the sun coming up in the morning.


	41. Chapter 41

The Devil as a Father – Chapter 41

Professor Minerva McGonagall was having a great day. She had been in shock and denial for a while after realizing that Albus had used and betrayed her very badly, making her loyal to the point of going against her own moral dictates, and doing stupid things. It had nearly driven her insane, but being turned into a cat and then the forgiveness, help and support Lord Morningstar had given her really helped. Battling the strange celestial being had done something too. Maybe it was the satisfaction of a good fight, but now she no longer wanted to be a cat all the time.

Lucifer seemed to be delighted with her and to trust her with his precious children. That healed something in her heart. Being so betrayed had really taken the wind out of her sales. She had ignored bullying and actually done all the old man's paperwork as well, taking time from the children in Gryffindor. Part of her wished he hadn't died so she could have a wee conversation with the old coot, but perhaps it was better. Albus had been so certain he was right all the time, even a good beating wouldn't have changed his mind or even made him think. She wondered how many children he had done this kind of manipulation to, how many lives he had his stubby fingers in.

She was presently in cat form because well, the boy kept giving her a brand of expensive crème that made her whisker twitch and made her feel terribly hedonistic. Of course, that scotch last night had done the same thing. Narcissa had a wee bit of a hangover this morning, she could see the signs, and Minerva had drunk twice as much without a problem. A well, pride comes before a fall, she would probably get hungover next time.

Maze had invited her, Narcissa, Dr. Linda, Miss Ella, and Lady Morningstar to have drinks together downstairs in the club tonight. They would be given full access to Lord Morningstar's finest stock. She needed to transfigure herself some new robes for that. She would ask Narcissa about it.

She sat lazily in cat form and watched the family eat a Morningstar lunch of five different pizzas. Italian soups, and antipasto salads. It was tempting but her tummy was full and she was content watching these happy and loved children talking excitedly about their projects.

Maze gave everyone a report on the attack last night, and the children all fell silent.

Harry looked at his Dad and asked softly, "Do you still remember everything Dad?"

"Yes, I am remembering more and more," said his Dad, "I am very proud of Maze and everyone for protecting us as we slept. I'm going to lay new wards today and everyone is invited to watch."

"Who protected us?" asked Les, sitting up with interest. All the children sat up with similar expressions, their concerns for the moment put to rest..

Maze looked proud, "I didn't even have to fight. Aradia and I stood guard over everyone, because we all slept in the same room, which was good strategy against an attack. Then the wards attacked back, and the house elves attacked, Goldie transported herself and attacked and Professor McGonagall was in cat form outside and she attacked too. Dobbie was hurt, but was healed. KynKyn gave me healing feathers for that kind of situation and it saved him."

Lucifer smiled happily and said, "House Elves to me."

All the elves appeared in an excited grouping, even Dobby, who looked tired but alert.

Lucifer stood and looked at the elves, "I want to formally induct all the Elves associated with the Morningstar family, her allies and friends, in the Family rolls as heroes. This includes Maze, my faithful friend, Aradia, Goldie and Professor McGonagall. All of you have served with honor and as is appropriate for the Morningstar Family, gave our enemies hell. Therefore I wish to honor all of you."

Minerva sat up, jumped down and turned human and smiled. She recognized that Lucifer was also using this to make the children not worry. Being kidnapped from his family and losing his memory twice was horrendous. And for the littles who had just been recently adopted to be forgotten by everyone was a crime worthy of death in her humble opinion.

Lucifer now raised his hand, and suddenly the elves, Goldie, Aradia, Maze and herself were suffused with a sense of wonder and power. All the old ills that plagued Minerva, especially stiff joints, disappeared. In the bookcase that held Lucifer's books and treasures, a plaque appeared in gold.

She walked over and looked, and saw that it had the names of all of them, including the individual elves, and commemorated the date of the battle of Lux and Lord Morningstar's gratitude of them all, including them in the Morningstar Family, if they weren't already, in perpetuity.

"Damn," said Maze, "That's really nice, Lucifer. Do we get prezzies too?"

Lucifer smiled and then walked around and gave everyone a hug.

Maze pouted and said, "I was thinking more of money and knives." Lucifer winked at her and she smiled.

Then the children got up and started hugging everyone and Minerva was besieged with small hands and happy faces. It was lovely.

After Lunch, they all went to the basement, accompanied by the two angels who were now awake and starting to remember, and Sirius Black, with Mooney, who were upset at missing a good fight, until they heard that it was a celestial. Then they grew silent.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and gave everyone Mage sight.

"This is a practical demonstration of warding. Harry, you have learned a lot, please tell them what I am doing."

"The red wards he's putting up keep anything bad from coming in through the basement," explained Harry, "This is not just humans, or sentient beings, but also earthquakes, bombs and floods." He laughed, "It also keeps out bugs, and rodents."

Minerva snickered. The door opened and Patrick came in. "Problem?" he asked..

"Laying protective wards," said Lucifer, "We were attacked again last night by whatever stole my memory and the children."

Suddenly there was a flash and the short woman who was the Angel of Death appeared. "Hi you guys, I don't have a lot of time, but I'm here to give you memories back of the children."

Daffodil jumped up and down and clapped her hands. Rose began to dance and the boys grinned.

The angel smiled at the kids and waved her flaming sword and everyone who wasn't an angel stood up and stared into space. Chloe cried and picked up her children and kissed them. An impromptu happy dance contest burst out, and Maze, with suspicious brightness in her eyes, started to swing Hermione and then Ron in her arms happily.

The little angel waved at them, and Lucifer rushed over and kissed her cheek. "Smell you later, big bro," she whispered. Then she popped away.

Now Lucifer kissed his Queen and grinned, because he just remembered his first sight of his little ones. He made dance music start up and everyone danced for a good half hour until they were all either tired or jacked up with energy.

"Now that we remember each other, and yes, I just remembered our first meeting and holding you all for the first time, and I remember Neville, I would like to continue doing wards."

"Yippee," said Daffodil.

"Dear Elves, could we get some iced juice and iced tea for everyone here," Lucifer asked the ceiling.

All the elves popped in with trays filled with different juices and ice tea. "Thank you, dear," said Chloe affectionately, "What would we do without you?"

The elves all squealed and then popped away. Minerva started snickering again.

"What amuses you, Professor?" he asked.

"That you, the Devil, Lord of Hell, Maker of all Magic, creator of light and the stars, the most power being on earth, as near as I can reckon, are so sweet to your elves, and the children, and the animals. The non-magical humans are scared silly of you, for fear of hell's wrath, but you are actually a verra good mun, in every way." Her Scotch origins started to leak out at the end.

Lucifer looked pole-axed and smiled at her rather shyly, while Harry looked extremely pleased.

"Thank you, Dear Lady," said Lucifer softly.

"Please," he said, raising his voice so they could all hear, "Now back to our lesson."

He gave everyone mage sight again.

Daffodil grinned. "I can see even more," she said.

"You have all seen the red. Now notice this overlay that looks like lightning." They gasped as little golden lightning bolts seemed to be zipping around them.

"These," Lucifer explained, "are for those with ill intent, or under force by someone, or who desire destruction – they will receive back everything they give or are thinking of giving in the form of lightning strikes on only them. So say this evil angel tries to so much as touch one of my children," herein he gave them all a very fierce and possessive look, "none of you children will be harmed but the enemy will be electrocuted very harshly."

"Um," said Hermione, "Isn't all electrocution by definition harsh?' she asked.

Lucifer grinned. "When it's more on par with being on the sun, it is."

Hermione looked shocked. Sirius who desperately wanted to prank Lucifer and couldn't figure why Harry kept changing him into baboons, sloths, guinea pigs and turkeys, suddenly experienced enlightenment and was quiet the rest of the day. Moonie didn't even smirk at him.

The boys were all impressed, as all boys are by anything explosive.

"Any more questions?" asked Lucifer

Daffodil said quietly, "Daddy, why not just dump them on the sun, so you won't have to use so much power protecting us from the explosion."

"Why Darling, you are a genius. Lucifer snapped his fingers and the golden lightning bolts changed to tiny suns that sparkled merrily.

Chloe closed her eyes and said "Remember, the children are mortal, Dear."

"Oh yes, Darling, I am most aware of that," said Lucifer. "I never want anyone in my family hurt again."

They traveled to each floor separately and put on different wards, many of which would protect the building for theft, fire, plague, armies, armaments, devils, angels with ill intent, non-specified beings with ill intent and diseases. Whenever anyone thought of anything, they suggested it, and Lucifer could always take that idea and do something. They watched in amazement as he layered wards, put up more protective shields, and then suddenly he stopped. "Maze," he said, "I'm warding all of you so if anyone is attacked, and yes, me too, we'll all know. Does this bother or offend anyone?"

Maze looked thoughtfully at the children. "No – it's a great idea, my Lord."

"My Queen?" he asked. "Maze said it, sweetheart, great idea," said Chloe with approval.

Then Lucifer stopped, and went to Daffodil. "My darling flower, I will also listen to you if you have concerns."

She looked at him with those innocent but ancient eyes and said, "Put up a ward so that no one possessed by another can come in the building, and another one that frees them of their possession if they have no ill intentions or murderous rage."

Lucifer kissed her forehead and said, "Immediately, my princess."

They spent the day placing wards. Lucifer had a special way of warding that Minerva McGonagall felt was lost knowledge. Everyone else had to ward a location, but Lucifer could ward people. She was engrossed in the lesson right along with the children, who asked wonderful questions and had ideas that she never would have thought of.

Their last stop was on top of the building, where Lucifer sent a six mile perimeter warning ward over Los Angeles.

Then he sat with the children and taught them to place their own wards, on toys, on Aradia who started demanding extra belly rubs as payment and on their things. Minerva followed his examples and was delighted. She noticed Ron Weasley, who she had previously thought very little of, was extremely apt in copying the movements, thinking of intent, and the child even noticed when a ward had a weakness or gap.

This resulted in Lucifer making a huge 3-dimension map of the Lux with all the wards in different colors.

Finally Lucifer smiled. "We can continue this on another day. I will finish these wards and let you scan them and think about their strengths and any probable weaknesses. Then we will go to the Weasley's and do their home and you can see the differences that different landscapes and structures make in needs.

Ron grinned happily, "That is so great. Did you ask my Mum?"

"Yes," said Lucifer, "I sent Goldie as my communications owl and your Mother fed the little stinker till she came home bloated. She's still sleeping."

Everyone giggled at that. The little dragon had missed breakfast and snored away in her basket bed, while occasionally letting out a tiny fireball.

When dinner was over, Chloe announced that the ladies wanted to have a tribal night.

Lucifer smiled at her. "I seem to recall a few of them. I shall watch the children."

Dan looked up from his dessert and smiled at Lucifer, "I'll help. We could watch movies or cartoons."

Mrs. Edwards smiled at them. "I would like to watch Japanese anime." Lucifer and Dan looked at each other, shrugged and said, "why not?"

Thus the entire Morningstar Clan developed a new addiction, which started with My Neighbor Totoro and KiKi's delivery service.

Meanwhile, all the ladies of the extended tribe met downstairs, after Lucifer had sung and played the piano for his many patrons.

Many young woman sighed as he waved goodnight after his set. Maze noticed that Chloe gave a bit of a smirk.

"Thinking you have won him over them?" asked the demon.

"No, I'm thinking of him helping the children with bath time, and cooking meals and helping with chores and wondering what they would think of that."

They grinned toothily at one another.

Then Minerva came down the elevator dressed up in a floor length sparkling dress, with diamond earrings and necklace to match.

"You are sparkly," said Narcissa who also wore a lovely full length dress in gold lame, with a slit up the side showing that she had very nice legs.

The women all sat at one table, trying various drinks and talking about what was happening. Ella was interested in Chloe's new ability with the sword, and how she and Maze and caused great slaughter in hell. Miss Linda was glad all the children would be meeting with their special buddy and therapist.

Chloe was excited about how well Trixie was doing in math and very proud of the work the children had done on their phone and video game applications.

Minerva was impressed with how everyone took turns teaching the children. Chloe was helping them all learn to write and to type, and had the older children playing typing games that made them compete and giggle happily, while they were learning to write and also learning to type pretty fast. Lucifer taught them about business and magic. Their tutors taught some magic, and Minerva said softly, "I would like to teach them about transfiguration and how to use it in battle."

Chloe nodded and looked pleased. "We haven't had too much transfiguration going on. Lucifer tried to teach it, but apparently his type of transfiguration can only be done by Neville and Harry. It doesn't last as long."

Then a very handsome young man who was too aware of his own charm, sidled up to their booth and asked if Chloe wanted to dance.

Chloe was perfectly polite as she explained she was married and only danced with one man.

The man got mad. "Listen bitch, no one says no to me." He leaned forward, "I can make you very sorry." His sneer was self-satisfied and promised violence.

Chloe closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh. Then she opened her eyes and said, "I said NO."

The man found himself hurled backward and then sliding on his ass all the way to the bar. He got up and stalked to them. Chloe and Maze stood and when he reached them, he pulled a knife. Maze pulled a knife and Chloe made his knife hellishly hot in his hand until he screamed and dropped it on the floor.

"What kind of voodoo are you pulling on me?"

Then a full security Lux security team, headed by Patrick, who looked aggravated, grabbed him and drug him out.

Patrick hissed at the man, "We have you on camera threatening Mrs. Morningstar, and then pulling a knife on her. We've called the Police and are handing over the tape to them. You may no longer come to the Lux. When a woman says no, you respect it here."

The woman calmly watched the man yelling as he was drug to the security station.

"So if we teach the children transfiguration, we could turn him into a frog?" said Chloe conversationally.

"I think a pig would be more appropriate, although the sliminess factor of the frog might work as well," said Minerva thoughtfully.

They all cackled and spent the rest of the evening talking and enjoying themselves.

When they all retired for the evening, Chloe noted that Lucifer already had all the children in bed, and was reading a book and waiting for her.

"I can force throw people across the room," she said conversationally as she slipped beneath the covers.

He looked at her, "I know, the ward showed me everything. You, Maze and Patrick handled it so fast that I didn't see the need to frighten the children.


	42. Chapter 42

The Devil as a Father, Chapter 42

Lucifer held his family under lockdown, but he wanted them to learn practical warding and he was pleased with Ron's request to help his family. So after some thought and discussion with Chloe, he cast a spell that put the Burrow, as it was called under a fidelis that kept the location clear from everyone.

Then he took his beloved children, his students (who he was beginning to feel parental towards), Aradia and Goldie who was still stuffed from her last visit.

He called Lady Weasely via floo and they arrived. They walked happily to the door, while Lucifer looked over the wards, which had many strange holes in them.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and exclaimed over there being so many children there. "How lovely, you have a regular school, my Lord."

"Yes, Lady Weasely," said Lucifer politely, giving her a bow, "They are a joy to teach, so intelligent, so skilled in many different ways."

And thinking about how Lady Weasley had treated Ron upon their first meeting, Lucifer immediately wrapped an arm around the lad, "Mrs. Weasley, Ron is going to be a business genius. We started the company that sells magic conversation devices, and Ron raised our sales 200%. He is a marvelous part of the company. He also rescued my little Daffodil from being kidnapped when we were shopping in a market. Brave, intelligent, and hardworking. He is a joy."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked and stared at Ron, who had his head down.

Lucifer could tell Ron was still the family black sheep and resolved to stand up for him.

"All the children, but Trixie are learning various type of cooking. Ron helps as well and helps with Harry's restaurant, 'Magic Meals'.

"Ron cooks?" Mrs. Weasley. "I remember he baked some lovely things on our last visit."

"Yes," said Lucifer.

"He's especially good at breads and he made the breakfast muffins," piped in Harry, who followed his father's lead, and was going to stand up for Ron.

Mrs. Weasley stared at Ron for a bit and then gave a huge happy smile. "I'm so glad you are doing well, my son." She said.

Lucifer and Harry enjoyed seeing Ron's face light up.

Lucifer felt that was probably the best thing they'd done all day.

"Now my dear Lady, we are going to start to make measurements for the wards. If you would like to watch, I would be delighted to have you."

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry pulled out drawing pads and started sketching what they saw with their inner site. Meanwhile, Hermione and Trixie sat down and made calculations and discussed geometry and vectors.

Daffodil stared at the house and said, "Someone has put bad holes in the wards."

"Very good, my darling flower."

Rose stared at Lucifer. "I'm a darling flower too," she said very firmly.

Lucifer picked her up and said, "You both are my beautiful flowers. Never fear, my dear one."

Rose stared and him and then smiled and hugged him.

"Daddy," she said, "I can feel there are some kinds of bad magic here."

"What do you feel darling?"

"There are tracking spells on the boys, made by someone who hates them."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucifer, while Mrs. Weasely came over.

"Now child," she said, "You shouldn't pretend."

Lucifer looked at her a moment and then said, "My children don't lie to me, my Lady, especially about matters of magic. They have been attacked too much and hurt too much not to realize how important family is."

Now, he hunched down on the grass before Rose and Octi and asked, "Why do they feel like enemies?"

Octavius looked rather green, "I can feel nastiness and hatred for them eating at the wards and causing holes." Rose nodded solemnly

Lucifer sniffed the air.

Harry came over and looked with his own mage sight.

"This is old," he said, "Months and months. It was done by Lucius Malfoy, the same stench was in his dungeon." 

Lady Weasley looked at Draco, and was surprised when all the children got in front of him. "Draco didn't do it," said Lucifer, "His magic smells of cinnamon and spice and has no ill intent."

"How can you smell magic?" asked Molly Weasley, diverted by this idea.

"It's part of mage sight that the children have all picked up. We can sense people's magic by sight, smell, and texture." Said Lucifer, eyeing the woman carefully. "And Daffodil can hear the song of their magic sometimes."

Ron went over and threw an arm around Draco's shoulders, "Draco is my friend Mom. He is nothing like his Father. Please don't think bad things about him because of his father. It makes him sad."

XXX

Draco could feel himself blushing with pride. They were all standing up for him, the son of a man who tortured people. He stood proud and then hugged Ron. "Thank you," he whispered.

He followed his nose and indeed smelled Malfoy magic. He used a new spell that Lord Morningstar had actually invented this morning, to outline the hole and show the colors of his ex-father's rage and cruelty on the wards.

Lord Morningstar looked at him with the kind of fatherly look he had wanted so much from his father once. "Well done, Draco. Can you find more?"

Draco grinned. He would show Ron's Mum that he was a good wizard. He walked around and found another hole, near the back door of the house. He quickly cast the ward reveal spell and called the others.

Rose reached him first and hugged him. "We love you Draco," she whispered in his ear. "Ron's Mum doesn't appreciate him very much. We'll show her we are good students." Draco realized they were more than friends or allies. This was what family should be.

Then Rose's eyes narrowed, and she called out, "Daddy, there is something else bad here."

Draco reached out with his senses, and could tell there was badness, but couldn't identify, and wouldn't have noticed if Rose hadn't first.

Lucifer and the children, tailed by Mrs. Weasley, were there now. Lucifer looked the backdoor area over sharply and then gave a dazzling Lucifer smile, which Draco now tried to copy in the bathroom mirror daily while he brushed his teeth magically.

"Children, come here and look, Rose has found a curse against the family. It's very old, and subtle, but definitely strong."

Draco watched as Lord Morningstar snapped his fingers and they could see an ugly nasty curse sitting there next to the door, by the hinges.

"What is it, it looked awful."

"It's a curse on your family finances, that you always be poor, and always have bad luck."

Ron nodded. "Mum and Dad work very hard to provide for all of us, but we always had financial difficulties. Mum never let us go hungry though."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron as though she'd never seen him before. Then she gave a little shake. "Is this something you can remove?" she asked.

"Yes, "said Lucifer, in an authoritative voice "But I want the children to learn about this as well." Draco watched happily as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly there was a three dimensional image of the curse hanging in the air before them.

"Okay my darling urchins," said Lucifer, "I want you to make sketches of this travesty." Pads of paper and multi-colored pencils appeared and all the children began to sketch furiously. Draco sketched and tried to see anything odd as he did his job. He found himself wanting to do his best.

He noticed Mrs. Weasley looked concerned even having the children near such a thing. She stared at the children who were happily sketching away and filling in colors. Draco began to like her a bit more. He was glad his Mum didn't yell at him in front of other people like that though.

As they sketched, Draco felt himself going into the state that Lucifer told him was mage trance. He felt the ill intent of the curse first, then realized that the curse impacted Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley the most. There was some kind of green spike that made its way to Mrs. Weasley.

"Sir," he said softly, because he was so not telling this to Mrs. Weasley. Lucifer came and looked at his pad, "See this, this makes a person greedy and discontent," he pointed to the wisp of green."

Lucifer looked at his sketch and then the curse. He hugged Draco. "Very well done, young Master Black. Your abilities are growing as is your wisdom."

Draco didn't say anything, but he felt like he had grown taller and could beat up whole armies.

When the children were done, Lucifer destroyed the curse, and had the children watch him while he did it. Then he made similar un-cast curses that were less strong, and had the children practice destroying them.

Even Rose could whack the curse away. Heck, even Trixie could remove it, and she wasn't supposed to be magic.

Mrs. Weasley was in awe of all this, especially because none of them were using their wands. Lord Morningstar said wands were useful when you needed detail work or you didn't have runes.

Xxx

Draco watched as Lord Morningstar and the others worked on destroying the curse. His eyes fell on Draco, and the boy cringed, sure he would expect him to use his blood relationship against the curse, and sore at heart at being related to his horrible father.

Lucifer smiled at him kindly, and Draco readied himself.

"Draco," said Lucifer, "I am sorry you have to see this. It has to hurt. Don't forget that you have renounced the house of Malfoy, and are now the heir to the House of Black, a much more noble household, as well as my friend and ally."

Draco felt tears burning his eyes, but refused to let go of his discipline. "You honor me Lord Morningstar. You are the best thing to happen to my Lady mother and myself, and you will always be our friend."

It was hard, but his lips didn't wobble, and his voice was clear.

He looked up relieved and saw Lady Weasley staring at him in shock.

She stood up and walked over to him. "I had no idea you and your mother went through all that. You are very brave, young man and to be honored for it."

Then she reached over and hugged, embarrassing him horribly, but he had stood worse things.

She stepped back and smiled down at him. He could see Ron staring, and the boy winked at him, and rolled his eyes. He had made such great friends.

Mrs. Weasley had lunch for the whole group and the children tucked in with pleasure. The woman was a great cook and Lucifer asked for several recipes she had used at lunch. Goldie was given her own plate and ate while stopping from time to time to trill her pleasure.

All the children ate with their best manners so as not to bring shame to the House of Morningstar, although, Lucifer didn't seem worried about their behavior at all. He was obviously proud of all of them.

After lunch, they made plans for new wards and blessings.

"Blessings?" asked Lady Weasley, thinking of rituals that might be illegal.

"I invented magic," said Lucifer, "and along with it specific blessings.

They all went into the kitchen and stood in a circle and clasped hands. Then Daffodil began to sing in a sweet angelic voice, "Bless the house, bless the hands, bless the hearts, woman and man, sister and brother, friend and beloved, bless below and bless above. Heal the injuries old and sad, heal the sorrows and make faces glad, bless the people with all good things, let the blessing now begin."

There was a burst of light and Molly sat down hard. Suddenly the house that seemed poor and unworthy of their family was bright and filled with the same joy she felt when she first came here as a bride. Her eyes stung with tears. Why on earth had she been so discontent? She had seven healthy children and a husband who loved her.

When her husband came home that night he told her that Ron had put 300 gallons in their account. While it might not seem like much to some people, it was enough to pay off what they owed on their land, and got them out of a debt that had worried them for years.

xx

The next day, when their math tutor didn't show up due to illness in the family, Lucifer decided to take over for a few days. First they did simple math review on how to determine the base price of items on sale.

Then the entire group went to a grocery store (which Lucifer covered with wards that would prevent everything from nuclear explosions to plague and evil angels) with clipboards each child had decorated, and went through the store doing price checking on items. They also made comments on things that appeared the same, but were "yucky" as Daffodil and Rose put it. After noticing a child with filthy hands putting his hands in bulk bins, they made notations on that too.

They not only learned to rapidly calculate the base price of items, but also learned that some items looked cheaper because they had bigger or brighter packaging. They also learned that 'no brand' was sometime 'yucky' or sometimes really good. So they also learned about quality, advertising and different foods.

When they were completed they went to 2 more grocery stores, now breaking up into teams. Draco took meat and went with Lucifer where he learned about marbling in meat, different cuts of meat and what they cooked best in, and discussed different brands that seemed cheaper but sold older tougher animals and ways to circumvent that and make them tender.

People in the last store watched all this with pleasure. The children were well behaved and well dressed, and Lucifer was, of course, wildly charming. "Now that we finished, what foods would you like to purchase based on our visits, not just inexpensive foods, but foods you are interested in or would like to know about."

The children then went in groups of three and picked out items. Harry brought several high quality lamb chops and legs of lamb with Draco and Hermione but told them on the sly not to mention it to the littles as Daffodil and Rose might freak out about killing cute baby lambs. They also purchased tons of London broils on sale because Lucifer said it was good in chili, but inexpensive. Harry would make it in the kitchen and feed homeless people with it.

When they all got in line, the Manager of the store watched with a big smile. "Future businessman and cooks, I think," he said, "You are doing a great job here, Sir, but I have to ask, why did you clean out my London Broil?"

Harry told him about Magic Meals and how he was planning on making chili for his homeless people to eat. The manager started to cough, and they could see he was trying not to cry. "That's great," he said, trying very hard to look macho and not moved at the thought of these cute children doing something for the homeless.

So Harry told them more about how Magic Meals was a non-profit and was able to make meals for hundreds of people every week, and that all the older children helped run the restaurant on Saturdays and Sundays for breakfast and lunch and then headed out in a van to distribute what Harry hadn't sold that day, and what he made especially for distribution. "The money we make in the restaurant goes into making the restaurant food and the rest goes to the homeless people at the encampment," said Harry.

"How many meals do have you made?" asked the Cashier, who also was blinking back tears.

"We make 300 meals a weekend, that's 15,600 meals since we started. It's been 1 year this week," said Draco.

"And we use utensils and carriers that are edible, so they can eat the containers if they like or toss them, knowing that they are biodegradable," said Hermione happily.

"And we started a vegetable, fruit and herbal garden, which is all organic. So we grow a lot of what we sell and what we give away, especially the herbs for cooking ," said Neville proudly. "Dad, er, Mr. Morningstar converted a floor of the Lux for us that has big windows. So it's an inside garden free of pollution. We control the lights and temperature by area, and we are learning a lot about gardening."

"And spices and herbs," said Rose happily. "We are learning about edible flowers too. We're going to make rose ice cream." She looked mischievous for a moment and whispered, "My name is Rose so it's named after me."

Lucifer smiled proudly at all of them.

"What kind of foods do you make for them?" asked one lady.

Harry grinned, "We make a hot dish like soup, or chili or pasta, and then give them sandwiches. We also serve tea and coffee or ice water. We make it a large serving so they can eat the sandwiches later."

Draco piped in, "We also give out food vouchers, but that's from er Mr. Morningstar. We still don't make enough to do that. It was his idea."

Lucifer winced, he should have known that Draco would notice that he was helping them along.

"Do you have an address people can send donations to?" asked one woman.

"Yes, Magic Meals, Post Office Box 666, Los Angeles, CA," said Lucifer. "Well children, we must get going so we can finish our math lesson."

They loaded up into the Magic Meals van and left and then turned into an alley and popped home. Then they took the elevator to the penthouse, and Lucifer started dinner. He was using a recipe Dan Espinoza had given him from his Abuelita and making ceviche shrimp tacos, along with other types of tacos in case the children didn't like the spicy meal.

Harry and Draco took the foods for their project down to Magic Meals, and started prepping for the weekend.

Chloe Morningstar and Ella Lopez came home after investigating a murder. Chloe wanted to discuss it with Lucifer privately because it was a crime against a child.

In the elevator on the way up she sent a mental call to her beloved. "Darling, we had a child murder today. It appears to be a ritual murder, and yes, we checked to make sure the child was truly dead." The use of the drug curare in Harry and Teddy's case had terrified all the people at the coroner's office and additional testing was now done for life signs.

She heard her husband's mental growl and felt the same rage.

Ella, standing besides her in the elevator, looked at her sadly, she was part of the extended family and her ring let her know Chloe and Lucifer were having a private conversation. She knew what it was about, because she had done the initial investigation.

The door opened and Daffodil stood there.

"Mummy," she said, and Chloe immediately scooped her into her arms and kissed her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked.

"The bad angel has bad people worshipping him and they did this to give him power."

Chloe's eyes closed, and she called out to Lucifer.

He rushed to his wife and young child. "She knows about it," she whispered. "My innocent baby knows about that horrible murder." Daffodil looked at her adoptive mother and kissed her solemnly.

"Mommy, I can see some of the bad things, but I have you and Daddy and you love me. I know I'm safe."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she held the little treasure in her arms. Lucifer spread his arms around them both and Chloe saw his eyes were filled with tears as well.

"This is an abomination," said Lucifer, "that someone who was a celestial would demand worship and the life of a baby. And it's even worse that our little flower has to even know about it."

His wings popped out and surrounded them both.

Ella gasped, this was her first time seeing wings on Lucifer. Chloe and Daffodil both sighed as a sense of love and comfort filled them.

Ella gave a tremulous smile. This was so awesome. Lucifer looked up and opened one wing.

"Tuck in, Miss Lopez."

Ella scooted into his arms and gently held both Chloe and Daffodil. Finally after a long time, Lucifer drew his wings back and kissed his wife and daughter and gave Ella a kind smile.

She grinned back, "that was the best hug ever, and I am a hug connoisseur," she said, all her sadness on hold.

"This is beyond the ability of the police to fix," said Chloe.

"You are correct, my queen. I'm going to tell KynKyn and Amenadiel about it and then see if the three of us can't call an Angel's conclave to judge him."

"But Darling, you killed him to protect me. Won't that get you in trouble?"

"I suffered much for that, and even spent time in a hell loop because of it. The fact that he was going to kill you will be part of my defense. I have to Darling, to protect our little ones, to protect you and all the innocents out there. It must be done."


End file.
